


GOLDEN II [Harry Potter Fanfiction]

by abeatriceee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter - The Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Best Friends, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Cedric Diggory Lives, Cheesy, Comedy, Comfort, Confessions, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Female Harry Potter, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, High School, Hogwarts, Humor, Long, Love Confessions, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Music, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, Relationship(s), Romance, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, School, Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, Top Cedric Diggory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 106,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeatriceee/pseuds/abeatriceee
Summary: Eithne Valerose Crawford, the 4th generation of the Crawford family that owns the family legacy, the Crown Ring.The ring holds an odd power to it, different to each owner, never the same.Her father had been concerned about her well being and the power she inherited both from her parents, Deavon had been warned that her power would exceed someday and it would attract the "One who must not be named's" attention to her.With all of his concern, Eithne managed to have a thrilling journey in Hogwarts with her friends, and perhaps she had found a significant other too in the years of her studies.(NOTE : This is the second book taking place in the Goblet Of Fire [which is the main plot] and then will continue on Deathly Hallows both part 1 and 2)(NOTE : I will add something to the timeline so my timeline here is NOT THE EXACT SAME as J.K Rowling's timeline, bare with me :') for the sake ofMy plot)(NOTE : THERE ARE LINES AND WORD THAT IS THE SAME INSIDE OF J.K ROWLING'S BOOK WHICH I DO NOT CLAIM AND IS HER RIGHTFUL CREATION.)[If you like my book please leave a Kudos, it would mean a lot! ^^]
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter Characters & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

“Leaving so soon, dear?” Asked Aunt Leia from the kitchen, who is still busy preparing her lunch. “Ah, not really but, _yes-_ “ “Oh you’re ready to go?” Deavon asked as he went downstairs.

The day is still early, everyone is lively. Aunt Leia has been helping around the household from 7 in the morning until 10 because she needs to pick her son up from the daycare.

Eithne tightens the strap of her combat boots, “Shortly, father.” She answered. She’s leaving to pick Hermione up from her place to leave to Ron’s place to watch the Quidditch World Cup. “Ah, such shame I have work.” Deavon said, taking a sip from his coffee mug, “If not, I would’ve guided you along with Mr. Weasley.” He said.

Eithne is now in her 4th year at Hogwarts. Over the years, she and the trio have a number of scenes and troubles together. She must admit she is one of the rowdiest Ravenclaw, running into trouble here and there.

Although she prefers it to stick around in her bubble, she could not help it but go along with the trio. Through the years there is always something up with the four of them, either big or small, it always happens.

She has been tutoring some first years ever since she stepped in the 3rd year. Eithne has been positioned as one of the tutors on Hogwarts for Herbology, Charms, and Divination. Professor Flitwick sometimes appoints her to give a demonstration in the first year’s class.

Among all of those events, she had discovered out the purpose of her ring. She recognizes that the ring would go out of control if she couldn’t deal with her emotion well, for example, where the ring zapped Draco at the train when she’s in the first year of the school.

Or when she feels great intentions, again the ring would act itself, such as protecting Hermione when she’s about to be hurt by the troll at the girl’s restroom. The ring would glow whenever something is about to take place or when her intuitions are _yelling_ at her.

Sometimes the ring would tug her around the school for no apparent reasons, she’s often brought to a vacant classroom or the yard for no reason. The ring had guided her through a lot of problems and helped her to avoid some problems.

Being the Ravenclaw she is, she must admit she could not excel at every study, for example, she is weak in the study of ancient runes and arithmancy. And because of that, she needs to be tutored by a few students such as Hermione for Arithmancy and Cedric Diggory for the study of ancient runes.

 _Speaking_ of Cedric Diggory, she had learned that he and his father came by often at her part of the city. Her father is in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Beast Division. He traveled on through many adventures to identify creatures and all.

Her father once took her to a Christmas Dinner party in the city. The ministry invited him, so he brought Eithne along. She met Mr. Amos Diggory there, along with Cedric. Cedric and Eithne have been close because of their tutoring session and met quite a few times in the Quidditch training. She got the role as a Chaser.

She then found out a few of Cedric’s liking and dislikes through time, so does Cedric. They joke around while doing the tutoring session, which made him get a little distracted while the session goes on. The two of them tend to be seen in the yard or by the library discussing study matters, or people would find Eithne making a joke out of a creature or animal inside of the encyclopedia at the library.

The trio nudges her since they assumed she catches feelings for the Hufflepuff, _well_ , being considerate of her friendship and Cedric, she doesn’t wish to hold a risk of their relationship to wither because of her wishes, it would be _selfish_.

“Oh, it’s alright father, I would be alright,” She replied as she stood up, picking up her bag from the bench that she has cast an extension charm. Aunt Leia gave her the paper bag and gave her a faint smile, “You’ve grown so much, it feels like time just flashed by my eyes.”

Eithne could not help but smile, her aunt who is now married somehow keeps getting mood swings and sometimes call her in the middle of the night to say _“You remind me so much of my younger self, please be happy”_ Which she takes as an emotional rollercoaster, and that _is scheduled._

“Have you brought your clothes? Wand? The ring? The tick-“ “Yes, father, I have.” She turned around to her father who is chuckling, “Wouldn’t hurt to check one more time right?” He said.

Eithne takes another look of herself by the mirror to make sure she looks representable. Well, she doesn’t want to look bad in Hermione’s house, it would be a poor impression.

“Now dear, take care alright? Don’t show too much of your _quirky_ side to Hermione’s parent” Her father joked as she rolled her eyes playfully, “Oh it’s alright, her parents are a muggle, of course they would understand!” Eithne said.

She said her goodbyes to them and went upstairs to her chamber. She stood in the middle of the room, and with a flick, she is gone, _she apparated._

Everything feels like a spin for a moment, then she opens her eyes. She’s in an alleyway not far from Hermione’s place. She strolled down the avenue to Hermione’s place and dusted herself by their doorstep, _here goes nothing_.

She knocked by the door twice, within seconds she could hear the door unlocked to see a woman by her eyes, “Oh welcome! You must be Hermione’s friend” “Yes Ma’am.” She said as she is let inside the house.

Footsteps could be heard rushing downstairs as she sees Hermione rushing towards her and pulls her into a tight hug. “I missed you!” Hermione said to her shoulders, “Ack-, I missed you too Hermione” Eithne said as she patted her back.

“Come now!” She said as she pulled Eithne upstairs to her room. Her mother waved goodbye to the both of them smiling.

Both of them enter Hermione’s bedroom, which is pretty casual like other teenager girl’s bedroom, except there are books here and there. “What’s with all of these books?” She said as she glanced around.

“Well, I at least have to prepare myself before beginning the school again,” Hermione said. Eithne puts down her bag by the floor.

“You notice we still have the Quidditch world cup in like--, 2 day’s right?” “Well, take me as an early bird, gotta catch up with those subjects.” She said as she picked up all the books in her room.

She sat down near the window and glanced outside. The sky is indeed cloudy for today, “Say, you want to go out?” Eithne asked, “Where to?”

“Let’s go to.. The bookstore?” “You want to read muggle fictions?” Hermione asked, and she shrugged, “Why not? Couldn’t hurt right?” Hermione eventually agreed and left with Eithne for the entire day.

At first they were reading some muggle book with the genre “fiction” and some of them are muggle philosophical books. Some of them are books about teen fiction, scientific researches, and much more. Eithne is engaged in poem, she finds something unusual inside of the muggle art.

After visiting the bookstore they went to the park, just sitting down and glancing around the park. Later in the afternoon they left to a café to consume some time.

“Mm, I never expected it would taste this good.” Hermione said as she chewed the sandwich in delight. “You should’ve visited the bakery near my house. They sell the best ham bread there.” Eithne said as she takes a sip of her tea.

After filling their stomach that afternoon, they decided that it’s about time to head back home. Along the way they saw a flower shop by the side of the road, Hermione who is looking at the flowers seems to be looking for something.

“You need something?” Eithne asked, “No.. I’m just looking.” She said, as they proceed to walk back home, “So, how’s your relationship with.. _you know_ ” Eithne said as Hermione puts an i-don’t-know look.

“Oh? Are you sure? That you had nothing to do with Ron?” She asked, which caused Hermione to turn pink, “Oh merlin’s beard--, well, not really?” “What do you mean by not really?” Eithne asked, trying to dig further to the girl’s mind.

“You’ve told me often about both of your letters, but is it official?” Asked Eithne one time which caused her turn slightly red now, which caused Eithne to let out a slight bit of laugh.

They spent the entire day chatting about the school and basic girl’s conversation until late at night, “Oh don’t be like that! He’s a nice guy!” “Oh of course he is, he is a Weasley!” Cackled Eithne who got hit by a cushion by Hermione.

There was a moment of silence between them both after joking around, “Say.. What is Quidditch World Cup like eh?” Eithne asked, “I think father has been to one before, but I don’t know..” Eithne added which Hermione only shrugged to.

“Well, _speaking_ about the guys, who picked up your interest?” Hermione laid on her belly by her bed looking at Eithne who is relaxing on her chair, “Do I look like I need a _lover_?” Eithne asked.

“A golden yes!” Hermione said which made Eithne facepalmed, “I bet you have an interest in… Troye?” Hermione said

“Wha--, no of course! He’s too serious for my liking.” Eithne said,

“What about Ernest?” “Doesn’t he have a sweetheart at Gryffindor?”

“Oh good point.”

“Perhaps you come to a liking towards Harry?” Eithne gave Hermione a strange look while Hermione is wiggling her eyebrows,

“Rubbish! You know whom he liked, right?” Eithne said,

“Well it wouldn’t hurt to shoot your shot” Hermione shrugged.

Hermione was left thinking for a bit then her eyes glanced at Eithne as if she just won the jackpot, “It’s Cedric!” Eithne who is playfully spinning on Hermione’s chair almost fell down from her words.

“Ha! I knew it!” “N-no! You got it all wrong!” She said as she repositioned herself on the chair, “We got a rather… friendly relationship.” “Doesn’t seem like it to me.” Hermione said, _well is that true?_

Eithne sighed as she revolves around on the chair, “I can’t seem to find a chance to catch feelings for him, like--, You know well who he is familiar with, right?” She said, glancing over to Hermione who looks puzzled for a moment.

“You mean.. Cho?” She asked and Eithne gave her a small nod, “It’s kind of helpless, right?” She asked, Hermione stood up and walked over to her, “Hey, she might be popular among the students but you _do_ know that you’re well known among the students, right?” Hermione said.

Eithne only nodded, agreeing with her explanation. She got a point. “Oh, don’t be sad, you still have another year with him I suppose?” “But doesn’t he have an O.W.L test coming next year? It would be too selfish if I were to ask him to tutor me again.” Eithne said.

They talked the whole night and Hermione eventually passed out around 1 AM, leaving Eithne all alone in her thoughts. She stared above to see the ceilings, having wandering thoughts inside of her head, _maybe overthinking is bad after all._

Not long after, Eithne fell asleep when a rain comes by.

The day is still silent, no cars speeding by the streets, Hermione and Eithne are still deep inside of their slumber--, “Honey, wake up, it’s already 7!” Mrs Granger’s voice along with her knocking on Hermione’s door pulls them away from their slumber.

Hermione groaned and stretches her body, “Yes… Coming mum..” Eithne sat down on her matrass, trying to gain some soul before eventually waking up from her sleepy state.

Eithne eventually woke up and went to shower after Hermione did. They went down to have breakfast with her parents, then departed from their house.

“So where are we going?” Hermione asked as she followed Eithne down the pedestrian path, “Just wait..” Eithne said as she continued taking turns on the street. After walking for a few minutes they eventually stopped on an alleyway which is not too dark but it is hidden by the crowds.

“Wait, what’re we doing here?”

“Shh, grab my arm, and whatever you do, _stay still._ ” Eithne said and so Hermione grabs her arm and within a flash both of them apparated from the place.

Upon arriving to their destination Hermione almost tripped and fall down which she doesn’t because Eithne holds her back up,

“T-that is too fast-“

“If Apparation takes us a minute to do you won’t even last and would be thrown away to another place” Eithne said.

They entered the Weasley’s house to see that the ground level is empty. Both of them looked around, “Hello..?” Eithne said, “Mom! They’re here!” Said Ginny from upstairs then soon followed by Ron who peeked down.

First Ginny came rushing downstairs, then followed by Ron, who hugged Hermione. Ginny hugged both of them in a somewhat tight way, while Ron is just awkward in his own ways. “Oh, quit it you two! They would be crushed before they could attend the World Cup!” Mrs Weasley said as she came downstairs, giving both of them warm hugs.

“Oh, how you two have grown!” She said looking at both of them, “Come, Ginny would show you your rooms” She said as Ginny led them to her bedroom upstairs, there are 3 bed inside of her room. Eithne puts her bag down by one of the bed and so is Hermione.

A few moments later they could hear loud footsteps or _running_ to be exact coming towards their room, “You’re back Hermione!” George said peeking his head on their room, “And so is Eithne!” Fred said catching up with his twin.

She hugged both of them and so is Hermione, “How come you’ve grown shorter than before?” Mocked George as he looked down at Eithne, which received a slap at his arm, “Yeowch! And feisty too.” He said.

“Time does change people huh?” “And it also change their heights!” Fred added which gained another slap by Eithne on his arm, “Awe, little Eithne is getting all feisty~” He mocked as he ran downstairs with George following him.

Eithne could only shake her head by the twin’s words, along the years she had gotten closer with the Weasleys since she spent around 2 summers with them. Most of the time she would spend half of her summer breaks with them, then she would go back home and help her father for some of his work task.

Once she went with her father to Greenland to do an expedition on a beast that was rumored to be killing wild animals there with a large bite mark on the dead animal’s body.

“So Ginny, how are you?” She asked Ginny,

“I’m doing all good, it’s just the twins have been more active lately.”

“Oh, what could you expect, they’re as chaotic as they are back in the dormitories” Hermione added, which made Ginny laugh.

Eithne walked downstairs to the kitchen to help Mrs Weasley who is preparing some food for lunch, “Say Eithne, how is your father?” Mrs Weasley asked, “Ah he’s been doing fine, he’s just rather busy nowadays.”

“Oh, you should invite him here sometimes, I’m sure he could spare some time to visit Arthur.” She said.

“Ah, I would tell him—” Suddenly the twins came back inside running and all, “You two are very loud today!” Said Mrs Weasley, which made the boys stop on their tracks and looked at their mom, “Sorry mom!” Said the twins and went back running upstairs.

After helping Mrs Weasley preparing the lunch she walked outside to the field to bringing her journal along with her. She sat down in an empty space as she enjoys the cloudy weather that day. Everything is perfect.

Eithne was scribbling about some school notes and some of her father’s notes too down the journal. She doodled a flower and the scenery there, even though it’s just a flat field of dried grass she just loved it to draw.

She was writing peacefully until she felt a grip by her shoulder, “BOO!” “GAH!-“ She said startled as she got picked up, she looks up to see George. “You have become lighter than before, Eithne—” “Oh geez put me down George—” “What is this, huh?” Fred said as he picked up her journal.

Nothing essential is in her journal though, only some research notes and though- _oh shit._ “G-give it back!” She said as she attempts to get off from George’s arm, “What does it say Fred?” “Nothing much--, just some herbs notes and OH!” Fred face lit up as he read the journal which made Eithne panics even more.

“Geez, George put me down!” She writhed like a little child on his arms, which made him laugh, “Ah that is enough misery for her . Mother would take our brooms if we keep bothering our guest like this—”

George eventually places her back down and she seizes the journal from Fred’s hand, flipping the pages over to look at what he had seen. “Wait--, what did you saw?” Eithne asked as he stared at Fred’s face, who seems like he’s about to laugh out of mockery.

“You see-, I thought the book would only have your handwriting on it but-“

“Oh, bloody hell—” “It seems that you have Diggory’s writing there too!” Fred said, which caused her turn pink, “Oh you two--, it is nothing much just some tutoring notes. Not more than that.”

“Not on our watch!” Then suddenly Fred scoops her up from the ground and is now running back to the house, carrying Eithne up in his arms. “MERLIN’S BEARD I’M GONNA FALL-“ She was shut by the twins laughing.

As the twins barged inside the house, Mrs Weasley who looks mortified by their acts hits them with a wooden spoon “YOU TWO--, that’s our guest!” She yelled as she smacked their back with the spoons, “Sorry mom! She’ll be alright!” They said as they kept running upstairs.

“Where the heck are you two going to take me!—” Fred puts her down on the couch by Fred and George’s bedroom. The both of them laughed as they glanced at Eithne’s bewildered face. Her hair is everywhere, and she’s still dizzy.

“Oh come on now, let us have some fun!” “Besides, we never got to pick you up before—” “Oh yes you do at Hogwarts!” “Well, that’s on Christmas--,” “Yes, and you both throw me at the pile of snow on the freezing cold—”

The twins could not help but to laugh, Eithne sighed and tries to fix her hair, which is now a mess. “Ha ha, funny is it?” She said, “Well, we didn’t bring you here for nothing--, we want you to see this!” Fred said as he takes something from his drawer.

“We need you to drink this--,” Fred said as he handed over a small glass potion bottle. The liquid looks like a bright blue substance. Eithne opens the cap of the bottle and smells it, it smells like nothing.

“There is no way I am drinking this.” “Oh please…? I swear it meant no harm whatsoever.” George said as he begged her, the twins had pranked her many times and she could not let herself fall for another one.

Eithne stood up and gave the boys the potion back, “Sorry boys, not this time!” She said as she left the room. She went downstair to find Mrs Weasley had finished preparing lunch, “Oh I am so sorry for their actions” “Oh it’s alright, I’m used to it” She said, trying to make Mrs Weasley feel at ease.

Mrs Weasley calls them to eat lunch and so they gathered by the kitchen to eat. Not long after the fireplace seems to flicker for a bit then it burst a green flame, 2 figures with a red head came outside from the fireplace.

“Charlie! Bill! Welcome back!” Mrs Weasley said as she hugged the two red-headed figures. “Hello mom, good to see you again.” Said one of the figures. Eithne met none of these two persons, they must be the Weasley’s eldest son, Charlie and Bill.

Both Bill and Charlie shook hands with Eithne and Hermione. Charlie must be the brother Ron sent the letter to that time when they were about to send away Norbert. Charlie had a broad, good-natured face, which was weather-beaten and so freckly that he looked almost tanned; his arms were muscular, and one of them had a large, shiny burn on it.

Meanwhile Bill on the other side was tall, with long hair that he had tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing an earring with what looked like a fang dangling from it. Bill's clothes would not have looked out of place at a rock concert, his boots were made out of dragon hide. _That’s neat._

She spent the whole afternoon talking to Charlie about what it’s like in Romania and the dragons there which she had interest in. Not to mention her father is in the beast part of the ministry and other creatures.

Later on that night, while she was sitting down at her bed by Ginny’s room, a laugh bursted inside Ron’s room, it was the twins. Soon enough the twins came running inside of Ginny’s room which only had Eithne at the moment.

“Eithne, Eithne! You got to try this!” They gave her a wooden wand, not too plain for her liking. “And..?” “Swish it!” “Any kind of spell!” Both of them said while getting all excited. Eithne who had no idea just swished her wand, “Lumos!”

She expected a light to appear at the end of the wand but instead confetti pops out of the end of the wand, the twins immediately laughed and fell on to the floor. Ron soon came inside the room to see both of his brother is cackling madly by the floor and Eithne with a pile of confetti in front of her.

“You got pranked too didn’t ya?” Eithne nodded, Ron shows her his ear which looks sharp like an elves ear. “You ear!” She pointed at his ear and Ron nodded in a rather irritated way, “I accidentally fell for their tricks, they gave me a chocolate.”

“Soon enough they’ll know you as Ron the elf!” Fred said as he gets up and helped George, “Oh this would be neat, we could prank-“ “Harry!” They heard Ginny’s voice. All of them rushed outside to peek through the staircase.

It is Harry for sure. Eithne rushes downstair followed by Ron then soon Hermione. She jumped to his arms and hugged him, “Gah, I missed you so much--, the letters are not enough” “Haha, I’m sorry about that.” He said

After Harry got the greetings from everyone, the four of them walked upstairs to Ron’s room. His room is still the same, the same posters, the same fish bowl tank, except Scabbers is not here anymore, he’s replaced with Pigwidgeon.

“Say, have you received my packages?” Eithne asked, “Yeah, thanks for the pastries, they helped a lot.” Harry said.

"And have you heard from -?" Ron began, but at a look from Hermione he fell silent. Harry knew Ron had been about to ask about Sirius. The three of them had been so deeply involved in helping Sirius escape from the Ministry of Magic that they were almost as concerned about Harry's godfather as he was. Nobody but themselves and Professor Dumbledore knew about how Sirius had escaped, or believed in his innocence.

"I think they've stopped arguing," said Hermione, to cover the awkward moment, Shall we go down and help your mum with dinner?"

"Yeah, all right," said Ron. The four of them left Ron's room and went back downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley alone in the kitchen, looking extremely bad-tempered.

“Alright, we’re having dinner by the garden—” Mrs Weasley said, “ "There's just not room for twelve people in here. Could you take the plates outside, girls? Bill and Charlie are setting up the tables. Knives and forks, please, you two," she said to Ron and Harry.

Mrs Weasley has been snapping around because of the twin’s act, not to mention Eithne thinks that she had enough pressure already. She couldn’t help but to feel bad for her. Her, Ginny and Hermione went outside bringing out the plates.

Meanwhile, a very loud crashing noise was coming from the other side of the house. The source of the commotion was revealed as they entered the garden, and saw that Bill and Charlie both had their wands out, and were making two battered old tables fly high above the lawn, smashing into each other, each attempting to knock the other's out of the air. Fred and George were cheering, Ginny was laughing, meanwhile Eithne and Hermione was hovering near the hedge, apparently torn between amusement and anxiety.

“This is no good sign-,” Eithne whispered to Hermione, “Not a good one indeed-“ She replied.

Bill's table caught Charlie's with a huge bang and knocked one of its legs off. There was a clatter from overhead, and they all looked up to see Percy's head poking out of a window on the second floor.

"Will you keep it down?!" he bellowed.

"Sorry, Perce," said Bill, grinning. "How're the cauldron bottoms coming on?"

"Very badly," said Percy peevishly, and he slammed the window shut. Chuckling, Bill and Charlie directed the tables safely onto the grass, end to end, and then, with a flick of his wand, Bill reattached the table leg and conjured tablecloths from nowhere.

By seven o'clock, the two tables were groaning under dishes and dishes of Mrs. Weasley's excellent cooking, and the nine Weasleys, Harry, Eithne, and Hermione were settling themselves down to eat beneath a clear, deep-blue sky. 

Next to Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, and Charlie were all talking spiritedly about the World Cup.

"It's got to be Ireland," said Charlie thickly, through a mouthful of potato. "They flattened Peru in the semifinals."

"Bulgaria has got Viktor Krum, though," said Fred.

"Krum's one decent player, Ireland has got seven," said Charlie shortly. "I wish England had got through. That was embarrassing, that was."

"What happened?" said Harry eagerly, regretting more than ever his isolation from the wizarding world when he was stuck on Privet Drive.

"Went down to Transylvania, three hundred and ninety to ten," said Charlie gloomily. "Shocking performance. And Wales lost to Uganda, and Scotland was slaughtered by Luxembourg."

Harry had been on the Gryffindor House Quidditch team ever since his first year at Hogwarts and owned one of the best racing brooms in the world, a Firebolt. Flying came more naturally to Harry than anything else in the magical world, and he played in the position of Seeker on the Gryffindor House team.

Mr. Weasley conjured up candles to light the darkening garden before they had their homemade strawberry ice cream, and by the time they had finished, moths were fluttering low over the table, and the warm air was perfumed with the smells of grass and honeysuckle.

"Look at the time," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly, checking her wristwatch. "You really should be in bed, the whole lot of you you'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup. Harry, if you leave your school list out, I'll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone else's. There might not be time after the World Cup, the match went on for five days last time."

Eithne perked her ears up, five days? That’s a whole lot of time! Soon after cleaning the place all of them went to sleep, well, not all of them.

Hermione, Ginny and Eithne were busy chattering inside Ginny’s room, “Oh please, we do know you had a thing for Harry!” “Shhh! They might hear us!” Ginny said while her face turned scarlet, leaving Eithne cackling.

“Geez, I do have feelings for him but-“ “But..? Just shoot your shot!” “Said the one who is unable to express their feelings-“ Eithne smacked Hermione with a pillow and she laughed.

They were talking for a moment until they heard a tapping by the window, Eithne glanced over to the window to see an owl, it’s not her owl to be exact-.

She walked over to the window and lets the owl fly inside. The brown owl flies over to her bed post and looks at them all, “Whose owl is this?” Ginny asked, “I don’t know, I only own Cloud, there is no way Cloud could shapeshift to an owl.” Eithne said as she takes out the letter from the owl’s feet.

_Dear Eithne,_

_Hello, this might be unusual or sudden for you-,  
I was hoping that you’ll be at the Quidditch World Cup. Also sorry for not sending you letters, I was busy helping my father. Hope you had an amazing summer, and also thanks for the letters and the packages. See you tomorrow?_

_-Cedric._

Eithne reads the letter, with a dumbfounded face. “I-Uh-What the—” Hermione and Ginny rushes up to her sides as they read the letter, soon enough Hermione and Ginny gave her a look which made her turn scarlet, “Oh hush it you two!” She said.

She takes a quill from her bag and a paper to write him a letter back,

_Dear Cedric,_

_Hey! And no it’s alright.  
Yes, I had a quite pleasant summer, I went with father to Scotland around the mid of the summer break. Also, I’m glad you liked the package, I hope the jacket fits you well since Father told me to buy that one--. See you tomorrow._

_-Eithne._

She tied the letter to the owl’s feet and gave it a piece of treats to the small pouch. “Off you go now” She let the owl fly outside. “Oh I knew it! You both were sending letters to each other!” Hermione said, “Well not really-, this is actually his first letter for quite a while.”

“Well what did you send him?” Asked Ginny, Eithne sat down back with them by the floor, cross legged. Eithne who is a little bit pink tries to explain calmly, “I made him a small night lamp I guess..? It was actually a small square glass. You need to shake it then it would beam a starry light.”

“Oh for merlin’s sake! You’re in love with him!” Hermione said, “And don’t you dare to tell me that I’m wrong!” Hermione insisted. Eithne couldn’t help but to feel what she’s saying were right.

“Nope, nope--. I need to sleep, good night both of you.” She said as she puts the letter inside of her bag and went to a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was still for her, the chilly temperature along with the warm blankets and the soft cushion makes her even more tied to the bed, well not for long—.

“Pst, wake up, it’s time” Mrs Weasley said as she shakes Eithne slightly.

She went over to Ginny and Hermione shaking them both awake too.

Hermione yawned while Ginny just stretched by her bed, the day is still a little bit dark. The three of them takes turn to shower and went downstairs to the kitchen to see Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley.

Mrs Weasley is stirring a pot full of contents, perhaps a soup? Mr Weasley is sitting down by the table reading Daily Prophet. He looked up to see the three of them, “Good morning girls!” “Good morning Mr Weasley” They said in unison.

They sat down by the dining table, getting served a bowl of porridge. “Say, where is Bill, Percy and Charlie?” Fred asked, eating his bowl of porridge, “Well they’re going to apparate aren’t they?” Mrs Weasley said.

“So they could sleep-in? How nice..” George said grumpily, “Why can’t we apparate too mum?” He asked.

“Because you haven’t passed your test yet dear, and you’re not of age!” She said, “Wait you have to pass a test to apparate?” Harry asked which gained a nod from Mr Weasley.

"The Department of Magical Transportation had to fine a couple of people the other day for Apparating without a license. It's not easy, Apparition, and when it's not done property it can lead to nasty complications. This pair I'm talking about went and splinched themselves."

Everyone around the table except Harry winced.

"Er - splinched?" said Harry.

"They left half of themselves behind," said Mr. Weasley, now spooning large amounts of treacle onto his porridge. "So, of course, they were stuck. Couldn't move either way. Had to wait for the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad to sort them out. Meant a fair old bit of paperwork, I can tell you, what with the Muggles who spotted the body parts they'd left behind....."

"Were they okay?" he asked, startled.

"Oh yes," said Mr. Weasley matter-of-factly. "But they got a heavy fine, and I don't think they'll be trying it again in a hurry. You don't mess around with Apparition. There are plenty of adult wizards who don't bother with it. Prefer brooms - slower, but safer."

"But Bill and Charlie and Percy can all do it?"

"Charlie had to take the test twice," said Fred, grinning. "He failed the first time. Apparated five miles south of where he meant to, right on top of some poor old dear doing her shopping, remember?"

"Yes, well, he passed the second time," said Mrs. Weasley, marching back into the kitchen amid hearty sniggers.

"Percy only passed two weeks ago," said George. "He's been Apparating downstairs every morning since, just to prove he can."

“Wait-, Eithne has been apparating countless times without any license.” Ron said out of nowhere from upstairs, coming down.

Everyone looked at Eithne who is still eating her porridge, lost in her own thoughts, “Y-yes?” Hermione glared at Ron, “Well is that true dear?” Mrs Weasley asked, “I-uhm, yes, yes it is.” She said.

“Have you ever encountered any complications before? Or perhaps you apparated somewhere else?” Asked Mr Weasley who seems interested, “Well-, not really. I once accidentally apparated by the school grounds, I had no idea what happened at the time. I explained to father and he said it’s an accidental thing.” She explained, taking a spoonful of her porridge, “By a few summer and Christmas break, he trained me to do apparition, since then I could handle it pretty well.” She said.

Mr Weasley looked at her with a quite impressive look, “Well that is actually good! But still-, just pay attention so you don’t catch any Ministry members or anyone that is inside the ministry. Heck alone being traced!” He said.

“Say why do we have to wake up so early..?” Ginny said, in a rather sleepy tone, “We need to walk first dear.” Mr Weasley said which made the kids turned their eyes to him in disbelieve, “We’re walking to get to the World Cup?”

“Oh it doesn’t go like that—We need to walk a bit, it is impossible to transport wizards and witches in a large amount without being noticed by the muggles! We just have to stay careful around them, try not to raise any suspicions.”

After all of them finished their morning routine, they took their bags with them and walked outside the Burrow. Mrs Weasley gave Mr Weasley a hug goodbye and so on to the Weasley siblings. She even hugged Harry, Hermione and Eithne.

“Take care all of you!” Mrs Weasley said, waving goodbye, “And don’t make a fuss there! Behave yourselves!” She called after the twins which made them turn around and smiled, “We won’t mum!” “Not yet-“ Said Fred as he ran away first then soon followed by George which made Mrs Weasley facepalmed.

Mr Weasley led the line along with Harry by his sides, then the twins, Ron, then the girls who had seem to be talking all the way. “What is it like at the World Cup?” Ginny asked, “It’s probably like a Quidditch match but way more massive-“ Hermione said.

“Gee it must be fun to meet wizards and witches there-“ “Well just be careful, we might not know whom we’ll meet there.” Hermione said. She got a good point, she doesn’t want to wander around the place not knowing who is she talking to.

Besides, among the 4 year of her studies and many adventures and trouble she got with the trio, it made her learn that staying alert wont hurt, and sometimes you need to do so to avoid uncalculated circumstances.

Before going with the Weasleys and Hermione, Eithne had been practicing with her father for some defence and combat spells, _just in case she needed to protect herself or even others._ Her father encourages her to take combat practices with him, even though She thought it was too early, she realizes it could safe a life.

Mr. Weasley pointed ahead of them, where a large black mass rose beyond the village of Ottery St. Catchpole.

They trudged down the dark, dank lane toward the village, the silence broken only by their footsteps. The sky lightened very slowly as they made their way through the village, its inky blackness diluting to deepest blue. Harry's hands and feet were freezing. Mr. Weasley kept checking his watch.

They didn't have breath to spare for talking as they began to climb Stoatshead Hill, stumbling occasionally in hidden rabbit holes, slipping on thick black tuffets of grass.

"Whew," panted Mr. Weasley, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his sweater. "Well, we've made good time - we've got ten minutes."

"Now we just need the Portkey," said Mr. Weasley, replacing his glasses and squinting around at the ground. "It won't be big....Come on..."

Fred and George who is looking at the same place along with Eithne nudges her back with a stick “Ouch! What is it you two?” She glared at them both who seems to be having fun annoying the strawberry-blonde.

“Oh we couldn’t poke you now? Eithne is no fun anymore George” “Hmm, good point Fred, why don’t we tickle her instead?” George said as she takes out her wand, “One more step closer and I’ll Hex you two!” Fred and George exchanged looks.

“Us? But we’re the master of pranks in all of Hogwarts!” Fred said, “There is no way you could-“ Eithne was about to swish her wand and both of them suddenly ran away cackling. Eithne sighed as she watched the boys ran away.

She must admit, she takes the Weasleys as her second family, the twins are not very annoying sometimes, they’re actually pretty nice and caring themselves. Ron himself is actually quite relatable for her, while she sees Ginny as a little sister since she tutors her too.

The Weasley had cared for her as much as they had cared for the rest of their children, there are a few times where she accidentally called Mrs Weasley ‘Mom’ which made her smile and told her that ‘It’s alright dear’.

They spread out, searching. They had only been at it for a couple of minutes, however, when a shout rent the still air.

"Over here, Arthur!”

A tall figure silhouetted against the bright sky on the other side of the hilltop.

"Amos!" said Mr. Weasley, smiling as he strode over to the man who had shouted. The rest of them followed.

As they’ve gotten closer to the man, she realizes it was no other than Mr.Amos Diggory himself. Mr Weasley gave the man a handshake “Oh it’s good to see you again!” He said, “And so do you Amos!”

“This is Mr Amos Diggory everyone.” Mr Weasley said as Mr Diggory waved in a friendly manner to them all, “Good day to you all.” Suddenly a figure came down from the tree which made Ron flinch, the tall figure with the familiar face is none other than Cedric, Cedric Diggory.

Hermione and Ginny nudged Eithne who is in the middle, “Quit it you two-“ She whispered as she tries to hide herself behind the twins. “And this striking boy must be Cedric, correct?” “Yes sir” He said as he shook Mr Weasley’s hand.

They all walked as Harry walks in front of them talking with Mr Diggory. Suddenly by Eithne’s left is Cedric, she got caught off guard and suddenly Hermione and Ginny walked ahead of them, leaving them both behind.

“Hey Eithne” “I-uh, hi!” Eithne said trying to not sound weird enough as she is already. He smiled at her, _oh dear Merlin what challenges are you giving me-._ “How are you?” “Better than ever I suppose, meeting the Weasley gave me a breath of adventure again.” She said

“How’s your father?” He asked, “Oh he got tons to do-, he’s fine overall. He just got all excited studying about Merepeople and other beasts. He always send me letters and say ‘Oh I might go to another expedition!’ Which I fear that he’ll overwork himself.” She said, smiling remembering her father’s silly words and acts.

Cedric looked at her which made him smile, “You sure do love him a lot.” “Oh yes of course, he.. He got a special place inside of my heart.” She said. Every small steps she made with her father feels like another accomplishment, there is no way she would not put him in a special place.

“Ah, such a lovely bond you have with your father.” “Well, not only with my father—” She said as she glanced to where the rest of her friends are, “They too have a special place, all of them” She said, smiling.

“Even me?” He asked, she looked over at him to see his gaze is fixated in her’s. “W-well yes of course!” She said smiling goofily which made him chuckle. “You always have ways to entertain me with those..cute ways of yours..” He said as his voice keep getting lower

“Pardon?” “Ah, it’s nothing” He said shaking his head then pulls off a goofy smile. Eithne rolled her eyes playfully. Both of them always had something to talk about, either it’s about Eithne’s hard riddles or perhaps her corny jokes which she loved dearly, she had them written down in a page inside of her journal somewhere.

Eithne and Cedric talked about their summer activities along with some jokes, Hermione and Ginny glanced over to her and gave her a just-get-together-you two kind of look which Eithne responded with a rather please-stop kind of smile.

The group walked a little bit more through the woods and then suddenly they saw an open space, seems like an end of a cliff or some sort. “Come kids!” Mr Weasley said as he rushed up there, _she had no idea that he still have the energy to run_.

All of them catches up with Mr Weasley, she was expecting a pole or a phone booth in the middle of nowhere to take them to the world cup, but what she’s looking at now is an old lace boot, _yes you heard me right folks._

“Wait, what is this?” Harry asked, “It’s a portkey son.” Mr Weasley said as he and Mr Diggory kneeled next to the boot and holds the part of the boot, “Come now, we don’t want to be late!” Ron catches up to the boot then Ginny, Hermione, Eithne, then Harry.

“Why do we have to use an old boot out of all items?” George said, as the twins followed along with the rest of the group holding the old boot. “Well son, this is the only thing that we have at the moment—” Mr Weasley said.

Mr Weasley takes a brief look at his wristwatch, “Alright kids, whatever you do, don’t let go!” He said as he paid attention to the sun. Eithne must admit she never used a Portkey before, since her father never fancies Portkeys in the first place, well, except for her Aunt Leia, she have an umbrella as a portkey.

Eithne holds the boot in a rather nervous way, _what if I got pulled from the group? Like it’s possible right-?_ “Hey-,” She looked to her left to see Cedric, “Are you alright?” He asked, looking at her expression, “Yes.. I’m good.” She said as she tries to pull off a reassuring smile.”

“ _it’s alright, I got you”_ She felt Cedric’s whisper by her left ear, she couldn’t help to turn slightly pink and nodded, “Y-yes, thanks..” She said hiding her face from him, _this is embarrassing enough to be seen by a lot of people, even his father!_

“Okay everyone, on the count of one!” _Oh merlin-_ “Three-!” _I shouldn’t be—_ “Two-!” _Save me-_ “One-!” As the count of one escaped Mr Weasley’s mouth, she felt a pull of strong gravitation to the center of the boot.

Her feet is no longer by the ground; she could feel Cedric and Hermione on either side of her, their shoulders banging into hers; they were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color.

“Now let go!” Said Mr Weasley, all of them looked at each other hesitantly, “Wait- wha- Really?!” Harry said, “Yes! Let go of the boot!” Ron was the first one to let go off the boot, off to the spiraling colours.

“T-there is no way I would do that!” Eithne said, almost yelling, her panic has struck to her head. Hermione by her side let go of her grip from the boot, “Yes you need to!” Mr Weasley said, and so she did.

It felt like a spiraling mess, she felt like she’s about to puke all of her stomach’s fillings. She saw a flash of the ground, she braced herself to feel the harsh impact but no impact ever came to her face or body, except a rather solid but not too hard surface.

Eithne opens her eyes to look she’s face to face with Harry, “Oh blimey- I’m so sorry!” “Y-yeah it’s alright” Harry said as he coughed, he surely never used a portkey too before. She rolled to the grass trying to catch a breath.

“ _Cough-_ Goodness, I never thought it would be worse than Apparating!” Harry helped her to get up, she’s still dizzy and tries to balances her body. She thought the whole spiraling matter are done, but as she looked up to the sky to see Mr Diggory, Mr Weasley and Cedric seemingly to walk on the sky.

“Did you put a hallucination charm on me?” She glanced over the twins who seems to be as confused as her, “We were about to ask the same thing!” The both of them said in a unison. “Haha! It takes a few tries to be used to using portkeys.” Mr Diggory said.

As the three of them set their feet to the ground they checked the member of the groups, “I assume everyone is still in one piece?” Mr Weasley asked, all of them nodded except Ron threw up somewhere around the bushes, helped by Hermione, “Yep, all good!” “Fantastic!”

Cedric walked up to her side, “Gee, what happened with the _I got you_ “ She said in a rather sarcastic manner and a rather pouty face since her hair is a wild mess now. Cedric couldn’t help but to laugh, “Ah, I’m sorry-, I was about to grab your hand but you let go of the boot first.” He said in his defense, still slightly laughing.

“It sure is not your first time using portkey-,” “And it is clearly your first time using portkey” He said, she could not help to feel embarrassed, “Am I that bad..?” She asked, “Well-, you do look scared.” Eithne covers her face becoming more embarrassed.

“Gah-, I would rather apparate than using Portkeys.” She said, trying to fix her messy hair, having a neat wavy hair is all fun and games until the wind decides to mess it all up. “You apparated before?” “Oh- Uhm-“ _Crap, I forgot his father is in the ministry._

“It’s alright, it would be our secret” He said glancing over his father who is busy talking with Mr Weasley, “Well-, yes..? I tend to apparate almost everywhere possible-, well not in an obvious way that is-. Father have taught me a lot about apparating and the trace stuff.” She said while coming her hair with her hand.

Eithne’s word doesn’t budge anything on Cedric, he’s too busy looking at her. “And he tend to tell me that-,” Eithne stops rambling about her whole Apparating matters when Cedric tucks some of her hair behind her ear, his gaze seems to be fixated at hers.

The sudden move from the boy made her instantly forget everything, the time seems to be staying so still for a few seconds, “There you go.. Don’t hide your face” He said in a rather low volume with his gaze still on her.

“Hey you two! Come on we need to get going!” Mr Weasley said, snapping both of their bubbles. “C-coming!” Eithne said rushing towards the group, she haven’t realized they were separated from the large group.

The pink tint on her face is now scarlet, she couldn’t help the feeling to be embarrassed. Out of the many things that happened to them she always pulls herself back because she felt that he’s doing it out of kindness.

In Hogwarts she tend to be found by the yard or roaming around the castle lost in her thoughts, her dormmates have always known that Eithne is close with Cedric, well the problem is that they knew too that Cho is seemingly close with him.

Eithne is the type to avoid problematic dramas _especially_ inside of her own dormitory. Freya have been telling her that somehow Cho doesn’t seem to like it when she’s close with Cedric, or whenever they have a tutoring session with him.

Some of her friends by the dormitory told her that they’re not official, _well she thought it’s not official **yet**. _But she kept all of those thoughts inside of her journal, sometimes when her feelings get mixed up she would hide herself somewhere in the corner of the Library.

The group walked a bit further to what seem like a mountain, Eithne legs are on the edge of giving up already. “How long are we going to walk?” Asked George, “Soon boy, soon!” Said Mr Diggory, they have been walking for about an hour now.

Not long after they could hear a crowd from a distance, the group rushes over to the top of the mountain to see there is a broad field of grass, where there are many tents or colours, witches and wizards are talking here and there, some of the wizards and witches are flying on their broomstick by the sky.

There are red and black flag for Bulgaria, white and green for Ireland. As the group stepped on the fair of witches and wizards, there seems to be people making tricks here and there. This is one of the most crowded wizards and witches fair she’s ever been to.

“It’s your first time here?” Cedric asked as he leaned to her a little because of the crowd, “Yes! It’s amazing!” She said, smiling as she looked around to the witches and the wizards. He smiled at her words, “I’ll show you around to more fairs if you like to?” He asked. Eithne looked at her with hope in her eyes, “You would? Like--, really?” She asked in anticipation, he nodded. Eithne couldn’t help to feel excitement, _more fairs? This would be interesting!_

Walking more slowly now, they made their way back through the campsite. Here and there, they saw more familiar faces: other Hogwarts students with their families. Oliver Wood, the old captain of Harry's House Quidditch team, who had just left Hogwarts, dragged Harry over to his parents' tent to introduce him, and told him excitedly that he had just been signed to the Puddlemere United reserve team. Next they were hailed by Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff fourth year, and a little farther on they saw Cho Chang, a very pretty girl who played Seeker on the Ravenclaw team.

She couldn’t help to feel a bit of clench when she saw Cho, _well she is not expecting any of this at all._ Cho waved at all of them which they waved back. Harry who is by her side too seems to be looking kind of odd as he saw Cho.

As the group arrived to the tent, Mr Diggory parted ways with him along with Cedric, “I guess this is where we part ways Arthur!” “Sure thing, see you around ol’friend.” Mr Weasley said as he shook Mr Diggory’s hand.

Cedric leaned to her ears, “I’ll see you after the match” He said smiling as he waved goodbye to her and the group and walked away from the place, following his father.

“Oh there is no way you got no feeling for that boy!” Ginny said out of nowhere pulling Eithne to talk with Hermione and her. “And the way he talks to you shows it!” Hermione added.

The strawberry-blonde could not help to lit up pink. “Geez, you two loves it to nudge me around with him huh?” “We don’t have to nudge you, you’ll do it yourself without us telling you to!” Hermione said.


	3. Chapter 3

As they arrived to their tent, Eithne was expecting a larger tent, but it’s a small tent with a cream colour, “Come on now! This is your castle” Mr Weasley said as he entered the tent first, then the others followed with Harry being the last.

Inside is a very spacious tent, Hermione and Ginny was looking over for the bedroom, “You girls pick your bedrooms first, Ron don’t budge in the kitchen we’re hungry too! And boys feet off the table please” Mr Weasley said as he put down his travelling backpack to a chair.

“Feet off the table!” Shouted the twins in unison, “Don’t forget to unpack your stuff girls!” “Unpack your stuff!” The twins said ad they keep mimicking their father, Eithne laughed by their action and went on with the girls picking their own space to sleep.

“This must be the extension charm..” Eithne said as she looked around the space, “Fascinating.. Wonder if I could make my very own space within an object..” Eithne said.

A sense of excitement rose like a palpable cloud over the campsite as the afternoon wore on. By dusk, the still summer air itself seemed to be quivering with anticipation, and as darkness spread like a curtain over the thousands of waiting wizards, the last vestiges of pretence disappeared: the Ministry seemed to have bowed to the inevitable and stopped fighting the signs of blatant magic now breaking out everywhere.

“Ireland! Ireland! Ireland!” The twins chanted as they were sitting down by a stool, “Shhh! Stay still Fred!” Eithne said as she takes his chin by her hands carefully, she’s been trying to do their face paint about 10 minutes now, which is taking too long.

“Oh there is no way Ireland would win! We got Krum!” Ron said in his defense, “Hush it Ron!” Hermione said as she paints Ron’s face. “Awe, you keep telling us about Krum, our brother got a new lover!” George said mocking him.

Eithne tries to hold Fred’s face to stay still, brushing her finger which has a green paint by his cheeks, “Gah, if you were to stay still it wouldn’t take this long” Eithne murmured, Fred looked at her, “You start to sound a bit like mum-“ “We’d rather have her as—” Eithne smacked George with her other free hand to avoid him speaking any further, she glanced to Mr Weasley who is busy looking at his items.

She glared at them both, “Hush it!” And so the both of them stayed still but keeps cackling under their breath. Soon enough she is finished with the twin’s face paint and Hermione is finished with Ron’s.

“None of you are going to have fancy paintings too?” Asked Fred, “We could be your personal assistant” George added, “There is no way I am going to have my face painted-“ Eithne said as she washes her hand from the green and white painting.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Eithne stepped out from the tent looking around and it seems the crowd has gone wild, wizards and witches have been roaming around talking about the cup.

Salesmen were Apparating every few feet, carrying trays and pushing carts full of extraordinary merchandise. There were luminous rosettes - green for Ireland, red for Bulgaria - which were squealing the names of the players, pointed green hats bedecked with dancing shamrocks, Bulgarian scarves adorned with lions that really roared, flags from both countries that played their national anthems as they were waved; there were tiny models of Firebolts that really flew, and collectible figures of famous players, which strolled across the palm of your hand, preening themselves.

"Been saving my pocket money all summer for this," Ron them as they strolled through the salesmen, buying souvenirs. Though Ron purchased a dancing shamrock hat and a large green rosette, he also bought a small figure of Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker. The miniature Krum walked backward and forward over Ron's hand, scowling up at the green rosette above him.

“Gee you sure do love Krum dearly huh?” Eithne said as she looked at the miniature version of Krum, “Why would you like someone that looked so grumpy?” Eithne looked at Ron with a rather confused expression. “Well-, asides from his grumpy look he is one of the best seeker in the world!” Ron said who is now getting all excited.

"Wow, look at these!" said Harry, hurrying over to a cart piled high with what looked like brass binoculars, except that they were covered with all sorts of weird knobs and dials. "Omnioculars," said the saleswizard eagerly. "You can replay action...slow everything down...and they flash up a play-by-play breakdown if you need it. Bargain - ten Galleons each."

"Wish I hadn't bought this now," said Ron, gesturing at his dancing shamrock hat and gazing longingly at the Omnioculars. "Four pairs," said Harry firmly to the wizard. _That is a lot of galleons._

"No - don't bother," said Ron, going red. He was always touchy about the fact that Harry, who had inherited a small fortune from his parents, had much more money than he did.

“Gah don’t push it you two-,” Eithne said as he handed over the wizard the fourty galleons and gave each of them the Omnioculars, Ron looked at her in disbelieve, “You know that’s a lot of money right?” He said in a rather bamboozled tone, Eithne shrugged and smiled at them, “Take this as another summer gift”.

Eithne had been saving up all summer too, helping her father around and somehow got a few amount of Galleons by an owl which she had no idea whose owl it is, She thought it was a lost owl but it got her house address correctly, it’s not for her father either, he told her to take the galleons since it might be from her father’s side of family. Maybe Uncle Roman?

Their money bags considerably lighter, they went back to the tents. Bill, Charlie, and Ginny were all sporting green rosettes too, and Mr. Weasley was carrying an Irish flag. Fred and George had no souvenirs as they had given Bagman all their gold.

And then a deep, booming gong sounded somewhere beyond the woods, and at once, green and red lanterns blazed into life in the trees, lighting a path to the field.

"It's time!" said Mr. Weasley, looking as excited as any of them. "Come on, let's go!"

Clutching their purchases, Mr. Weasley in the lead, they all hurried into the wood, following the lantern-lit trail. They could hear the sounds of thousands of people moving around them, shouts and laughter, snatches of singing. The atmosphere of feverish excitement was highly infectious; Harry couldn't stop grinning. They walked through the wood for twenty minutes, talking and joking loudly, until at last they emerged on the other side and found themselves in the shadow of a gigantic stadium.

"Seats a hundred thousand," said Mr. Weasley, spotting the awestruck look on Harry's face. "Ministry task force of five hundred have been working on it all year. Muggle Repelling Charms on every inch of it. Every time Muggles have got anywhere near here all year, they've suddenly remembered urgent appointments and had to dash away again...bless them," he added fondly, leading the way toward the nearest entrance, which was already surrounded by a swarm of shouting witches and wizards.

"Prime seats!" said the Ministry witch at the entrance when she checked their tickets. "Top Box! Straight upstairs, Arthur, and as high as you can go."

The stairs into the stadium were carpeted in rich purple. They clambered upward with the rest of the crowd, which slowly filtered away through doors into the stands to their left and right.

As they climbed up, they noticed a rather familiar party attending the World Cup, the striking platinum blonde could never fool an eye of a wizard or a witch, it’s none other than the Malfoys, she only saw Draco and his father, Lucius Malfoy.

“Wow, World Cup? Never expected any of you would be here, I thought any of you could barely afford it!” Draco said as they peered down to see the cocky piece of meat giving them a smug smile. Draco’s gaze were directed at Harry mockingly.

“The minister gave us-“ “Stop bragging, Draco!” Lucius said as he knocked his walking cane slightly to Draco’s stomach, “I hope all of you could enjoy the show.. While it last.” Lucius said looking at all of them, “Half bloods, muggle borns..” Draco muttered, “Watch what’re you saying Draco!” Eithne snapped as she glared at him.

Lucius snapped as he looked at Eithne, “No need to pay attention to them Draco, they’re just a waste of space and time…” He said as he walked away with Draco, the platinum blonde haired boy gave a bit of look at her.

Mr. Weasley's party kept climbing, and at last they reached the top of the staircase and found themselves in a small box, set at the highest point of the stadium and situated exactly halfway between the golden goal posts. About twenty purple-and-gilt chairs stood in two rows here.

A hundred thousand witches and wizards were taking their places in the seats, which rose in levels around the long oval field. Everything was suffused with a mysterious golden light, which seemed to come from the stadium itself.

The field looked smooth as velvet from their lofty position. At either end of the field stood three goal hoops, fifty feet high; right opposite them. Gold writing kept dashing across it as though an invisible giant's hand were scrawling upon the blackboard and then wiping it off again; watching it.

The box filled gradually around them over the next half hour. Mr. Weasley kept shaking hands with people who were obviously very important wizards. Percy jumped to his feet so often that he looked as though he were trying to sit on a hedgehog.

When Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself, arrived, Percy bowed so low that his glasses fell off and shattered. Highly embarrassed, he repaired them with his wand and thereafter remained in his seat, throwing jealous looks at Harry, whom Cornelius Fudge had greeted like an old friend.

The Bulgarian wizard suddenly spotted Harry's scar and started gabbling loudly and excitedly, pointing at it.

"Knew we'd get there in the end," said Fudge wearily to Harry. "I'm no great shakes at languages; I need Barty Crouch for this sort of thing. Ah, I see his house-elf's saving him a seat....Good job too, these Bulgarian blighters have been trying to cadge all the best places...ah, and here's Lucius!"

Harry, Ron, Eithne and Hermione turned quickly. Edging along the second row to three still-empty seats right behind Mr. Weasley were none other than Dobby the house-elf's former owners: Lucius Malfoy; his son, Draco; and a woman Harry supposed must be Draco's mother.

The four of them and Draco Malfoy had been enemies ever since their very first journey to Hogwarts. A pale boy with a pointed face and white-blond hair, Draco greatly resembled his father. His mother was blonde too; tall and slim, she would have been nice-looking if she hadn't been wearing a look that suggested there was a nasty smell under her nose.

In Eithne’s eye Draco seems like a type of bully to force his strong features and attitude to everyone. She knew something some people would never expect, even Crabbe and Goyle. The smug boy has always been on people’s nerves, not to mention some teachers too, but something within him, _something_ is indeed different. Her ring said so.

But she is in no mood to meddle with his problematic attitude, she would like to see him begone from the face of Hogwarts, _well that would be too cruel, a Wizard has his rights to study magical arts, right?_

It was a tense moment. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy looked at each other and Harry vividly recalled the last time they had come face-to-face: It had been in Flourish and Blotts' bookshop, and they had had a fight. Mr. Malfoy's cold gray eyes swept over Mr. Weasley, and then up and down the row.

"Good lord, Arthur," he said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

Fudge, who wasn't listening, said, "Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest."

"How - how nice," said Mr. Weasley, with a very strained smile.

She hated every inch and every cell of Lucius himself, the smug look and the prideful face makes her want to set him up in flames and feed him to Fluffy. She hates nothing more but people that over pride themselves as “Another class”.

Mr Weasley who looked rather sour or seemingly sad made her heart clench, she couldn’t afford to see him like this, being told mean words by the prideful bastard. He is a great figure too in her life.

Mr. Malfoy's eyes had returned to Hermione, who went slightly pink, but stared determinedly back at him. Harry knew exactly what was making Mr. Malfoy's lip curl like that. The Malfoys prided themselves on being purebloods; in other words, they considered anyone of Muggle descent, like Hermione, second-class.

However, under the gaze of the Minister of Magic, Mr. Malfoy didn't dare say anything. He nodded sneeringly to Mr. Weasley and continued down the line to his seats. Draco shot the four of them one contemptuous look, then settled himself between his mother and father.

Ludo whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat, and said "Sonorus!" and then spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium; his voice echoed over them, booming into every corner of the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen...welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of its last message (Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans - A Risk With Every Mouthful!) and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce...the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval.

"I wonder what they've brought," said Mr. Weasley, leaning forward in his seat. "Aaah!" He suddenly whipped off his glasses and polished them hurriedly on his robes. "Veela!"

But a hundred veela were now gliding out onto the field. Eithne herself have heard a lot of stories about Veelas and their charm that seems to be enchanting. Their skin shine moon-bright like that, or their white-gold hair fan out behind them without wind

The veela had started to dance, she glanced over the boys who seems to be lost in their own thoughts.

And as the veela danced faster and faster, "Harry, what are you doing?" said Hermione's voice from a long way off.

The music stopped. Harry blinked. He was standing up, and one of his legs was resting on the wall of the box. Next to him, Ron was frozen in an attitude that looked as though he were about to dive from a springboard.

Angry yells were filling the stadium. The crowd didn't want the veela to go. Harry was with them; he would, of course, be supporting Bulgaria, and he wondered vaguely why he had a large green shamrock pinned to his chest. Ron, meanwhile, was absentmindedly shredding the shamrocks on his hat. Mr. Weasley, smiling slightly, leaned over to Ron and tugged the hat out of his hands.

"You'll be wanting that," he said, "once Ireland have had their say."

"Huh?" said Ron, staring openmouthed at the veela, who had now lined up along one side of the field.

Hermione made a loud tutting noise. She reached up and pulled Harry back into his seat. "Honestly!" she said. "And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "kindly put your wands in the air...for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light.

The crowd oooohed and aaaaahed, as though at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it –

"Excellent!" yelled Ron as the shamrock soared over them, and heavy gold coins rained from it, bouncing off their heads and seats.

"Leprechauns!" said Mr. Weasley over the tumultuous applause of the crowd, many of whom were still fighting and rummaging around under their chairs to retrieve the gold.

Eithne who seems to like this opportunity took out her pouch and opens it wide open as some of the coins fell to the ground, she takes some of the remaining gold by around her chairs, _well it is a lot, I could save up even more this time!_

The great shamrock dissolved, the leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side from the veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome - the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you - Dimitrov!"

A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters.

"Ivanova!"

A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out.

"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand - Krum!"

"That's him, that's him!" yelled Ron, following Krum with his Omnioculars. Harry quickly focused his own. Eithne looked over at Ron who is cheering up like a little kid getting their daily pocket money to buy some sweets-.

And so the match had started, the match is filled with angry groans among the wizards and witches and some very loud cheerings too. Harry and Ron kept arguing of who’s doing what meanwhile the twins were just keep cheering on for Ireland.

They were soon caught up in the crowds now flooding out of the stadium and back to their campsites. Raucous singing was borne toward them on the night air as they retraced their steps along the lantern-lit path, and leprechauns kept shooting over their heads, cackling and waving their lanterns. When they finally reached the tents, nobody felt like sleeping at all, and given the level of noise around them, Mr. Weasley agreed that they could all have one last cup of cocoa together before turning in.

They were soon arguing enjoyably about the match; Mr. Weasley got drawn into a disagreement about cobbing with Charlie, and it was only when Ginny fell asleep right at the tiny table and spilled hot chocolate all over the floor that Mr. Weasley called a halt to the verbal replays and insisted that everyone go to bed. Hermione, Eithne and Ginny went into the next tent, and Harry and the rest of the Weasleys changed into pajamas and clambered into their bunks. From the other side of the campsite they could still hear much singing and the odd echoing bang.

"Oh I am glad I'm not on duty," muttered Mr. Weasley sleepily. "I wouldn't fancy having to go and tell the Irish they've got to stop celebrating."

“Oh I swear--, you should’ve seen Krum!” “There is no way you’re going to talk like that until morning Ron-,” “Ireland still wins!” The girls could hear the boys still arguing about the whole match, “I bet 2 Galleons they would argue until sun peeks by the skyline” Eithne said, “Oh you bet!” Ginny said in a sleepy tone.

Eithne had drifted off to her deep slumber, the whole activity had been so tiring for her even though she only yelled a few times to support Ireland out of fun, she felt like she’s dreaming about playing Quidditch back in Hogwarts.

Not long after they could hear Mr Weasley’s shouting from the boy’s tent. Eithne’s eye fluttered open looking around, there is no more singing and chanting by the Irish people. It was dim, she could hear people running and some screams.

Eithne jumped off to her feet and takes her coat, shaking the girls awake, “Wake up you two! Something is not right!” As she said so her ring lits up, Hermione and Ginny who is now alert gets up on their feet and they went by to the other tent, “Come girls! Get out!” Mr Weasley said as they went outside.

By the light of the few fires that were still burning, she could see people running away into the woods, fleeing something that was moving across the field toward them, something that was emitting odd flashes of light and noises like gunfire. Loud jeering, roars of laughter, and drunken yells were drifting toward them; then came a burst of strong green light, which illuminated the scene.

A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointing straight upward, was marching slowly across the field. They didn't seem to have faces....Then she realized that their heads were hooded and their faces masked. High above them, floating along in midair, four struggling figures were being contorted into grotesque shapes.

It was as though the masked wizards on the ground were puppeteers, and the people above them were marionettes operated by invisible strings that rose from the wands into the air. Two of the figures were very small.

More wizards were joining the marching group, laughing and pointing up at the floating bodies. Tents crumpled and fell as the marching crowd swelled.

"That's sick," Ron muttered, watching the smallest Muggle child, who had begun to spin like a top, sixty feet above the ground, his head flopping limply from side to side. "That is really sick...."

Bill, Charlie, and Percy emerged from the boys' tent, fully dressed, with their sleeves rolled up and their wands out. "We're going to help the Ministry!" Mr. Weasley shouted over all the noise, rolling up his own sleeves. "You lot - get into the woods, and stick together. I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!"

Bill, Charlie, and Percy were already sprinting away toward the oncoming marchers; Mr. Weasley tore after them. Ministry wizards were dashing from every direction toward the source of the trouble. The crowd beneath the Roberts family was coming ever closer.

"C'mon," said Fred, grabbing Ginny's hand and starting to pull her toward the wood. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Eithne and George followed. They all looked back as they reached the trees.

The crowd beneath the Roberts family was larger than ever; they could see the Ministry wizards trying to get through it to the hooded wizards in the center, but they were having great difficulty. It looked as though they were scared to perform any spell that might make the Roberts family fall.

Her heart is thumping faster than ever, she got her wand inside of her coat’s pocket and she brought her extended pouch with her. The chaos behind her seems like a nightmare to her, terrifying.

The colored lanterns that were suppose to lead them to the stadium had been destroyed, no sign of light at all. She could hear movements around her, she took out her wand, high alerted. She could feel herself being pushed slightly then suddenly Ron screamed in pain.

“What’s happening-?” Hermione said, she twirled around trying to see her surroundings, “Lumos!” She swishes her wand trying to look for Ron.

She illuminated her wand and directed its narrow beam across the path. Ron was lying sprawled on the ground. "Tripped over a tree root," he said angrily, getting to his feet again.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," said a drawling voice from behind them.

The four of them turned sharply. Draco Malfoy was standing alone nearby, leaning against a tree, looking utterly relaxed. His arms folded, he seemed to have been watching the scene at the campsite through a gap in the trees.

Eithne holds her wand firmly and looked at him, “Go kill yourself Malfoy-“ “I would watch my language if I were you, Weasley.” Draco said, looking smugly at them. Draco glanced over at Hermione, “What are you doing here..?” Hermione looked at him in a rather confused look, “You don’t wand them to see a string of your hair, not along your nose-“

And as he said that a green explosion could be seen at the campsite, “What do you mean by that?” Eithne said stepping forward as she tries to block him off from Hermione, “Oh what is this? The witted Ravenclaw they said, the girl with the ring? No other than a girl without a proper family.” She swished her wand, trying to zap him by the legs which he avoided.

“Oh you’re attacking me now? I could easily-“ “Cut the rubbish Malfoy, spill it.” Eithne said, who is now pointing her wand at him. “If you can’t tell already, those people are looking for Mudbloods” He said as he glanced over to Hermione.

“Hey! Watch that trash mouth of yours!” Ron said who seems to be getting defensive over Hermione.

“Where are your parents? I suppose they’re out there wearing their masks, aren’t they?” Harry said to receive a wicked smile from Draco. “"Well...if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"

"Oh come on," said Hermione, with a disgusted look at Malfoy, "let's go and find the others."

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," sneered Malfoy.

"Come on," Hermione repeated, and she tugges the boys to walk up the path again.

"I'll bet you anything his dad is one of that masked lot!" said Ron hotly.

"Well, with any luck, the Ministry will catch him!" said Hermione fervently. "Oh I can't believe this. Where have the others got to?"

Fred, George, and Ginny were nowhere to be seen, though the path was packed with plenty of other people, all looking nervously over their shoulders toward the commotion back at the campsite. 

"Fred and George can't have gone that far," said Ron, pulling out his wand, lighting it like Hermione's, and squinting up the path. Harry dug in the pockets of his jacket for his own wand - but it wasn't there. The only thing he could find was his Omnioculars.

"Ah, no, I don't believe it...I've lost my wand!" Harry said in horror, "You're kidding!" Ron said.

The three of them raised their wands high enough to spread the narrow beams of light farther on the ground; Harry looked all around him, but his wand was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe it's back in the tent," said Ron.

"Maybe it fell out of your pocket when we were running?" Hermione suggested anxiously.

"Yeah," said Harry, "maybe..."

Another loud bang echoed from the edge of the wood.

"Let's just keep moving, shall we?" said Ron, and Harry saw him glance edgily at Hermione. Perhaps there was truth in what Malfoy had said; perhaps Hermione was in more danger than they were. They set off again, Harry still searching his pockets, even though he knew his wand wasn't there.

They followed the dark path deeper into the wood, still keeping an eye out for Fred, George, and Ginny. They passed a group of goblins who were cackling over a sack of gold that they had undoubtedly won betting on the match, and who seemed quite unperturbed by the trouble at the campsite.

Farther still along the path, they walked into a patch of silvery light, and when they looked through the trees, they saw three tall and beautiful veela standing in a clearing, surrounded by a gaggle of young wizards, all of whom were talking very loudly.

"I pull down about a hundred sacks of Galleons a year!" one of them shouted. "I'm a dragon killer for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures."

"No, you're not!" yelled his friend. "You're a dishwasher at the Leaky Cauldron...but I'm a vampire hunter, I've killed about ninety so far -"

A third young wizard, whose pimples were visible even by the dim, silvery light of the veela, now cut in, "I'm about to become the youngest ever Minister of Magic, I am."

Harry snorted with laughter. He recognized the pimply wizard: His name was Stan Shunpike, and he was in fact a conductor on the triple-decker Knight Bus. He turned to tell Ron this, but Ron's face had gone oddly slack, and next second Ron was yelling, "Did I tell you I've invented a broomstick that'll reach Jupiter?"

"Honestly!" said Hermione, and she and Harry grabbed Ron firmly by the arms, wheeled him around, and marched him away. By the time the sounds of the veela and their admirers had faded completely, they were in the very heart of the wood. They seemed to be alone now; everything was much quieter.

Thoughts were racing through Eithne’s head the whole time, her ring wouldn’t stop glowing, “Perhaps we should head back to the camp..?” Eithne asked, and sure enough after they walked for a while they could see the campsite again which is broken and there is fire on a few points.

As they walked they could hear a blast on the sky, that seems to be a green gas, _no-,_ it’s a skull form. All of them looked at each other, not knowing what it is, “I think we should keep walking” Hermione said.

They came to a point of a tent that is almost broken, _something is not right._ Eithne whirled around, trying to find what had made her uneasy. Then by the corner of her eye she saw a wizard pointing their wand towards her.

“DUCK!” Harry said out of nowhere-,

"STUPEFY!" roared twenty voices - there was a blinding series of flashes and Harry felt the hair on his head ripple as though a powerful wind had swept the clearing. Raising his head a fraction of an inch he saw jets of fiery red light flying over them from the wizards' wands, crossing one another, bouncing off tree trunks, rebounding into the darkness 

"Stop!" yelled a voice he recognized. "STOP! That's my son!"

Harry who is still baffled about all of the matter were pushed with Mr Crouch’s accusations that he was the one who casted the you-know-who mark on the sky (The green skull), which then later they had found out it was Mr Crouch’s house elf, Wink, was the one who did it.

The night had been so tiresome for all of them, not to mention the crazy running and all that. As they got back to their tent that is somehow still stood perfectly there, all of them decided it was already enough for the whole day and decided to sleep it off.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Weasley woke them after only a few hours sleep. He used magic to pack up the tents, and they left the campsite as quickly as possible.

They heard urgent voices as they approached the spot where the Portkeys lay, and when they reached it, they found a great number of witches and wizards gathered around Basil, the keeper of the Portkeys, all clamoring to get away from the campsite as quickly as possible.

Mr. Weasley had a hurried discussion with Basil; they joined the queue, and were able to take an old rubber tire back to Stoatshead Hill before the sun had really risen. They walked back through Ottery St. Catchpole and up the damp lane toward the Burrow in the dawn light, talking very little because they were so exhausted, and thinking longingly of their breakfast.

As they rounded the corner and the Burrow came into view, a cry echoed along the lane.

"Oh thank goodness, thank goodness!"

Mrs. Weasley, who had evidently been waiting for them in the front yard, came running toward them, still wearing her bedroom slippers, her face pale and strained, a rolled-up copy of the Daily Prophet clutched in her hand.

"Arthur - I've been so worried - so worried -"

She flung her arms around Mr. Weasley's neck, and the Daily Prophet fell out of her limp hand onto the ground. Looking down, Harry saw the headline: SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP, complete with a twinkling black-and-white photograph of the Dark Mark over the treetops.

"You're all right," Mrs. Weasley muttered distractedly, releasing Mr. Weasley and staring around at them all with red eyes, "you're alive....Oh boys..."

And to everybody's surprise, she seized Fred and George and pulled them both into such a tight hug that their heads banged together.

"Ouch! Mum - you're strangling us -"

"I shouted at you before you left!" Mrs. Weasley said, starting to sob. "It's all I've been thinking about! What if You-Know-Who had got you, and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn't get enough OW.L.s? Oh Fred...George..."

When they were all crammed into the tiny kitchen, and Hermione had made Mrs. Weasley a cup of very strong tea, into which Mr. Weasley insisted on pouring a shot of Ogdens Old Firewhiskey, Bill handed his father the newspaper. Mr. Weasley scanned the front page while Percy looked over his shoulder.

"I knew it," said Mr. Weasley heavily. "Ministry blunders...culprits not apprehended...lax security...Dark wizards running unchecked...national disgrace....Who wrote this? Ah...of course...Rita Skeeter."

"That woman's got it in for the Ministry of Magic!" said Percy furiously. "Last week she was saying we're wasting our time quibbling about cauldron thickness, when we should be stamping out vampires! As if it wasn't specifically stated in paragraph twelve of the Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans -"

"Do us a favor, Perce," said Bill, yawning, "and shut up."

"I'm mentioned," said Mr. Weasley, his eyes widening behind his glasses as he reached the bottom of the Daily Prophet article. "Where?" spluttered Mrs. Weasley, choking on her tea and whiskey. "If I'd seen that, I'd have known you were alive!"

"Not by name," said Mr. Weasley. "Listen to this: 'If the terrified wizards and witches who waited breathlessly for news at the edge of the wood expected reassurance from the Ministry of Magic, they were sadly disappointed. A Ministry official emerged some time after the appearance of the Dark Mark alleging that nobody had been hurt, but refusing to give any more information. Whether this statement will be enough to quash the rumors that several bodies were removed from the woods an hour later, remains to be seen.'.Oh really," said Mr. Weasley in exasperation, handing the paper to Percy.

"Nobody was hurt. What was I supposed to say? Rumors that several bodies were removed from the woods...well, there certainly will be rumors now she's printed that."

He heaved a deep sigh. "Molly, I'm going to have to go into the office; this is going to take some smoothing over."

"I'll come with you, Father," said Percy importantly. "Mr. Crouch will need all hands on deck. And I can give him my cauldron report in person."

He bustled out of the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley looked most upset.

"Arthur, you're supposed to be on holiday! This hasn't got anything to do with your office; surely they can handle this without you?" Mr Weasley said, trying to assure him to have some rest "I've got to go, Molly," said Mr. Weasley. "I've made things worse. I'll just change into my robes and I'll be off...."

"Mrs. Weasley," said Harry suddenly, unable to contain himself, "Hedwig hasn't arrived with a letter for me, has she?"

"Hedwig, dear?" said Mrs. Weasley distractedly. "No...no, there hasn't been any post at all."

Ron and Hermione looked curiously at Harry. With a meaningful look at both of them he said, "All right if I go and dump my stuff in your room, Ron?"

"Yeah...think I will too," said Ron at once. "Hermione? Eithne?"

"Yes," the both of them said quickly, and the four of them marched out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

As they entered the attic all of them shared the same concerning looks for Harry, “Alright, what is it Harry?” Asked Hermione,

"There's something I haven't told you," Harry said. "On Saturday morning, I woke up with my scar hurting again."

"But - he wasn't there, was he? You-Know-Who? I mean - last time your scar kept hurting, he was at Hogwarts, wasn't he?"

"I'm sure he wasn't on Privet Drive," said Harry. "But I was dreaming about him...him and Peter - you know, Wormtail. I can't remember all of it now, but they were plotting to kill...someone."

"It was only a dream," said Ron bracingly. "Just a nightmare."

"Yeah, but was it, though?" said Harry, turning to look out of the window at the brightening sky. "It's weird, isn't it?...My scar hurts, and three days later the Death Eaters are on the march, and Voldemort's sign's up in the sky again."

"Don't - say - his - name!" Ron hissed through gritted teeth.

"And remember what Professor Trelawney said?" Harry went on, ignoring Ron. "At the end of last year?"

Professor Trelawney was their Divination teacher at Hogwarts. Hermione's terrified look vanished as she let out a derisive snort.

"Oh Harry, you aren't going to pay attention to anything that old fraud says?" Hermione said which gained a look from Eithne, “Well-, not trying to say that she got _nothing_ inside of her mind, I-I’m sure this must be her point” Eithne defended which gained a look from Ron and Hermione, _well who’s going to say it? Harry needs to know the truth._

"You weren't there," said Harry looking at Hermione "You didn't hear her. This time was different. I told you, she went into a trance - a real one. And she said the Dark Lord would rise again...greater and more terrible than ever before...and he'd manage it because his servant was going to go back to him...and that night Wormtail escaped.

There was a silence in which Ron fidgeted absentmindedly with a hole in his Chudley Cannons bedspread.

"Why were you asking if Hedwig had come, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Are you expecting a letter?"

"I told Sirius about my scar," said Harry, shrugging. "I'm waiting for his answer."

"Good thinking!" said Ron, his expression clearing. "I bet Sirius'll know what to do!"

"I hoped he'd get back to me quickly," said Harry.

Not long after Harry and Ron started to talk something about Quidditch which seems to be “Boy” stuff. Eithne and Hermione went downstair to Ginny’s room, “There is no way we would forbid him to know the truth I mean-“ “But that is dangerous! Upon all things that had been showered to us none of them are safe” Hermione cuts.

Eithne sighed as she laid down by her bed, looking up at the ceilings. All the things that had happened them until yesterday were all life threatening moments that would make any soul scurry away to safe their sake of living.

Around Sunday before the day where they go back to Hogwarts, rain lashed against the living room window. Hermione was immersed in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, copies of which Mrs. Weasley had bought for her, Harry, and Ron in Diagon Alley. Eithne is writing some new notes from her father from the letter pig brought. Charlie was darning a fireproof balaclava. Fred and George were sitting in a far corner, quills out, talking in whispers, their heads bent over a piece of parchment.

While writing on her journal, Pig seems to be rushing inside now flapping it’s wing here and there, the typical Pigwedgion. “Oh someone get Pig please?” Mrs Weasley said, Fred gets on his feet and caught Pig who is still going on it’s zoom.

“Oh? Seems like someone couldn’t wait to see you” Fred said as he looked over to Eithne, wiggling his eyebrows. Eithne glanced over from the book to see Fred, confused, “What is it? Wait no-, _who_ is it?” Eithne asked.

Fred took the letter from Pig’s feet and gave him a few owl treats, Pig flew next to Charlie. Fred held the letter for a moment then he smiled wickedly, “Oh what does Diggory have to say to you?” He said as he about to open the letter-, “Fred stop toying with her!” Mrs Weasley scowled from the kitchen, holding her wooden spoon.

Fred cackled and gave the letter to her and went back to George, “Lover boy~” “Oh shush it Fred.” Eithne said as she opens the letter;

_Dear Eithne,_

_I was wondering, are you alright? The chaos back in the World Cup quite shook the whole Wizarding community, I’m hoping you’re alright and unharmed along with the others. Please send me a reply as soon as you got this letter…_

_-Cedric_

She ripped out a paper from her journal book and write him a reply ;

_Dear Cedric,_

_Me and the group are alright, we managed to avoid all of the ruckus, none of us were harmed, well-, just a small misunderstanding at least. All of us are doing fine, I hope you’re alright too._

_-Eithne_

Eithne tied the letter to Pig’s feet and gave it a few piece of owl treats, the twins seems to be busy in their own world, whispering something that is too hard for anyone to hear.

"What are you two up to?" said Mrs. Weasley sharply, her eyes on the twins.

"Homework," said Fred vaguely.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're still on holiday," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah, we've left it a bit late," said George.

"You're not by any chance writing out a new order form, are you?" said Mrs. Weasley shrewdly. "You wouldn't be thinking of restarting Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, by any chance?"

"Now, Mum," said Fred, looking up at her, a pained look on his face. "If the Hogwarts Express crashed tomorrow, and George and I died, how would you feel to know that the last thing we ever heard from you was an unfounded accusation?"

Everyone laughed, even Mrs. Weasley. The twins jokes never failed to tickle them.

The next day is the day where they’re going back to Hogwarts. The Hogwarts Express, a gleaming scarlet steam engine, was already there, clouds of steam billowing from it, through which the many Hogwarts students and parents on the platform appeared like dark ghosts.

Pigwidgeon became noisier than ever in response to the hooting of many owls through the mist. The four of them set off to find seats, and were soon stowing their luggage in a compartment halfway along the train. They then hopped back down onto the platform to say good-bye to Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie.

"You're going to have an interesting year," said Bill, his eyes twinkling. "I might even get time off to come and watch a bit of it."

"A bit of what?" said Ron.

But at that moment, the whistle blew, and Mrs. Weasley chivvied them toward the train doors.

"Thanks for having us to stay, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione as they climbed on board, closed the door, and leaned out of the window to talk to her.

"Yeah, thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. “Thank you for the care Mrs Weasley!” Eithne chimed.

"Oh it was my pleasure, dears," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'd invite you for Christmas, but...well, I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with...one thing and another."

"Mum!" said Ron irritably. "What d'you three know that we don't?"

"You'll find out this evening, I expect," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling. "It's going to be very exciting - mind you, I'm very glad they've changed the rules -"

"What rules?" said Harry, Ron, Fred, and George together.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you....Now, behave, won't you? Won't you, Fred? And you, George?"

The pistons hissed loudly and the train began to move.

"Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts!" Fred bellowed out of the window as Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie sped away from them. "What rules are they changing?"

But Mrs. Weasley only smiled and waved. Before the train had rounded the corner, she, Bill, and Charlie had Disapparated.

The four of them went back to their compartment. The thick rain splattering the windows made it very difficult to see out of them. Ron undid his trunk, pulled out his maroon dress robes, and flung them over Pigwidgeon's cage to muffle his hooting.

“Oh I sure do _love_ this robe” Ron said in a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes and looked outside to the window. “I’m sure it would look good Ron, well-, you mother gave her efforts” Eithne said trying to cheer him up, “But Harry got a neat dress robe..” Ron said who is now in a rather grumpy.

“She got a point Ron, besides I think you would look _dashing_ in those.” Hermione added smiling slightly, Ron just groaned and kept his gaze by the window.

The whole trip had been quiet with Hermione reading her book, Ron sleeping, Harry gazing to the scenery by the window and Eithne toying with her ring. Upon all the 4 years she owned this ring, she never took it out from the silver chain necklace.

It made her wonder what would happen if she wore the ring itself.

The rain became heavier and heavier as the train moved farther north. The sky was so dark and the windows so steamy that the lanterns were lit by midday. The lunch trolley came rattling along the corridor, and Harry bought a large stack of Cauldron Cakes for them to share.

Several of their friends looked in on them as the afternoon progressed, including Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom, a round-faced, extremely forgetful boy who had been brought up by his formidable witch of a grandmother.

Seamus was still wearing his Ireland rosette. Some of its magic seemed to be wearing off now; it was still squeaking "Troy - Mullet - Moran!" but in a very feeble and exhausted sort of way. After half an hour or so, Hermione, growing tired of the endless Quidditch talk, buried herself once more in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, and started trying to learn a Summoning Charm.

Neville listened jealously to the others' conversation as they relived the Cup match.

Draco Malfoy had appeared in the doorway. Behind him stood Crabbe and Goyle, his enormous, thuggish cronies, both of whom appeared to have grown at least a foot during the summer. Evidently they had overheard the conversation through the compartment door, which Dean and Seamus had left ajar.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," said Harry coolly.

"Weasley...what is that?" said Malfoy, pointing at Pigwidgeon's cage. A sleeve of Ron's dress robes was dangling from it, swaying with the motion of the train, the moldy lace cuff very obvious.

Ron made to stuff the robes out of sight, but Malfoy was too quick for him; he seized the sleeve and pulled.

"Look at this!" said Malfoy in ecstasy, holding up Ron's robes and showing Crabbe and Goyle, "Weasley, you weren't thinking of wearing these, were you? I mean - they were very fashionable in about eighteen ninety..."

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" said Ron, the same color as the dress robes as he snatched them back out of Malfoy's grip. Malfoy howled with derisive laughter; Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly.

"So...going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know...you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won...."

"What are you talking about?" snapped Ron.

"Are you going to enter?" Malfoy repeated. "I suppose you will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

“Oh hush that rubbish grade mouth of yours Malfoy, we had enough of your bull.” Eithne snapped looking at the wicked boy. A gleeful smile spread across Malfoy's pale face, “Such a pity a _girl_ like you decided to join along with _these people_ , with that _status_ of yours you could’ve earned a more respected place.” He said smugly, looking at Eithne then proceeds to leave their part of compartment.

Ron got to his feet and slammed the sliding compartment door so hard behind them that the glass shattered.

"Ron!" said Hermione reproachfully, and she pulled out her wand, muttered "Reparo!" and the glass shards flew back into a single pane and back into the door.

"Well...making it look like he knows everything and we don't...." Ron snarled. "'Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry'...Dad could've got a promotion any time...he just likes it where he is...."

"Of course he does," said Hermione quietly. "Don't let Malfoy get to you, Ron -"

"Him! Get to me!? As if!" said Ron, picking up one of the remaining Cauldron Cakes and squashing it into a pulp.

Ron's bad mood continued for the rest of the journey. He didn't talk much as they changed into their school robes, and was still glowering when the Hogwarts Express slowed down at last and finally stopped in the pitch-darkness of Hogsmeade station.

As the train doors opened, there was a rumble of thunder overhead. Hermione bundled up Crookshanks in her cloak and Ron left his dress robes over Pigwidgeon as they left the train Eithne casted a parasol spell. The rain was now coming down so thick and fast that it was as though buckets of ice-cold water were being emptied repeatedly.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Harry yelled, seeing a gigantic silhouette at the far end of the platform.

"All righ', Harry?" Hagrid bellowed back, waving. "See yeh at the feast if we don' drown!"

First years traditionally reached Hogwarts Castle by sailing across the lake with Hagrid.

"Oooh, I wouldn't fancy crossing the lake in this weather," said Hermione fervently, shivering as they inched slowly along the dark platform with the rest of the crowd. A hundred horseless carriages stood waiting for them outside the station.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Eithne climbed gratefully into one of them, the door shut with a snap, and a few moments later, with a great lurch, the long procession of carriages was rumbling and splashing its way up the track toward Hogwarts Castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Through the gates, flanked with statues of winged boars, and up the sweeping drive the carriages trundled, swaying dangerously in what was fast becoming a gale. Hogwarts coming nearer, its many lighted windows blurred and shimmering behind the thick curtain of rain. Lightning flashed across the sky as their carriage came to a halt before the great oak front doors, which stood at the top of a flight of stone steps.

People who had occupied the carriages in front were already hurrying up the stone steps into the castle. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Eithne jumped down from their carriage and dashed up the steps too, looking up only when they were safely inside the cavernous, torch-lit entrance hall, with its magnificent marble staircase.

"Blimey," said Ron, shaking his head and sending water everywhere, "if that keeps up the lake's going to overflow. I'm soak - ARRGH!"

A large, red, water-filled balloon had dropped from out of the ceiling onto Ron's head and exploded. Drenched and sputtering, Ron staggered sideways into Harry, just as a second water bomb dropped - narrowly missing Hermione, it burst at Harry's feet, sending a wave of cold water over his sneakers into his socks.

People all around them shrieked and started pushing one another in their efforts to get out of the line of fire. Eithne casted another parasol spell. The four of them looked up and saw, floating twenty feet above them, Peeves the Poltergeist, a little man in a bell-covered hat and orange bow tie, his wide, malicious face contorted with concentration as he took aim again.

"PEEVES!" yelled an angry voice. "Peeves, come down here at ONCE!"

“Oh that ghost is doomed for sure—” Eithne said, “Oh it better be!” Ron fussed. Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor House, had come dashing out of the Great Hall.

"Peeves, get down here NOW!" barked Professor McGonagall, straightening her pointed hat and glaring upward through her square-rimmed spectacles.

"Not doing nothing!" cackled Peeves, lobbing a water bomb at several fifth-year girls, who screamed and dived into the Great Hall.

"Already wet, aren't they? Little squirts! Wheeeeeeeeee!" And he aimed another bomb at a group of second years who had just arrived.

"I shall call the headmaster!" shouted Professor McGonagall. "I'm warning you, Peeves -"

Peeves stuck out his tongue, threw the last of his water bombs into the air, and zoomed off up the marble staircase, cackling insanely.

"Well, move along, then!" said Professor McGonagall sharply to the bedraggled crowd. "Into the Great Hall, come on!"

The four of them slipped and slid across the entrance hall and through the double doors on the right, “Sometimes I wonder why would he stuck around as a ghost—, he got no purposes at all!” Ron said, “Ghosts are ghosts, Ronald” Hermione said. Ron muttering furiously under his breath as he pushed his sopping hair off his face.

The Great Hall looked its usual splendid self, decorated for the start-of-term feast. Golden plates and goblets gleamed by the light of hundreds and hundreds of candles, floating over the tables in midair. The four long House tables were packed with chattering students; at the top of the Hall, the staff sat along one side of a fifth table, facing their pupils.

It was much warmer in here. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked past the Slytherins, the Ravenclaws, and the Hufflepuffs, and sat down with the rest of the Gryffindors at the far side of the Hall. next to Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost. Eithne sat along with the Ravenclaws, sitting next to Luna.

"Dear lord if this is going to take all day—” Freya groaned toying with her spoon, the brown haired girl is soaked too by the rain. Eithne is not so unfortunate, slightly wet but she’s doing just fine. She glanced over to the seats, the chair for the Defense Against the Dark Arts is empty.

She scanned through the seats, all of them are filled except for Professor McGonagall’s seat. “Wait, where is our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?” Eithne asked, looking at the rest of her friends. “They must’ve scared the old one—” “You meant Quirrel?” Freya said.

“I suppose they could not afford to take another teacher in with all of the problems we had for the past years.” Luna said out of nowhere. Luna has been a kind girl, somehow people find her weird, but to Eithne she is the perfect girl for her to ask opinions to.

The doors of the Great Hall opened and silence fell. Professor McGonagall was leading a long line of first years up to the top of the Hall. Eithne had taken herself as lucky, since the first years seems to be struck by a bad luck.

They appeared to have swum across the lake rather than sailed. All of them were shivering with a combination of cold and nerves as they filed along the staff table and came to a halt in a line facing the rest of the school

“Poor kids, by the time they sat down they’re going to freeze already!” Callen said, a friend of Eithne at the dormitory. His messy hair seems to be so untamed, he won’t bother to cut it down, “Are you sure you’re going to walk around with a hair like that…?” Eithne asked as he looked over to the small ponytail he have.

Callen who seems to be ‘innocent’ shook his head, “Why would I?” Eithne facepalmed by his words, “Oh shush it you two--, they’re about to be sorted!” Freya said as she glued her eyes to the first years.

Professor McGonagall now placed a three-legged stool on the ground before the first years and, on top of it, an extremely old, dirty patched wizard's hat. The first years stared at it. So did everyone else. For a moment, there was silence. Then a long tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat broke into song

The Great Hall rang with applause as the Sorting Hat finished.

Professor McGonagall was now unrolling a large scroll of parchment.

"When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," she told the first years. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table.

"Ackerley, Stewart!"

A boy walked forward, visibly trembling from head to foot, picked up the Sorting Hat, put it on, and sat down on the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.

Her table is filled with claps and congratulations by the announcement, “Welcome to Ravenclaw!” Cheered some of the kids by the table trying to make the boy as comfortable as ever “T-thank y-y-you…” The poor boy trembled, it seems that Callen were right, the boy could freeze.

The sorting hat goes on to sort the new students to their houses as her table filled with whispers from the students. “Oh dear Merlin the list wouldn’t end..!” Callen whispered as he puts his head by his hand, looking at the sorting hat.

“This wouldn’t happen if there were two sorting hats bloody hell—” He added, Callen seems to be hungry. “There could not be two hats Callen, if there were two hats there would be students picking over their favourite hats” Eithne said.

“She got a point pretty boy” Freya said as he patted him by the shoulders, Callen groaned. “Say, how did your summers went?” Callen asked, distracting himself from the hat. Eithne shrugged as she remembered the chaos that happened.

“Let’s say I’m fortunate to survive… I was at the Quidditch World Cup” She said, which made Freya almost pop her eyes out, “You were there?! And almost killed by.. you-know-who’s army?” Freya asked in disbelieve.

“Shh!” Eithne said looking around, making sure they’re not too loud. “Yes! I were there” “With who?” Callen asked, “The trio.” Eithne said which received a nod from Callen, “I couldn’t come to the Quidditch World Cup because my mom told me ‘it’s such a waste of money’ and I couldn’t agree more” Callen said.

“Oh suit yourself Laurent--, let her have fun!” Freya nudged him, “Who said I’m not letting her? I’m not her babysitter—” “But she sure is _your_ babysitter, Callen.” Freya said giving him a duh look.

Eithne just sat there smiling to their arguments, both of them had been entertaining her through her times in the Dormitory. Even though she’s not seen often inside of the dormitory, the both of them tend to look for her if she doesn’t come back at the dormitory by 1AM, _which is actually what Eithne told them to do if she had gone missing._

Callen is a half-blooded French Ravenclaw, Eithne first thought he was a transfer student to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Turns out his father had met his Mother while he accidentally casted a lumos spell, _well you could say his mother likes his father because of his magic_. His father is French while his mother is half British and half Scottish. He have the slick black hair from his father and the blue eyes from his mother.

Meanwhile for Freya, her wild of a friend is actually from Greece, she’s part Greek and part Italian. She doesn’t know her blood status for sure. Most teachers known her as one of the wildest Ravenclaw out there--, Eithne must admit her friend’s bravery is something else. She have a rather curly brown hair with a pair of emerald green eyes.

Not long after the list of students have ended and all of the students digs in on their golden plate, everyone sure is hungry.

“I have been helping my aunt with her winery back in Greece, sadly I can’t drink some--. But I sure would sneak some sips-“ Freya said.

“You have to _sneak_ to get a few sips?” Callen asked in disbelieve, “I almost got chugged by wine every weekend by my father’s side of family!” Callen said in horror, “Blergh--, I don’t like the taste of them, not my liking. I’d rather drink juices.” Callen said, tucking some of his bangs to his ear.

“Let’s switch houses when Christmas break come around!” Freya gave him a wicked look, “You two know that wouldn’t work right? Besides, the potion had side effects and had a duration.” Eithne added, swallowing her mashed potatoes.

“Then come by to my place at Christmas!” Callen said, looking at the both of them, “I’m sure father would let me. Besides, the house is too large, my voice tends to echo when I speak there.” He said, taking a bite of his chicken.

“I’ll see Callen, my father would probably leave the house empty again around Christmas” Eithne said, taking a few bites of her food. “Then we’ll come over at your place!” Freya said, Eithne almost spluttered all of her food.

“For Merlin’s sake, if the two of you were in my house, the ministry would have arrested us for using magic in muggle territory!” Eithne said. She couldn’t lie that she loved to cast magic around but being home means no magic, and it’s frustrating.

The rain was still drumming heavily against the high, dark glass.

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered," ("Hmph!" said Hermione) "I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Harry gasped. He looked around at Fred and George, his fellow members of the Quidditch team. They were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak. Dumbhedore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table.

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore.

The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any Harry had ever seen.It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening.

One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye - and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbhedore shook it, muttering words Harry couldn't hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side.

The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students chapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

Eithne who looked at her ‘new’ teacher, he is too odd.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time...no..." said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament...well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This -" Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious - "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall.

As Eithne left the hall, she met the trio, “Hey! All of you heard what he said.. right?” “Yes-, but a tournament? And a champion? That’s a large competition.” Harry said, “Whatever Dumbledore had in his mind he won’t stop me entering the tournament.” Said Fred stubbornly.

“But there have been deaths!” Eithne said, looking at Fred who seems to not care about her words.

“That is years a go, sure that thing won’t happen again.” Geroge insisted, “With a little bit of aging potion trick we could enter the tournament!” Fred said, “Say, we could get around Dumbledore’s head, it would be easy! He wouldn’t know!” George added, then the twins left.

“This is not right… What if someone eventually die?” Hermione anxiously asked them, Eithne could understand what is inside of Hermione’s head, “Yes, among all of the possibilities that someone could survive through the tournament, there sure is a slim chance where someone could die. And that doesn’t mean it’s impossible—” Eithne said.

“Eithne! Are you coming?!” Yelled Freya from the other side of the corridor, “I’ll talk with you guys later, good night!” Eithne said as she waved goodbye and walked to Freya and Callen. “Good night!” The trio shouted.

Eithne catched up with the two of her friends, “So no Quidditch then?” Callen said looking around, “There sure is no Quidditch…” Eithne said, getting rather happy, _yes no more brooms!_ “But this whole tournament thing.. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are a known school indeed” Freya said.

“If I were to attend Beauxbatons I would probably dressed in suit and tie everyday!” Callen said rolling his eyes, “Just like what father fancies me to do” He added. “Meanwhile, the only thing that I know about Durmstrang is Krum” Eithne said.

“Oh that applies to all of us” Freya said. They came to the tower of Ravenclaw, they stood in front of the large oak door with an eagle’s head on it, “What am I?” The eagle asked, the three of them glanced at each other, “Is it trying to play with us?” Callen said.

“No silly,” Eithne said chuckling, “A question” Eithne answered. “Very well…” And so the door to their dormitory opens and the three of them goes inside. The three of them found their favourite spot by the couch and sat there.

The three of them looked at the starry ceilings, “Say, why don’t we have a transparent ceilings..? I thought it would be the same as looking at these starry paintings..” Callen said as he takes off his tie. “It would be different you dingus, if it’s daytime then we would be burning hot!” Freya said as she rubs her eyes.

They sat the for a while talking about the whole tournament matters then they departed to their own part of dormitory bedrooms. The girls changed into their pjamas, some are asleep already by their bed “Gee, Cloud has grown large overtime..” Eithne said as she picked up Cloud from his cage.

“You better be careful, if not an owl could barge in and eat him up!” Freya teased which she laughed off, “Cloud would’ve bit them first.. He’s feisty.” Eithne said as she shakes the ferret up. Cloud yawned and looked at Eithne, she gave him a few treats to eat.

The white ferret seems to enjoy it’s treats then soon curled up to it’s cage under her bed once again, “Gee such a lazy ferret…” Eithne said, teasing Cloud. To no avail her ferret is fast asleep already, “I would exchange my soul for your ferret Eithne, he seems to enjoy his life” Freya said.

Eithne laughed and tucked herself to sleep. The time passes by rather slow around her, everyone seems to be asleep already, she couldn’t sleep at all, and it’s bothering her dearly.

She quietly walked out from her dormitory bringing her journal along with her, the common room is empty already, no signs of anyone in there except the glowing fireplace.

Eithne walked out of the common room as silent as possible. The way down from the tower is quite creepy around night time. She slowly climbed down from the stairs, she looked left and right to see no sign of Filch around. _I better not make any spontaneous sounds again._

She hid behind the shadows of the corridor as she find her way to the Astronomy Tower, she quickly climbed up the tower. The sky above her is beautiful, dotted with white stars, the lovely dark blue sky compliments it.

Eithne sat down by a step that had the best light, she scribbled some doodles by her journal. She escaped to the Astronomy tower quite often in her years at Hogwarts. Sometimes she escaped with Freya to kill some time, they tend to bring Callen around if he’s not fussy.

She glanced over to the view by the tower, the view of the wide river and the broad hills looks so calming from up there. Sometimes she wondered if there is a lochness or a Kelpie by the river, she remembered her father told her there was a Kelpie by the sea near Scotland around 8 years a go which caused the local fishermen there to panic, causing the ministry to mass Obliterate them.

The silence by the tower calms her nerves, “There will come a soldier… Who carries a mighty sword…” She sang lowly, “There will come a poet.. whose weapon is his words…” She sang along while scribbling a kelpie by her journal.

She continues to hum the tune as she goes on and draws the kelpie. “You should sing often.” The sudden voice made her breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat, holding her journal for her dear life.

Eithne thought it was Snape being sarcastic, she expected his smug face by the entrance of the tower along with that long black robe he wears. She looked up to see Cedric instead, leaning against the wall with a rather sleepy face.

“What..? Do I look like a ghost?” He asked, Eithne still haven’t answered him yet she just sits there still a little bit shocked and not believing her eyes, “N-no..?” She replied. The messy ruffled hair really does tell her that he just woke up.

He chuckles as he walks over to her and sits in front of her, leaning by the pillar. There was a brief silence between the two of them, they only gazed at each other until she breaks the silence with a small laugh, Cedric looked at her a little bit confused but also smiling at the same time.

“What..?” He asked, “Oh blimey… I really thought I was about to get another detention by Snape..” She said still laughing slightly. “Oh do I remind you of him that bad..?” He asked playfully. “Wha- no of course! You just…” Eithne trailed off, lost at words “You’re just.. you.” She said, putting her journal away next to her.

He chuckled and looked at the skyline, “Say.. Are you going to join the tournament..?” “Me..? I suppose.. I’m of age already” He said. Something in her sank, _that_ feeling won’t budge off. “But you know what Dumbledore said.. Right? Someone died before” Eithne said.

He takes off his eyes from the skyline on to her eyes, he could slightly see something in her eyes, “That is years a go.. I’m sure that everything would be fine.. Besides, do you believe in me..?” He asked.

Eithne couldn’t make herself look him in the eye, many thoughts are racing inside of her head. Beyond all of the possibilities, there is a slim chance where he could die. Again, her thoughts are eating her up.

“I.. of course I believe in you, Cedric.” She said in a rather low tone. He looked at her, something doesn’t sit right with her. “Are you.. having any troubles?” He asked, scooting closer to her side. “N-no! Everything is fine.. I’m just thinking about this year’s studies..”

Then again the both of them just sit there in silence. “Have you ever wondered what it feels like to be free..?” Eithne suddenly asked, Cedric glanced over to her blue eyes that’s filled with question, he shook his head.

“If I were able to fly away like one of those stars, I would spend the rest of my life exploring the secrets of the universe..” She said as she pointed out at one of the bright star. “Then take me with you” His words made her brain progress about five seconds.

“Are you sure..?” “Of course, you went to a lot of adventures with the Gryffindor trio, of course it’ll be fun to around the world with you” He said smiling. Eithne who is now smiling sheepishly turns slightly pink “Gees… Am I really that rowdy..?” “Oh you seem brave enough” “You call a girl who is afraid of the lake _brave_ ? Are you sure Cedric?” She asked playfully

He chuckled and patted her head, “I am very sure about it.” She chuckled, “Ha.. Just promise me, after the both of us graduate, we’ll go on an adventure, promise?” She glanced over to him, he’s slightly smiling and nodded, “Promise.”

They spent around a few hour by the tower telling each other stories and some relatively corny jokes for about an hour before the both of them head back to their own dormitories, their talk that night really eases her feelings about the tournament.


	6. Chapter 6

The storm had blown itself out by the following morning, though the ceiling in the Great Hall was still gloomy; heavy clouds of pewter gray swirled overhead. Eithne loves cloudy weather, not too much heat not too chilly either.

“How long were you out last night?” Freya asked, eating her porridge. Eithne recalled what had happened last night, retracing her steps. “Around one or two hours I suppose..?” She asked.

“Gosh the year haven’t even started for a week yet you’ve found your way snooping around” Callen said, sleepily reached over for his loaf of bread, “I hope you didn’t get caught by Filch again” He said which earned an eye roll from Eithne.

“You gained 4 detention last year, I only had 2” Callen gave her a rather sleepy look of not giving a flip. “Blimey Callen, I thought you had a good night sleep last night?” Freya asked, the eyebags under his eye were too obvious.

“Don’t mind me, I do realized that I need to get my hair cut after all, maybe just to leave a mullet behind won’t hurt.” He said while spreading the blueberry jam to his loaf of bread, “I might just do the trick then!” Eithne said as she gave Callen a rather wicked look.

“Oh bloody hell--, if you were to cut my hair, I would be left with a bald head!” Callen said in his defense, “Take it slow Callen, she cutted your hair before!” Freya said, “Oh no no no--, I knew very well she had her own tricks.” Callen said.

There was a sudden rustling noise above them, and a hundred owls came soaring through the open windows carrying the morning mail. The owls circled the tables, looking for the people to whom their letters and packages were addressed. A large tawny owl soared down to Neville Longbottom and deposited a parcel into his lap - Neville almost always forgot to pack something. On the other side of the Hall Draco Malfoy's eagle owl had landed on his shoulder, carrying what looked like his usual supply of sweets and cakes from home.

Her father’s owl, Holland which is a Red Owl. Her father owned Holland ever since she’s 10 years old, it’s just that Holland fancies his own way to explore the great Britain. “ _Hoot… Hoot…”_ The red owl landed in front of her by the large table with a small box tied to it’s feet.

She takes the box and opens it, there are some of her favourite cookies and a pouch of candies inside. “Thank you Holland” She patted the red owl and gives it some owl treats and it flew away from the great hall.

Freya got some books delivered from what seem her aunt, meanwhile Callen got a knitted scarf from his mother, “Oh I’ve bet this is an old scarf of Kai’s.” He said as he took out the black scarf, “Oh you look rather fancy in it.” Eithne complimented, “Oh of course I do” Callen said.

“Such narcissist.” Freya said which made the boy turn pink.

After breakfast they had flying class with Madam Hooch by the field with the Slytherins.

As the three of them arrived by the field with their broomsticks, Draco along with Crabbe and Goyle were already there, seemingly to talk about the three of them.

“Oh look who had come, looks like the know it all of Ravenclaw had come at last!” Draco said looking at Eithne first, “The wild Ravenclaw and of course the pretty boy of Ravenclaw.” Freya glared at Malfoy.

“At least we’re not seeking protection from two _bodyguards_ ” Callen said as he eyed Crabbe and Goyle by his sides which caused his to smile smugly, “So you think you’re stronger than us Laurent? Why don’t you tell that to that muggle-born mother of yours?” Draco’s word does stab him real hard.

“Care to say that again? You’re not even _loved_ by most of the students here.” Callen said as he stepped forward to face Draco who seemingly take Callen’s offer to fight.

Eithne grabs his arm and pulls him over to the other side of the yard, “Let him be, we should be the one that pities him.” She said as the three of them walked away. They could hear Draco, Crabbe and Goyle laughing from the distance.

“Oh if I were not tied by these rules, I would’ve strangled him to death and throw him away by the lake!” He gritted his teeth as he gets angrier, “There is no use of being a pure-blood if you’re that dull headed and dull minded.” He muttered under his breath.

Callen had been into some trouble with Slytherins, well some of them to be exact not only Draco. He had been sent to detention countless time because he had got into a fight and rather a magic duel with Draco, even though he doesn’t care about what the teachers are telling him he still is a hard headed boy with a strong will to knock the shit out of Draco.

Not long after, Madam Hooch have entered the field. “Alright students gather around!” All of the students gather into a line as Madam Hooch check each students off her list.

“This year we’re going to learn about new techniques! This would be helpful for your Quidditch race but, since we don’t have that this year we might as well take a headstart! We will be learning about Formation Flying today, now gather around in a group of three!” Madam Hooch said and so the students got on their own groups.

“I would like you to fly with your groups in a V formation, try to maintain the balance and the coordination of your own groups. Ravenclaws would go first and Slytherins will go last. Now on the blow of this whistle you shall take off!” Madam Hooch said as she takes out her silver whistle, there is a brief silence for a moment then Madam Hooch blew the whistle sharply.

Eithne, Freya, and Callen were the 3rd line to take off to the sky, with Eithne being on the tail with Freya and Callen by the head of the formation. The formation keeps going on a circle following the formation in front of them.

“Now Slytherins!” Madam Hooch blew her whistle once more and so the Slytherins takes off to the sky. There is another line behind them before the Slytherins. “Keep going! Keep your balance with your formation and remember, make it a V shape!” She said down by the grounds.

“Kat, move a little bit to the right or else you’ll be out of formation!” She said as the girl with the glasses moves back slowly to the right side of her formation. “By the blow of this whistle you shall land back to the grounds starting from Slytherin and we will have some notes to take!” The formations kept on flying in a rather wide circle shape.

Not long after Madam Hooch’s whistle blew once more and so the students of Slytherins landed first then followed by her class. They took a few notes from Madam Hooch and the lesson ended quite quickly, they hadn’t realize the time were passing by so fast.

A booming bell echoed from the castle across the wet grounds, signaling the end of the lesson, and the class separated; the Hufflepuffs climbing the stone steps for Transfiguration with Ravenclaws following close behind them, and the Gryffindors heading in the other direction, down the sloping lawn toward Hagrid's small wooden cabin, which stood on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

The transfiguration lesson went on pretty well, she got to talk with Hannah and Ernest after the class, exchanging study notes and thoughts, they made their was to the great hall for lunch time. “Are you interested being a prefect later on next year?” Hannah asked Eithne who is fixing her sleeves.

“Well… I’m not quite sure, afterall I’m a rather.. ‘busy’ student. You know” Eithne said as she shrugged which made Hannah roll her eyes, “Oh yes, the typical Eithne going around with the trio each year” Hannah said in a sarcasm manner.

“You know how it goes Hannah, besides she’s pretty darn busy with her Quidditch too,” Ernest said, “Oh are you sure about that? We got no Quidditch related events this year Ernie. Don’t you remember?” Eithne said.

They parted ways to their own tables to dig in. Callen seems to be eating so fast he choked for a bit-, the boy snatches his drink and takes a rather loud gulp.

“Slow down boy, you’re going to suffocate yourself-“ Freya said as she gave him a rather surprised look.

“You better not be surprised if I wont slow down if I met that pesky bleached boy later on.” He said as he eagerly takes a bite of his lamb chop.

Eithne chuckled by his words, “Seems like our friend is going to have another detention sooner than we expected” Eithne said, glancing at the irritated boy, his mood doesn’t seem to recover by the food, “Just don’t call us when you got in trouble Cal” Freya added.

“Oh the only person that is going to _beg_ for help is that bastard.” He takes another big chomp out of his lamb chop, _today is not going to be so steady for them._

Later on after they had their lunch, they made their way to the room where Professor Trelawney had lived for her Divination class, one of favourites she must admit.

“Oh hey Eithne” She turned around to see the trio, she must admit that she could not help to giggle by Ron’s hair. The red headed boy looks rather confused “What? Is there something by my teeth?” He asked.

“No silly-, it’s just that your hair is getting rather long.” She said as she takes more steps of the stairs, walking up “And yours too Harry.” Harry immediately neaten his hair to make it rather ‘nice’. _Which is already nice and cute in her opinion, it seems that some boys had made an arrangement to not cut their hair this year._

“By the time Christmas comes around I’m sure You’ll be warm by your hair, no need for a coat.” Hermione said with a slight giggle, Eithne could not help it to giggle too. “Both of you would have better hairs than me and Hermione do.”

Her ring glowed once more, she took out the ring to look at it, “Why would it glow again? It seems to glow in random occasions.” Ron looked at her ring, “This ring is indeed something else, mostly unpredictable” Eithne said as she tucked the ring by her shirt.

The familiar sweet perfume spreading from the fire met their nostrils as they emerged at the top of the stepladder. As ever, the curtains were all closed; the circular room was bathed in a dim reddish light cast by the many lamps, which were all draped with scarves and shawls.

Eithne and Callen manages to walk through the room with all of the chairs and cushions that seems to be occupied with random things, she even saw a candle holder on top of a chair for some reason.

A very thin woman with enormous glasses that made her eyes appear far too large for her face, Professor Trelawney was peering down at Harry with the tragic expression she always wore whenever she saw him. The usual large amount of beads, chains, and bangles glittered upon her person in the firelight.

"You are preoccupied, my dear," she said mournfully to Harry. "My inner eye sees past your brave face to the troubled soul within. And I regret to say that your worries are not baseless. I see difficult times ahead for you, alas...most difficult...I fear the thing you dread will indeed come to pass....and perhaps sooner than you think..."

Her voice dropped almost to a whisper. Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, who looked stonily back. Professor Trelawney swept past them and seated herself in a large winged armchair before the fire, facing the class. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, who deeply admired Professor Trelawney, were sitting on poufs very close to her.

"My dears, it is time for us to consider the stars," she said. "The movements of the planets and the mysterious portents they reveal only to those who understand the steps of the celestial dance. Human destiny may be deciphered by the planetary rays, which intermingle...."

Professor Trelawney kept on speaking about the placement of the stars and planets which it could affect a human being’s life and how it affects the universe too. Yes it might sound crazy for a lot of people but to Eithne it seems like she known something that many people don’t

Half an hour later, each of them had been given a complicated circular chart, and was attempting to fill in the position of the planets at their moment of birth. It was dull work, requiring much consultation of timetables and calculation of angles.

“How come do you understand all of this..?” Callen asked as he stressfully support his head with his hands and blankly looked at his empty chart, Eithne’s chart is almost complete she just seem to not understand one part of the placement.

“If you were listening to her you would’ve known how to do it Callen” Eithne said as she calculated the angle of the planet.

"A detailed analysis of the way the planetary movements in the coming month will affect you, with reference to your personal chart," she snapped, sounding much more like Professor McGonagall than her usual airy-fairy self. "I want it ready to hand in next Monday, and no excuses!" And with that the class ended with them being left with more stacks of homeworks.

Soon enough the bell rang once more signaling the study hours have ended, students roamed outside by the corridor, Eithne walks along with Callen, trying to see if Freya is around. “I could not believe it that _girl_ is nowhere to be seen, she’s usually the one to pop up first and attacks us fro-“ “HEY!” the both of them almost fell forward from the impact the stranger made, resting their arm by Eithne and Callen’s shoulders.

They turned around to see no other than Freya, her hair seems to be wild for some reason. “Where have you been? We just finished Divination-“ “Oh none of your concerns, it’s all go-“ “FREYA AETOS RETURN HERE THIS INSTANT!” Everyone’s head jerked to the source of the booming voice, who is none other than a furious Professor McGonagall, standing beside a soaked Draco Malfoy along with his two friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

Eithne looked at Freya in true terror before whispering “What have you done?”

“About time—” Callen said to receive a smack on his arm by Eithne, “This is not funny!”

The two of them accompanied Freya to Professor McGonagall’s death stare, and everyone else’s stares by the corridor-. Freya seems to be proud of what she had done to the now drenched blonde boy who is combing his hair behind by his hand, _he looks mad embarrassed and pink._

Eithne and Callen stood behind Freya who is face to face with Professor McGonagall.

“I have not expected any of this act from Ravenclaw, we haven’t been in the new term for a week yet!,” Professor McGonagall said in a sharp tone, “For you Miss Freya, you’ll be sent to the detention by weekends! 15 Points reducted from Ravenclaw!” Eithne and Callen stared at each other, _have they even gained any points yet? Do their houses have points yet?_

“Now move along, all of you!” Professor McGonagall said as all of the students by the corridor, Professor McGonagall turned her heels and left the scene leaving Draco, Crabbe and Goyle still drenched and had a rather furious look by their faces.

“I will have my father informed by this-“

“No, I do not care about your father, Malfoy. Now get yourself dried up before you’ll leave this corridor with trails of water.” Freya cutted him, folding her arms with a rather smug look.

The three Slytherins is now scarlet by her words and so they scurried away from the corridor,

“Move it!” Draco said as he angrily walks away making the students open way for him, his robe made a trail of water along the way. Some students literally laughed and snickered as he walked away.

The three of them walked away to the yard, sitting by a vacant space under the tree, Eithne still feels rather uncomfortable by all just happened but she could not deny the feeling of ‘satisfication’ inside her.

“It’s a good day to cause a mess-“ Freya said as she leans by the giant oak tree,

“And a good day to feel revenge, through you of course” Callen said as he looked at Freya then proceeds to sit besides Eithne, leaning against the tree.

“How did you even find the time to drench them like that?” Eithne asked as she glances over Freya who is looking at her wand,

“You know--, the typical way. Lure them away first, wait no-. I actually ran across them after class, the three of them _mocked_ me for some reason, but they messed with me in a wrong mood!” Freya said, putting her wand back to her robes pocket. “And whoosh! Aqua eructo-. Bet they regretted it.”

“But at what cost?”

“Our 15 house points of course” Callen said,

“Ah yes, _very obvious isn’t it.”_ Eithne said in a sarcasm manner. She doesn’t like it when they lose house points, because some people will do get irritated by their acts, not to mention chasing the house points is a rather competitive thing to do.

Even though she have reduced some points from the house, she couldn’t help 

They were talking for a moment about their homeworks and all, she’s been considering if she wanted to take extraculliculars this year, she always thought that taking extras would cut off her free time and her time to do homeworks.

“Say, we still have homeworks by Professor Trelawney, care to join me by the library?” Eithne said as she stands up and dust away the grass by her robes and skirt. Freya gave her a rather lazy look, “Do I look like that I want to do that work? That is just too much rubbish!” She said as she gets more comfier, as if she’s about to doze off.

“Well, Callen-? You’re coming?” The boy stood up, “I’d rather get it finished now rather being bothered by it later tonight.” He said, “Aw, you guys are leaving me?” Asked Freya who is still sitting down by the grass with a ‘puppy eye’ look.

Before they could answer a voice could be heard shouting Freya’s name, the voice belongs to one of the 4th year Gryffindor girl who they assumed must be Quinn. “Oh, Quinn!” She rushed over to her Gryffindor friend as she waved goodbye at Eithne and Callen.

“Enjoy your studying session!” She said.

The both of them made their way towards the library first, the place is not so crowded unless test week comes by around the corner. Most students find entertaining books here but some of them just decides that staying by at the library is more comforting rather staying by at their own common rooms.

They made their way inside of the library, seems like no one is around except-

“Good day, Crawford” Madam Irma said, greeting them “And you too, Laurent”

“Good day, Madam” The both of them said as they went to their favourite spot, near by the arched window, it’s not as sunny as you think it’s rather a perfectly lighted place, otherwise they would’ve used the main table to study.

“I could not believe that hag told us to fill out this silly chart!” Callen said in a rather low whisper to her, “Shh! Just do the task and you’ll be fine for the rest of the semester! Now wait here, I’ll find the books and you shall do whatever you can based on that chart” Eithne left him and goes to the Astronomical section.

Eithne takes up a few books that contains basic planet placements and coordinates, this made her feel as if she’s studying Astronomy all over again.

“I could’ve sworn that Cartomancy is way easier than this chart things” Callen groaned, flipping through the book pages as he bitterly count the placement of his planet, “It is easier, Cartomancy is known to be the easiest in my opinion. Numerology is just another type of things, while Cartomancy itself is easier because there are definite meanings of each card.” Eithne said

“Oh you start to sound like Trelawney!” The boy face planted his face to the wide book of “Planets and how it’s seen”.

Eithne rolled her eyes as she counted more placement of the charts and soon finishes with her own homework.

“I could not believe I have three Mars, is this even correct?” Callen looked at her with no hope in his orbs.

“For Merlin’s sake that’s not how it works you dingus! Here—” She took his quill and paid attention to his birthdate, it doesn’t take much time for her to finally understand how the charts work and how she should calculate them, ten minutes later she is finished with his chart.

“You almost got that right but I think you’ve mistaken Venus for Mars. So in the end you actually have two Mars and one Venus.” She said as she hands him over his paper back and his quill, the boy read through the chart and stays still for a moment.

“Why does it seem so easy when you done it?” Callen asked with a rather confused look,

“Because it’s not as hard as it seems, mostly the students in her class sleeps or just made fun the pity out of her.” Eithne briefly said as she stands up and returns the book over to the shelf. She noticed some of the books by the shelves are not there, perhaps removed?

“ _Hey!_ ” She felt two hands touches her shoulder which made her flinch, almost falling forward to the bookshelf. She turned around to see none other than the twins. The look on their faces shows it all, _ah yes satisfication from surprising someone._

“You Gingleberries!” Eithne said as she smacked both of their arms which made them cackle underneath their breath “You do know that feels like nothing, right?” Fred said as Eithne just groaned.

“Well, what’re you two doing here? Are you two trying to find redemption?” Eithne asked, it is unusual to see them by the library, it’s the beginning of the term too, surely they’re up to some random pranks.

“Oh nothing, we were just roaming around. Say, what’re you doing here anyways?” George asked, looking around by the bookshelves, “Trelawney got into your nerves again or is her medication running out?” Fred said as George chuckled.

“She didn’t--, and for your information I’m finishing my birthday chart, so I could head off and enjoy the rest of my day.” She told them.

“Very typical of you” They both said in unison.

The twins walked off to some section of the library and she could hear Madam Irma fussing,

“I expect the both of you to not cause any problems yet—”

“Oh surely, we won’t!”

“Excellent. Now-”

“ _Yet-“_

Then she could hear the twin’s cackling as they rushed outside before they could hear Madam Irma’s fussing over them.

“We’re going now?” Callen asked as he brings over both of their books, “The day is still quite early..” She glanced over to the window to see that the sun is still visible by the eyes, the sun’s position indicated it must be around 3:30 now.

“Say, could you drop my books by the common room? Just hand them over to Freya or Luna?”

“Why?” Callen asked.

“I’m going somewhere, it wouldn’t take long, I’ll return before the sun sets.” Eithne said as they walked out from the library, “Where are you going? Hagrid’s?” He asked, “Hmmm, not today perhaps. I have somewhere else to go, see you!”

Before Callen could say a word she already runs down from the first floor, he wonders where is she going to be exact.

Eithne walks off to the big oak door and slips off from the door, heading out to the spacious green field near by the lake. The wind is not very strong but it’s enough to keep her chill and relaxed, the lake looks still, she always wondered if there is anything living inside of the lake.

Eithne traces her path to a big bushy oak tree, the shady spot underneath the tree invites her to wind down. She takes off her robe and sits down and leans against the tree.

The view of the lake and the castle seems so nostalgic for her, as if it were yesterday she went to Diagon Alley with her father to buy her wizarding needs, as if it were yesterday she met the trio.

Everything seems to happen so fast.

Eithne slowly closes her eyes, feeling the soft grass underneath her and the soft sounds of the waving trees all around her, she could hear a few birds by her left and right. She hugged her coat as she gets even more comfortable in her spot.

Soon she was already deep enough in her slumber, everything seems to sit well.

“Hello..? Are you alright?” The sudden voice pulls her out from her slumber, it seems that she hadn’t been asleep for long, the sun is still up, it hasn’t setted yet.

She looked up to see none other than Ron, now this time she could not lie that it surprises her.

“Oh, hey uh-. Yes yes I’m fine.” Eithne said as she rubbed her eyes, it’s quite odd to see him out here without Hermione and Harry.

“Wait, what are you doing out here..?” She asked him, “I just came back from Hagrid’s hut along with Hermione and Harry. I told them I would take a long way to the castle.” He said, “Mind if I join you?” “Oh sure.”

Ron takes a sit next to her, leaning against the tree. Both of them enjoys the scenery in front of them.

“Well what about you? What are you doing here?” Asked Ron.

“I was just.. Escaping for a bit. I got too much to process after finishing Trelawney’s chart assignment” She said, rubbing her eyes. “Oh you finished yours already? Well that seems rather quick.. How could anyone possibly understands what is she saying?” Ron asked.

“It’s actually rather complicated, but once you’re used to it.. Things go along pretty smoothly” She said.

Ron nods in agreement, “Pretty much make sense to me.”

Not long after they talked they could hear something speaking from above the trees. Eithne glanced up to see a moving stick or some sort, Ron who is too busy day dreaming doesn’t realize anything just yet.

Eithne stands up to take a better look of the moving twig, “What is it Eithne?” “Stand up Ron. There’s something up there, look!” She pointed out at one of the branch that is closest to the ground, she could see a rather green like twig or some sort and two other twigs, seemingly to walk and climbs down from the tree.

“What is that..?” Ron asked as he steps forward to see the creature more clearly, “Don’t!” She grabs Ron by the arm and pulls him back, “That is a Bowruckle! They’re known to pluck people’s eyes out if anyone comes near their tree!” She said as she paid attention to the group of Bowtruckles.

The green one seems to be pushed around by the slightly green-brown ones, “What’re they doing to the green one?” Ron asked, “I don’t know… Natural selection perhaps..?” They could hear the bowtruckles seems to be talking in their own words and soon the green bowtruckle fell from the tree.

The both of them just stared at each other in disbelieve of what just happened, “Reminds me dearly about Malfoy.” Ron said as he looked at the poor green bowtruckle, “Pushing around people so they could be underneath his class.” He added which made Eithne laugh.

“Seems like natural selection is true” Ron shrugged. Eithne rolled her eyes playfully as she slowly approach the tree, the other bowtruckles that’s on the tree seems to be disliking her presence enough.

“It’s rather odd.. Last year they weren’t here..?” She said as she look over to the tree, “This is the same tree we used to visit?” Ron asked, looking at the tree, “I thought our tree were crushed down because of the storm last year?” He walked around the tree as he paid attention to the bark of the tree.

“Oh no, that’s the other tree across the lake.” Eithne said as she crouches down to see the green bowtruckle, the beady eyes of the bowtruckle connects with her, the two leaves by the bowtruckle’s head reminds her so much of the drawing in the book by Newt Scamander.

“I’m rather sure Harry accidentally put a mark by the tree--, do you remember that time where he accidentally blazed the middle of the tree?” Ron asked behind the tree, he seems to be looking for the mark, “Oh here it is! I remembered it almost made a hole through the tree.” He said.

Ron crouched next to Eithne looking rather confused, “So, what are we going to do with this Bowtruckle…?” Ron asked looking at the green-twig “We? Are you sure you’re saying _we_?” Eithne looked at him and he shrugged.

“I-, if we were to bring this back to the dormitory it wouldn’t even last a day! Besides, Professor McGonagall is going to send you _straight_ to detention if she knew this being is inside the castle!” Eithne said, the bowtruckle tries to climb back up the tree, “Oh poor thing..” Ron said.

They saw the previous group of bowtruckles tries to push the poor thing back to the ground, “Are these creatures being real? They’re the same species! They would be extinct if their kind keeps going on like this” Ron said which made her wheeze and laughs rather loud, even distracting the bowtruckles.

Even Ron himself is rather surprised by her laugh, “Oh I have forgotten how loud your laugh use to be.” He said while slightly smiling, she shakes her head and takes another look at the poor bowtruckle, they seems to be fussing to each other, in their own language of course.

“Oh we need to get this bowtruckle out of this abusive tree.” Ron said looking at the poor bowtruckle, “Well I don’t exactly have a solution but…” Eithne takes out her wand, “Protecamos!” She swishes her wand and points it at her left hand, there is a soft white shield or some sort on her hand.

“What kind of charm is that?” Ron asked looking at her hand, “Something new I found back at home.” Eithne said, as she slowly gives her hand out to the trembling bowtruckle. It’s beady eyes locked with Eithne’s blue pairs. The bowtruckle slowly approaches her vacant and climbs on top of it.

Eithne brings her hand to her eye level, the bowtruckle slowly climbs down from her hand to her shoulder, it feels like something is poking you.

“Is it tame?” “I do not know about that… None of the books of the magical creatures said anything about this as far as I know..” She glanced over to her shoulder to see that the bowtruckle is sitting there, looking at Ron.

“W-why is it looking at me?” He anxiously asked, perhaps he’s afraid that his eyes are about to be poked out by the bowtruckle’s twig-like hand.

Eithne just shrugged as she takes her robe from the ground, walking away towards another tree across the lake, “Hey! Are you leaving me?” “Depends!”

Ron catches up with her, he is surely keeping his distance to her, the bowtruckle seems to be eyeing him for some time now.

Both of them arrived to another tree, not as large as the tree they were sitting on, but it seems good enough for the bowtruckle. She brings over her left hand to her shoulder for the bowtruckle to stand on. She puts the Bowtruckle on one of the branch by the tree, it slowly climbs down from her hand and stands by the branch.

The bowtruckle blinked for a few moments and then waved goodbye, the bowtruckle climbs up to the branches and is now blending in with the tree.

“You should tell Hagrid about this!” Ron said, “Would he be interested enough in a twig creature?” “Isn’t that his subjects though?” “But I thought he’s only interested in flying dragons and Hippogriff?” Ron snorted, “Oh I still remember the days where I got into trouble with that pesky dragon.” He said.

The both of them walked back to the castle as the sun slowly sets it self by the west side of the Castle, falling to it’s deep slumber, leaving the bright skyline to lilac and blue.

Two of them had arrived just in time before dinner as everyone was crowding to enter the great hall, “Where have you been?” Harry asked, “We were out by the lakeshore,” Ron said, “Oh by that tree?” Hermione asked “Well yes—” “Weasley! Hey Weasley!” Ron’s words were cutted off by the rather despised voice, Draco’s.

The three of them turned around to see him walking towards them in a along with Crabbe and Goyle.

“What?” Ron said shortly.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" said Malfoy, brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed entrance hall could hear. "Listen to this!

FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

Malfoy looked up.

"Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" he crowed.

Everyone in the entrance hall was listening now. Malfoy straightened the paper with a flourish and read on:

Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene.

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house - if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," said Harry. "C'mon, Ron..."

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" sneered Malfoy. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

She could see that Ron is furiously angry and sending death glares towards Malfoy. Eithne herself couldn’t ignore the feeling of being hurt with Malfoy insulting Ron’s parents, even his mother’s physical features. _Enough is enough isn’t it?_

“To insult someone’s features and lifestyle is such a subordinate class kind of act, isn’t it right Draco? To hear those words coming out of a _Malfoy_ sounds very shameful, aren’t your family known to be high classed? ** _Doesn’t seem like it when you speak like that_**.” She pressed her tone at the end as she walked a step forward towards him, having a rather cold glare.

Draco’s face turns slightly pink.

“You pesky girl, always poking your nose inside of people’s problem. There is no way a pure-“

“BANG!”

Several people screamed - Harry felt something white-hot graze the side of his face - he plunged his hand into his robes for his wand, but before he'd even touched it, he heard a second loud BANG, and a roar that echoed through the entrance hall.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

Harry spun around. Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing.

There was a terrified silence in the entrance hall. Nobody but Moody was moving a muscle. Moody turned to look at Harry - at least, his normal eye was looking at Harry; the other one was pointing into the back of his head.

"Did he get you?" Moody growled. His voice was low and gravelly.

"No," said Harry, "missed."

"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted.

"Leave - what?" Harry said, bewildered.

"Not you - him!" Moody growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Crabbe, who had just frozen, about to pick up the white ferret. It seemed that Moody's rolling eye was magical and could see out of the back of his head.

Moody started to limp toward Crabbe, Goyle, and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking toward the dungeons.

"I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again - it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do..."

The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly.

Hermione giggled by the sight of Draco who is transfigured into a ferret, “He looks like Cloud!” Hermione mentioned to Eithne, “Oh he looks _exactly_ like cloud!” Eithne said as she laughed looking at the scene in front of her.

The poor white ferret keeps being flinged up and down by the air, it seems like it’s about to throw up.

"Never - do - that - again -" said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again.

"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice.

Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of books.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.

"What - what are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air.

"Teaching," said Moody.

"Teach - Moody, is that a student?" shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms.

"Yep," said Moody.

"No!" cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face. He got to his feet, wincing.

"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" said Professor McGonagall wealdy. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly, "but I thought a good sharp shock -"

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that, then," said Moody, staring at Malfoy with great dislike.

Malfoy, whose pale eyes were still watering with pain and humiliation, looked malevolently up at Moody and muttered something in which the words "my father" were distinguishable.

"Oh yeah?" said Moody quietly, limping forward a few steps, the dull clunk of his wooden leg echoing around the hall. "Well, I know your father of old, boy....You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son...you tell him that from me....Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"

"Yes," said Malfoy resentfully.

"Another old friend," growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape....Come on, you..."

And he seized Malfoy's upper arm and marched him off toward the dungeons.

Professor McGonagall stared anxiously after them for a few moments, then waved her wand at her fallen books, causing them to soar up into the air and back into her arms.

She joins her table after all of the fuss. “What happened? We were walking down by the corridor when we heard Professor Moody screaming?” Freya asked her, “Let’s say… Malfoy got another good punishment today.” Eithne said with a sly smirk.

Callen raises an eyebrow, “He got expelled?” “Oh if he were expelled the three of us wouldn’t be here! I would’ve snuck us out to celebrate” Freya said as she takes a bite of her chicken.

“No you dingus--. Let’s say he had a time of his life seeing the world in Cloud’s vision” Eithne said, at first the two of them seems to not have it clicked by their mind, “Oh he transfigured?” Luna asked out of nowhere, she was sitting next to Eithne.

“Yes!” Eithne replied, smiling. Callen almost burst out all of the food inside of his mouth but choked instead, while Freya just sits there in disbelieve, “Him? A ferret you say? He looks like an albino rat!” Freya said which made her and Luna laugh.

They finishes off their dinner and walks back to the dormitory with a full stomach, “I think I’ve heard and seen enough bad omen knocking Malfoy off today.. Such satisfactory.” Callen said as he stretches, “Next time I would do the bad deed” He said.

“And make us lose another 15 points I suppose?” Asked Freya, raising one of her eyebrows while grinning, “To be as reckless as you? Nonsense! I’ll do it with consideration and a structured plan.” He said

“Keep on speaking of Draco and you might dream of him tonight” “WHA-“ Eithne joked as she ran through the corridor, heading back to the tower. She takes a sharp turn to the right to run to feel a hard impact by her temple, as if she knocked her head to something.

As she about to fall to hit the hard ground she felt a grip by her upper arm, stopping her from falling and balances her, she looked up to see none other than Ernest. “Gee, you had grown rowdier over the years, you’re not planning to wreck the new term with another problem, aren’t ya?” Asked Ernest as he helps her to regain her balance and rubs his temple which is red by the impact.

Eithne awkwardly laughed, “I am so sorry…And thanks. Does it hurt that bad?” She asked as she tries to take a look at his temple, “Oh it’s nothing. It would probably go away by the morning, be careful will ya?” Ernest said, “And don’t run by the corridor, or you could bump onto Professor McGonagall next” He said as he left, walking down by the corridor.

Eithne who is still darn embarrassed about it turns slightly pink.

“So much for mocking me dreaming about Malfoy tonight, eh?” Callen asked from her left, “Or you’ll be dreaming about Ernie tonight, ooh~. Sweet Ernie helping our dearest friend.” He continued as she smacked his back forcefully which made him groaned.

“You have too much power for a girl…” He said, rubbing his back, “And that’s on women power!” Freya said as she smacked his back once more making his face turn sour, “I am not even paid to handle all of your silly jokes, heck I’m being treated like a slave!” He said.

The two of them cackled and the three of them walked back to the dormitory.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days have passed, the week is almost over, some students already have piled up homeworks and some students are just chasing house points.

“I thought you’re avoiding my narcissist acts?” Callen asked as he looked at her, Eithne looks like she haven’t been getting her usual sleep dose. “What’s with the tired face?” Callen asked once more.

Eithne just yawned and rubbed her eyes rather sleepily, “Let’s say for the past few days the ring wouldn’t stop bothering me with weird dreams.” Eithne said as she begin to eat her porridge, “I just want a good night sleep but this ring threw out those thoughts out of the window.”

They started the morning with Herbology class with Hufflepuffs, later on they continued their activity with Defence against the Dark Arts with professor Moody. Eithne walked with Callen to the classroom, Freya is nowhere to be seen since morning.

They hurried to their usual desk, took out their copies of The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, and waited, unusually quiet. Soon they heard Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor, and he entered the room, looking as strange and frightening as ever. They could just see his clawed, wooden foot protruding from underneath his robes.

"You can put those away," he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "those books. You won't need them."

They returned the books to their bags.

Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled gray hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.

"Right then," he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures - you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

There was a general murmur of assent.

"But you're behind - very behind - on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark -"

"What, aren't you staying?" Ron blurted out.

Moody's magical eye spun around to stare at Ron; Ron looked extremely apprehensive, but after a moment Moody smiled - the first time Harry had seen him do so. The effect was to make his heavily scarred face look more twisted and contorted than ever, but it was nevertheless good to know that he ever did anything as friendly as smile. Ron looked deeply relieved.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago....Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledor....One year, and then back to my quiet retirement."

He gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together.

Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Ron's and Hermione's. Moody pointed at Ron, though his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender.

"Er," said Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one....Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. Harry felt Ron recoil slightly next to him - Ron hated spiders.

Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Imperio!"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Everyone was laughing - everyone except Moody.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly.

"Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats..."

Ron gave an involuntary shudder.

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody, and Harry knew he was talking about the days in which Voldemort had been all-powerful. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will.

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone jumped.

Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

Hermione's hand flew into the air again and so, to Harry's slight surprise, did Neville's. The only class in which Neville usually volunteered information was Herbology which was easily his best subject. Neville looked surprised at his own daring.

"Yes?" said Moody, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville.

"There's one - the Cruciatus Curse," said Neville in a small but distinct voice.

Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes.

"Your name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again.

Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further inquiries. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. "Engorgio!"

The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Abandoning all pretense, Ron pushed his chair backward, as far away from Moody's desk as possible.

Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "Crucio!"

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Harry was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently -

"Stop it!" Hermione said shrilly."

Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch.

"Reducio," Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar.

"Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse....That one was very popular once too.

"Right...anyone know any others?"

Eithne raises her hand to the air,

Moody looked at her, “Yes?”

“Avada Kedavra” The words slipped out of her mouth, some of the students looked uneasy around her.

"Ah," said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra....the Killing Curse."

He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface.

Moody raised his wand, and Harry felt a sudden thrill of foreboding.

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air - instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries; Ron had thrown himself backward and almost toppled off his seat as the spider skidded toward him.

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

"Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it - you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it.

"Now, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared, and the whole class jumped again.

"Now...those three curses - Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus - are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills...copy this down...."

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke until the bell rang - but when Moody had dismissed them and they had left the classroom, a torrent of talk burst forth. Most people were discussing the curses in awed voices - "Did you see it twitch?" "- and when he killed it - just like that!"

“I’ve never seen a professor like him before” Callen said, “None of us have, Cal.” There’s a weird clunking noise behind her, she turned around to see Professor Moody walking towards her in a rather limping way.

“Say, is it true that you’re Vivienne’s daughter?” He asked Eithne,

“Yes sir” Eithne said, his blue eyes seems to be looking to her chest for some reason-.

“Keep a good hold of that ring, your grandfather had lots of problem because of that ring.. I’ve seen it all, he’s a good man. Keep his legacy.” And with that he left her, confused, she surely doesn’t know what were her grandfather’s doing here in Hogwarts.

She had been quiet during dinner by the hall, Freya had returned she told them that she was busy doing something, she reassures them it has to nothing to do with pranks or jinx, _or anything related in reducing the house points._

“I could just sleep now and go straight to dream landddd!” Freya said as she jumped to her bed, faceplanting herself. Eithne changes to her pjamas, untying her hair’s braid and brushes them down. Her hair had gotten more wavy nowadays.

She opens her trunk, taking a small dark tosca pouch with a gold string. She sits down by her bed and opens the pouch up to reveal a tarot card, a Christmas present from her aunt Bella from France. Aunt Bella herself is an older sister of her mother, she dresses in a rather eccentric way she must say, the puffy skirts, pounds of make up and such.

“You’re doing a reading again I suppose?” Freya asked, lying down as she faces Eithne who is shuffling the cards, “Oh you want me to read some cards?” “Well yes of course! That’s why I asked!”

Freya and Eithne sat down by the marble floor, sitting cross legged as they made an empty space in front of them, some of the dorm girls came to take a look at her space, they tend to ask her if she could do a reading for them, which she gladly do.

Eithne’s hand shuffles the cards three times, “Let’s see what the future holds for us…” She pulled the first card to reveal the ten of swords, moving on to the second card it’s the knight of swords, and very last it’s the death.

Eithne just sit there, staring at the three card, something within her screams _something is not right._

“Well..?” Freya asked as she looked at Eithne, she snapped from her thoughts and collects the three card and shuffles them back to her deck, “Oh.. it’s nothing! The deck seems to be rather odd today… I can’t seem to find the answers within the cards…”

She stands up and puts her pouch of tarot deck under her bed, she tucks herself in and closes her eyes shut, she just wanted to sleep, just for everything to be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> I would like to inform that I would be following the book's timeline and try to put in a small event for Eithne here and there so it wouldn't be as boring following the timeline by the book, see you!


	8. Chapter 8

October had came around the corner rather quick, she could not help but to feel her task _almost_ scattered everywhere, the students had been fussing around about their piling task.

Professor McGonagall told them that it’s a small preparation for the O.W.L in fifth year, even though its not that close she told them that they better be prepared.

Eithne has been avoiding problems and collects house points instead, her Arithmancy has been getting rather difficult, she asked Cedric to help her out with her Arithmancy. She could not help but to feel fidgety around him, she thought it was only her imagination-. Nonetheless, she catches up with her Arithmancy rather well.

Well, before October came around, September had it’s own stories..

_A month a go…_

_“Eithne! Eithne!” Many loud footsteps comes running towards her, she turned around to see two tall red heads, Fred and George. The two of them stops in front of her, huffing, “Just a moment now-“ Fred said, “We need to catch our breath.” George added._

_She chuckled by their silly act, “Why would you two run through the whole castle..?” She asked, “Oh why not? It’s fun to race each other through the castle.” Fred said._

_“Say we were wondering,” George said, looking at her, “Would you fancy to come to Hogsmeade this weekend with us?” The two of them said in a unison, Eithne looks rather taken a back, usually she’s the one who ask them to come with her to Hogsmeade._

_“Well sure-“ “Fantastic! We’ll bring along Harry, Hermione and Ron! We’ll go in a large group!” Fred said, “This Saturday, after lessons, tell Professor Flitwick you’re going with us!” George said, the two of them seems to be energetic for some reason, are they high on sugar?_

_“Alright alright… Before proceeding anymore questions, are you two hiding something?” She asked, eyeing both of them, the two of them just shrugged and grinned, “If you could predict the future then take a guess!” Fred said._

_“…You’re going to trap me!” Eithne guessed, the two of the just laughed at her words, she feels like she’s being played. “Oh come on you two, even if you tried to throw me by the lake I would still survive” She joked._

_“Then we might as well try that next” George said, the two of them chuckled and left Eithne being speechless._

_The whole week had been weird for her, she has been receiving many letters without a sender’s name, Freya who had no idea what’s going on either just shrugged and told her “Congrats! You earned yourself a group of admirers!”_

_Callen just assumed it was just some pranks the twins pulled off on her, she agreed. But would it be a prank to have heartwarming letters? Well she couldn’t say it’s a letter, it’s just a few words!_

_Some of them says, “You’re very dazzling today!” or “I hope you’re feeling warm today, wear that scarf!” while the most flustering she got is “I saw your smile today, sweet.” All of them sounds like cheesy words but she finds them quite entertaining and lovely, she keeps the letter inside of a box by her trunk._

_Saturday came around quick, Holland dropped nothing to her table at breakfast, which made her sad a little._

_She walked down from her tower, already dressed in her coat, scarf and her dandy combat boots. The twins were already waiting for her by the end of the stairs, wearing the same red beanie._

_“Well come on now, you don’t want to be late!” Fred said enthuasticly._

_Eithne just smiled and followed their steps, being the tall giant they are, she could barely keep up with their long legs. They walked by the grounds on their way to Hogsmeade, they meet the trio on the way there, Ron and Hermione seems to be fussing yet again._

_They walked down by the snowy path to the notorious Hogsmeade, she clutches her navy scarf preventing it from flying by the wind of the soft blizzard. There are a few students along the path walking to Hogsmeade too._

_“You could actually sink in those snow if you’re not growing an inch taller” George said mockingly to her._

_Eithne has been mocked by the twins often for being short countless times, they tend to flick her forehead to annoy her when she’s talking to them. Eithne rolled her eyes and tucks her hands inside of her coat’s pocket._

_The six of them made their way to The Three Broomsticks inn, the inn is not crowded but there are some people inside. They made their way to their spot by the large table and sat down, she got herself a cherry syrup and soda with ice, her favourite drink out of all, it beats butterbeer for her._

_The twins seems fidgety as Eithne and the trio were talking, the two of them were whispering about something, she’s about to ask them something but Hermione mentions something about her S.P.E.W matters which she gladly listen to. She had joined S.P.E.W on Hermione’s request about 3 days after it’s created, she admired Hermione’s idea._

_Suddenly a rather loud scratching comes from one of the windows by the inn, she couldn’t figure out what it is by the window since it’s dark already outside, one of the innkeeper eventually opens the window to reveal Holland flying inside the inn, going towards her._

_Her face lit up as Holland drops a package in front of her, “Finally, I thought you were—” “BANG!” A loud bang cuts her off, sparkles and what seems like colourful papers falling down from the sky, the twins were smiling as they’re holding an empty party popper already._

_“Happy Birthday!” The others chimed, her eyes gleamed in happiness, how could she forgot that it’s her own birthday today. The trio actually got her a brand new quill, the Bronze quill. She had been collecting various types of quills, but to own a Bronze Quill? It feels like a dream come true, she loved the elegance of the quill._

_The twins got her a few chocolate muffins, she almost think twice about their gift, she assumed they put a jinx in it or probably a prank inside. Holland actually brings the package rather late, she got a letter from her father and aunt and a hair comb accessory with flowers on it._

_“There is no way the two of you did so” “Oh we did!” Fred and George said, “I could’ve sworn both of them kept nudging me to help them out while I was asleep” Ron said, rolling his eyes, “Well don’t you want to help us out sending those letters?” Fred asked, Ron hesitated for a bit and nods “Yes of course-“_

_“Say, who gave those letters? I have them like, twice a day?” Eithne asked, munching one of the chocolate muffins, “We have tons of help you know, well aside from us we roamed around school—” “You asked students to send me letters?” Eithne asked, her face is rather shocked by their words._

_“Well of course we ask students to write you a letter, we found out that some of the first and second years admires you, they said you helped a lot in their classes and studies, pretty adored among juniors I see.” George said, having a rather wide grin._

_“Among those letters we managed to have a teacher to write a letter for you” Hermione said, her face turns even more confused, “Wha-how could possibly a teacher send a letter to me? You’re joking right?” “No, we’re not lying” Harry said smiling._

_She writes a letter back for her aunt and father, but Holland seems tired enough for the day, the poor owl has been flying for almost a day now she thought. She feeds Holland with some treats and puts Holland by her shoulder to take a rather short nap._

_“Why don’t you own Holland as a pet?” Harry asked her, “My father owns him for quite a while… I probably need an owl next year, Cloud could not transfigure to an owl--, well not yet” Eithne said, “Oh we could help you with that, it might turn into a rat too!” Fred said jokingly._

_All of them laughed except for Ron, he rather takes that as an insult._

_They had a pretty good time inside of the inn, sharing stories from their classes and about their plans later on for Christmas, even though it’s still far away the twins had already listed all of their plans for Christmas. Eithne could bet 5 Galleons that their mother would be furious the first day the Weasleys went back._

_“Alright, I need to let Holland outside before the blizzard starts getting heavy” She walked outside of the inn with her letter tied to Holland’s feet, “Fly along now, don’t let father wait” She pecked Holland’s head and let him fly off to the dark blue sky._

_“I see that you’re getting letters again?” A voice said by her right, she turns her head around to see Cedric with his scarf, but what catches her eyes were the jacket he’s wearing, it’s the jacket she gave him around summer._

_“Oh hey Cedric!” She smiled, his face is rather rosy now because of the cold. “You’re coming here alone?” He asked, “Ah uhm, I actually came with the trio and the twins” She said as she puts a few strands of her hair by the ear._

_The two of them were just staring at each other for a moment in mere silent before the two of them bursted into a laughter, just pure laughter out of nowhere. The two of them tend to laugh like this as if they knew what each other’s mind were telling._

_“Oh dear… Something in that soda must have the laughter potion or something..” Eithne said, wiping some tears from her eyes._

_He just chuckled and looked at her giggling face, the faint rosy cheeks and the delicate smile, along with her puffy blonde hair, how someone could not smile by her looks or to just be mesmerized for a moment._

_Cedric takes out a rather small box with a white ribbon it, Eithne looks at him with a rather surprised face, “You know, I’ve noticed that you have sent me tons of items back in Summer and Winter, even though I sent you some homemade cookies and such I just felt that i-it’s never enough.” He looked down at the box and fidgets with it. He sounds rather… Shaky?_

_He hands her the small box with a smile “Happy Birthday..” She smiles, her blue orbs glisten in his grey ones, “Can I open it..?” He nods rather quickly, tucking his hands to his pockets, anticipating her expression._

_She unties the ribbon and opens the box to see a small silver sun pendant necklace, she looked at the necklace in an awe, “This must’ve costed you something, I-I cannot accept this” She said as she takes a closer look at the pendant, there is no way he could’ve gotten her this without any fuss._

_“No no-. Take this as a memento of mine, you gave me a lot from the past. Asides from things, letters… You also give me memories.” He said, he turns slightly red now, she looks at him in an awe, “Thank you…” The excitement inside her could not be contained._

_“I-uh…” She hesitates for a moment and hugs him, she could not express how embarrassed she is to do this or how loud her heart is beating right now, he returns the hug with a rather shaky hand, perhaps he’s cold enough being outside._

_The two of them looks rather scarlet now, “Cedric!” The two of them heard a group of people called from across the street, “Come on now we’re going!” Cedric gave her a last look, “I’ll see you around at Hogwarts, alright? See you” “Y-yeah, see you” He waved goodbye, walking back towards his friends. She rushes back inside with a rather warm face, the twins thought she almost froze outside._

__

Well moving along from the Hogsmeade event, Eithne realizes after her birthday, random people from the corridor or any spot from the school would say ‘Hi’ she barely knows them but she’s sure that they know them.

TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT

THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK ON FRIDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER. LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY-

STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO GREET OUR GUESTS BEFORETHE WELCOMING FEAST.

"Only a week away!" said Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff, emerging from the crowd, his eyes gleaming. "I wonder if Cedric knows? Think I'll go and tell him...."

“Are you sure about that Ernie? Like he’s pro-“ “I’m sure he’s all good, he could bring glory for our house and castle!” He beamed as he left the crowded scene.

The appearance of the sign in the entrance hall had a marked effect upon the inhabitants of the castle. During the following week, there seemed to be only one topic of conversation, no matter where Harry went: the Triwizard Tournament. Rumors were flying from student to student like highly contagious germs: who was going to try for Hogwarts champion, what the tournament would involve, how the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang differed from themselves.

The castle seemed to be undergoing an extra-thorough cleaning. Several grimy portraits had been scrubbed, much to the displeasure of their subjects, who sat huddled in their frames muttering darkly and wincing as they felt their raw pink faces. The suits of armor were suddenly gleaming and moving without squeaking, and Argus Filch, the caretaker, was behaving so ferociously to any students who forgot to wipe their shoes that he terrified a pair of first-year girls into hysterics.

Other members of the staff seemed oddly tense too.

"Longbottom, kindly do not reveal that you can't even perform a simple Switching Spell in front of anyone from Durmstrang!" Professor McGonagall barked at the end of one particularly difficult lesson, during which Neville had accidentally transplanted his own ears onto a cactus.

When they went down to breakfast on the morning of the thirtieth of October, they found that the Great Hall had been decorated overnight. Enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each of them representing a Hogwarts House: red with a gold lion for Gryffiindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff, and green with a silver serpent for Slytherin. Behind the teachers' table, the largest banner of all bore the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eagle, badger, and snake united around a large letter H.

Like the usual, Eithne, Freya and Callen seems to sit in their own spaces, a little bit distant from the large amount of people.

Everyone in the great hall is talking massively about the Grand Triwizard Tournament, they have been thinking about the champion and all that, but some of the students are just delighted that the classes hours has been cut.

Callen has been fidgety somehow throughout the whole week, he keeps tapping his fingers by the table and seems to distract himself in his thoughts, he barely touches his food.

“Are you going to eat that or would you let my owl eat that?” Freya asked as she stares at the full plate of food, still perfectly stacked. Callen snaps out of his thought and proceeds to eat, Freya shared a look with Eithne.

“You think there’s something odd with him?” Freya whispered lowly,

“Isn’t it obvious? He’s got to be hiding something.” Eithne said, the two of them looked at Callen who is now playing with his potatoes.

The both of them quickly finishes their food and looks at him for a few moment, he’s just staring at his plate, toying with the food and wont eat it. Freya rolled her eyes and tapped the table in front of him, he flinched and looked at them both.

“What?” He asked,

“Something is not right, and you’re hiding it from us” Freya said, “Care to explain?” Eithne added.

He looked around, as if he’s watching out for someone or perhaps something. He puts down his silverware and looked at them, “You know, sometimes I wished I could disappear for a brief week.” He whispered.

“With the Triwizard Tournament coming in, with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang visiting us… I..” He wanders off,

“And…?” The two of them said,

“For a brief explanation, that means my brother is coming here.” He explained in a rather fast speed.

The two of them stares at him for a few seconds, trying to process the information he’s giving them. _Thought his brother already graduated?_

“Your brother is in Beauxbatons?” Freya asked,

“Well yes, he lives at Paris with my Uncle. He told father he wants to stay at Beauxbatons, he said it’s too hard blending in with another new school.” He said.

“Well why are you worried then..?” Eithne asked, he just groaned and looked around the room, ruffling his hair who is already messy itself.

“Me and Kai are just… Distant, to see him again in such a rare occasion is too…”

“Awkward?” Eithne added, “Why would you be though? Isn’t it delightful for you two to meet again after a period of time? I’m sure he’s delighted to see you too!” She added.

Callen pulled a rather awkward smile, “If it were that easy, I would’ve sent him a lot of letters and tell him everything that happened here..” He said.

“Well don’t be shy! Come on now! Sure he misses you too, we’ll help you!” Freya said giving him a rather reassuring grin, “Get that nasty thoughts out of your head, get that prideful self of yours out here.” She added in a rather joking manner.

There was a pleasant feeling of anticipation in the air that day. Nobody was very attentive in lessons, being much more interested in the arrival that evening of the people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang; even Potions was more bearable than usual, as it was half an hour shorter. When the bell rang early, the three of them rushes to their dormitory to drop their books and bag. Eithne takes the chance and brings her hair comb accessory to wear.

The Heads of Houses were ordering their students into lines.

"Weasley, straighten your hat," Professor McGonagall snapped at Ron. "Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair."

Parvati scowled and removed a large ornamental butterfly from the end of her plait.

"Follow me, please," said Professor McGonagall. "First years in front...no pushing...."

They filed down the steps and lined up in front of the castle. It was a cold, clear evening; dusk was falling and a pale, transparent-looking moon was already shining over the Forbidden Forest. Eithne, Freya and Callen stands on the third row from the front, exactly in front of the trios.

“Oh hello there..” She whispered as she looked at the three of them, they waved back.

"Nearly six," said Ron, checking his watch and then staring down the drive that led to the front gates. "How d'you reckon they're coming? The train?"

"I doubt it," said Hermione.

"How, then? Broomsticks?" Harry suggested, looking up at the starry sky.

"I don't think so...not from that far away...."

"A Portkey?" Ron suggested. "Or they could Apparate - maybe you're allowed to do it under seventeen wherever they come from?"

"You can't Apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds, how often do I have to tell you?" said Hermione impatiently.

“A carriage,” Callen suddenly said, he turned around to the three of them, “They’ll come with carriages” He said.

And then Dumbledore called out from the back row where he stood with the other teachers -

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" said many students eagerly, all looking in different directions.

"There!" yelled a sixth year, pointing over the forest.

Something large, much larger than a broomstick - or, indeed, a hundred broomsticks - was hurtling across the deep blue sky toward the castle, growing larger all the time.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first years, losing her head completely.

"Don't be stupid...it's a flying house!" said Dennis Creevey.

Dennis's guess was closer....As the gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powderblue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.

The front three rows of students drew backward as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed - then, with an almighty crash that made Neville jump backward onto a Slytherin fifth year's foot, the horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes.

Harry just had time to see that the door of the carriage bore a coat of arms (two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars) before it opened.

A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully. Then A high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage - a shoe the size of a child's sled - followed, almost immediately, by the largest woman anyone had ever seen. The size of the carriage, and of the horses, was immediately explained. A few people gasped.

Dumbledore started to clap; the students, following his lead, broke into applause too, many of them standing on tiptoe, the better to look at this woman.

Her face relaxed into a gracious smile and she walked forward toward Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand. Dumbledore, though tall himself, had barely to bend to kiss it.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dort," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore.

"My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her.

About a dozen boys and girls, all, by the look of them, in their late teens, had emerged from the carriage and were now standing behind Madame Maxime. They were shivering, which was unsurprising, given that their robes seemed to be made of fine silk, and none of them were wearing cloaks. A few had wrapped scarves and shawls around their heads. They were staring up at Hogwarts with apprehensive looks on their faces.

Callen’s body tensed up and throws away his gaze from the Beauxbatons students onto the ground, Eithne assumed one of the male students must be his brother, yet she could not find which one is his brother among all of those students.

"As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment," said Dumbledore. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxime. "But ze 'orses -"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them," said Dumbledore, "the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation that has arisen with some of his other - er - charges."

"My steeds require - er - forceful 'andling," said Madame Maxime, looking as though she doubted whether any Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts could be up to the job. "Zey are very strong...."

"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"Very well," said Madame Maxime, bowing slightly. "Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?"

"It will be attended to," said Dumbledore, also bowing.

"Come," said Madame Maxime imperiously to her students, and the Hogwarts crowd parted to allow her and her students to pass up the stone steps.

As the students of Beauxbatons followed Madame Maxime’s steps, the Hogwarts students made way for them to walk inside, she could see a rather tall figure with a brown hair looking at her direction then glanced over at Callen, he flinched and just looked away.

“That’s your brother isn’t it?” She asked, looking at him, “He’s so tall”

“Gah--, I know, I know.” He still adverted his gaze,

“It’s… rather odd to see him now, he’s grown taller than the last time we met..” said Callen.

They stood, shivering slightly now, waiting for the Durmstrang party to arrive. Most people were gazing hopefully up at the sky.

For a few minutes, the silence was broken only by Madame Maxime's huge horses snorting and stamping. But then -

"Can you hear something?" said Ron suddenly.

Harry listened; a loud and oddly eerie noise was drifting toward them from out of the darkness: a muffled rumbling and sucking sound, as though an immense vacuum cleaner were moving along a riverbed....

"The lake!" yelled Lee Jordan, pointing down at it. "Look at the lake!"

From their position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water - except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the center; great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were now washing over the muddy banks -and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake's floor....

What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool...and then Harry saw the rigging....

"It's a mast!" he said to Ron exclaimed

Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

People were disembarking; they could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. All of them, seemed to be built along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle...but then, as they drew nearer, walking up the lawns into the light streaming from the entrance hall, their bulk was really due to the fact that they were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur. But the man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort: sleek and silver, like his hair.

"Dumbledore!" he called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied. Karkaroff had a fruity, unctuous voice; when he stepped into the light pouring from the front doors of the castle they saw that he was tall and thin like Dumbledore, but his white hair was short, and his goatee (finishing in a small curl) did not entirely hide his rather weak chin. When he reached Dumbledore, he shook hands with both of his own.

"Dear old Hogwarts," he said, looking up at the castle and smiling; his teeth were rather yellow, and Harry noticed that his smile did not extend to his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd. "How good it is to be here, how good....Viktor, come along, into the warmth...you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold..."

Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students. As the boy passed, Eithne saw a rather familiar face, no one could deny that they don’t recognize this feature

"Harry - it's Krum!" Ron exclaimed


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE :
> 
> Hello everyone, Ace here! ^^  
> Since my book is already progressing up to 10 chapters, I would like to say thank you to those who read this fan fiction, even though I take this book as an oridnary piece I still appreciate each one of you that read this book, it means a lot to me :D.
> 
> I'm planning to make an OOT (Out of topic) chapter every 10 chapters, so it's like a special chapter for Eithne and the rest of her friends, maybe going on a trip or such. 
> 
> Also, I would like to say that it would be helpful if any of you guys give me a chapter idea or a plot idea for Eithne, since I can barely process any good plots at the moment (School is a pain on the back). I would appreciate any comments or critiques, since I, not a native English speaker--, I don't excel much in word selections and grammars, I suck at it :D
> 
> Thank you for reading this note and please do enjoy the chapter! Take care~

As the next day was Saturday, most of the students tend to wake for breakfast rather late. But for the students in Hogwarts, it seems that this weekend is rather different than the other times. Most of the students have already woke up and eat breakfast by the Great Hall, some were eating toast and some were eating porridge.

Eithne looked around the room to see that Freya haven’t went down from the tower yet, Callen is sitting down on his usual spot, except he’s talking with his brother now. The goblet of fire is placed before the sorting hat, it had a golden circle around it, the age line.

“Guess everyone is an early bird today..” Ron muttered looking at the tables, “Very unlikely of them, the tournament must have made them more energized than before” Harry said. Eithne decides to go along with Harry, Hermione and Ron.

They looked at the golden circle, they’re about three feet away from the circle, the goblet is flaming with a rather bright blue flame, reminds her of the bluebell fire spell.

"Anyone put their name in yet?" Ron asked a third-year girl eagerly.

"All the Durmstrang lot," she replied. "But I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts yet."

"Bet some of them put it in last night after we'd all gone to bed," said Harry. "I would've if it had been me...wouldn't have wanted everyone watching. What if the goblet just gobbed you right back out again?"

Someone laughed behind Harry. Turning, he saw Fred, George, and Lee Jordan hurrying down the staircase, all three of them looking extremely excited.

"Done it," Fred said in a triumphant whisper to the four of them. "Just taken it."

"What?" said Ron.

"The Aging Potion, dung brains," said Fred.

"One drop each," said George, rubbing his hands together with glee. "We only need to be a few months older."

"We're going to split the thousand Galleons between the three of us if one of us wins," said Lee, grinning broadly.

“Are you sure the goblet won’t explode or something when you put your name inside of it..?” Eithne looked at the three of them in concern. She never seen this goblet before, it’s her first time hearing and seeing it.

“Watch us” Fred said, giving her a wink.

Eithne just stands there next to Hermione, she glanced at Hermione who had a poker face, seems like Hermione also doesn’t agree with their opinion, “Oh I’m sure they won’t succeed…” She whispered to Eithne.

"Ready?" Fred said to the other two, quivering with excitement. "C'mon, then - I'll go first -"

Fred pulled a slip of parchment out of his pocket bearing the words Fred Weasley - Hogwarts. Fred walked right up to the edge of the line and stood there, rocking on his toes like a diver preparing for a fifty-foot drop. Then, with the eyes of every person in the entrance hall upon him, he took a great breath and stepped over the line.

For a split second everyone thought it had worked - George certainly thought so, for he let out a yell of triumph and leapt after Fred - but next moment, there was a loud sizzling sound, and both twins were hurled out of the golden circle as though they had been thrown by an invisible shot-putter. They landed painfully, ten feet away on the cold stone floor, and to add insult to injury, there was a loud popping noise, and both of them sprouted identical long white beards.

The entrance hall rang with laughter. Even Fred and George joined in, once they had gotten to their feet and taken a good look at each other's beards.

"I did warn you," said a deep, amused voice, and everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore coming out of the Great Hall. He surveyed Fred and George, his eyes twinkling. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr. Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours."

Fred and George set off for the hospital wing, accompanied by Lee, who was howling with laughter, and Harry, Ron, Eithne and Hermione, also chortling, went in to breakfast.

The decorations in the Great Hall had changed this morning. As it was Halloween, a cloud of live bats was fluttering around the enchanted ceiling, while hundreds of carved pumpkins leered from every corner. Harry led the way over to Dean and Seamus, who were discussing those Hogwarts students of seventeen or over who might be entering.

"There's a rumor going around that Warrington got up early and put his name in," Dean told Harry. "That big bloke from Slytherin who looks like a sloth."

Harry, who had played Quidditch against Warrington, shook his head in disgust.

"We can't have a Slytherin champion!"

"And all the Hufflepuffs are talking about Diggory," said Seamus contemptuously. "But I wouldn't have thought he'd have wanted to risk his good looks."

Eithe could feel Hermione’s gaze on her, “Is there something on my face?” said Eithne,

“Oh nothing, I thought that _friend_ of yours have discussed about joining the competition.” Hermione said, having a tricky smile plastered on her face, Eithne went slightly pink by her words, “No, he haven’t told me anything yet”

“Are you sure that you and Diggory had nothing?” Ron asked abruptly, she looked at him in surprise, not knowing what to answer “I-“ “Isn’t it obvious by how they act at Quidditch World Cup?” Hermione said, taking a toast.

“Ooh..?” Seamus and Ron said in unison, she just looked at her bowl of porridge with rosy cheeks. “Blimey, so you had a thing for a Hufflepuff-“

"Listen!" said Hermione suddenly.

People were cheering out in the entrance hall. They all swiveled around in their seats and saw Angelina Johnson coming into the Hall, grinning in an embarrassed sort of way. A tall black girl who played Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Angelina came over to them, sat down, and said, "Well, I've done it! Just put my name in!"

"You're kidding!" said Ron, looking impressed.

"Are you seventeen, then?" asked Harry.

"Course she is, can't see a beard, can you?" said Ron.

"I had my birthday last week," said Angelina.

"Well, I'm glad someone from Gryffindor's entering," said Hermione. "I really hope you get it, Angelina!"

"Thanks, Hermione," said Angelina, smiling at her.

“Yeah, better you than Pretty-Boy Diggory”, said Seamus, causing several Hufflepuffs passing their table to scowl heavily at him. “Gee, don’t raise any tense situation Seamus.. It’s not good” Eithne whispered.

After Eithne had breakfast, she went back to the Ravenclaw’s Common room. She decided it would be better if she stay inside and spend her time reading perhaps, or send letters to her father, she still got tons of question to be asked to her father about the Triwizard Tournament.

Eithne takes Cloud out from his cage and plays with him, giving him some treats and all.

She glances over to the clock to see it’s almost lunch time, twenty minutes to be exact. Eithne walks down from the Ravenclaw’s common room and to the girl’s restroom.

The restroom is silent still, no one was there. “Care to join me?” The sudden voice made her jolt, she looked up to the round window to see Myrtle’s transparent like figure sitting by the windowsill, looking at her.

“Oh hello Elizabeth” Eithne said, walking over to the sink and washes her hand, “I thought you’re not here” said Eithne. She feels a blow of a faint wind next to her, Myrtle glides over to her left side, “Oh not really… Everyone had been busy aren’t they..? I heard them talking about the Triwizard Tournament.” Myrtle said,

Eithne just give her a rather faint smile, “They are, well-, they’re too busy about it anyways.. I couldn’t care less about it but, something has been bothering me” Eithne said. Myrtle looked at her in a rather interested way, “Well what is it..?”

She proceeds to explain to Myrtle everything that had happened the past few days, her ring acting weird, the odd gut feeling and the tarot card. Explaining to Myrtle all about this feels very relaxing for her, finally she could let out her thoughts.

“Oh dear, that’s a rather complicated thought..” Myrtle said, Eithne just shrugged, she already knew something odd is happening it’s very unlikely. She left the restroom, saying goodbye to Myrtle and thanking her for her time then she walks down to the Great Hall, sitting by with Luna and Callen who is present at Ravenclaw’s table.

“Oh hello..” Said Luna softly, Eithne smiled and said hi.

“Have you seen Freya anywhere?” Callen asked, Eithne glances around the room trying to find any sign of her, not long after they could see a curly brown hair bouncing up and down from the Great Hall’s entrance, Freya rushes up to their table as if she were running.

As Freya sits down next to Eithne, she looked at them “What? Did I miss anything?”

“Well nothing in particular to be honest, but where on Merlin have you been?” Callen asked

“None of your concern that is..” Freya said as she fills her plate up with some food eating right away after. Eithne and Callen just stared at each other, having the same thoughts ‘ _there is no way she’s been doing nothing after all this time’_

They talked along while lunch, Eithne finds Luna as a comforting friend, although some people in the dormitory takes her as a rather ‘ _weird’_ girl which is total rubbish.

“Are any of you busy this afternoon..?” Callen asked, the three of them walked together as they walked out of the great hall to the entrance hall, “Nothing in particular, I’m going to take a walk around the castle with my book, and maybe talk to some paintings perhaps.” Said Eithne.

“What about you? Are you going to disappear for the whole day again?” Callen asked as he glances over the daydreaming girl, she keeps blinking at the sky before glancing at Callen “Ha? Wha’? Did you said anything?”

Callen just looked at her in disbelieve and facepalmed, “Forget it”

The three of them made their way to their common room, some students were there already most of them are just sitting down and chatting about their days. Eithne walks up to her room and rummages through her trunk, looking for something.

Freya who found her scarf stands by the doorway, “Do you need anything?” “Gah--, wait wait” Eithne rummaged more through her trunk, then she checks her drawer, to no avail none of her scarf are there, did she washed them all or did she lost them?

“I can’t find my scarf” Eithne said as she looks over to Freya. Freya walks over to her trunk and checks her drawer too, “Oh gee, this is my last one” Freya said, Eithne gave her a reassuring smile “It’s alright I’ll be fine”

The two of them walked downstairs to the common room to see Callen, about to head off downstairs to the castle, “Oh you’re going too Callen?” Freya asked, he glanced at them, stopping on his tracks “Mhm, I’m about to meet my brother after this”

“Not so afraid of him now?” Eithne teased, he went slightly pink “Let’s say we have settled the matter that has been going on between the both of us.” He said, “You’re going out without a scarf are you nuts? It’s blowing cold out there” He said, looking at Eithne.

“I probably lost some of them, or they’re probably hidden somewhere underneath all of my stuff.” Eithne said, Callen went straight to his dormitory “wait there.”

Not long after he came back down from his dormitory and gives her a black scarf, it’s the one from his mother, “Wear this for now, I don’t have any of my Ravenclaw scarf just yet, the other one is borrowed by Troy.”

She wrapped the scarf around her neck, she couldn’t help to smell a hint of cologne and…flowers?

“I never knew you fancy using cologne?” Eithne asked as she sniffed the scarf, it pretty much smells like him but the hint of cologne catches her attention more, “To be a man you need to fancy expensive things, that’s what my mother said. I never liked buying _expensive_ stuff, but ordinary stuff are enough. That is the first cologne my mother forced me to buy” He shrugged.

The three of them went down from the tower, they parted ways as Callen went off finding his brother while Freya is off to the corridor for whatever reason she have, Eithne walks over to the school’s ground, planning on walking around the school.

She looked around to find a spot for her to sit on, some of the students are gathering around in a group, perhaps talking about the tournament or maybe school gossips. Eithne glances over the tree that she usually sits on, it’s empty!

Eithne makes her way towards the tree, she looked around to see that no one else is near the tree. She made herself comfortable in her sitting spot, leaning against the big tree and opens her journal to write some weird ideas.

Her father tends to ask her _“Why are you up so late..?”_ with Eithne sitting down on her study desk, opening tons of books about inventions and maybe a Muggle newspaper, she thought it would be revolutionary when two sides are combined, she always thought that the Muggle world (which is _modern)_ could help the wizarding world a little bit.

Deavon wouldn’t forbid her to read muggle fictions or science fiction, he thought it would be necessary for her later on her old days perhaps, just like him. Eithne loves muggle fiction for kids, some of the magical or the _fantasy_ books she have read before is too exaggerated and some _almost_ close to the real version of it.

 _”What is it that you’re searching inside of those books?”_ The question that her father bothers her a lot, he sound like a jammed radio whenever he asked that, Eithne remembered the Sunday Evening where her father would ask that three times just for her to explain all over again.

She loves it to read their analytical thinking and innovation throughout books and sometimes muggle magazine. She thought that some of their innovation may work in the Wizarding world and it would enhance their daily activities.

 _Though,_ she could not lie that books about astronomy and magical creatures, _Newt Scamander is her role model that she aspire to be, perhaps one day she could have her own moving world inside a suitcase?_

“Always occupied on that book, Crawford?” Eithne looks up from her book, looking around from left to right yet nobody was there, _perhaps her imagination is playing with her again huh?_ She looked back to her journal and scribbled some more words.

“THUNK!” A hard object fell from above to her head, she winced and rubbed her head, “Oh bloody hell what is this..” She looked at the object, _wait, a pine cone?_ “Not there you ding dong, up here!” A rather familiar voice shouted from above, she looked up to see none other than Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, sitting down by the branch near the lowest branch with a smug smile plastered on his face.

“What is it? Missing me?” He said, getting more cocky with the smile turning onto a grin.

“Oh I wish, you barely crossed my mind for the past days and with that attitude of yours?” said Eithne, retracing where she last left by her Journal, “Very funny…” She muttered.

“What is it that’s so interesting over reading some books?” Draco asked, still sitting on one of the branches, leaning to the tree’s body, “It tells you what most people have no knowledge of” Eithne replied, flipping through the pages of her journal, looking at some of the Ancient Runes notes that she wrote with Cedric a few days ago.

“The girl with the ring… If I were to hear that name I would’ve expected someone with a rather exciting and brave aura that’s up to limitless ground of adventures, but it seems that you’ve disappointed me” He mocked, she glanced up towards him giving him a rather ‘tired’ face.

“Due to all respect, Malfoy. It would be nice if you stop insulting my ‘ _so called nickname’_ and leave me be to enjoy my personal time.” She looked back at her book once more, trying to ignore Draco’s cocky fusses.

The ground shakes following with a sound of a _‘thump’_ , she looked up to her right to see Draco looking down on her, “Well..? I see that you’re done messing with me, care to take your leave now?” She asked.

“Me? _Messing_ with you?” He scoffed, “You’re the one who came by the tree first” He said.

“Yet you’re unable to leave the place without bothering me for another second…” Eithne added,

He takes a space next to her, he sits down by the grass and leaned against the tree,

“What is it that you’re reading anyways..?” said Draco, glancing over her messy scribbled journal.

“Some Herbology..and some Astronomy” She said, glancing at Malfoy who seems to be having a rather hard time reading her writings, she gives him a rather closer look to her journal, “You could’ve just asked if you would like to read”

“I-I know, you’re just busy reading it..” He said with a hint of pink, reading a few words on her book, “How come you could write all of this down? Are you a living encyclopedia or some sort?” He asked, looking at her rather detailed writings.

Eithne notices he’s getting rather serious over reading the book, she thought He excelled most of his studies, “Is there something that you’re not understanding perhaps..?” She asked, Draco glances up to her gaze and back to the book, “N-no, just let me read for a bit”

“If you’re having a rather hard time I could—” “No, I do not need your help..” He muttered as he looked away from the book, _he’s probably confused with some of the words that I written down, rather stubborn isn’t he?_

Eithne sighed and stood up from her place, “Well, if you’re in need of my help…” Eithne dusted her robe and skirt, “I _probably_ could help you, see you around then.” Said Eithne and off she goes roaming around the school once more.

Malfoy might sound and act like your typical bullies in school, he’s often seen messing around and pushing other people around for no particular reasons. Even though he have a wide circle of friends inside of Slytherin, Eithne takes him as a lonely fellow.

Eithne often sees him walking by himself at the corridor without Crabbe or Goyle, sometimes he would walk alongside with Pansy other than that he’s actually all alone. As much as she hated his annoying presence, she still takes him as a human being that needs to be cared of.

Even though she often fussed about how annoying he gets to Freya, Callen or the trio she couldn’t feel the urge to _hate_ him completely. Yes, he’s a rather stubborn person with that pride of his, maybe some people cannot bear it to look at him for the slightest.

_Maybe he’s actually nice..?_

Eithne shakes away the thought and focuses on her path to avoid bumping to people. She made her way outside by the lake, some of the students can be seen grouping in with a group of two or three people by the trees or near the lake itself.

“Hello Eithne!” A girl in Gryffindor robes shouted across the lake, waving at her. Eithne smiled and waved back.

“Hi there!” A girl with Hufflepuff robes said, waving at her as they passed by the path, “Oh hello..” Eithne smiled.

Eithne is still not used to random students greeting her, she loved the kind gesture but she’s still not used to it, with all of the students looking at her she could not help but to think of her appearance throughout the day.

She walked down the path to see familiar figures ahead of her below the tree, “Oh hi there, Eithne” Hermione’s familiar voice ringed to her ears, she smiled and walked towards the bushy tree. She sits down next to Hermione carefully, Harry is looking at the sleeping figure next to him with a book covering their face.

“How long has he been out..?” Eithne whispered, Hermione glanced at their sleeping friend who is snoring lightly, “He’s been sleeping since the lake is empty, and now it’s full of students” She said, rolling her eyes.

Eithne giggled, Ron groaned and rolled to his side with the book falling down from his face. His long shuffled red hair covered a part of his eyes, “Gee, he looks like he lost a few hours of sleep last night?” Eithne murmured, “Oh believe me, he wouldn’t stop fussing around about Krum last night, Neville even complained about it” Harry said.

“Oh the two of you could talk all night then come running back to me when you needed help for your homework” Hermione said sarcasticly, “Mmm… no, I didn’t.. do it.. snape..” Ron murmured and snuggled more to his bag.

The three of them tried to hold their laughs as best as they could, Ron seems to be sleeping uneasily with Snape inside of his dream.

The three of them talked while waiting for Ron to wake up eventually. Some students passes by and looked at the sleeping red head with stares and some giggles, sadly their friend is too comfortable in his dreaming state.

“Oh-, wait here!” Eithne suddenly stands up, rushing to the other side of the lake, looking closely by the trees. She stops by in front of a pine tree that looks quite old. Eithne looked up to one of the branches and circles the tree, _is it gone..?_

“Hello..? Are you there?” She whispered, still looking above to the branches. A moment after she whispered, a tiny green figure could be seen going down from one of the brown branches down to the lowest branch of the tree.

Eithne slowly offers her hand towards the small bowtruckle, staying alert to not scare the little being. It hesitantly climbed on Eithne’s hand then it made it’s way inside Callen’s scarf making itself comfortable inside.

Eithne walks back to the trio, sitting down in front of them, Harry and Hermione looks rather confused, “What is it?” Hermione asked, she reaches for the small bowtruckle by her scarf, it climbed her hand once more, wrapping it’s twig like arm to her index finger.

Harry takes a rather closer look to the small being, Hermione pushes him back “Don’t get too eager when you’re looking at a bowtruckle, they get defensive” Hermione said, looking at the bowtruckle, “How did you find one? I mean—it is common to find magical beings here but I thought they’re not common around the lake..?”

“I’ve met this one being pushed off of our tree, I realized that our tree actually had a resident there, a group of bowtruckle of 3, sadly this one is not accepted, I moved it to another tree across the lake” said Eithne, pointing at the tree across the lake.

Eithne helped the bowtruckle to get to know Harry and Hermione, it seems to like Harry’s company somehow and it’s a little bit anxious with Hermione. The bowtruckle eventually attaches back to Eithne and now hides inside of her robe.

“So, how many people from Hogwarts entered the Triwizard Tournament?” Eithne asked, playing with the flower she plucked from the ground, “About three, and Ravenclaw?” said Hermione, “The ones that I knew are Troye and Sonata.”

“There must be a lot of people that signed up for the triwizards, but Durmstrang seems to take no chances, they went all out” Harry said, “From what I’ve heard they seem _very_ competitive, like-, **_very_** ” Eithne said.

“Who else is joining the Triwizards?” Eithne asked, “It must be that boy for sure” Hermione said as she looked up to the path, “Who?” “Look-“ She gestured the space behind her. She turned around to see Cedric and a group of his friends walking together, talking with one another.

“Well… That’s good for him” Eithne muttered as she glances down again to the flower, “With that look of his, I never thought he would enter the tournament” Hermione said, “Well he is a prefect after all, an excel student too.” Harry said.

“…Seems like everything about him is perfect” said Eithnne, putting some of the flowers as decoration by her hair. She looked up to see Harry and Hermione looking at her, “…Does it look weird?” Hermione shakes her head and gestured the space behind her.

Eithne turns around to see Cedric’s gaze on her, he gives her a smile and got nudged by his friends, she could not help to feel embarrassed and ruffles the flower on her hair, looking at Harry and Hermione with a rather pink face.

“Seems like the two of you have the chemistry” Hermione said, giving her a rather playful smile. Eithne just facepalmed, “Whatever kind of chemistry it is, I don’t think it’s going to do me any good.” She muttered.

“Well, the two of you seems to be fond of eachother” Harry added, plucking the tall grass near him and tickles Ron’s face with it, “Oh not really..” “It’s too obvious for everyone, we all know you have a thing for him..” said Hermione, “I’ve heard some gossips on Hufflepuff’s table about _you_ and him”

Eithne darted a shocked gaze to her, “Are you kidding..?” “For what reason should I be kidding ?” Hermione said, Eithne just sits there dumfounded.

“M-maybe he’s just nice to everyone, right?” Eithne asked, Hermione just rolled her eyes, “It is for a fact that he’s concerned about your well being after the World Cup, he even sent you a letter!” Hermione said, “Well it’s rather obvious” Harry added.

Ron suddenly groaned and blinks rapidly, looking at them “Oh.. Hi Eithne” He muttered, the three of them just laughed looking at his expression, “Wha? What is it?” Ron asked confusedly, sitting up and leans against the tree.

“Blimey you look like you have a bush on your head—” Eithne said as she laughed even more. Ron turns pink for a little and tries to tame his hair with his fingers, “It seems that our sleeping beauty has waken” Hermione said.


	10. Chapter 10

When they entered the candlelit Great Hall it was almost full. The Goblet of Fire had been moved; it was now standing in front of Dumbledore's empty chair at the teachers' table. Fred and George - clean-shaven again - seemed to have taken their disappointment fairly well.

The Halloween feast seemed to take much longer than usual. Perhaps because it was their second feast in two days. Like everyone else in the Hall, judging by the constantly craning necks, the impatient expressions on every face, the fidgeting, and the standing up to see whether Dumbledore had finished eating yet.

“So where were you the whole day..?” Asked Callen to Freya, she glanced at the dark haired boy and gives him a shrug, “Around the school…?” Callen gives a rather mocking smile, “Are you sure? I saw you on one of the empty classroom..”

Freya choked on her turkey and gulps down her pumpkin juice, Callen couldn’t help but to laugh at her, some of the students on the Ravenclaw looks at Freya and some of them chuckled, she turns a little bit pink from Callen’s word.

“You must’ve mistaken me for someone else—” “There is no one inside of Hogwarts besides you that have a rather pitched laugh that sounds like windshield” He mentioned, taking a bite from his turkey.

“Oh stop running from us, Freya” said Callen, “We’ll find out sooner or later”

Freya sighed in defeat and looked around, “Fine. I’m actually close with this boy-“ “A boy?!” Callen exclaimed, making some of the students dart their gaze at their direction, Freya sunk more to her seat and is now scarlet.

Callen seems to be looking around to the rest of houses tables, “Let’s take a guess then?” Callen suggested as he finishes his food, “What does he look like?” he asked, “Oh why does it concern you that bad?” Freya said in her defense.

“We’re not concerned about _who_ are you approaching or have interest it, we’re just curious” Eithne added as she glances over the three giant tables, looking for any sign of someone looking at their direction.

She saw someone glanced from the Gryffindor’s table, it’s not one of the trio for sure, “It’s a Gryffindor isn’t it?” said Eithne, siting back down and looked at Freya with a rather big smile on her face.

Freya just zipped her mouth shut and won’t tell them anything throughout the whole dinner.

 _“It’s coming..”_ Eithne snapped from her thoughts as she looked around,

 _“Be careful… Stay close…”_ Eithne kept looking around to her table, she even checked the space behind her. Freya who is sitting on her right tapped her shoulder, “Hey, are you alright?” She asked, with a rather concerned look on her face.

“You’re turning pale!” Callen exclaimed, she holds her cheeks in her hand which is cold, “Are you freezing..?” Freya asked, “You could go to Madam Pomfrey, I could take you there” Freya offered, holding one of her hand.

“No no. It’s alright..” Eithne said as she pulled off a smile to them, “I’m alright” “You don’t look like you’re alright..” said Callen. She looked around once more just to make sure she’s not being fooled by Peeves or any other ghost.

“I-I’ll tell you later on tonight, alright?” Eithne said, the two of them just nodded in response, still paying close attention to her.

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr. Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting....A few people kept checking their watches...

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Harry saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next...

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

Freya nudged her, “Look at him!” she shushes her, “Oh shut it”

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out -

"Harry Potter."

As soon as the name is mentioned by Dumbledore, the whole room fell into silence. Everyone darted their gaze to Harry who is frozen by his seat, not knowing what to do. Some of the students are buzzing with a rather angry tone and whispers, some even stood up to see where Harry is sitting down.

Eithne couldn’t believe what he ears had heard, Callen looked at the Gryffindor’s table in disbelieve, “Is that boy mad..?!” Called whispered to her, Eithne just shook her head, “No, it’s impossible” She muttered, Harry haven’t mentioned anything about entering the Triwizards.

At the top table, Professor Dumbledore had straightened up, nodding to Professor McGonagall.

"Harry Potter!" he called again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!"

Harry got to his feet, trod on the hem of his robes, and stumbled slightly. He set off up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. It felt like an immensely long walk; the top table didn't seem to be getting any nearer at all, and he could feel hundreds and hundreds of eyes upon him, as though each were a searchlight. The buzzing grew louder and louder. After what seemed like an hour, he was right in front of Dumbledore, feeling the stares of all the teachers upon him.

"Well...through the door, Harry," said Dumbledore. He wasn't smiling.

Harry moved off along the teachers' table. Hagrid was seated right at the end. He did not wink at Harry, or wave, or give any of his usual signs of greeting. He looked completely astonished and stared at Harry as he passed like everyone else. Harry went through the door out of the Great Hall

More of the students seems to be bickering rather loudly now, Dumbledore’s cough made the room fall into another brief silence. “Now that all of the name has been mentioned, I suppose all of you are tired and full. Go back to your chambers and have some rest! See you tomorrow morning, students.” And with that the great hall is dismissed.

All of the students scurried outside to the Entrance hall, still buzzing with disbelieve and anger in most of their tones,

“After all that he had done he dared to join the Triwizards?!” a student in Slytherin robe bickered.

“What kind of nonsense is he living in? Isn’t he famous enough? Hadn’t he got enough of it?” Asked another student.

Eithne looked around to see Hermione and Ron, she walked towards them to see Hermione is still blank in emotions, while Ron himself looks rather pissed off and odd. “Who helped him to put his name inside of the goblet?” Eithne asked.

Ron just looked to the floor, “None of my concern, and with him hiding it from all of us is just pathetic” He muttered, Hermione just shakes her head, “There must be a reason, I’m sure he’s not the one that done it.” Hermione defended.

Ron scoffed, “Are you sure..? Are you sure that he doesn’t want _more_ exposure?” said Ron, looking rather disappointed and bitter now, “I’ll be heading off now, see you.” Said Ron briefly as he left the crowded hall, leaving Hermione and Eithne all by themselves now.

“He looks…” “Upset, perhaps jealous too” Eithne added, Hermione sighed and looked at the entrance of the great hall, “I hope he could explain it tomorrow…” Hermione said. “I hope that he’s doing alright with the Professors by the chamber.” Eithne muttered.

The morning seems to be rather rowdy, everyone is still talking about last night’s event of Harry. Most of the students had already taken breakfast, Eithne sits down with Ron and Hermione on the Gryffindor table, the twins are nowhere to be seen this morning.

Ron bitterly eats his sandwich and gulps down his morning tea. Hermione sighed at his behaviour, Eithne herself couldn’t help much with Ron’s attitude at the time. He’s rather fixated in his own mind and perception about Harry.

“It’s always him… All the attention..” Ron bitterly muttered under his breath, Hermione shakes her head at Ron’s attitude, “It’s not always him, Ron. He’s not the one who put his name inside of the goblet.” Hermione said.

“So you’re defending him now..?” Ron asked with bitterness in his tone, “Wha-, of course not. Look, what I’m trying to say is that Harry doesn’t want any of this to happen too..” Hermione said in her defense.

Eithne just sits there, watching the both of them bickering. “Okay, let’s drop the matter. Let’s talk about something else shall we?” Eithne said, trying to enlighten the mood, she had always stopped them from bickering at one another in every chance she could, even though it’s rather hard.

The table just fell to silence until the breakfast finished, Ron heads off around the school along with Seamus and Dean. “Harry hasn’t woke up yet, is he?” Hermione asked, she shakes her head, “He must’ve slept in.”

“He must be hungry, why don’t we bring him something?” Eithne suggested, “Good idea” Hermione wrapped a sandwich in a napkin and they walked to the Gryffindor’s common room. The big portrait opens slightly and to reveal Harry, climbing down from the portrait hole.

“Good morning Harry.” Said Eithne, giving him a rather warm smile, _he must be exhausted about last night’s matter._ Hermione handed him the sandwich, “Brought you this… Thought you might want it” said Hermione, “Thanks”

“Care for a walk? You could loosen up a little” Eithne offered, “Good idea” said Harry gratefully.

They went downstairs, crossed the entrance hall quickly without looking in at the Great Hall, and were soon striding across the lawn toward the lake, where the Durmstrang ship was moored, reflected blackly in the water. It was a chilly morning, and they kept moving, munching their toast, as Harry told them exactly what had happened after he had left the Gryffindor table the night before.

"Well, of course I knew you hadn't entered yourself," said Hermione when he'd finished telling them about the scene in the chamber off the Hall. "The look on your face when Dumbledore read out your name! But the question is, who did put it in? Because Moody's right, Harry...I don't think any student could have done it...they'd never be able to fool the Goblet, or get over Dumbledore's -"

“Have any of you seen Ron?” Harry interrupted.

Eithne and Hermione shared a look of hesistance.

“He was at breakfast this morning..” said Eithne

“Does he still think that I entered myself?”

“Well…no, I don’t think so, not really-“ Said Hermione

“What does that _not really_ supposed to mean..?” Asked Harry.

“Isn’t it obvious Harry?” Eithne questioned “He’s jealous! It’s clear in his eyes and tone!”

"Jealous?" Harry said incredulously. "Jealous of what? He wants to make a prat of himself in front of the whole school, does he?"

"Look," said Hermione patiently, "it's always you who gets all the attention, you know it is. I know it's not your fault," she added quickly, seeing Harry open his mouth furiously. "I know you don't ask for it...but - well - you know, Ron's got all those brothers to compete against at home, and you're his best friend, and you're really famous - he's always shunted to one side whenever people see you, and he puts up with it, and he never mentions it, but I suppose this is just one time too many..."

"Great," said Harry bitterly. "Really great. Tell him from me I'll swap any time he wants. Tell him from me he's welcome to it....People gawping at my forehead everywhere I go..."

"I'm not teiling him anything," Hermione said shortly. "Tell him yourself. It's the only way to sort this out."

"I'm not running around after him trying to make him grow up!" Harry said, so loudly that several owls in a nearby tree took flight in alarm. "Maybe he'll believe I'm not enjoying myself once I've got my neck broken or -"

“That is not funny, Harry” said Eithne, “It’s clearly not funny, _at all._ That could happen anytime and we would have no knowledge of it, Harry.” Said Eithne patiently, she and Hermione know that Harry is pressed too, but to have a such bitter mood in the morning is not going to help him whatsoever.

“Look, the two of you are not in a good state of mind right now. All of you need to take your own time until everything settles down… Just until both of you are cooled down” said Eithne softly. Harry just stood there in silence.

“It might be hard, but try to clear your minds first..”

“Oh he needs to clear his mind about me-“

“Look, Harry.” Hermione interrupted. "Harry, I've been thinking - you know what we've got to do, don't you? Straight away, the moment we get back to the castle?"

"Yeah, give Ron a good kick up the -"

"Write to Sirius. You've got to tell him what's happened. He asked you to keep him posted on everything that's going on at Hogwarts....It's almost as if he expected something like this to happen. I brought some parchment and a quill out with me -"

"Come off it," said Harry, looking around to check that they couldn't be overheard, but the grounds were quite deserted. "He came back to the country just because my scar twinged. He'll probably come bursting right into the castle if I tell him someone's entered me in the Triwizard Tournament -"

"He'd want you to tell him," said Hermione sternly. "He's going to find out anyway."

"How?"

"Harry, this isn't going to be kept quiet," said Hermione, very seriously. "This tournament's famous, and you're famous. I'll be really surprised if there isn't anything in the Daily Prophet about you competing....You're already in half the books about You-Know-Who, you know...and Sirius would rather hear it from you, I know he would."

"Okay, okay, I'll write to him," said Harry, throwing his last piece of toast into the lake.

"Whose owl am I going to use?" Harry said as they climbed the stairs. "He told me not to use Hedwig again."

"Why don’t you ask Ron-“

"I'm not asking Ron for anything," Harry said flatly.

"Well, borrow one of the school owls, then, anyone can use them," said Hermione.

They went up to the Owlery. Hermione gave Harry a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink, then strolled around the long lines of perches, looking at all the different owls, while Harry sat down against a wall and wrote his letter.

Dear Sirius,

You told me to keep you posted on what's happening at Hogwarts, so here goes - I don't know if you've heard, but the Triwizard Tournament's happening this year and on Saturday night I got picked as a fourth champion. I don't who put my name in the Goblet of Fire, because I didn't. The other Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory, from Hufflepuff.

He paused at this point, thinking. He had an urge to say something about the large weight of anxiety that seemed to have settled inside his chest since last night, but he couldn't think how to translate this into words, so he simply dipped his quill back into the ink bottle and wrote,

Hope you're okay, and Buckbeak - Harry

"Finished," he told Hermione, getting to his feet and brushing straw off his robes. At this, Hedwig fluttered down onto his shoulder and held out her leg.

"I can't use you," Harry told her, looking around for the school owls. "I've got to use one of these."

Hedwig gave a very loud hoot and took off so suddenly that her talons cut into his shoulder. She kept her back to Harry all the time he was tying his letter to the leg of a large barn owl. When the barn owl had flown off, Harry reached out to stroke Hedwig, but she clicked her beak furiously and soared up into the rafters out of reach.

"First Ron, then you," Harry said angrily. "This isn't my fault."

The rest of the week had been rather unpleasant for Harry, he had been pushed off here and there with some of the students wearing the “HARRY STINKS” badge, it reminds her dearly about her S.P.E.W badge sadly.

And with Rita Skeeter on the other hand, she doesn’t help much with Harry’s condition, all of the false rumour that has been lingering on the Daily Prophet is just too absurd for her and the other’s to understand. Even Callen himself told her that Rita Skeeter is probably one of the most notorious Journalist that is known for her exaggeration.

“Such beautiful romance you have with Potter!”

“When is it official?”

The loud bickering and shouting from students has been heard throughout the whole day, even thought the daily prophet was released ten days a go, people wouldn’t stop talking about it. “Oh I swear to Merlin if they don’t stop by the end of the month, I’ll jinx them” Muttered Hermione.

“It’s alright, we all know it’s just an exaggerated version of the daily prophet” said Eithne, trying to cheer her up, Hermione kept ignoring their words and walked down by the corridor with Eithne. They just finished reading at the library about the Triwizards Tournament, sadly there are not much record about it but from what they’ve read it sounds pretty dangerous.

As they walked down by the corridor they’re met face to face with Harry. Hermione who is going to vent everything that had happened that day realizes that Harry is experiencing the same too, the irritated look on his face is obvious to see.

Some of the students laughed at Harry’s direction, Hermione lead him away from the scene, “Come on Harry, let’s ignore them” They walked away from the scene, they thought they already escaped the chaotic mess, they met with a group of Slytherins.

“Oh going so soon now, Potter?” Mocked Malfoy loudly as the three of them passed his group, “Aren’t you going to tell us how it felt when you’re selected as Hogwarts champion? Well not yet of course, I’ve betted with my father you won’t last five minutes out there!”

“Don’t you have anything to say besides rude things, Malfoy?” Eithne sneered, Harry just stood there looking at Draco in such fury, but he knows if he defends himself the situation will turn around real quick, not to mention they’re facing a group of Slytherins.

“What? Is it your concern now, Crawford? Oh Harry got himself _two_ lovers now, so much being a _popular_ student” Mocked Malfoy. “Look! We even have this!” Malfoy pointed at the badge on his robe, the group of Slytherins have the same badge on their robes.

SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY – THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION

“Like them, Potter?” Said Malfoy mockingly. “And this isn’t all they do- look!”

He pressed his badge onto his chest, and the message upon it vanished, to be replaced with another one, which glowed green :

POTTER STINKS!

The slytherins howled with laughter. Each of them pressed their badges too, until the message POTTER STINKS was shining brightly around Harry. Eithne couldn’t bare to see him like this, and Hermione too must’ve felt the same. “Come on now Harry, let’s get going..” Eithne whispered.

“Oh very funny” Hermione said sarcastically to Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls, who were laughing maniacally than anyone by the group, “Really witty”

By the distant from where the scene started, Eithne could see Ron was standing against the wall with Dean and Seamus, the three of them seem to be talking about something but Eithne catches Ron’s gaze towards their group. He wasn’t laughing but he wasn’t sticking up for Harry either.

“Want one, Granger?” said Malfoy, holding out a badge to Hermione, “I’ve got loads. But don’t touch my hand, now. I’ve just washed it, you see- don’t want a _Mudblood_ sliming it up” The words that slipped out of Malfoy’s mouth really does hurt her. Eithne softly takes her hand and pulls her back from the scene, Hermione’s gaze is filled with pain.

Harry’s hidden temper seems to burst through a dam in his chest. He had reached for his wand before he’s thought what he was doing. People all around them scrambled out of the way, backing down the corridor.

“Harry!” Hermione said warningly.

“Go on then, Potter.” Malfoy said quietly, drawing out his own wand. “Moody’s not here to look after you now- do it, if you’ve got the guts”

“It’s not worth it!” Eithne exclaimed, but it seems that Harry doesn’t want to bother and listen to their words anymore. For a split second, they looked into each other’s eyes, then, at exactly the same time, they swished their wands.

“Funnuculus!” Harry yelled.

“Densaugeo!” screamed Malfoy.

“Back up!” Eithne quickly yanked Hermione back to the crowd of the corridor. Jets of light shot from both wands, hit each other in midair, and ricocheted off at angles - Harry's hit Goyle in the face, and Malfoy's hit Hermione. Goyle bellowed and put his hands to his nose, where great ugly boils were springing up - Hermione, whimpering in panic, was clutching her mouth.

"Hermione!"

Ron had hurried forward to see what was wrong with her; Harry turned and saw Ron dragging Hermione's hand away from her face. It wasn't a pretty sight. Hermione's front teeth - already larger than average - were now growing at an alarming rate; she was looking more and more like a beaver as her teeth elongated, past her bottom lip, toward her chin - panic-stricken, she felt them and let out a terrified cry.

“Malfoy!” Ron snapped, looking at the blonde who is laughing horribly. “Look what you’ve done to her!” Ron is now as red as his hair, standing up against Malfoy with his wand out, some of the students made more space for them. Hermione is still hiding her face with tears in her eyes.

“Don’t you know any counter-spell?” Harry asked Eithne, by the looks of her teeth since it grown to a rather inhumane size, much like a beaver--. “N-No..?!” said Eithne getting a little bit panic from the whole situation.

“What kind of nonsense were you thinking?!” Ron’s voice seems to get louder and louder, Malfoy and his group done nothing but to laugh at him. “What? What do you expect? It suits her rather well!” Malfoy defended.

Some of the students by the corridor tries to take a peek at Hermione’s face, she hid her face more with her hand and hides her face by Eithne’s robe. Eithne takes out her wand, “Could you move your hands for a little..? This might work” Hermione shakes her head with a slight sob, “Please? It’s better if we try it out—”

Hermione hesitantly uncovered her face and Eithne raises her wand “Reducio!” There was a flash of light from her wand, Hermione’s front teeth seems to shorten back to it’s original state, Eithne waits patiently as she looks at Hermione’s face.

“I-it worked..?” said Eithne. “It worked!” Hermione exclaimed as she feels her front teeth, shrinking back to it’s original state. Ron who seems to be too busy getting angry with Malfoy doesn’t know that Hermione’s teeth had shrunk back.

"And what is all this noise about?" said a soft, deadly voice.

Snape had arrived. The Slytherins clamored to give their explanations; Snape pointed a long yellow finger at Malfoy and said, "Explain."

"Potter attacked me, sir -"

"We attacked each other at the same time!" Harry shouted.

"- and he hit Goyle - look -"

Snape examined Goyle, whose face now resembled something that would have been at home in a book on poisonous fungi.

"Hospital wing, Goyle," Snape said calmly.

"Malfoy got Hermione!" Ron said. "Look!"

He turned around to Hermione to show Snape her long teeth but to see Hermione’s red eyes from crying. “W-wait, where is you-“ “Eithne countered the spell” Harry interrupted, Snape’s gaze darted to Harry, Eithne quickly tucks her wand back to her robe’s pocket.

Snape’s deadly stare pierced to her and Hermione, “Is this a false accusation, Weasley?” Snape turned around to Ron who is rather dumbfounded, still looking at the two of them“N-no sir! I swear her front teeth reached up to her chin!” Snape’s gaze darted from Ron to Hermione.

The students that are standing circling around them seems to take a look on Eithne and back at Snape, she could feel that she would be an easy target for Snape, but she had done nothing wrong, right?

“To all of you that are here, is it true that Crawford countered Malfoy’s spell..?” said Snape in a rather cold tone, Pansy Parkinson and the other Slytherin girls gave a rather hot glare to her and Hermione. Some of the students nodded and some of them murmured ‘yes’.

There was a rather brief moment of silence before Snape turned his heels towards Malfoy, “You. Dismissed, off you go, all of you.” He said to the group of Slytherins, he faced Harry, Ron, Hermione and her, “To the four of you… Take this as one of a million chance. Now go, before I give you detention for the rest of the week.”

“And to all of you, off you go, unless any of you wanted to help me arrange the herbs for the Potion class.” Snapped Snape, and so all of the students scurried away on their own matters. Harry, Hermione and Eithne walked away from the scene, they looked around to find Ron but he is seen with Dean and Seamus.

Ron gave them a last look before walking away with Dean and Seamus. The three of them walked off down the corridor, Hermione is still wiping some of her tears, having a relieved look, “Thank you, Eithne” said Hermione, slightly smiling. “You’re welcome..”

Harry seems rather cooled off now, “Bloody hell, we’re almost sent to detention for a whole week..” said Harry, looking rather satisfied from the problem, “That’s a rather close call…” said Hermione, “Well, at least you got to take out your anger at Malfoy” added Eithne.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I would like to announce the face claim of some of the characters here inside of the book,  
> Eithne Crawford : Elle Fanning  
> Callen Laurent : Cooper Maughan  
> Kai Laurent : Nick Pervak  
> Freya Aetos :Melina Martin.  
> Their faces would be on this chapter (at the beginning~)
> 
> Also, I would like to ask, does any of you have suggestion or critiques?  
> I would accept them, since it would help me to write this fanfiction, it would help a lot!  
> Again, thank you for your time reading this fanfiction, take care!

Face Claims! :

Eithne Crawford (Elle Fanning) :

Callen Laurent (Cooper Maughan) :

Kai Laurent (Nick Pervak) :

Freya Aetos (Melina Martin) :

Now continue on the chapter~

-

In the meantime, life became even worse for Harry within the confines of the castle, for Rita Skeeter had published her piece about the Triwizard Tournament, and it had turned out to be not so much a report on the tournament as a highly colored life story of Harry. Much of the front page had been given over to a picture of Harry; the article (continuing on pages two, six, and seven) had been all about Harry, the names of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang champions (misspelled) had been squashed into the last line of the article, and Cedric hadn't been mentioned at all.

The article had appeared ten days ago, and Harry still got a sick, burning feeling of shame in his stomach every time he thought about it. Rita Skeeter had reported him saying an awful lot of things that he couldn't remember ever saying in his life, let alone in that broom cupboard.

Throughout the whole week, Harry has been following Eithne and Hermione around, mostly to the Library. They’re rather shocked to find Viktor Krum lingering around the Library for some reason, some of the girl students keep tailing up with him to get his autograph.

Hermione had been doing some research about Harry’s first task, the two of them are rather concerned with Harry’s percentage of winning (perhaps surviving) since he is underage himself, Hermione had been rambling about all of the spell Harry needs to learn for the Triwizards.

“This is going nowhere…!” Harry sighed as he closed the book in front of him, Hermione who is too busy taking notes keeps her attention down to the book she’s reading, “This is no easy thing to do, Harry. This is the tournament!” Whispered Hermione.

Eithne who is sitting down, reading a rather complicated book about charms for 4th and 5th years just listened at their conversations. “There is no way you’re going to back down from this Triwizards, you need to learn that summoning charm!” added Hermione.

Harry leaned back at his chair in defeat, looking at the charms book in front of him. “How am I suppose to learn these charm if you’re keeping me as a prisoner inside of the library?” said Harry, Hermione looked up to him and sighed, “You need to read about charms first, Harry. Then you could practice it outside with Eithne.” Said Hermione patiently.

Eithne had agreed to teach Harry charms in her spare time after school or after dinner by the training yard. Eithne herself is rather quick in learning new charms, usually she doesn’t need her wand to do ordinary charms, but with a new charm she tends to use her wand to stay safe.

“There are tons of charms you need to learn, Harry. The banishing charm.. red sparks charm…and perhaps exploding charms too if you want to be more advanced” said Eithne, looking up from her charms book. There are many other charms that she’s not fond of, she wouldn’t take the risk but it is for Harry.

After the school lessons finished, Hermione, Harry and Eithne walked to their usual spot by the black lake, under the tree. The outdoor seems deserted, there’s no other students besides them at the time. Hermione brings over some charm books for Harry to read on, while Eithne accompanied Harry to excel his skill in charms.

“Accio!” Harry swishes his wand towards the plump red apple that is sitting by the tree stump. The apple sits still on the wooden stump, not budging an inch. Harry groaned and sits down by the grass, “How come it’s so hard to just call an object towards you?” he complained.

“It’s all about practices, Harry.” Said Eithne, standing up from her seat under the tree towards Harry. He looks rather desperate now, “It’s your pronunciation too, Harry! It’s AK-eee-oh not AS-eee-oh!” shouted Hermione from under the tree.

“Really? Did I really said AS-eee-oh?” asked Harry, Eithne just shrugged and motions him to get up. “Come, take a close look.” Eithne takes out her wand from her pocket and directs it at the apple, “Accio!” The apple flies towards her in a fast speed and she catches the apple with her left hand.

“See?” said Eithne, showing him the apple “You need to trust your guts, Harry. Try to feel that _feeling_ and concentrate, it wouldn’t even take a minute” said Eithne as she walks over to the stump and places the apple back to it’s place.

“Now try it!” Yelled Eithne from the stump. She could see Harry is preparing his stances and swishes his wand “Accio!” The apple sits still for a moment until it comes flying at Harry’s direction, he catches the apple and smiled, “I did it!”

The two of them walks over to Hermione and sits under the tree, Harry who is already satisfied with his efforts takes a bite from the apple, “Well, at least one charm is done.” Said Harry. He’s certainly satisfied with the current progress he’s making, but Hermione knows well this is not the end of his practice just yet.

“You still have at least three more spells for training. Besides, you haven’t mastered Accio that well.” Said Hermione, flipping through one of the pages of her book. “Eithne needs to teach you again about wandless magic, if you rely too much on your wand you’ll know nothing when you lose it.”

“When are you going to teach me wandless magic then?” Harry looked at Eithne. “It’s not a simple thing to do, Harry” said Eithne, looking around the forest near them, “Wandless magic is something you need to be careful of.”

“Why so?” asked Harry.

“It’s actually rather dangerous to perform wandless magic, especially when you’re not well trained enough” said Hermione.

Eithne nods at Hermione’s word, “Even though you seen me often casting spells and charms without a wand, it is actually rather complicated. Dumbledore warned me before to take a hold of my own power, he said a wand is the most essential tool for a witch or wizard to use.”

Eithne had already promised him to teach him about wandless magic soon enough after he masters the basic with his wand. Being used to cast a spell or a charm without a wand doesn’t mean it wouldn’t cause any complications or failure. She notices that it’s rather hard to cast finite inctatem, it requires more concentration.

While the most easiest charm to do in her opinion without a wand is carpe retractum. The bright glowing rope is rather easy to handle and cast to the targets. Levitation charm is also one of her favourite charms to cast.

Professor Flitwick had talked to her many times about her charm casting. He offered her to study more about charms and extra lessons for her. Rumours said that Professor Flitwick himself is actually very talented in charm casting and he won a magical duel before.

“What kind of wandless magic that you could use often then?” asked Harry, leaning against the tree.

“Accio, sometimes I would cast Lumos and the light would follow me around. The simple alohomora and colloportus” said Eithne.

“What about combat spells then?”

Eithne thinks for a moment, “If casting fire and throwing your target across the room is considered as a combat spells or charm, then you could say it like that.” Said Eithne.

Eithne herself is not very fond of combat spells since she never used any to people. Her father actually warned her about casting spells in a magical duel especially if it harms the opponent physically. Once, she was trained by her father to cast a list of spell to a dummy to harm it, she managed to tore the dummy’s body that is from an old pillow.

“It would rather be dangerous if you teach him some dark arts, Eithne” warned Hermione, “I know, I know. I’m not good at it too, but some defensive charms I’m willing to teach you that is.” Said Etihne, looking at Harry.

As they returned for dinner, Eithne found out that Ron has been avoiding Harry’s gaze whatsoever. The tension between them both haven’t cooled down yet, it’s been a week!

Eithne sits down at the Ravenclaw table, helping herself with that night’s dinner and managed to talk with Cho Chang about school and other girl talk matters. Cho in Eithne’s eyes seems to be a rather popular girl herself with a nice personality. She couldn’t lie that Cho is one of their best seeker in Ravenclaw.

Even though Eithne couldn’t believe the rumors the students starting about Cho not liking her getting close with Cedric, she sees her as a rather neutral girl to hang out with. She got the welcoming kind of charm.

“Say, have you been talking with Harry..?” asked Cho. This seems to be out of blue for Eithne, perhaps the both of them knew each other? “Well, yes.. I’ve met him today too, what’s the matter?” asked Eithne. Cho just smiled and shakes her head, “Nothing”

Later that night, Eithne sits down on the royal blue couch in front of the giant bookshelf by her common room with Padma Patil, Anthony Goldstein and Callen. Callen who had been busy with his Herbology homework doesn’t seem to budge anywhere from his seat.

Eithne who is teaching Padma Divination and Cartomancy learns that Padma herself actually fancies Divination but she is not really that good. Meanwhile for Anthony he’s been frustrated with his piling homework of Potion class.

“So this goes here, yea?” Asked Padma as she writes down the planet placements on her notes, “Yes, it actually goes a bit here but-“ “Eithne.” The rather familiar voice ringed, she looked up from Padma’s notes to see Michael Corner.

She must admit that Michael Corner’s feature reminds her of her father’s features, the same dark hair and blue eyes.

“Yes, what is it?” asked Eithne, she supposed he was going to ask for some notes.

“Is it true that you’ve been going around with Harry? Helping him in his homeworks? And perhaps _other_ stuff?” pressed Michael.

“Well.. Yes, I did, why?” asked Eithne back, losing her focus from Padma’s question.

“Why is it that you always linger around with that boy? He’s doing nothing but to break rules and enter the Triwizards.” Michael seems rather furious for some reason, and Eithne doesn’t even know why. Some of the students in the common room are looking at the both of them, even Anthony looks rather confused right now.

Eithne stood up from her seat, “Slow down, Corner. What’s wrong with it?” asked Eithne. Michael scoffed and sends a rather cold stare at her, “I thought you would be more thoughtful of helping a rather problematic kid. I thought you would help either Troy or Roger to get inside of the tournament.”

“Why is it so problematic to you? Do you really think that I were the one who put his name inside of the goblet, do you?” asked Eithne back in her defence. The students seems to be paying more attention to both of their arguments more than their own activities.

“Hey, hey. Hold your horses, Corner.” Callen stands up from his seat, walking towards Michael, “She’s only trying to help other people..” Said Callen patiently.

Michael who looks rather pissed off rolled his eyes, “By betraying her own house? Ravenclaw? Are you kidding? She’s been here for four years. And she had not gained as much points as Gryffindor do over Potter’s problem.” Pressed Michael.

Eithne froze there by his words, what he had said were true. She had not gained as much points as Harry do over their adventures, even though Dumbledore gave her some rounds of hundred points too, they always ended up on the second place for the house cup.

“ _I thought_ that you were rather close with Diggory! What’s now? Turning your back on him for Potter? Oh wait until he finds out about this…” Scoffed Michael, “Wha-, Corner, you do know that helping other people doesn’t mean you have _literal_ interest in them, right?” Defended Eithne.

“You got a problem with that? So prideful of your own wit, Corner? Why don’t you fetch us a few hundreds of points then? Wouldn’t it be easy if someone with intellectual wit does it, hm?” Callen’s words sure does pierced Michael right through. “She got her rights, she does what _she_ wants.”

“You know nothing, Laurent. Haven’t you seen her? She’s getting more and more distant from any of us.” Michael complained. Eithne herself is actually close with her Ravenclaw friends but that doesn’t mean she’s not close with other Houses, well, except Slytherin that is.

“It’s just you, Corner, It’s just you” said Callen, “Does Ernie’s word struck you that hard? Are you going to follow him to wear one of those _stupid_ badges?” he asked. “Only someone dumb enough would wear one of those to affect other people”

Troy and Roger walked down from the boy’s dorm to see all of the tension inside of the room.

“What’s with all of the fuss here?” Penelope Clearwater enters the common room as she saw the tension too with Callen and Michael. She walked towards them , “Care to explain? Any of you?”

“Crawford helped Potter on some of his _schoolworks_ , a foul player.” Muttered Michael. Eithne who is rather irritated by his words holds her temper down, Penelope looked at Eithne, “Is it true that you helped Potter?”

“It is” she briefly answered.

“There is no problem in helping, Corner. She had her rights to do so, everyone gets to pick a side.” Said Penelope. “We got no champions too from Ravenclaw, but both Diggory and Potter are Hogwarts champions, the two of them deserves any type of support. Now off you go, all of you. And Corner, please don’t make such fuss, you don’t want Professor Flitwick to find out about this”

Michael turns slightly pink as Penelope dismissed the whole fuss. Callen who seems to know that this is not over yet gives Michael a last look, “Do not be reckless on who’s side you’re picking. Unless you want to show your true inner self, _a prideful brat_.”

Callen’s word seems to offend Michael once more, Corner’s face turned scarlet from fury and stomped off from the scene and left the tower. Eithne then sits back down with Padma Patil. “I’m so sorry with all of the scene just now… Let’s continue, shall we?” asked Eithne softly as she smiled, trying to erase the tension.

Padma nodded, “You see, he had been hanging around with Ernest and Hannah for the past few days. He seems to dislike Potter that much..” she whispered. Eithne knew that Ernest and Michael are fond of each other but she never guessed that Michael would turn like this.

“Just don’t think about it, Eithne. You’ve done the right thing you know.. Even though he’s not in our house.” Said Padma, trying to cheer her up. Eithne gives her a rather soft smile, “Thanks”

The next morning seems rather bland for her, she got Snape’s potion class with the Hufflepuff, which means she would meet Ernest and Hannah, she had been planning to talk to them to stop wearing the badge, but they are supporting their own champion, Cedric.

As for Cedric, she had seen him lesser and lesser these days. Most of the days he would be busy with the photoshoot with Fleur, Krum and Harry. And the other days are when he’s busy with his friends or practicing with his friends.

Eithne also found out that Freya had been dating a Gryffindor boy named Noah Heegensburg. Both of them have been seeking each other since the Triwizards started. Freya met him while she was at the library seeking books for her Herbology homework.

Harry and Ron doesn’t seem to talk to eachother just yet, both of them are busy on their own matters. She told Hermione it’s their ego that’s blocking them both from talking to each other, Harry doesn’t wanted to be trash-talked at while Ron just wanted to be known as more than of a _friend of Harry_.

Snape had been pressuring her through the whole Potion class session. This time he paid attention more to her table. She sits down with Callen, Freya, and Padma Patil for his class. He mentioned how she crushes the angel fins wrongly.

It’s a close call since she almost made Ravenclaw lose another five points.

Harry is not seen through the whole day, Hermione told her that he’s probably off with the Champions once again with Rita Skeeter and a few of the ministries member. Hermione said that she would be at the library doing more research for S.P.E.W, Eithne skips the opportunity to get herself some _me_ time.

After the school hours, she takes her bag (which is a Messenger Bag type) that she often use to bring all of her non-studies books and stuff. She keeps her tarot card, another journal of hers, her handicraft tools and her handicraft materials inside of her bag.

The day is still early, the cold air still lingers in and out of the castle. She wears her scarf and gloves to keep her warm and heads down to the yard near the great lake. Since it’s rather chilly outside, not many people are out here.

“Oh to have a time for myself…” Eithne sighed as she slumps down and sits against the tree, looking at the big lake in front of her. The lake is still, some of the owls and the birds there seems to be sleeping, they’re not too loud today.

She opens her bag and finds her tarot cards, she unties the knot on her tarot pouch and takes the cards out of the deck. The smooth surface of the card makes it easy for the cards to be shuffled, except when she shuffles too fast the cards would fly everywhere.

She makes space in front of her and wipes away the dried leaves in front of her. She takes off her gloves to make it easier for her to shuffle the deck. Her sleek hand shuffles her card deck, sometimes she wonders if she would end up like Trelawney one day, telling people prophecy and perhaps would be taken as stupid or crazy by her fellow wizards and witches.

Not to mention Trelawney’s sight on Harry for the past few weeks had been rather absurd, she had been saying that he would meet a horrible fate or some sort.

Eithne hums a melody as she shuffles the tarot cards, she never knew what is the name of the music, it’s one of the melody her father plays after dinner. A card flew out of her deck on her bag, she picks up the card to see an Upright Knight of Pentacles.

“Why this is rather—” A loud thud rumbles on her left and with the sound of dried leaves crunching, “Hello there!” “AH!” Eithne yelped and holds her cards close to her, startled by the rumble and the sudden voice.

A rather familiar soft laugh ringed on her ears, in front of her is none other than Cedric Diggory. Eithne who is still sitting dumbfounded is still at loss of words, Cedric seems to be enjoying her look of shock as he laughed.

“Oh blimey… The look on your face is priceless…” He laughed still. Eithne who is rather rosy now from embarrassment just shakes her head, “Out of all the days I haven’t seen you. You decided to greet me again by scaring me? Oh dear lord..” Eithne joked.

“I still got the Halloween energy, you see” Cedric joked, he sits down next to her and looks at her tarot cards, “You play tarot cards?” he asked, looking at the Knight of Pentacles. “Mhm--. Well, I play them out of fun, sometimes I would take a guess of people or future with these cards.”

Cedric looks at her in a rather fascinated way, “Well that’s kind of…cool” “Are you sure it’s not weird? Some people told me that I would be Trelawney’s apprentice one day” said Eithne jokingly.

“Oh? Are they sure of it? If Trelawney’s apprentice were _this_ gorgeous I wouldn’t mind taking extra classes of Divination.” Cedric teased as his cheeks tinted pink.

Eithne who is rather surprised and taken aback with his words turns scarlet. “G-geez, enough with messing with me, Cedric” she murmured as she shuffles the card once more. He laughed it off and shakes his head, “Well, it’s rather easy to joke around with you”

Eithne rolls her eyes playfully, “You said the cards could take a guess on a person, test it at me” he said, looking at her hands shuffling the cards, “Oh? Well sure, let’s see what the cards have to say for you” She shuffles the card once more and then two cards jumped out of her tarot deck.

“Seems the deck is rather excited today..” She flipped open the two cards that jumped out of her deck, it’s The Sun and Temperance. These two cards for her always relates to something positive and a warm ambience can be felt through the cards.

“It looks like you’re the type of person to have a rather long bar of patience, you also seem to be finding purposes in things perhaps. And the sun here actually represents your fun side and how you look in other’s eyes, kind and warm” she explained while smiling, _these cards are too straight forward…_

“Is that so?” he asked, looking at her.

“Well yes, although my interpretation of the cards might be different from Trelawney, I’m still sure it meant the same thing” said Eithne, shrugging.

He holds her hands which is holding the tarot cards and looks at her hands by his palms, “Well, aside from what this card tells you, I’m rather interested in your opinion of me.” Cedric’s soft eyes gazed to hers. “What do you think of me?”

The butterflies inside of her stomach seems to be rather out of control, the soft pit pat inside of her chest is rather fast now, _pit pat pit pat_ , “Ah-, Um, Well…” the rush of blood is fast on her cheeks, her face is rather rosy now. The _butterflies_ seems to block her from thinking straight.

“I-i see you as a f-friendly person, everyone seems to like you” she stammered, adverting her gaze down to her palm, which looks rather small compared to his, “You’re w-warm towards people.. charming too.” The last few words slipped out of her mouth sounds rather soft.

“You’re kind too.. Not mention t-that you’re helpful too by helping me o-on some occasion… Gee, I-i don’t know how you’re keeping up w-with my _odd_ self” stammered Eithne, getting even more rosy and embarrassed by her own words, at this point she just tries to hide her face with her scarf.

He chuckled softly, brushing his thumb on her hand, “Don’t say it like that, you have your _own_ quirks and beauty… Not everyone has it.” The two of them talked often, seen each other often around the castle, but she’s still not used to the affection he gives her, _it feels like he’s just being nice, just like he is to everyone else._

The two of them just sits there in silence, _a rather comforting one_ , she could feel her hands slightly trembling, either its from the cold or from him. The pitter patter inside her chest is still lingering inside her, getting rather loud.

Eithne takes a glimpse on Cedric’s eyes, they’re seems to be fixated on their palms for a moment then he looks back up at her blue eyes.

“Since I’ve told you _my_ opinion on you, can I ask the same?” The words from her mouth slipped just like that, “W-what do you think of me?” His eyes slightly widens from her question, his mouth parted as if he wanted to say something but he smiled instead.

“Fair enough then..”

“You’re a rather quirky type of person, a kind person. I’ve seen you many times helping some of the new years—”

“—You’re caring, you’ll help everyone that needs your help, _sometimes_ fierce too.” He chuckled.

Eithne gets a little embarrassed, perhaps he had seen her snapping at some _problematic_ students.

“I find you to be rather…unique. You’ve had your own ways of entertaining others and yourself, plus, you’re the only one that I knew that would play tarot cards besides Trelawney” He joked, Eithne pops out of her anxious bubble and giggled.

“And… You’re beautiful, Eithne.”

Cedric’s last few words made her sit still, unfunctioning. She feels the rush of blood on her cheeks, _oh if I were to see myself right now I would be as red as Ron’s hair._ She covers up her face out of embarrassment, the butterflies inside of her is getting wild.

He chuckled trying to take off her hands from her face, “Why is it so easy to make you blush?” She peeked from her hands to see his smiling face, “G-geez, because i-it ain’t that hard…” she trailed, still hiding her red cheeks, “You like to pick on me too..”

“Guess I’m good in making you embarrassed” He joked, Eithne who is still rather embarrassed smiles sheepishly and collects her card back and stash them back to her bag.

The two of them spends a little bit more time under the tree, enjoying the comforting ambience around them. Eithne recovered from her embarrassment and talked with him about the whole Tournament thing.

Since it’s rather cold, the two of them sits rather close to eachother by the tree. Eithne couldn’t shake off the _pitter patter_ inside her. Perhaps her feelings are getting rather out of hand nowadays, _but she couldn’t tell him about it, just yet._

Some of her friends nudged her that their feelings for eachother is too obvious to not to be true, they told her to keep close with him since he’s an excel student after all, _not to mention his looks too they said._

“Say, the first task is this Saturday, right?” asked Eithne, looking up at him.

He nodded, “Yes, none of us knew what task it is though”

Eithne fiddled with her fingers, uneasiness bothers her the most. With all of the books and articles she read about the Triwizard Tournament, and of what Dumbledore told them, _death casualties,_ she couldn’t help to feel worried for them.

“Be careful, alright?”

“I will.”

“Oh that better be a promise, Cedric”

He chuckled, “What? Do you worry about me that much?” he asked. _Oh of course you dingdong._

“Isn’t it rather obvious for you?” asked her back at him. He gives her a rather delighted smile,

“Well, it is now for me.” Said Cedric.

His left hand touches with her right ones and he holds them softly, “I’ll be fine, I promise” His hand feels rather warm against her cold ones, his reassuring words puts her at ease, _wish it could be like this for a while._


	12. Chapter 12

On the Saturday before the first task, all students in the third year and above were allowed to visit the village of Hogsmeade. Hermione told Harry that it would do him good to get away from the castle for a bit, and Harry didn’t need much persuasion.

The rather chilly wind blows through them as they walked outside to the yard. Some students are already walking in their groups, heading to Hogsmeade. Eithne tucks her hand in her coat’s pocket, warming herself.

“Say Hermione, what about Ron?” he asked, “Don’t you want to go with him?”

“Oh… Well, about that..” Hermione’s face turned slightly pink, “I thought we’ll meet him at three broomsticks”

“No” said Harry flatly.

“Oh, are you kidding—”

“I’ll come with you two,” said Harry, glancing at the leaving students and back at them, “but I’m not seeing Ron, and I’m wearing my cloak.”

“Fine, then” Snapped Hermione, “But I hate to see you with that cloak, I never know if I’m looking at you or not”

So Harry put on his Invisibility Cloak in the dormitory, went back downstairs, and together he and Hermione set off for Hogsmeade.

Harry felt remarkably free under the cloak; he watched other students walking past them as they entered the village, most of them sporting Support Cedric Diggory! badges, but no horrible remarks came his way for a change, and nobody quoted that stupid article.

The three of them stepped their foot inside Honeydukes. There are a few students there. Eithne walks with Hermione, Harry is somewhere inside of the shop. Eithne looks over to buy some Jelly Slugs, one of her favorite candy in the shop.

“Could you buy Teracle Fudges? I’ll change them back later at the castle” whispered Harry from her left. She nodded and takes some of the fudges. She must admit it’s rather weird to talk with him when he’s not seen.

“You’re buying rather much-“ said Hermione, walking over to her while holding cauldron cakes.

Eithne shrugged, “I’d rather stock some up, I’m buying some for Harry, and Ron too” she’s holding some packets of jelly slugs, treacle fudges and some choco balls.

“Why is it that you want to buy for him?” Harry whispered from her left,

“He likes them, so why not?” she answered and straight up went to pay the sweets.

The three of them walked out of the shop, Hermione doesn’t look so weird talking to Harry since Eithne is there with her.

Rita Skeeter and her photographer friend had just emerged from the Three Broomsticks pub. Talking in low tones, they passed right by Hermione without looking at her. Harry backed into the wall of Honeydukes to stop Rita Skeeter from knocking him with her crocodile-skin handbag. When they were gone, Harry said, “She’s staying in the village. I bet she’s showing up to observe the first task.”

As he said it, his stomach flooded with a wave of molten panic. He didn’t mention this; he and Hermione hadn’t discussed what was coming in the first task much; he had the feeling she didn’t want to think about it.

“She’s gone,” said Hermione, looking right through Harry toward the end of the street. “Why don’t we go and have a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks, it’s a bit cold, isn’t it? You don’t have to talk to Ron!” she added bitterly, correctly reading his silence.

The Three Broomsticks was crowded, mainly with Hogwarts students enjoying their free afternoon, but also with a variety of magical people Harry rarely saw anywhere else. Harry supposed that as Hogsmeade was the only all-wizard village in Britain, it was a bit of a haven for creatures like hags, who were not as adept as wizards at disguising themselves.

It was very hard to move through crowds in the Invisibility Cloak, in case you accidentally trod on someone, which tended to lead to awkward questions. Harry edged slowly toward a spare table in the corner while Hermione went to buy drinks. On his way through the pub, Harry spotted Ron, who was sitting with Fred, George, and Lee Jordan. Resisting the urge to give Ron a good hard poke in the back of the head, he finally reached the table and sat down at it.

Hermione joined him a moment later and slipped him a butterbeer under his cloak.

She pulled out a notebook in which she had been keeping a record of S.P.E.W. members. It seemed a long time ago that they had sat making up those predictions together.

“You know, maybe I should try to get some villagers involved in S.P.E.W.,” Hermione said thoughtfully, looking around the pub.

“Yeah, right,” said Harry. He took a swig of butterbeer under his cloak. “Hermione, when are you going to give up on this spew stuff?”

“When house-elves have decent wages and working conditions!” she hissed back. “You know, I’m starting to think it’s time for more direct action. I wonder how you get into the school kitchens?”

"No idea, ask Fred and George," said Harry.

Eithne just chuckled under her breath. She is considerate of the house-elves condition, it made no sense for her that they’re willing to work without that much paywage or even none. To be told to work for many hours and not paid? Funny.

Hermione lapsed into thoughtful silence, while Harry drank his butterbeer, watching the people in the pub. All of them looked cheerful and relaxed. Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot were swapping Chocolate Frog cards at a nearby table; both of them sporting Support Cedric Diggory! badges on their cloaks. Right over by the door he saw Cho and a large group of her Ravenclaw friends. She wasn't wearing a Cedric badge though....This cheered up Harry very slightly....

"Look, it's Hagrid!" said Hermione.

The back of Hagrid's enormous shaggy head - he had mercifully abandoned his bunches - emerged over the crowd. Harry wondered why he hadn't spotted him at once, as Hagrid was so large, but standing up carefully, he saw that Hagrid had been leaning low, talking to Professor Moody. Hagrid had his usual enormous tankard in front of him, but Moody was drinking from his hip flask.

Madam Rosmerta, the pretty landlady, didn't seem to think much of this; she was looking askance at Moody as she collected glasses from tables around them. Perhaps she thought it was an insult to her mulled mead, but Harry knew better. Moody had told them all during their last Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson that he preferred to prepare his own food and drink at all times, as it was so easy for Dark wizards to poison an unattended cup.

As Harry watched, he saw Hagrid and Moody get up to leave. He waved, then remembered that Hagrid couldn't see him. Moody, however, paused, his magical eye on the corner where Harry was standing. He tapped Hagrid in the small of the back (being unable to reach his shoulder), muttered something to him, and then the pair of them made their way back across the pub toward Harry and Hermione's table.

"Ye two doin’good?" said Hagrid loudly.

"Yes” said the two of them.

Moody limped around the table and bent down; Harry thought he was reading the S.P.E.W. notebook, until he muttered, "Nice cloak, Potter."

Harry stared at him in amazement. The large chunk missing from Moody's nose was particularly obvious at a few inches' distance. Moody grinned.

"Can your eye - I mean, can you -?"

"Yeah, it can see through Invisibility Cloaks," Moody said quietly. "And it's come in useful at times, I can tell you."

Hagrid was beaming down at Harry too. Harry knew Hagrid couldn't see him, but Moody had obviously told Hagrid he was there. Hagrid now bent down on the pretext of reading the S.P.E.W. notebook as well, and said in a whisper so low that only Harry could hear it.

Straightening up, Hagrid said loudly, "Nice ter see yeh two," winked, and departed. Moody followed him.

"Why does Hagrid want me to meet him at midnight?" Harry said, very surprised.

Eithne raises her eyebrows, “Oh?”

"Does he?" said Hermione, looking startled.

"I wonder what he's up to? I don't know whether you should go, Harry...." She looked nervously around and hissed, "It might make you late for Sirius."

The Sunday morning feels rather rowdy with everyone talking about the first task for the champions. Eithne still have the theories of what could conceivably be their first task, _she couldn’t expect it to be something rather easy, it is the triwizards we’re talking about._

Freya is still dozing on her bed, nowhere close from waking up. Eithne tries to wake her up from her sleep but all she got we murmuring about Potion herbs and how Snape hates her rowdy manner. She gives up and left to dress for the morning.

Usually by Sunday Morning she would find Callen sitting and talking nearby the fireplace with Mandy or Anthony, except this morning he is nowhere to be seen too. Mandy and Anthony could be seen talking to each other. She asked them about Callen, and it is true that he already went first for the morning.

Eithne walked downstairs to the Great Hall, by the Gryffindor table she could see Hermione and Ginny sitting down together, Ron is sitting down with Dean and Seamus by the table. She walks over to their table and sits down with Hermione and Ginny.

“Morning to you two” said Eithne,

“Good morning,” said Hermione and Ginny

Eithne helps herself with a bowl of oatmeal and a sandwich. She searched around the hall to find Harry and Callen. The two of them are nowhere to be seen in the Great Hall. Eithne wonders once more to think where they might be, perhaps Harry is still asleep but for Callen he’s nowhere to be seen.

Soon after the two of them finish eating, Harry comes inside of the Great Hall, dragging them both outside to the lake and tells them about what had happened last night, about the dragons and about what Sirius had told him before.

Eithne is alerted about Karakoff but she couldn’t budge away the alarming notes for the dragons. She never came across one before, hence seeing one.

“Let’s just try to keep you alive until Tuesday evening” said Hermione with a rather concerned tone, “then we could worry about Karakoff.”

The three of them walked around the lake, trying to figure out solutions that would help Harry with handling the dragons. But to know there is a dragon with spikes on it’s tail and head makes it somewhat hard for them to think of the solution.

“We could bind a curse on them, that’s the easiest way to do it.” Said Eithne, looking around at the ground. “Wouldn’t that be a danger to Harry?” asked Hermione, “He hasn’t learned a single curse just yet.”

Harry who is stressed enough keeps his gaze on the path they’re walking on, trying to figure out a way for him to survive.

“Depends, if he could master it easily then it wouldn’t be a problem for him” said Eithne as she walks on the left side of the path to the woods. She found a rather medium-sized boulder, “I don’t think you’ve learnt this before, but I thought this might help—” said Eithne as she takes out her wand and points it at the boulder.

“Expulso!” a burst of blue light emitted from her wand to the boulder. A loud booming sound emitted as the boulder itself sent exploding and burst onto pieces by the ground, Eithne backs away from the boulder to avoid falling debris.

“T-that is rather violent—” said Hermione

“Oh, it’s rather better than nothing” said Harry, walking over to the fallen debris of the boulder, “Could it hurt the dragon?” he asked, Eithne shrugs “As far as I know, it could only destroy an object”

They walked three times around the lake, trying all the way to think of a simple spell that would subdue a dragon. Nothing whatsoever occurred to them, so they retired to the library instead. Here, Harry pulled down every book he could find on dragons, and both of them set to work searching through the enormous pile.

“Talon-clipping by charms...treating scale-rot...’ This is no good, this is for nutters like Hagrid who want to keep them healthy...”

“Dragons are extremely difficult to slay, owing to the ancient magic that imbues their thick hides, which none but the most powerful spells can penetrate...’ But Sirius said a simple one would do it...”

“Let’s try some simple spell books then,” said Harry, throwing aside Men Who Love Dragons Too Much.

He returned to the table with a pile of spell books, set them down, and began to flick through each in turn, Hermione whispering nonstop at his elbow.

“Well, there are Switching Spells...but what’s the point of Switching it? Unless you swapped its fangs for wine-gums or something that would make it less dangerous....The concern is, like that book said, not much is going to get through a dragon’s hide....I’d say Transfigure it, but something that big, you really haven’t got a hope, I doubt even Professor McGonagall—” Eithne taps Hermione’s shoulder, she gives her a ‘what’ look.

“Hermione,” Harry said, through gritted teeth, “will you shut up for a bit, please? I’m trying to focus.”

But all that happened, when Hermione fell silent, was that Harry’s brain filled with a sort of blank buzzing, which didn’t seem to allow room for concentration. He stared hopelessly down the index of Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed. Instant scalping...but dragons had no hair...pepper breath...that.

would probably increase a dragon's firepower...horn tongue...just what he needed, to give it an extra weapon...

“Look, Harry, we’ve taught you some spell already, the explosion charm, banishing charms… I think if none of this works then you should find a way around of that dragon, fool with the dragon” Eithne whispered, looking at the To Hex Someone 101.

Harry just give her a rather stressed sigh, Eithne knows that she couldn’t help much with his situation like this, heck, she haven’t encountered any dragons before. She stands up from her seat and walks through the Charms section of the library.

She takes some of the charm books, some of them she have read before and some of them are new.

Eithne sits back down in front of Harry, opening the charm books. Beyond all of the charms that are there she realizes that not much of them would have an impact on dragons, but it would have an impact on a person instead.

“Here, Harry, look!” Eithne shoves the book that she have been reading to Harry’s side of the table, she pointed at the boxed part of the book that says “ _Cave Inimicum”_ “That is a protective charm, it could hide you from the dragon itself.” Harry looks at the book, still buzzed on his own thoughts.

“Have you ever tried it before?” he asked,

“No, but after this, I would.” She said.

She takes a deeper insight of the book and recites them inside of her head over and over, she found more _violent_ charms and spells for Harry too. Hermione is too busy thinking of a substitute spell for the dragons, which includes transfigurations.

"Oh no, he's back again, why can't he read on his stupid ship?" said Hermione irritably as Viktor Krum slouched in, cast a surly look over at the pair of them, and settled himself in a distant corner with a pile of books. "Come on, Harry, we'll go back to the common room...his fan club'll be here in a moment, twittering away...."

And sure enough, as they left the library, a gang of girls tiptoed past them, one of them wearing a Bulgaria scarf tied around her waist.

The three of them walked back to the lake to find a spot where they could practice some of the spells and charms they found on the library. Harry managed to cast the _Cave Intimicum_ for a few seconds then it disappeared again, he maintained to do the charm for 30 seconds after that.

Hermione taught him some charms too, and then they decided it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the rather short chapters.  
> I'm busy with some other projects at the moment, also I would love to see  
> some suggestions! Since it could help much, either as comments or via inbox it's fine!  
> I'm planning to make a OOT (Out of topic) chapter after chapter 15 where the characters  
> take place in the 21st century, thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

As Monday come by the morning, Eithne realizes that Harry is getting more fidgety, she couldn’t blame him much. With Sirius’s concern and with the dragons as the first task, she knew it would be too much pressure for him.

Hermione had been trying to ease him off with some distractions, but she herself couldn’t help but to feel rather anxious for her friend is going to face dragons. Ron is still avoiding him, _well_ , not really avoiding be he seems to zoom out.

Somewhere after Herbology, Hermione and Eithne helped Harry once more to cast the summoning charm, he’s still not very good at it, heck some of the charms and spells they taught him yesterday is still rusty on him.

And so they practiced. They didn't have lunch, but headed for a free classroom, where Harry tried with all his might to make various objects fly across the room toward him. He was still having problems. The books and quills kept losing heart halfway across the room and dropping hike stones to the floor.

"Concentrate, Harry, concentrate...." said Hermione, looking at Harry.

"What d'you think I'm trying to do?" said Harry angrily. "A great big dragon keeps popping up in my head for some reason

“...Okay, try again..." said Hermione, and so he did.

Eithne have been pacing around the room, trying to attract items with her hand, a wandless magic. Some of them worked and some of them fell by the stone floor just like Harry. Her hands are shaking from the anxiety, she’s too tired to cast anymore spell that is.

The two of them stayed by the empty classroom and taught Harry some of the protection spell, but he is too fixated on the summoning charm. Eithne thought that he was too stressed to cast a spell which affects his performance, for her it’s always her emotions that affects her performance.

Hermione taught him Protego Totallum for more advanced protection, it worked for quite a bit then he gave up and went on to his summoning charm. At this rate Eithne is already exhausted to be fair, but she got some will to help Harry in his spellcasting.

They kept practicing until past midnight. They would have stayed longer, but Peeves turned up and, pretending to think that Harry wanted things thrown at him, started chucking chairs across the room. Harry and Hermione left in a hurry before the noise attracted Filch, and went back to the Gryffindor common room, which was now mercifully empty. And for Eithne she decides to lurk by the shadows and head straight back to her common room.

The atmosphere in the school was one of great tension and excitement. Lessons were to stop at midday, giving all the students time to get down to the dragons' enclosure - though of course, they didn't yet know what they would find there.

Eithne walks up by one of the high stands, in front of her looks like a spiky stone fields, _dragons they said._

The crowd all around her is rather rowdy today, some of them brought banners for either Krum, Fleur or Cedric himself. “Hello there” the same rhythmed voices said, she turned around to see the twins with Ron following behind them.

“Oh hello you guys” said Eithne in a rather shaky voice.

She gazed back at the stone arena, below she could see the entrance to one of the tents.

Ron walked up beside her, looking down at the field, too, “Say, Eithne… How’s.. harry doing?” said Ron in a rather whispering tone, she could say that Ron himself is finally giving in, it’s obvious that the both of them couldn’t be separated that long.

“He’s.. alright!” exclaimed Eithne, trying to light up the mood.

Ron gives her a slight nod, the twins seems to be making a bet around school or some sort. Hermione walks over to Eithne’s stand and stands next to her, “Where have you been?” Eithne whispered, “I was checking on Harry…” she whispered back.

Then not long after, a blast of a canon rumbles the whole arena. _The start of the first task._

“Diggory! Diggory! Diggory!” The part of the crowd chanted, her breath hitched, _he’s going first._ The short-snouted dragon is now by the middle of the arena, chained to the ground with a massive collar of chains for dragons.

Whatever type of dragon is dangerous, she stands by her feet, almost jumping out of her part of stand. Hermione who notices her worry and anxiety peeked at her, “Are you alright?-“ “Better than ever!” her short reply made her anxiety spiked even more.

Eithne who had grown restless by her place is patted by Hermione on her back, giving her a rather reassuring look, but the both of them knew, this is life and death matter they’re looking at.

A figure from the tent emerged with a yellow and black robe of Hufflepuff. She could see the anxiety by his eyes, he caught a glimpse of her gaze, she couldn’t help but to feel overwhelmed by all of this, “Oh bloody hell, I might pass out before any of them finishes their task” she murmured under her breath.

And so, Cedric begins his first task. The part of the crowd roared with yells and shouts, the dragon seems to be protecting the egg more rather than attacking him, he tries to escape the dragon’s chase and almost thrown away by the dragon’s wings, the crowd gasped, “That’s so close!” Bagman commented.

After another 10 minutes of high tension and more yelling and gasps, he manages to capture the golden egg. The crowd roared with excitement, “Very well done!” Bagman commented, “And now, the mark from the judges!” The judges raises their mark and Cedric has a rather satisfied look on his face.

Cedric glances over at Eithne by one of the stands, she gives him a wave and he smiled. As Cedric walks back to the tent. Eithne now could ease herself a bit more. Not long after, a whistle blew signaling the next champion, it’s Fleur.

Fleur manages to escape some of the close call of the dragon, she casted a sleeping charm to the dragon as it fell to a deep slumber and she manages to fetch the golden egg. The crowd roared with applause and after the judges give their marks, she walked back to the tent with a rather satisfied look on her face.

“Oh look! It’s Krum!” Ron exclaimed as he looked over to the tent, looking at Krum walking out of the tent. The same plank faced man that they seen on the library walked out of the tent, “Wonder what he got from all of those book he read” Said Hermione.

Sure enough, he didn’t disappointed any of the crowds. He blinded the dragon with a curse and managed to fetch the egg, the crowd roared with applause once more, she could see Karakoff giving a rather proud look to Krum.

The judges gives their mark to Krum and he enters the tent, another whistle blew, “It’s Harry!” Hermione exclaimed, soon enough Harry emerged from the tent. The crowd roared with chants, “Potter! Potter! Potter!”

The three of them couldn’t bare to feel anxious for Harry, even Ron. And there was the Horntail, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half-furled, her evil, yellow eyes upon him, a monstrous, scaly, black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, heaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground.

“Will he be alright?” asked Ron, the two of them have a rather unsure look,

“He will!” said Eithne in a rather shaky tone, “I’m sure he will.”

“He would survive, with all of those that we taught him…” muttered Hermione. The three of them gazed at the stone arena, the dragon itself looks very intimidating.

The crowd was making a great deal of noise, but whether friendly or not, Harry didn't know or care. It was time to do what he had to do...to focus his mind, entirely and absolutely, upon the thing that was his only chance.

He raised his wand.

"Accio Firebolt!" he shouted.

Harry waited, every fiber of him hoping, praying....If it hadn't worked...if it wasn't coming...He seemed to be looking at everything around him through some sort of shimmering, transparent barrier, like a heat haze, which made the enclosure and the hundreds of faces around him swim strangely....

And then he heard it, speeding through the air behind him; he turned and saw his Firebolt hurtling toward him around the edge of the woods, soaring into the enclosure, and stopping dead in midair beside him, waiting for him to mount. The crowd was making even more noise.

He swung his leg over the broom and kicked off from the ground. And a second later, something miraculous happened....

As he soared upward, as the wind rushed through his hair, as the crowd's faces became mere flesh-colored pinpnicks below, and the Horntail shrank to the size of a dog, he realized that he had left not only the ground behind, but also his fear....He was back where he belonged....

This was just another Quidditch match, that was all...just another Quidditch match, and that Horntail was just another ugly opposing team....

He dived. The Horntail's head followed him; he knew what it was going to do and pulled out of the dive just in time; a jet of fire had been released exactly where he would have been had he not swerved away...but Harry didn't care...that was no more than dodging a Bludger....

"Great Scott, he can fly!" yelled Bagman as the crowd shrieked and gasped.

“Oh bloody hell, he better have a plan up in his sleeves..” said Hermione, Ron looked at the two of them with a rather surprised look, “He’s mad that is!”

Harry soared higher in a circle; the Horntail was still following his progress; its head revolving on its long neck - if he kept this up, it would be nicely dizzy - but better not push it too long, or it would be breathing fire again -

Harry plummeted just as the Horntail opened its mouth, but this time he was less lucky - he missed the flames, but the tail came whipping up to meet him instead, and as he swerved to the left, one of the long spikes grazed his shoulder, ripping his robes -

The Horntail didn't seem to want to take off, she was too protective of her eggs. Though she writhed and twisted, furling and unfurling her wings and keeping those fearsome yellow eyes on Harry, she was afraid to move too far from them...but he had to persuade her to do it, or he'd never get near them....The trick was to do it carefully, gradually....

He began to fly, first this way, then the other, not near enough to make her breathe fire to stave him off, but still posing a sufficient threat to ensure she kept her eyes on him. Her head swayed this way and that, watching him out of those vertical pupils, her fangs bared....

He flew higher. The Horntail's head rose with him, her neck now stretched to its fullest extent, still swaying, hike a snake before its charmer....

Harry rose a few more feet, and she let out a roar of exasperation. He was like a fly to her, a fly she was longing to swat; her tail thrashed again, but he was too high to reach now....She shot fire into the air, which he dodged....Her jaws opened wide....

And then she reared, spreading her great, black, leathery wings at last, as wide as those of a small airplane - and Harry dived. Before the dragon knew what he had done, or where he had disappeared to, he was speeding toward the ground as fast as he could go, toward the eggs now unprotected by her clawed front legs - he had taken his hands off his Firebolt - he had seized the golden egg -

And with a huge spurt of speed, he was off, he was soaring out over the stands, the heavy egg safely under his uninjured arm, and it was as though somebody had just turned the volume back up - for the first time, he became properly aware of the noise of the crowd, which was screaming and applauding as loudly as the Irish supporters at the World Cup -

"Look at that!" Bagman was yelling. "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!"

Harry saw the dragon keepers rushing forward to subdue the Horntail, and, over at the entrance to the enclosure, Professor McGonagall, Professor Moody, and Hagrid hurrying to meet him, all of them waving him toward them, their smiles evident even from this distance. He flew back over the stands, the noise of the crowd pounding his eardrums, and came in smoothly to land, his heart lighter than it had been in weeks....He had got through the first task, he had survived....

The three of them have a rather relieved look by now, “Thought he wouldn’t make it, that’s a close call.” Said Ron. The three of them rushes down to one of the aid tent, they could hear Madam Pomfery’s furious fussing, “Last year were Dementors, this year Dragons! Oh what are they bringing up to this school!?”

They could see Professor McGonagall and Professor Moody along with Hagrid outside of a tent, “Hello Professors… Hagrid” said Hermione, Hagrid waved at them, “Go and take a look of yer friend there”

The three of them walked inside to see Harry, still intact and is still in one piece. The wave of joy struck Hermione and Eithne.

"Harry, you were brilliant!" Hermione said squeakily. There were fingernail marks on her face where she had been clutching it in fear. "You were amazing! You really were!"

But Harry was looking at Ron, who was very white and staring at Harry as though he were a ghost.

"Harry," he said, very seriously, "whoever put your name in that goblet - I - I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

It was as though the last few weeks had never happened - as though Harry were meeting Ron for the first time, right after he'd been made champion.

"Caught on, have you?" said Harry coldly. "Took you long enough."

Hermione stood nervously between them, looking from one to the other. Ron opened his mouth uncertainly. Harry knew Ron was about to apologize and suddenly he found he didn't need to hear it.

"It's okay," he said, before Ron could get the words out. "Forget it."

"No," said Ron, "I shouldn't've -"

"Forget it, "Harry said.

Ron grinned nervously at him, and Harry grinned back.

Hermione burst into tears.

“Oh dear—” said Eithne, looking at Hermione’s crying face.

"There's nothing to cry about!" Harry told her, bewildered.

"You two are so stupid!" she shouted, stamping her foot on the ground, tears splashing down her front. Then, before either of them could stop her, she had given both of them a hug and dashed away, now positively howling.

Eithne gave the two of them a look, “I’ll be with her, enjoy your time!” Eithne exclaimed as she rushes out of the tent, looking around for Hermione. Hagrid who is still standing outside of Harry’s part of the tent looks rather bewildered too, “Ye need to catch up with her” he said.

Eithne walks around the tent to find Hermione, she couldn’t possibly rushes back to the castle, there is no way. “Hey Eithne!” she turned around to see Freya and her _partner_ Noah Heegensburg, the typical cheery smile of Freya made her want to smile too, “Hello! How’re you?”

“Oh nothing much…” said Freya, looking back at Noah who is waiting by the distance, “You’ve seen the whole thing, right?” asked Freya. She nodded, “Why don’t you go and take a look at _him_? Bet he’s looking forward to see you” she teased.

Eithne gives her a rather embarrassed look, “Oh he wouldn’t. Besides, he still have his friends by the tent.” Said Eithne, glancing back at the tent. Freya shrugged and gave her a smile, walking off to Noah, “Good luck! He’ll look forward for you!”

Eithne just facepalmed and went around the area to find Hermione, but true it is, she’s nowhere to be seen. She walked back to Harry’s part of the tent, she could still hear Ms Pomfery’s fussing on the other tent, “Oh stop moving for a minute—the wound wouldn’t heal!”

She glanced at one of the side of the qubicle tent to see Cedric sitting down, getting dabbed by an orange paste by Madam Pomfery and with some of his friends by the tent, Cedric catches her red-handed, looking at her.

Eithne panics and turns on her heel to Harry’s part of tent with a rather embarrassed look. Ron is still standing by the corner of the tent, talking with Harry who is sitting down with his bandaged shoulder, “Well? You found her?” Ron asked, looking at her.

“No, I’ve had no idea where she went to.” Eithne shrugged, “Well, barking mad she is.” Said Ron, “Come on now Harry, they’ll be putting up your scores”. Harry stands up and picked up the golden egg along with his firebolt with him.

"You were the best, you know, no competition. Cedric did this weird thing where he Transfigured a rock on the ground...turned it into a dog...he was trying to make the dragon go for the dog instead of him. Well, it was a pretty cool bit of Transfiguration, and it sort of worked, because he did get the egg, but he got burned as well - the dragon changed its mind halfway through and decided it would rather have him than the Labrador; he only just got away.”

“And that Fleur girl tried this sort of charm, I think she was trying to put it into a trance - well, that kind of worked too, it went all sleepy, but then it snored, and this great jet of flame shot out, and her skirt caught fire - she put it out with a bit of water out of her wand. And Krum - you won't believe this, but he didn't even think of flying! He was probably the best after you, though. Hit it with some sort of spell right in the eye. Only thing is, it went trampling around in agony and squashed half the real eggs - they took marks off for that, he wasn't supposed to do any damage to them." Said Ron.

Ron drew breath as he, Eithne and Harry reached the edge of the enclosure. Now that the Horntail had been taken away, Harry could see where the five judges were sitting - right at the other end, in raised seats draped in gold.

"It's marks out of ten from each one," Ron said, and Harry squinting up the field, saw the first judge - Madame Maxime - raise her wand in the air. What hooked like a long silver ribbon shot out of it, which twisted itself into a large figure eight.

"Not bad!" said Ron as the crowd applauded. "I suppose she took marks off for your shoulder..."

Mr. Crouch came next. He shot a number nine into the air.

"Looking good!" Ron yelled, thumping Harry on the back.

Next, Dumbledore. He too put up a nine. The crowd was cheering harder than ever.

Ludo Bagman - ten.

"Ten?" said Harry in disbelief. "But...I got hurt....What's he playing at?"

"Harry, don't complain!" Ron yelled excitedly.

And now Karkaroff raised his wand. He paused for a moment, and then a number shot out of his wand too - four.

"What?" Ron bellowed furiously. "Four? You lousy, biased scum-bag, you gave Krum ten!"

“Oh hold your horses, Ron” whispered Eithne, “You should be glad he didn’t give Harry zero!”

"You're tied in first place, Harry! You and Krum!" said Charlie Weasley, hurrying to meet them as they set off back toward the school. "Listen, I've got to run, I've got to go and send Mum an owl, I swore I'd tell her what happened - but that was unbelievable! Oh yeah - and they told me to tell you you've got to hang around for a few more minutes....Bagman wants a word, back in the champions' tent."

Eithne and Ron waited outside of the tent. It seems that the champions were talking to Mr Bagman about something. Soon enough after some chatter they have inside of the tent, Harry walked out from the tent and the three of them walked by the edge of the lake.

Ron is telling him much more of the other champion’s detail of strategies, they were walking rather peacefully before a witch leaped out behind them by the tree.

It was Rita Skeeter. She was wearing acid-green robes today; the Quick-Quotes Quill in her hand blended perfectly against them.

"Congratulations, Harry!" she said, beaming at him. "I wonder if you could give me a quick word? How you felt facing that dragon? How you feel now, about the fairness of the scoring?"

"Yeah, you can have a word," said Harry savagely. "Good-bye."

And he set off back to the castle with Ron and Eithne.


	14. Chapter 14

The start of December brought wind and sleet to Hogwarts. Drafty though the castle always was in winter. Harry was glad of its fires and thick walls every time he passed the Durmstrang ship on the lake, which was pitching in the high winds, its black sails billowing against the dark skies. He thought the Beauxbatons caravan was likely to be pretty chilly too. Hagrid, he noticed, was keeping Madame Maxime's horses well provided with their preferred drink of single-malt whiskey; the fumes wafting from the trough in the comer of their paddock was enough to make the entire Care of Magical Creatures class light-headed. This was unhelpful, as they were still tending the horrible skrewts and needed their wits about them.

"Potter! Weasley! Will you pay attention?"

Professor McGonagall's irritated voice cracked like a whip through the Transfiguration class on Thursday, and Harry and Ron both jumped and looked up.

It was the end of the lesson; they had finished their work; the guinea fowl they had been changing into guinea pigs had been shut away in a large cage on Professor McGonagall's desk (Neville's still had feathers); they had copied down their homework from the blackboard ("Describe, with examples, the ways in which Transforming Spells must be adapted when performing Cross-Species Switches"}. The bell was due to ring at any moment, and Harry and Ron, who had been having a sword fight with a couple of Fred and George's fake wands at the back of the class, looked up, Ron holding a tin parrot and Harry, a rubber haddock.

"Now that Potter and Weasley have been kind enough to act their age," said Professor McGonagall, with an angry look at the pair of them as the head of Harry's haddock drooped and fell silently to the floor - Ron's parrot's beak had severed it moments before - "I have something to say to you all.

"The Yule Ball is approaching - a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above - although you may invite a younger student if you wish -"

Lavender Brown let out a shrill giggle. Parvati Patil nudged her hard in the ribs, her face working furiously as she too fought not to giggle. They both looked around at Harry, Professor McGonagall ignored them, which Harry thought was distinctly unfair, as she had just told off him and Ron.

Eithne exchanged a look with Callen, the two of them sits together while Freya is on the other side of the classroom with Noah, seemingly to have gotten closer than ever, “Wait, why are we dancing again?” he whispered, “Tradition of course-“

After class, Callen and Eithne walked together, Freya who is overly excited about the whole Yule Ball clings on Noah who himself, is also rather excited.

“Say, is the whole Yule Ball matter an important thing to do?” asked Callen, looking around the corridor, “And not to mention you’ve got to bring a partner too which is… Unusual” he said.

For the whole four years she’s been in Hogwarts, she doesn’t have many close friends, only a few of them, many of them are just Eithne’s acquintances. And for Callen, he’s rather striking too for his looks, the black hair and the sharp eyes.

Callen is rather close with a Slytherin girl as far as she know, she forgot her name but by what Callen told her, the girl he’s talking about is actually kind but very ambitious herself. Callen explained that the girl is one of the excel student in Slytherin.

By a week, most of the rumors about the Yule Ball have begun to fill the school. Freya herself have locked Noah as her partner for the Yule Ball. Eithne talked with Luna about the whole Yule Ball matter, Luna herself doesn’t know who is she going with at the Ball.

The last week of term became increasingly boisterous as it progressed. Rumors about the Yule Ball were flying everywhere, though Harry didn't believe half of them - for instance, that Dumbledore had bought eight hundred barrels of mulled mead from Madam Rosmerta. It seemed to be fact, however, that he had booked the Weird Sisters.

Exactly who or what the Weird Sisters were Harry didn't know, never having had access to a wizard's wireless, but he deduced from the wild excitement of those who had grown up listening to the WWN (Wizarding Wireless Network) that they were a very famous musical group.

Some of the teachers, like little Professor Flitwick, gave up trying to teach them much when their minds were so clearly elsewhere; he allowed them to play games in his lesson on Wednesday, and spent most of it talking to Harry about the perfect Summoning Charm Harry had used during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament.

Other teachers were not so generous. Nothing would ever deflect Professor Binns, for example, from plowing on through his notes on goblin rebellions - as Binns hadn't let his own death stand in the way of continuing to teach, they supposed a small thing like Christmas wasn't going to put him off.

It was amazing how he could make even bloody and vicious goblin riots sound as boring as Percy's cauldron-bottom report. Professors McGonagall and Moody kept them working until the very last second of their classes too, and Snape, of course, would no sooner let them play games in class than adopt Harry. Staring nastily around at them all, he informed them that he would be testing them on poison antidotes during the last lesson of the term.

“Oh I couldn’t believe it, evil he is.” Groaned Ron, taking a huge bite on his food, looking bitterly at his Potion Notes. “Springing a test on us on the very last day of the term..” he said.

“Mmm, you’re not straining yourself much, are you?” said Hermione, also looking at her notes of Potions Antitode. Ron was too busy eating while reading his notes. Harry himself is actually enjoying himself reading one of the library’s book.

Hermione then fussed with Harry about how important it is for him to take notes and read his Potion Antidotes notes. She also reminded Harry about the next task of the Triwizards.

"But it might take weeks to work it out!" said Hermione. "You're going to look a real idiot if everyone else knows what the next task is and you don't!"

"Leave him alone, Hermione, he's earned a bit of a break," said Ron.

"Nice look, Ron...go well with your dress robes, that will."

It was Fred and George. They sat down at the table with Harry, Ron, and Hermione as Ron felt how much damage had been done.

"Ron, can we borrow Pigwidgeon?" George asked.

"No, he's off delivering a letter," said Ron. "Why?"

"Because George wants to invite him to the ball," said Fred sarcastically.

"Because we want to send a letter, you stupid great prat," said George.

"Who d'you two keep writing to, eh?" said Ron.

"Nose out, Ron, or I'll burn that for you too," said Fred, waving his wand threateningly. "So...you lot got dates for the ball yet?"

"Nope," said Ron.

"Well, you'd better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be gone," said Fred.

"Who're you going with, then?" said Ron.

"Angelina," said Fred promptly, without a trace of embarrassment.

"What?" said Ron, taken aback. "You've already asked her?"

"Good point," said Fred. He turned his head to the other side of the Gryffindor table, “Pst! Angelina!"

Angelina, who had been chatting with Alicia Spinnet, looked over at him.

"What?" she called back.

"Want to come to the ball with me?"

Angelina gave Fred an appraising sort of look.

"All right, then," she said, and she turned back to Alicia and carried on chatting with a bit of a grin on her face.

"There you go," said Fred to Harry and Ron, "piece of cake."

Colin Creevy walked up to their table, carrying a rather large parcel, “Good day-, I have a parcel for Etihne!” said the boy, putting down the parcel by the empty side of the table, “Thank you Colin” she smiled and the boy heads off.

“Blimey, what did your father sent you?” said Ron, eyeing the large parcel. The size of the parcel is almost three time the size of the DADA book, covered in a rather purple-ish wrapper. “No, it’s not my father, to bexact—it’s my aunt Gloria from French..” she muttered, looking at the Parcel’s tag.

Gloria Bell Crawford,  
Cross Garden Avenue, 397th

“Ooh? Fancy eh?” said Fred peering over to see her parcel, “What’s in it?” George asked. Eithne shrugged and opens the parcel to see a letter on top of a white box, she opens the letter to see her aunt’s cursive writing, she had no idea if it’s in English or French. But one of the lines that she could read is “Hope I’ve got the correct size! Your father keeps budging me”

Eithne opens the white box to see a puffy white fabric, “It’s a dress, is it?” asked Harry, and sure it is a dress. The dress is rather large in her opinion, she takes out the top piece of the dress, trying not to mess up the whole dress. It’s a white dress with some blue flowers on it, a beautiful print that is. The sleeves were a puffy off-shoulder style.

“You would look rather stunning in it” winked Fred, “He must be one lucky partner indeed.” He said, pointing at the dress.

She giggled a little, “Even though I haven’t seen the whole thing yet” he added. “Bloody hell, I never realized that she would sent me this..” she muttered, “Come on then, show us the whole dress!” said George which he got nudged by Fred, “That’s not how it works you dingus, it’ll ruin the surprise”

Eithne returns the dress back to it’s box with a wrapping charm and sets it by the table.

He got to his feet, yawning, and said, "We'd better use a school owl then, George, come on...." and so the twins left.

"We should get a move on, you know...ask someone. He's right. We don't want to end up with a pair of trolls."

Hermione let out a sputter of indignation.

"A pair of...what, excuse me?"

"Well - you know," said Ron, shrugging. "I'd rather go alone than with - with Eloise Midgen, say."

"Her acne's loads better lately - and she's really nice!"

"Her nose is off-center," said Ron.

"Oh I see," Hermione said, bristling. "So basically, you're going to take the best-looking girl who'll have you, even if she's completely horrible?"

"Er - yeah, that sounds about right," said Ron.

"Fine then. I’ll go with someone who is rather _completely_ horrible too. He asked for the ball, and I said yes!” She exclaimed and walks out of the Great Hall with a rather stomping manner.

Ron looked at Harry and Eithne who is paying attention to their fussing, “I-is she serious?”

Eithne nodded at him and it looks like part of his soul left his body that morning.

The Hogwarts staff, demonstrating a continued desire to impress the visitors from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, seemed determined to show the castle at its best this Christmas. When the decorations went up. Harry noticed that they were the most stunning he had yet seen inside the school. Everlasting icicles had been attached to the banisters of the marble staircase; the usual twelve Christmas trees in the Great Hall were bedecked with everything from luminous holly berries to real, hooting, golden owls, and the suits of armor had all been bewitched to sing carols whenever anyone passed them. It was quite something to hear "O Come, All Ye Faithful" sung by an empty helmet that only knew half the words. Several times, Filch the caretaker had to extract Peeves from inside the armor, where he had taken to hiding, filling in the gaps in the songs with lyrics of his own invention, all of which were very rude.

As the ball comes closer, Eithne couldn’t be bothered not even a few seconds by Freya who is rambling about her dress. Freya actually got sent a dress by her older sister and it doesn’t fit her rather well, so Eithne had to step up and sew some part of the dress for her.

“Oh blimey- not even the dress fits me! How am I going to impress him for d-“

“Please calm down, Freya. It’s not like you’re not going to wear a dress, I’ll finish the dress by this weekend, I promise” said Eithne, reassuring her anxious friend. Callen rolled his eyes and looked around, “Oh to wear a dress, glad I’m wearing a dress robe”

“Oh you’ll be wearing a dress if you want to” joked Eithne. He laughed it off. Callen who is still very assured of his hair, still wouldn’t cut his hair off, it’s getting rather long for him, he said he would put it up as a ponytail for the Yule Ball.

“Have you got asked out by someone..?” asked Callen

“Me? Well… Some of them asked to be fair. But no--, I haven’t responded to any of them just yet… I’ll probably attend the ball by myself” said Eithne. She’s not really bothered by the Yule Ball matter and with the partners, somehow she got no energy to think of it that much.

“Why don’t you go with the Slytherin boy?” said Callen, Freya and Eithne darted him a rather shocked look, “What gotten into you?” asked Freya, “Since when you’re close with Slytherins?” asked Eithne.

“It’s not like that, sheesh, I find some of them rather nice, not all of them are bad to be fair. I’ve met three of them who are rather close with Ravenclaw’s trait… They are actually not like Draco or… Pansy you could say”

“Don’t mention her name, makes me want to jinx her” scoffed Freya.

“You know, Eithne, if you’re not planning to accept some of those offers you got, you might want to consider this person’s request” said Callen, looking at her, “He’s a Slytherin.”

Eithne looks rather baffled at his words, “A Slytherin? Pardon?”

“Who could possibly ask me out from Slytherin?” she asked.

“Does the name Adrian Pucey ring a bell to your ears?” he said.

“Bloody hell, are you playing with me, Callen?” asked Eithne in disbelief,

“Do I look like it?”

Back then when Quidditch House Cup were celebrated, Eithne is assigned in the Chaser role in Ravenclaw’s quidditch team. Most of the times she could pass and fly around swiftly chasing the Quabble without any trouble.

But there was a few times when she got badly injured. Being a chaser is tiring indeed, but it is a risk she would take. There had been many times where she got sent to the Hospital Wing to get treated by Madam Pomfery. She labels her as one of the most _clumsy_ player because she ended up there many times.

One time when she was playing against Gryffindor, Fred plays rather rough at the time, he hits her with his bludger during their match last year. She sent down spiraling down the arena in a rathe fast and harsh momentum, she broke her left leg.

On the other hand, the same thing happened while they’re playing against Slytherin. Adrian Pucey hits her with a bludger which hits her by the stomach, she passed out right by her broom and fell down by the arena, spiraling.

“Bloody hell! No! Not even in a million years I would accept his request!” She told him, in a rather grumpy tone because of recalling the bad memories of Quidditch. Even though she doesn’t hold grudges that much, most of the beaters at Slytherin Quidditch team always targets her as an easy target.

Callen laughed her off, “Dear Merlin, then who are you going with? You’re going to run out of the good ones!” He said. She just rolled her eyes playfully, “I got tons of things to do besides attending the Yule Ball, Callen. I will have a date.” She defended.

They passed by the school yard, on their way to Trelawney’s class of Divination. The break is going to end in 10 minutes, they still have tons of time to climb up her tower. Most of the students are still by the school yard. Some of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students are there too.

“Say, Callen, where is your brother? They all look the same with those hats..” Freya asked, glancing over to the group of Beauxbatons boys who is talking in a circle under the large tree across the yard by them.

“Just spot one with a dashing white scarf, and you’ll notice it’s him” Callen mentioned as he looked around the field to spot his brother. “Oh there he is!” Callen mentioned as he looked over to the group of walking Beauxbatons boys with scarf wrapped neatly by their collar and a layer of their school’s coat.

They passed by his brother’s group, for their surprise Kai stopped on his tracks to talk with them, “I see that you’re having class after this, correct?” asked Kai, Callen nodded, “Yes, where are you heading after this?” He asked.

“Going to the lake, we’re just taking a stroll.” Kai replied,

“Say, how are you all?”

“Good..” The three of them replied to him. Some of Kai’s friend behind him talked in French, something she doesn’t understand, but Callen seems to understand some of their words.

“quel est son nom?”

“Elle a l'air plutôt fringante..”

“Va lui demander-“

Kai’s friend nudged him by his back and he ignores them. She could not lie she feels like she’s being towered over with Kai and his friends, they’re rather tall.

“Alright then, we’ll be taking our leave now. Adieu” and with that Kai and his group left the school yard.

The Divination class with Trelawney today is rather…Surprising. She pointed at some of the people inside of the class and tells them if they’re going to have a good omen or a bad one, some of them are shocked and seems to believe her, for Eithne, she would believe her, but Trelawney doesn’t have any to say at her.

Well not exactly, she pointed out that she’ll be having a _rather rocky ship by the sea_ for the week ahead or two. Eithne thought it would be probably the school matter and homework stuff, but she puts it aside.

“If she were our House’s mentor, I don’t know what Ravenclaw could end up as” Callen sighed as he, Eithne and Freya walks down the tower, their school time is already over for the day. As they walked out back at the yard, there’s only a few students there.

“Want to wind down?” Freya offered them, they couldn’t say no and walked by one of the bench at the wide yard under the tree where they always hang out after classes or by Sunday afternoon, rambling about the castle’s secret or they would debate over muggle things. About how they could teleport without using apparition or portkeys. Once Callen debated with the two of them about their daily lifestyle. Weird is it?

Callen as usual, climbs up by the tree and leans by the tree’s body. Eithne sits down by the bench with Freya. The three of them talked about Trelawney’s Divination class matter, the position of planets and how they affect them.

“What kind of nonsense is that, like--, how could it affect us? That planet is hundreds of thousands miles away from us!” exclaimed Callen, sighing as he takes a bite from his chocolate wand, a leftover he have on his bag. “Either it’s rotating or in retrograde, how could it possibly do that?”

“It’s called Divination for a reason, Callen.” Said Freya, looking at the rather confused boy, “But still! If you implement it on your daily life, it doesn’t make any sense, at all!” he exclaimed. Eithne laughed him off.

“Callen, if rotating planets doesn’t make any sense for you, then I think magic should be the same for you. I mean, Muggles live without it and they’re going fine” Callen just sits there, pondering while eating the remaining of his sweets.

“Actually, you got a point there” He pointed out while getting more lost in his thoughts.

Freya cracked one of her signature laughs, “I swear, he’s either dumb or smart after school hours” she said between laughs, “There is no in between” Callen who is rather pissed by her word throws a pine cone at her, “Ouch! What’s that for?!”

“For insulting me, maniac”

“Said the one who couldn’t believe in Divination, slow-poke”

Eithne just laughed at her friend’s words. The two of them tend to fuss over the smallest thing possible, Eithne takes them a form of entertainment.

As the three of them chattered more about Divination and Freya cracked some jokes. The yard is getting filled with students hanging around by the yard too. She was expecting to see Ron and Harry to walk around but they weren’t there, nor the twins.

“Eithne look,” Callen told her as he looked over by the yard, above from the tree.

She looked over from the bench to the area where he’s looking at, by the distance she could see a rather familiar tall figure. She looked at them more to see Cedric and Cho, walking together by the yard to the other part of the castle.

“Wow, Cho’s talking with him now?” Callen asked as he peered over to Eithne, she glanced up at him and gives a shrug, “It’s fine, I don’t mind at all.” She looked back at the both of them who seems to have a rather pleasant conversation.

Freya keeps her eyes on Eithne, she looked at her back in confusion, “What is it Freya?”

“Don’t you feel rather, odd..?”

“Why would I?”

“I mean…” Freya trailed as she looked over at Cedric and Cho by the distance. “You’re close with him, like _way_ close. Don’t you feel-“

“Jealous? Is that what you’re trying to say?” Eithne asked her, Freya nodded. Eithne just chuckled and shakes her head, “Oh who am I to be jealous… He’s a close friend only..” She shrugged. Callen facepalmed and throws her with a pine cone, “Ouch!”

“What’s that for?” Eithne said, looking up at him.

“To get you some senses, you’re too nice.” He explained,

“Am I nice to everyone?” She asked,

“Seems like it. Right, Freya?” he said.

Freya nodded at his remarks, “See? You’re too nice, he could be playing with your feelings!” Callen whispered loudly.

Eithne just rolls her eyes, taking out her journal from her bag, “It would be too… Possessive if I were to forbid him to interact with other girl students.” Said Eithne as she takes out her quill from her bag, scribbling down her journal.

“You’ve been close with him throughout the year! Isn’t it rather obvious for you?” Freya added, trying to get her attention.

“Close doesn’t mean you have something… more.” Eithne trailed, getting distracted from her own thoughts. It is true that for some people she’s close with Cedric. But she’s nothing much more than a _close friend_ with him. She thinks it would be selfish of her to think of it as something more.

“You two share the chemistry! That’s what my mother explained.” Callen said, Eithne darted her gaze at Callen, “What..?” he asked, “You told your mother about my relationship with _him_?” She asked with confusion.

“No, my mom _told_ me about relationship essential values. You and Cedric _shares_ that chemistry.” He said.

“Whatever that chemistry he’s talking, he got a point!” Freya exclaimed, “There is no way the two of you don’t have feelings for each other!”

Eithne just covers her face with her book out of embarrassment, “Oh come on, Eithne! Don’t deny the fact that you _do_ have feelings for him!” Freya exclaimed, trying to make her let go of her Journal. “You both even scribbled together by the library!”

“Please let me be, dear Merlin—” She takes off the book from her face, turning slightly pink, “There’s nothing special between us. Besides-, I don’t think he’ll ever fancies me” Eithne shrugged as she puts her quill and journal back to her bag.

“Oh, this is new-“ said Callen looking by the yard, Freya and Eithne looked over to where he’s looking at to see Kai, walking by the yard with some of his friends, catching some look from the girl students on the yard, passed by where Cedric and Cho were standing.

“Good day, Eithne, could we have a word?” Said Kai as he approaches them, his friends waiting a bit far from where they’re talking. Eithne gives a rather confused look to Callen who is even more confused and surprised to be fair.

“Sure,” She stands up from her bench, putting her bag aside and walks up to him. “Is there anything I could help you with?” she asked. Kai takes a deep breath and looks back at his friend a bit then back to her.

Kai somehow pops out a flower from his wand, an oxy daisy pops out of the end of the wand and he gives it to her. Eithne is rather surprised by his gesture, “I might be straight forward in this, it might sound bold perhaps but, would you consider going to the Yule Ball with me?” Kai’s question left her processing for a bit.

Kai could clearly see the shock in her face and the confusion too, he just smiled, “It’s alright, if you’re not willing to answer now I could wait. There is still a few weeks, I’ll be waiting for your answer.” Said Kai as he takes her right hand with his gloved ones, giving a kiss on her hand in a rather gentleman like manner, just like the one they do before you’re going to waltz.

“I’ll be waiting, see you.” He gives her a last smile before he walked back to his friends who seems to be anticipating a ‘yes’. She just stands there with a shocked look, holding the daisy in her hands, in loss of words.

Some of the students there looked at her, especially the girls.

She sits back down at the bench, Freya who is more shocked just sits there with her hand by her mouth, “Did I see that right?” she whispered at her. Eithne just shakes her head, still bamboozled.

Callen jumped down from the tree, taking a seat next to Eithne, “He asked you out? For the Yule?” He asked, Eithne just nods, still at loss of words, “Woah— I never expected him to do that.”

“What did you say?” He asked,

“Nothing to be exact…I said nothing”

Freya just facepalmed, “How come you couldn’t answer a simple yes or no question!”

“It’s not that easy! I don’t know if I wanted to go with him or not..” said Eithne.

She just looked at the daisy in her hand, twirling it.

“You sure do have a lot of attention” Freya mentioned, “Cedric and Cho were also looking at your direction while You’re talking with Kai” said Callen. “Oh enough with the attention, I just want to.. process… what’s going on.”

Callen just sits there staring at her, “To be quite fair, I have no idea that he would fancy you that much—”

“You know that he was fancying her? Are you being serious?” Freya asked.

“Well--, here’s what happened…” He trailed,

_“Who is that friend of yours again, Allen?” His brother asked as the two of them walked by the edge of the black lake, taking a stroll to clear out their minds, “Who? Which one?” “The one with the red-blonde hair, who is she again?”_

_“You mean Eithne?”_

_“Ah yes, her”_

_He notices something rather odd from his brother, it’s very much unlike him at all, “What is it with her?” he asked. His brother looked down on his brother, “To be fair, she got quite the charms. Even though she’s not as posh as the ones in Beauxbatons”_

_“Posh you say? She’s one of the posh person I’ve met here in Hogwarts, she got her own ways of course.” He said, remembering the times where Eithne acts rather posh, but he does realizes that she’s trying to lock in that trait of hers, she became more open to them and free._

_“She looks quite daring I must say”_

_“Oh she is, among the years she’s been here, she’s involved with some of the troubles.” Callen mentioned._

_“A bit of adventure couldn’t hurt, hm?” His brother said, as they reached the steps back to the castle, “I would take the chance if I could fancy her, she’s quite… enchanting.” He said. Callen who is out of words and surprised by his brother actions just stood there._

_“Did I hear you right?”_

_“Did I stutter?”_

_“Well no…” muttered Callen, he turned on his heel back to the castle and gives his brother a last look, “I’ll see you soon, Callen. Tell your friend I said hi” And with that Kai walked off from the castle back to the Beauxbaton’s temporary stay._

Eithne just looked at Callen in disbelieve, “Are you sure he’s not joking?”

“I couldn’t even tell myself!” he said, “Look, I could help you out if you don’t fancy him—”

“Well--, please do.” She said.

Eithne is still a little bit taken aback by Kai’s word just sits in front of the fireplace that night with Luna by her side, reading her book. Callen who is across their common room is reading his notes for the upcoming quizzes.

“I see that you are troubled..” said Luna, her soft voice always make shivers run down her spine, she’s one of the nicest girl inside Ravenclaw, and rather a quirky one too. “Perhaps something have happened earlier?” asked Luna, looking up from her book.

“Well…Yes, actually” Eithne muttered, Luna just nods in her response and glances back down to her book, “You see, I thought if you’re going to listen to your inner voice, I think, it’ll be easier for you to find the answer” Luna responded as she smiled.

Eithne just smiled and muttered _thanks_. Luna has been quite the help for her when she’s having trouble with these sort of matters, the simplest ones yet the hardest one to finish.

“Eithne!” Freya yelled from the spiraling staircase up to the girl’s dormitories, Eithne darts her gaze to Freya who is standing by the staircase, “Could you help me out?” Eithne gets on her feet and walks upstairs with Freya.

They went inside of their bedroom, Freya’s part of the room is quite messy indeed for some reason. Freya’s yellow dress for the Yule Ball is sprawled on her bed, “I thought you’re waiting for me to finish sewing it?”

“No! That’s not the problem!” Said Freya as she picked up the dress, “I think it fits well now!” Freya exclaimed as the hint of excitement is shown on her face. “Are you quite sure about it? I thought you told me it’s still rather loose?”

Freya told her to wait and so she sits down on Freya’s bed, Freya rushes to their room’s bathroom and changes there, she walked out of the bathroom and twirled with her yellow dress, Freya is smiling happily, “It fits!”

Eithne smiled at her reaction, “Wait, I thought it didn’t fit. What did you use?” “Let’s say I’ve got my own tricks, and now it fits perfectly!” said Freya as she twirled more in their room in happiness.

The oak door opens slightly to see Sue Li walking in, her soft features lit up as she looked up to Freya, “Look! It fits!” exclaimed Freya as she walked over to Sue Li who is still rather surprised by the door way, she walked inside to see Freya in her dress.

“You look gorgeous!” Said Sue as Freya jumps up and down in excitement,

“Oh I can’t wait for the Yule Ball!” said Freya as she rushes back inside of the bathroom to change back to her pjamas. Sue walks over to her bed and sits there, “Sue, do you have a date yet for the Yule Ball?” asked Eithne.

She nods, “I’m going with Anthony” she said as she blushes a little, Eithne just chuckles,“That’s rather odd, when did he asked you out?” “Yesterday while we were at the common room” Eithne nods in her remarks.

Freya walks out of the bathroom as she puts her dress back in it’s large box and puts it inside of her trunk, “Say, have you tried out your dress yet?” asked Freya as she sits on her bed, looking at Eithne.

“Mmm… Not yet” trailed Eithne, “I haven’t got the mood to do so”

“Well now it’s the time princess, c’mon now! Try it on!” said Freya as she leads Eithne to her own part of the room. Eithne sighs in defeat as she rummages through her trunk and takes out the white box from before, rather heavy and large she must admit.

Sue walks over to her part of her bedroom and peeks over, “You haven’t wore your dress before, I would like to see it too” “She got a point, Eithne, now go!” “Oh alright!” Eithne walks over to the bathroom and changes to her dress, she must admit, it’s rather heavy, maybe she’s not used to wearing dresses.

She walks out of the bathroom, Sue is gleaming with a smile while Freya just sits there in awe, “YOU LOOK GORGEOUS I-“ “Shhh! You’ll wake the other kids!” Sue shushes Freya with her hand over Freya’s mouth, trying to keep her excitement to herself.

“Come, come!” Freya pulls Eithne to their bedroom’s large mirror nearby the window, “You remind me of the wedding that I attended back in summer, my cousin to be exact” Freya muttered as she looks over to their reflection by the mirror.

“Your aunt must’ve spent a lot on this, Eithne” said Sue as she looked at the mirror. Eithne nods, “For what I know this dress might worth more than my broom I think” she said as she tries to look back to her back side of the dress.

The three of them talked about their plans for the Yule Ball that night, she also told Sue of what had happened after Divination, Sue told her that most of the students that went to Divination with them knows about the matter, Eithne just sighs at her words.


	15. Chapter 15

  
That night, Eithne sleeps rather hard, she was tossing around, left to right. She even woke up and washes her face to shake some senses to hersef, or probably refresh her from whatever is bothering her. She thought it’s one of those moments where your _guts_ is screaming.

Eithne sneaked down to the common room, trying to wind herself down with some of the books by their bookshelf on the east side of the common room, three large oak bookshelves contains many books, either spells, charms, transfigurations and even some tell tales!

She tiptoed down the marble staircase without her night shoes, she usually wears a night gown, a long sleeved white night gown. A _babydoll_ type of pjamas are actually fine, but she preferred a night gown more.

As she reached down to the last step of the stone floor, her ring which is hanging by her silver necklace emits a dim light from it. “Oh?” she said as she walked down to the large bookshelves, the closer she got to the bookshelves, the brighter it get.

Eithne looks up to the large bookshelf, looking for a rather eye catching book for her to read tonight. Most of the book that are on the lower part of the bookshelf is mostly books about Herbs and Astronomy, a little bit higher you would find some tell-tale books and charms books.

She takes out a maroon hard cover book a little bit high up the shelf, it’s rather dusty, perhaps not many have read the book or maybe particularly interested in the book. She shrugged and made herself comfortable by the soft blue couch in front of the fireplace.

The front cover of the book is a drawing of an apple with an aged golden title by the front, “To be connected with your inner power” She eyed the book in confusion, there is no particular writer name or release date of the book. She thought this must be one of the student’s left book.

She opens the book to see a pop up paper craft of a scenery, she read the book through for a moment, even though it’s a rather odd book to read, she still finishes the book.

The book itself is actually telling a story about a girl who is raised to be a diligent posh girl, but she is stuck with her toxic parents who expected her to be a great Auror. And so she escaped to a village far away from her parent’s house with nothing but her magic wand. She ended up getting an over from a madam in the village to take care of her until she grows up to be a fine woman. And so the madam took care of her until she’s married, but at her wedding she found out that the madam that took care of her is one of her parent’s maid, her parents forced her to go back home but she refused. Feeling betrayed, she ran away once again but this time with the love of her life, starting another brand new life.

Reading the odd fairytale like book makes her rather sleepy. The warm fireplace in front of her makes her sink more to the blue couch, drifting off to her sleep….

_It’s cold, it feels like she’s being locked away inside of a freezing room for slaughtered meats. The ground under her feels rather odd, feels like laying on a few stacks of papers or some sort. She opens her eye to see that she is in the middle of the forest, not the forbidden forest that is._

_She sits down and looked around, all around her are tall spruce trees with orange and yellow leaves, the sky is rather dark, cloudy and eerie for her. The day seems bright but it’s cloudy indeed. She stands on her feet, it seems like she’s still in her sleeping attire._

_On her left, she could see a path, leading her away from the circular area. She walks down the path, she could not hear any birds or any sign of life whatsoever. Her path leads down to a river, a clear river with some lily pads on it._

_She peered down to the river to see her reflection, she didn’t see her face, no, it’s not her’s. It’s her mother’s._

_Eithne blinks a few times to refresh her mind, she looked once more down to the river, to see her own face this time. She hears dry leaves cracking behind her. She quickly turned around, reaching her wand by her night coat’s pocket, it’s not there._

_The figure in front of her is wearing a black cloak, the figure stepped closer a few steps to her, Eithne stands by on her ground, “Who are you?” The figure doesn’t speak a word, they just stood there by the stone path._

_“Is it important for you to know me? To know who I am?” the figure asked, the unfamiliar voice that sounds rather chilly sends shiver down her spine._

_Eithne prepares her stances, trying to brace herself, the figure doesn’t seem to be up to any good._

_“It is important for me to know who am I facing.” Said Eithne, she might not have her wand, the thrill that is rushing in her vein, she could feel the blood pumping in her._

_The pale corpse like skin of the stranger’s hand touches their hood, taking it back, revealing their features. Her breath hitched she froze there by the track. The figure in front of her gives her a rather mischief smile to her._

_It’s none other than Voldemort._

_Eithne is prepared on her stances, Voldemort just smiled, standing there,_

_“The girl who is lied to, the heir of the ring…. The descendant, of the infamous Auror, Vivienne.”said Vodemort as a large snake merges from behind him. The blood pumps more in her, “What do you want?” Eithne said out loud._

_He just stands there, the snake slithering around, “I want you, to help me,” he said, “Get him to be disliked.” It clicked, he’s talking about Harry. “Until I die, I wouldn’t be the one to help you.” She moves her hand slightly as a large fire emitted from her hand._

_But Voldemort and the snake stands still, he laughed maniacly,_

_“Child, you fool, you could’ve be like your mother. Sadly, she’s not there to help you” and suddenly the word around her collapses to a darkness, she felt like she’s underwater, she couldn’t swim, it’s too cold and her feet feels like it’s bound._

_I’m running…_

_Out of breath…_

“Eithne! Eithne!”

She takes a deep hale of breath, the cold sweat running down her temple along with the slight headache. The figure in front of her who shakes her awake stood there, rather confused, “You alright?”

It was none other than Michael Corner. Eithne just nods, still shocked from her dream, it all felt so real. “You were shaking, speaking too… I-I went down because I forgot my coat by the couch” he said, still trying to take a better look of Eithne’s expression.

“I’m alright, thank you…” She muttered. Michael nodded and went to take the coat by the other couch, Eithne thought he was going to leave back to his side of the dormitory but he sits there, right across her. He looks right to the fireplace, getting rather fidgety to his jacket.

“You know… after I give it a thought, I’m sorry for causing some… tension” He said, muttering. “I know it might be unacceptable, but I would like to take responsibilities.. All of the things are said are rather unethical. I didn’t give it a thought before saying it, Laurent was right, Ernie got to my head.”

Eithne sits there watching him for a bit, he looks rather disappointed.

“I’m sorry, it’s alright if you-“

“No, no. It’s alright.” Eithne reassures him, “People tend to have one of those moments… And I won’t blame anyone for it. It’s human nature to be effected by someone else” Michael just sits there and give her a nod, “Thanks..”

“Say, what were I saying… While I was, you know…”

“You were saying something like… Help and stop.” Said Michael, looking rather concerned, “What were you dreaming of anyways? You were literally squirming in your slumber…” he asked.

Eithne just shakes her head, trying to shake away the thoughts, “Oh nothing… I was drowning, somewhere… I don’t really know where it is. Nothing much..” she shrugged. “Are you sure?” Eithne gives him a nod and gets on her feet, walking over to the bookshelf and returns the book.

“I’ll be heading off now, see you tomorrow” said Eithne as she looks over to Michael and gives him a small wave, walking back to her part of dormitory. As she enter the room, Freya is sprawled on her bed, snoring rather loud, Sue Li on the other part of the room almost fell over to her left side of the bed. Lisa Turpin is sleeping on her stomach, she had no idea how she could possibly do that.

Eithne climbs back to her bed, hoping she could finally drift off to her sleep this time. She undo her hair bun and lays down by her bed. The starry ceiling of their bedroom makes it rather dreamy to see, especially when you’re done for the day. She closes her eyes, slowly drifting off once more.

_TAP TAP TAP_

She shots her eyes open once more, peering over to the window by her left side, she squinted her eyes to see an owl outside. _In the middle of the night?_ She gets up on her feet once more, walking lazily to the window and opens it wide for the owl, turns out it’s one of the owls from the school.

Eithne takes the owl softly, looking over at the attachment at their feet, to make sure it’s not lost this time. She somehow got a few letters mistakenly sent to her, either it’s from someone’s owl or the school’s owls.

 _“To Eithne”_ She takes the letter from the owl, she opens the letter wide and reads it.

_“I know this is rather impolite, but would you be willing to meet me after school tomorrow? By the yard? If you do, please send a letter back.._

_-Kai”_

Eithne takes a paper and her quill from her side table, and writes him back,

_“I would. I’ll see you tomorrow.”_

She ties the letter back to the owl and gives it a treat, the owl flies away down to the castle ground. Eithne closes the door and finally tucks herself to her bed this time, being able to sleep peacefully this time.

The next weeks on Hogwarts has been rather even busier than any of the weeks she’s ever been inside of Hogwarts. Well, except that time where Boggarts start popping up here and there, scaring the berries out of the students. She still remember the moment where Lee Jordan eventually ran away from his boggart, a large hound, Eithne finds him running away, screaming utter gibberish.

Kai keeps meeting up with Eithne around this span of the week. Eithne herself has been confused of what to say, she couldn’t pull herself to say no. Kai and Eithne could be seen walking around the school, Kai would talk with her about her interest, she would share them and he would do the same.

Kai spilled some stories to Eithne about Callen back then when they were in France when they’re little. Turns out Kai once had an accident of underage magic, he accidentally set fire to his closet around midnight because he saw a _boggart_. Turns out it was Kai’s winter coat. Their parents rushes to the bedroom and takes out the fire.

Kai himself spilled some of his stories too. One time he was travelling with his uncle to their family’s manor by the edge of the city. Kai had the same experience, but he accidentally set their family’s pear tree on fire because he saw the same boggart look alike, three of them by the tree.

Eithne learns that he is a rather charming and calm person to talk to. He’s an intellectual that is, a posh like manner. Kai feels like the total opposite of Callen who is rather straight forward and blunt about his dislikes, a narcissist too. Kai is a rather submissive type of person, a soft tone to his voice, but he looks like a natural leader, she could see him often with his group of friends, he stood out the most.

The two of them went to Hogsmeade last week, Eithne showed him around the village too. They had a rather pleasant time going there. Sadly Callen and Freya followed them both, they said _just in case something happened_.

“Bloody hell, if I’m going to eat like this for another few days, the dress wont fit by the time the ball comes around” groaned Freya as she looks down at her plate of food.

“You will fit that dress, Freya. You look like you’ve been starving yourself rather than filling yourself up” said Callen, taking a bite of his food. Freya gave him a glare, “Oh said the one that doesn’t wear a dress… It’s rather easy for you to wear a dress robe.”

“Wait until you see my dress robe, it’s not really that big, but I think I could make it work.” Said Callen, “I forgot when was the last time I wore that dress robe, probably last year at my mother’s feast”

“Well, Eithne, have you accepted any of the invitations?” asked Callen, Eithne looks up at them and shakes her head, “To be fair, no.”

“It’s coming in a week or so, and you haven’t accepted any of them?” asked Freya who is sitting in front of her by the diner table. “You sure you’re not going to take Kai as your partner for the ball? I mean… He got the looks himself too.” Said Freya.

Callen just rolled his eyes, “But aren’t you bothered by him? I mean--, the two of you are seen quite often together. He’s away from his friends when he’s with you, he looks like he’s serious about fancying you that is” He mentioned.

Eithne sighs as she finishes the last bite of her mutton for that night. “I couldn’t say no to him, well I would like to say _no_ but with all of the time he had spent on talking with me, well, the friendly gestures are flattering. But wouldn’t it be rather mean for me to drop him?” Eithne asked.

“I heard he’s close with a girl named Marianne, from Beauxbatons too that is” said Callen.

“Heard she’s been waiting to dance with Kai, she herself doesn’t have a date yet for the ball. She’s rather patient to wait for him.” he added.

Eithne sits rather restless by her seat, she always had problems with her own feelings and thoughts, afraid of hurting someone who is genuine to her. “I’ll talk to him after dinner, I’ll say no” said Eithne, eating the plump purple grapes in front of her.

After the dinner, most of the students head back straight to their common room. As she walked out to the corridor, she looks around to find Kai. Usually she could spot him by his height or his scarf but he is nowhere to be seen this time.

“Good evening” she turned around to see Kai, giving her a smile, “Looks like you’re looking for someone” he said. Eithne gives him a rather uneasy smile, “Well yes. I was going to search for you but… you’re here already” she said.

“Ah, I see.. What is it that you’re going to tell me?” he asked.

The uneasiness inside her is rather uncomforting now, she clears her throat and looked down to her feet and back to him, “I see that we have been talking for quite a while now, I still remember your offer for the ball and… I’m sorry, I can’t go with you.”

Kai’s expression is rather shocked, Eithne is bracing herself for some disappointment by his face, but he just smiled. “I see… Has someone asked you out yet?” “Well-, yes-. But I haven’t decided who I’m going with to the ball… I’m rather unsure of it.” She said. He gives her a rather understanding look.

“I see that this is an important event for you, Eithne. I suppose you should find someone that is indeed suiting for you.” Said Kai, she gives him a smile. “Thank you for your understanding and… I see that someone is waiting for you..” Said Eithne as she glances behind him to see a girl in pale blue uniform of Beauxbatons staring at them, Marianne. Kai turns around to see the girl and back at her.

“I see, so you’re letting her to have the chance to go with me?” He asked. She gives him a nod,

“I think it would rather be selfish to take the offer while someone yearns for it”

He smiled. “You are indeed understanding towards other I see..”

“Well, I would have done the same. I wouldn’t snatch something that someone yearns dearly” He whispered to her. She’s rather confused by his words.

Kai swishes his wand and a daisy pops out of the end of the wand, the same oxy daisy that he gives her by the time they met at the yard. “It’s been wonderful talking with you, Eithne. I shall see you around.” He said as he gives her the flower, kissing her right hand, the same gestures. “Goodbye” He walks over to his friends by the other end of the corridor.

“Catching feelings for the pretty boy I see?” Fred’s voice popped out to her right,

“Such a shame that you denied his offer” George said from her left.

“Geez you two… Loves it to eavesdrop over other’s conversation do you?” Asked Eithne to the twins. The two of them just chuckles, “We got our ears to listen, so of course we’re using it!” said George.

“Who are you going with for the ball then?” asked Fred as he looked down at her, George leaning against the stone wall next to him, “Cannot believe that you’re actually going to the ball by yourself that is, such a waste for the dress.” George mentioned.

Eithne sighs, “Well, I still have time until next week or so, I could find a date by then.” Said Eithne, having a rather relaxed look, “If I were to attend the ball by myself it wouldn’t be much of a problem.” Fred and George shared a look with each other.

“By yourself you say?” mocked the twins.

“I don’t think you’re going to the ball on your own—” said Fred,

“Not with him trying to talk to you for the past week—” said George, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Who?”

“Him of course.” Fred and George gestured to the other side of the corridor, she glanced over to see Cedric standing with some of his friends, looking at her then looks away to his friends again.

“Are you sure..?” Eithne asked.

“Do we look like we’re lying?” asked the two of them.

“What makes you two so sure of it?”

“He’s been following you around. We catch him off guard while we’re roaming around, looks like he’s been trying his best to get a time to talk to you” George said, “There is no way that boy had nothing to say to you.”

Eithne glances over back to Cedric, still feeling rather unsure of their words.

“I thought he’s going to the ball with Cho?” whispered Eithne to both of them.

“How come are you sure of it?” Fred asked,

“Well… I heard that they’ve been hanging around together too.. By the common room I heard her talking with her friends that she’s going to the ball with him” said Eithne, it still feel rather odd to say that they’re hanging out together, _but they got the rights to hang out with whoever they want, right?_

“When did ya hear about that?” George asked,

“Last week, around Tuesday.”

“Dear Merlin you’re a hundred percent wrong that is!” Fred exclaimed, shaking his head,

“You haven’t heard about the news it seems.” He added. Eithne looked at him in confusion, “And what’s that?”

“Turns out Diggory takes his words back, we saw them both by the yard, Cho seems confused and rather upset. Well-, we came to a conclusion that they’re not going together! And look over there!” Fred told her as he pointed out to the distance. She saw Cho and Michael corner seemingly to talk together, having a pleasant time.

“Look, Eithne, this ball is no ordinary event that you can held once a year” said Fred,

“It’s a rather once in a few years that is. That’s if you’re lucky enough to attend it” said George.

“Well, we’ll be on our way now, catch you tomorrow!” The twins gets on their heels, leaving her by the corridor. The two of them tends to joke around with her, much more like a big brother for her. She twirled the flower by her hand, _she might just put the flower in her journal as a memento_.

Eithne walks down the corridor, back to her tower. She saw Freya on the way back to the tower, talking with Noah. They seem to have a rather pleasant time together, she walked away leaving them unbothered. There are so many school sweethearts, even though they try their best to act normal in front of the professors, some of them are caught of course. _Maybe Freya was caught before._

“Eithne!” clack of loud footsteps could be heard behind her, she turned around to see Cedric who seems in a rush. Eithne stops in her tracks and looked at him, “Oh hi Cedric”

“Can we.. have a minute?”

“Sure.”

“You see.. I uh…I was wondering, are you going to the ball with the Beauxbatons boy?” he asked, getting rather uneasy on his feet, his eyes keep looking away from hers. “Um, no.” she said. Cedric looked at her confused, “I-, are you sure?”

She nodded. “Yes, I am. I found out someone else wanted to go to the ball with him, it would feel rather selfish for me to take that opportunity.” She explained. Cedric lets out a sigh of relief, “I see.. Well..”

He lets out another sigh before looking at her, “Look, I have been trying to take a chance and talk with you. You’re mostly busy most of the time with the boy and… I would like to know, would you go to the ball with me?” Eithne looked at him in disbelief. _There is no way the twin’s are for real this time._

“I-I thought you’re going with Cho..?”

“No. I decided it would be better if I ask you out instead… I see that Michael fancies her too.” He said, turning rather pink. “Oh, I see.. Um-“ the pitter patter is back once more, the little happiness inside her that makes her feel like she’s on an adrenaline rush.

“Sure! I would love to go with you” She smiled sheepishly. He smiled,

“You will?”

“Do you want me to say no?”

He laughed, “Well, of course not.” She let out a small laugh.

“I’ll see you then, goodbye” He said, giving her a smile with a pink face.

“Yeah, see you” she said, returning the smile and waved goodbye at him.

On the walk to the tower, she could feel as if she’s going to fly away. The excitement inside her is uncontainable. The butterflies flutters inside her. She bet her cheeks are scarlet by now. She climbs up the stairs to her common room, answered the riddle and walks in with a rather sheepish smile on her face.

“Oi! Where have you been?” shouted Callen who is already in his casual attire, in front of the fireplace with some of the students there. She walked over to them and takes a seat next to Padma who is plaiting her hair, leaning back to the couch relaxed.

“Nothing, I was just taking a stroll” said Eithne.

Callen looked at her suspiciously, “What did you say to him?”

“I told him no. He looks fine though… Turns out Marianne is still waiting for him”

“Ah, I knew it.” Said Callen as he fixes his hair. “So what’re you all excited about?”

“What?”

“You’re red, Eithne” said Padma, who is already finished plaiting her hair, examining Eithne’s face.

“Oh? Something happened?” asked Callen as he leans forward by his seat in interest.

“Well..” trailed Eithne, “I could say it like that”

“Well tell us then!” said Sue who is sitting across her by the single couch.

Eithne then proceeded to tell them what had just happened earlier by the corridor. Callen looks rather surprised by it, while Padma and Sue are too interested by her story.

“Him? Diggory? He asked you out?” asked Padma in a whisper, she nodded.

“Well, yes.” Said Eithne, rather confused, “Why is it?”

Padma looks at Sue, they both shared a look at her. “Well, we actually heard a few gossips a few days a go” said Sue. “Oh dear, this is turning into a sharing session I see” said Callen as he leaned back to the couch, listening to their words.

“Oh you better keep this to yourself, Callen” said Padma,

“You could take my sweets if I’m lying”

“Deal.” Said Padma, agreeing to his offer.

“Alright. So a few days ago, while you’re not here by the common room after the school hours. I was here with Padma. We were sitting down near the statue over there. Me and Padma were sharing our astronomy notes.” She explained.

“Not long after, Cho with other student joined us. I guess it was Mandy that mentioned the Yule Ball first, then they started talking about it on and on.” Sue added.

“Lisa asked her who is her partner for the ball and she said, ‘ _I think I would accept Cedric’s request… But he looks rather unsure of it. I’ll tell him the answer by this weekend’_ which we assumed that he must’ve got something stuck in his mind that is.” Explained Padma

“Then around Thursday afternoon. She came back to the common room with a rather unpleasant look on her face. We overheard her conversation, she said something like _‘I should’ve known from the start. He’s unsure of his own question.’_ And after that, around Saturday noon while we were at Hogsmeade, we saw Michael corner, asking her out to go with him to the ball in front of Honeydukes!” Lisa explained.

Eithne nods at their story. It’s rather surprising to hear this story from them, she hasn’t been catching up with all of the gossips around the school. Well, without being told by students, some of the paintings talked about it too. One of the painting by the long corridor named Niana The Duchess is one of the paintings that told her many things around the castle, some of the ghosts too.

“Well I guess Eithne’s story explains it all” said Callen.

“I feel bad for Cho” muttered Eithne.

“Oh why would you?” asked Sue, “You didn’t do anything wrong”

“Well, I think I ruined their plans…? Perhaps relationship too” said Eithne, getting a little uneasy. Feels like the guilt is eating her slowly, even though she’s not the one who made them like that, she still feels like an unintentional thing to do.

“Pfft, there is no such thing like it” Callen scoffed, crossing his legs.

“Diggory is a grown boy, he made his own decision. He know what he was doing and what’s he’s risking.” He said, looking at Eithne, “Don’t blame yourself for something you’ve got no power or influence of. It’s a rather… Unintentional way of you degrading yourself”

Eithne agreed in his words, “But what if Cho dislikes me because of it?” she asked.

“Then it’s her problem of course. She couldn’t accept the truth that is.” He exclaimed.

Sue and Padma looked at him, “You’re bold” said Sue.

“What? Do you want me to lie? I mean, it’s common sense.” Said Callen.

“To tell a lie to sugarcoat a bitter truth is a hypocritical act.” He got up from his seat, walking towards the boy’s dormitory, “I’ll see you all by the morning, good night”

The three of them just sits there, still rather blanked out by Callen’s words.

“Is he always like that?” Padma asked,

“The only person that are that blunt like that is Callen” said Eithne.


	16. Chapter 16

[Side note! This OOT story takes place in the modern world (2020ish, no miss Corona of course), where the characters are still in Hogwarts, they’re around their 6th year, without the Wizarding War taking place in the Wizarding world. THIS OOT chapters timeline are not related to the main story’s timeline.]

The soft rattling of the bamboo decoration fills in the harmony along with the moving trees and chirping birds by the tall birch tree. The critters around the cottage are sleeping peacefully by the tall grasses. The smell of spring is clear in the air.

She stepped out to her garden, the stone path leads her to another side of her plot where there are a few trees with bird houses she made a few months a go when she first moved in the cottage. Some square pots with magical herbs planted in it with the help of her Aunt, her father on the other hand helps her around with some features in the cottage.

The cottage itself was actually her mother’s property, which was abandoned to her disappearing for quite some years now. Around her 5th year, her father told her about this place and he decided it would be better for them to clean the place up and renovate it for the memory of her mother. When they first came to the place it was an absolute mess with overgrown grass and vines here and there, broken windows, missing doors and even critters sleeping inside of the wreckage.

She and her Father had found some of her mother’s portrait which is surprisingly still in one piece and not very broken at least. Aunt Leia helped around the cottage too at the time. The small cottage only have a well sized living room and kitchen along with one bathroom, a master bedroom and a guest bedroom at the other side of the cottage. They managed to build back the stone fences and cut down the tall grasses. Her father assumed that there would be wild forest animals so he set a charm to the cottage.

Eithne would spend a few day of her summer break by the cottage and invite Harry, Ron and Hermione over to stay at her cottage. Harry, who was used to Ron’s invite had to pick a hard decision, but eventually Ron decided to go to her cottage this Summer break. Hermione also agreed in visiting her cottage for a week of summer break.

“So where are we going then?” asked Ron, who was sitting on one of the tree’s branches. Eithne who is busy plucking out flowers for her table glanced at him, “I thought going to London would be an entertainment, the Muggles are quite extraordinary in my opinion” said Eithne.

“They do have the odd sense of fashion I mean… Look at them!” said Hermione as she shown them a page of Muggle magazine she had brought with her, there are big letters by the page that says “E Girls and E Boys, the new trend for teenagers!” With a picture of some outfits at the bottom.

“Ah, they look quite nice but they’re rather…”

“Eccentric.”

“But they would still take us as odd for wearing robes and pointy hats, I mean--, at Halloween they wear those too right! What do they say it… trick or treat?” said Hermione, which Harry nodded. “I used to beg for Aunt Petunia to let me go with Dudley for trick or treating but… He told me that I was too odd and he left me at home.” Said Harry, who is laying down by the green grass, underneath the oak tree.

“Their hairs! They remind me of Tonks!” said Hermione, looking at the magazine. Eithne who was curious walked over to Hermione and take a look at the Muggle Magazine, there is a picture of a girl with a dazzling hot pink hair and the other is a boy with an electric blue hair, to be fair, they look rather cool.

“No wonder they have so much inventions, I mean, they do make a difference in our world too. But look at them! They seem out of this world…” Muttered Hermione.

“You’re wrong, it’s us that is out of this world. We know magic and they don’t.” said Ron.

“Wouldn’t it be harder for us to blend in with them..?” asked Harry, raising his head a little and glanced at Hermione and Eithne, “I mean, both of our worlds are drastically different.. If we walk out to their world wearing something out of their theme, wouldn’t they take us as weird?”

“They don’t need to wear the same themed clothing everyday, Harry. I mean, look at them, they also have some quite casual and _trendy_ style that we could fit into” said Eithne.

They had a rather pleasant afternoon talking with each other, Eithne decided that she would take a walk by the nearby forest. She used to have fears that muggles were living somewhere around her cottage, she’s much more afraid to be caught by muggles and what they call “police” for muggles.

Eithne went out to the forest with Hermione following close behind her, the sun isn’t too stingy for them that morning. Eithne was looking for some forest forages, maybe berries, mushrooms, and if she’s lucky enough she could find some wild potatoes and other plants nearby. Sometimes she would go to the stream and find some fishes there, she would cast accio to pull the fish out of the water and to her bucket instantly.

“I wish Luna was here… She would be much of a help with foraging..” said Eithne as she crouches down to one of the bushes looking at the rather unfamiliar berries, “I think she would know which ones are toxic or not by the colour and look of the berry”

“She does have an expertise in it I mean… She contacted many creatures without them going barbaric at her.” Said Hermione.

Eithne used to visit Luna once in a while, she was invited over once or twice because Eithne wanted to know more of Luna’s knowledge of magical beasts, even though she’s quirky and odd in her own ways, Eithne finds her comforting and so friendly.

The next day they decide to take a walk by London (Also heading back to their own places too.) , Eithne and Hermione visited a book store searching for some Muggle fiction (Which Hermione had interest since the beginning of 5th year somehow.) Harry found some books about Witchcraft, which is a Muggle type of practice of magic, Ron was walking around the store since he had no interest. Eventually Ron found a book about dogs, which he complained he couldn’t have a dog back in The Burrow because they have Pigwidgeon around and his mother disagreement.

After that Eithne wants to take them to an antique shop, she found an interesting diary from a lady back in 1920, her name was Hellena Rosterwise, she takes a quick read of the diary, turns out it was her diary since she was in her late teens until she’s married with a rather aged man in her 20’s, forced by her father into an arranged marriage.

The shop surprisingly sells unopened letters from the date 1800s until late 1970s, most of them are from the wars and postwars letters, some of them are love letters and some of them are hate letter since from what she read from one of the letters “To my foul ex-wife that I want nothing to do with.”

Ron was confused enough inside of the store, he looked around and asked Hermione a couple of times, _“Are muggle items these…normal? I mean-, they do look normal enough. But some of them look odd, what do they do?”_ Hermione was tired on his question and kept telling him to stay quiet or the store owner would take him as weird-.

He said he would bring some home for his father to inspect on, since he knows that his father takes a liking on these sort of items. In the end, Harry was the one who helped him on indetifying what objects he was asking.

After they visited the antique shop, Ron was so eager to go to the “Muggle food factory” and Eithne was confused at him for a moment. Hermione facepalmed and she said _“He was referring to… McDonalds.”_ And eventually they went to McDonald’s for Ron’s sake, well, what can you do, the boy is hungry.

Ron got himself a full meal, Harry was not feeling it for McDonalds at the time but Eithne bought him some French fries just in case, Hermione bought some coffee from McCafe and Eithne helps herself with some nuggets. They decide to not eat at McDonalds, well, instead the four of them went to Eithne’s house using a Muggle bus.

“Oh Eithne!” a familiar voice rang in the kitchen, a rather brown haired hear popped through the kitchen doorway, it’s aunt Leia, “Welcome back home! And hello you all, come, make yourselves at home!” she said.

The four of them sat down by the living room, chattering about their plans at their 7th year.

“I got no mood to study at all, but what I knew is that mum would kill me if I don’t finish my OWL and NEWT test..” said Ron, munching his burger. Harry shrugged, “I mean, we do need to do it. It’s something we must do.”

“And I will continue my work on SPEW.” Said Hermione which made Ron and Harry groan at her remarks, Hermione has been talking about SPEW for quite some time now. She said she had plans after she graduate, working at the Ministry and try to make house-elves justified. Hermione herself is a good person, but sometimes she’s too ambitious about it.

“I want to be an Auror. It would be fantastic” said Ron,

“Well you got to pass your OWL and NEWT test that is. You know they don’t pick random people to become an auror. They have a strict selection for aurors, it’s hard!” explained Hermione.

“Oh come on, it couldn’t be that hard.” Said Harry, leaning against the couch.

Eithne and Hermione gives him a look, he just shrugged, “It is, right?”

“No.” Said Hermione and Eithne.

“Oh, speaking of the Ministry and school. How’s your relationship with Diggory?”

Ron’s blunt question almost made her choke on her chicken nuggets, luckily she didn’t.

“D-diggory?”

“Yeah, who else? I mean-, if you have another-“

“No! I do not..Well, I haven’t heard much of him to be fair.” Said Eithne.

“You two weren’t sending letters to each other, no?” asked Harry, she shakes her head. “I thought he would be busy, and besides, I’ve sent Holland twice to send a letter to him, he got lost in the way and returned to me 2 days after.”

“He works at the ministry then?” asked Hermione,

“As far as I know… Maybe. I haven’t asked my father yet about it, I don’t think he knows about it. But he’s in the same department as Mr. Amos Diggory, so I assume he knows about this.” Said Eithne,

“Where is your father now?” asked Harry,

“Well.. Today is Saturday… He would be home earlier I assume, around 6 PM or so.” She glanced at the clock, the arrow shows it’s still 4PM, there’s a few hours left before her father arrive from work. He had offered her a few times to take a look at the Ministry once in a while, so she can get herself familiar first before she could start working in the Ministry.

“I could take Hermione home after this while you two can use the fireplace—” said Eithne glancing at the fireplace. Her father traveled using floo powder sometimes to the Ministry or he would simply apparate to the ministry. He got his appartion license, Eithne planned to get one when she graduates, she lowkey knew that her father have been hiding her traces of apparition that is.

“Oh, I might ditch in your place Ron-“ said Harry,

“Oh of course you are going to ditch at my place, Harry. It would be rubbish for you to go back at Pivet Drive” said Ron, wiping his mouth with a napkin, “And besides, mum already told me to bring you back until the end of summer.”

“Brilliant!” said Harry.

“Your place is not too far is it?” asked Eithne,

“No, not really, 3 bus stops from here I think.” Replied Hermione.

The four of them spent some more time talking to each other while Aunt Leia was busy cooking by the kitchen, she assumed that her son was at her other relatives and she would probably head back before dinner starts to her family. Her father would usually come late at night back from work since he had tons to do with the complaints about creatures, most of them are jigglypuffs that are seen in the muggle world mistaken for what they say a ‘robot’

Her father usually take care of the larger beasts in the division and reports throughout Britain area. Most of the sightings were Kelpies and merepeople that were seen by muggles when they go for a swim or what they call “Diving” by the ocean. Her father eventually need to secure the kelpie so it wouldn’t bother the muggles and to avoid muggles from killing or capturing it.

Her father had told her that Muggles also have some dark business where they sell illegal items in what they call BlackMarket such as organs and weapons. Its kind of dark to think about it but he said that their world are secured by the ministry, they have their own ways.

As the clock strikes 5PM, Harry and Ron headed back to the burrow using floo powder. Eithne told Aunt Leia that she would be taking Hermione home using the muggle bus. Hermione and Eithne couldn’t talk much by the bus, they fear that there might be muggles overhearing them or even death eaters. Eithne had mastered the art of wandless magic and non verbal magic quite good.

Even though her skills are not that much, she always steal some time to practice her wandless magic. One time she told her father she wanted to try and make spells, because some of the foreign magic that she had learned are from her mother’s old journal and her father’s teaching, for example some healing spell and few other charms.

Eithne noticed there are a few voices inside of their house that seems to be having a conversation, the lights in the living room are turned on and so is her father’s bedroom light. _He probably had arrived home,_ she thought.

Eithne dust her coat and opens the door, to her surprise Aunt Leia is still there, her father was walking around the living room holding his favourite mug filled with chamomile tea. “Ah, good evening dear. Where’s the trio?” he asked her.

“They already went back, Ron and Harry went back using floo powder, I take Hermione home using the muggle bus” replied Eithne as she hangs her coat and scarf on the hanger.

“Well come on now, let’s have dinner, we shouldn’t keep our guest waiting-“

“Guest..?” asked Eithne confused, putting down her bag on the couch as she walked inside the dining room with her father, Eithne could have sworn that she almost trip over as she entered the dining room. There stands Aunt Leia who is putting down the dishes for the night, a large turkey with some mashed potatoes, and 2 rather familiar figures in front of her eyes, sitting down at the dining table, it’s Mr Amos Diggory and Cedric himself. Mr Amos Diggory gave her a rather warm smile,

“Oh good evening!” he said,

“G-good evening sir-“ said Eithne, Cedric looked at her and gives her a smile which she awkwardly return.

She questioned their presence here, maybe her father invited them over for some business talk or some sort. Or perhaps he’s just inviting them out of the blue. Usually her father would have informed her that guest are coming over at her house, she didn’t checked her phone yet because she’s not really used to using cellphones.

“Come on now Eithne, take a seat, you must be starving” said Aunt Leia, Eithne scurries over to her seat which is across Cedric, the table only had 5 chairs, but Aunt Leia doesn’t seem to be staying over for dinner tonight, she hurries over to wash the dirty dishes and left for the night saying _“I know Arthur couldn’t wash the dishes at home, I bet it’s a mess already back at home, I should return”_

Eithne noticed that it’s been a while since she had seen Cedric to be fair, a long time since his graduation ceremony back at Hogwarts, even though it’s just a year it does feel like quite some time for her. He’s wearing a brown coat along with a black shirt, he does not look much different but she does notice his hair is rather neat this time.

Her father finally joins the table after he closed the door for Aunt Leia, The four of them had a rather pleasant dinner to be fair, except the fact that Eithne feels rather off with Cedric, she doesn’t know what to talk about with him. Mr Amos and her father are having such a pleasant conversation with each other about the ministry and their next project.

“Oh you should have been there, Deavon! I could barely talk to those centautrs because of the muggles bothering by the lake! They almost thought I was one of them, haha!” said Mr Amos, giving a rather fatherly laugh.

Her father chuckled at his remarks, “They tend to be aggressive sometimes, but if you manage to get on their good side, they’ll eventually talk it out with you. Unless you’re talking to a Kelpie-, well-, they would banish you straight away” said Her father.

“Ha, dear, I start to think these back pains are not the worth of running away from them sometimes—”

“Oh believe you, you’d get used to it, Deavon. There is more than back pains, soon you’ll have bunch of occamy babies following you around “ joked Mr Amos which made them both laugh. Eithne could do nothing but pay attention to their conversation while eating her bits of food.

“I had a Demiguise before followed me back while I was sent to a muggle village because they had reported the muggles had seen a “tiny bigfoot that disappeared” Turns out it was a lost Demiguise. “ said her father.

“And how about you, boy?” her father suddenly asked, Cedric looked up from his food to her father, slightly surprised by his words. “How are you doing? What does the world offer you for now?” asked her father. Cedric seems to think for a little,

“I am currently helping my father around.” Cedric replied,

“Ah no need for the rush, and.. what is your target position?” her father asked once more,

“Ah, well… I really want to be a Quidditch Player, but-, I think a position in Department of International Magical Corporation would be neat.”

“He aims for the big ones-“ interrupted Mr Amos which made Cedric smile, somewhat agreeing in his father’s remark.

“And what about you, Eithne?” asked Mr Amos, looking rather interested, “What is your dream job?”

“Ah, dream job? Let’s see.. Any position in my father’s department would be fancy, but, being a Dragon Keeper would be challenging-“

Her father smiled at her words while Mr Amos on the other hand somehow looks like he’s surprised and fascinated, perhaps odd too. While Cedric is somehow lost in his thoughts, looking at her.

“I see that you talked tons with Bill huh? Bill Weasley?”

“Ah, yes sir. He talked about his experience a few times, I feel like… It’s worth the adventure.” She said, getting rather happy to talk about this. It is rather odd for her to pick to be a dragon keeper while she could work in the Ministry behind the desk, she would rather choose something with a bit more of a challenge, following Newt Scamander’s steps were her lifetime dream but she thought it would be rather impossible now with tons of Muggle inventions, especially their widespread of citizens.

“I see that you’re a chaser then? You seem to chase challenges and adventures huh?” asked Mr Amos,

“Just like her father, except she never got pulled away by a full grown Occamy before-“ her father joked which made the room crack up with a laugh. “Say, you two might meet each other in the Ministry after Eithne graduate” said her father, Cedric and Eithne shares a short look and he smiled in response of her father’s word, “We might, sir”

They finished their dinner that night, Eithne decides she could help and escape the situation by cleaning the dishes back in the kitchen, avoiding more slightly awkward encounters with her father and Mr Amos.

Eithne was cleaning the dishes, also with the help of magic of course-. Holland was somewhere on the counter, accompanying her while washing the dishes. She could hear them talking by the living room, not too loud since she couldn’t eavesdrop-.

Holland hopped around the counter table as usual, wasting his time before Eithne could let him out by the back yard to his own house by the tree. She remembered vividly the time Holland throws a tantrum and slams his whole body to the window because he wants to go outside.

“Hey-,”

“Shoot!-“ The glass by her hand almost slipped out of surprise, she looked at the door to see Cedric

“I thought I could help-“

“Ah, no need. I’ll be fine” said Eithne, placing the glass to the counter which moved itself to a cloth, getting wiped dry and placed by the cabinet neatly.

There was a slight silence between them, Eithne was finishing her task. Holland somehow looks restless already by the counter, he keeps flapping his wings and made some _hoot_ noises. Eithne finally opened the window for Holland and so he flies outside to the tree by her yard.

She followed Holland out to the yard to make sure he doesn’t roam around by the night, the last time he roamed around the sky he got lost in his way and is living outdoor for 3 days, trying to find his way back home.

“So.. How are you doing?” asked Cedric, walking over next to her by the backyard. At first she doesn’t know what to say to be fair, she feels like she’s confused, overwhelmed and somewhat happy to be talking with him again.

“I’m doing well, you?”

“Doing great, I’m just trying to keep up with my father, he has lots of notes to be cared of. Soon enough I’ll be his personal Quick-Note quill-“ Eithne chuckled at his words,

“Is it that hectic? Helping him around?”

“My father? Not really, he’s just the type to write down every little details he could find, he is eager to write them down” said Cedric, glancing at her.

“You must be having a lot of fun with your father then?” asked Eithne,

“Ah, I am. We got a little bit more… closer. Actually, we bonded even more through the year to be honest. We went on to places here and there. He told me that he got more plans ahead for both of us” said Cedric.

“So.. You’re staying in your father’s division?”

“Me? I’m not so sure…I got plans, and so does he. The future is not certain, but we’ll see” Eithne nodded at his words. The two of them were just standing there for a moment at the backyard, staring off to the dark sky and Holland’s tiny house by the tree.

“Cedric! Come boy!”

Cedric and Eithne was snapped out of their thoughts, he looked at the doorway, “I guess you’re heading back now..?” asked Eithne, looking at him. His gaze landed on hers once more and gives her a light smile, “This wouldn’t be our last meeting” She chuckled, “It surely wont.”

The two of them walked back inside to the living room, she could feel the tension and the awkward atmosphere disappears between them, when they walked inside Mr Amos and her father were talking about something, the two of them seems to laugh.

“Have a pleasant talk you two?” asked Mr Amos, “You two seems to be close-“

She could see Cedric’s face at the end of her eye, getting rather sheepish or some sort, he just smiled, “We have known each other for quite a while, father.”

“That’s good! I suppose the two of you have common thoughts” said her father, sipping from his tea cup. Eithne is rather shaken by her father’s word, but she tries to keep her calm, to be fair she doesn’t know if her father noticed _something_ between them.

“I guess this is where I shall take my leave, Deavon.” Said Mr Amos as he lends out a hand for her father to shake.

“Ah, yes, it’s getting rather late, your wife must be searching for you!” her father said,

“Haha! It’s alright, I already told her about our meet ups, she’s fine with it. But she wouldn’t be happy that I didn’t come home instead-“ said Mr Amos as he and Cedric walked to in front of the large fireplace holding a handful of floo powder.

“You go first Son” Cedric walked up to the large fireplace, “Thank you for the care, Mr Crawford-“

“Ah, my pleasure, come by often!” Cedric gives a slight nod and a smile, his gaze landed on Eithne for a brief moment before he throws the floo powder down,

“Goldengate avenue!” and with that a flaming green fire flashes by their eyes and he’s not there anymore, Mr Amos took his turns and said his goodbyes then he vanishes in the burning green flame by their fire place.

Eithne helped out with her father’s stuff to the office, he set them by the corner in the living room since he was busy with Mr Amos, as she entered the office, it’s rather larger than she last seen them, she guessed that her father casted an extension charm to the room.

“Eithne! Come dear!”

Eithne rushes back downstair to the living room to find her father is still enjoying his leftover tea, “You called, father?”

“Ah, yes, I was going to give you this… “ her father took something from his briefcase by the coffee table, she looked at the piece of paper, it turns out it was actually a letter. “Holland got lost on his way, he arrived in my office instead that day, it’s been quite some time to be fair, I hope you don’t mind”

There she could see Cedric’s writings, kind of weathered to be fair. Even though there are still some wizards and witches that use owls to send formal letters and invitation some of them tend to use Wizarding Networks to make daily lettering easier.

She could see the date had reached back to last month, which is around one or two weeks a go. She guessed he must be in a place where the network didn’t reach him that far, since that’s why some wizards and witches still use owls for lettering.

“I suppose he had forgotten about it” said her father, she got a slight feeling that her father would be questioning her for hours about her relationship and Cedric, she could feel her legs starts to wobble. “Come on then, don’t make the boy wait, up you go” said her father, gesturing her to go upstairs, and so she did in a bit of rush, feeling slightly embarrassed.


	17. Chapter 17 (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This chapter is going to be split into two parts because it's too long, enjoy! <3

Despite the very heavy load of homework that the fourth years had been given for the holidays. Eithne rushes all of her homeworks to be done and enjoys her time through winter. Gryffindor Tower was hardly less crowded now than during term-time; it seemed to have shrunk slightly too, as its inhabitants were being so much rowdier than usual. Before long, however, all the Gryffindors had learned to treat food anybody else offered them with extreme caution, in case it had a Canary Cream concealed in the center, and George confided to Harry that he and Fred were now working on developing something else.

Snow was falling thickly upon the castle and its grounds now. The pale blue Beauxbatons carriage looked like a large, chilly, frosted pumpkin next to the iced gingerbread house that was Hagrid's cabin, while the Durmstrang ship's portholes were glazed with ice, the rigging white with frost. The house-elves down in the kitchen were outdoing themselves with a series of rich, warming stews and savory puddings, and only Fleur Delacour seemed to be able to find anything to complain about.

"It is too 'eavy, all zis 'Ogwarts food," they heard her saying grumpily as they left the Great Hall behind her one evening). "I will not fit into my dress robes!"

“I guess I’m not the only that is complaining about the food they’re giving” said Freya, walking next to Eithne as she eat a green apple. Callen by her right side and Freya by her left, the two of them walked back to the common room.

The Ravenclaw common room itself has been rather different. They put up some Christmas decorations, so far one of the decoration she loved is the floating snowflake like lamps, or you could say like a small chandelier or so.

Eithne wakes up on the Christmas morning with a rather pitched squeal. She groaned and rolls to her side, blinking her eyes open to see Lisa is holding a box wrapped in a red gift wrapper. She rolled to her other side to see Freya is still deep asleep in her slumber but with a green box by the foot of her bed.

“Dear god, my mom loves it to send these skirts” Lisa murmured as she takes out the blue skirt from the box in front of her with paper wraps all around her, “It’s still lovely!”

“Gmornin…” Muttered Eithne as she sits down on her bed, looking at the foot of her bed, a few boxes in colorful paperwraps sits there. Sue Li is still fast asleep, tucked in her bed, Freya seems to be waking up already, stretching her arms with a yawn.

“What’s jamming..?” asked Freya sleepily from her side of the room, still closing her eyes, “We got Christmas presents!” exclaimed Lisa, opening her next boxes of Christmas presents. Freya shot her eyes wide awake, and is ready to go on a present opening spree.

Sue Li who is rather deep in her thoughts just sit right up, still sleepy from her slumber. Eithne takes a small package in front of her, with a yellow wrapper on it. She teared the wrapper of the gift and opens it, turns out it’s from her Aunt, she sent her a pair of new shoes. Eithne stood up barefeeted as she tries on the pair of shoes, it surprisingly fits her well.

Eithne went through all of her presents, a pair of new shoes from her aunt Gloria, two Christmas card from her cousins, a small bottle of perfume from Aunt Leia and a pair of new winter gloves along with some books about magical creatures from her father.

“What did you get, Eithne?” asked Sue Li who is already awake and finished opening her presents, putting them inside of her trunk, “Shoes, cards, and some gloves” she said, “Cards? From your parent?” “Ah, no, from some of my distant cousins”

One of the card is from her cousin in Italy and the other one is from her cousins in Denmark.

Eithne and Freya walked downstair to meet Callen, he looks rather pleasant about the morning where everyone had their own gifts. “Looks like you have a rather pleasing gifts I see?” asked Freya, as the three of them walked down from the tower, on their way for breakfast.

“Oh, to be fair, it’s not really pleasant, but it was alright I guess.” Said Callen, wrapping his scarf around to get more warmer. “I got a pocket watch from my father, mum gave me some two black ties, one of them is a bowtie. My uncle gave me a ring of some sort, I don’t fancy it that much.” Said Callen as he took out the gold pocket watch out of his robe, “Fancy isn’t it?”

“It wouldn’t be that fancy if it were to fall” said Freya, “But yes, it’s fancy”

Called have a rather smug smile, “To be fair, it is a pleasant Christmas after all.” Said Callen.

The three of them sat down by the Ravenclaw table and helped themselves with that morning’s breakfast. “You know, I’ve been wondering, what would we look like later on at the ball…” Said Freya, munching her morning toast.

“It’s a surprise you know, either the boys or the girls.” Said Callen, “I mean, it wouldn’t be that exciting to meet your date by the ball if you already know how they’re going to look” he said. Eithne gives him a nod, “He got a point there.”

Freya seems to be looking across of the room to the Gryffindor’s table, looking at Noah, “If you want to talk to him then go ahead, Freya. Don’t hold it off” said Callen as he nudged her, “Geesh, I never went there by myself! The last time I went there was with Quinn!”

Callen rolled his eyes,

“Don’t waste your time, we know you wanted to meet him, go on then” Freya just shakes her head and keep eating her food, “I wouldn’t leave to be with him with a full plate-, let me finish!”

After breakfast, the three of them spent their times inside of the common room with the other students, talking or sharing stories to each others. After that they went to lunch, helping themselves with the sausages and other foods. Around afternoon, Freya and Eithne takes a stroll around the castle to see Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students.

Freya found Noah while they’re going back to the tower, Eithne decided to take a U turn and walked around the school once more. She found the twins, Harry, Ron and Hermione by the school’s yard. Hermione is sitting down, not joining them to do a snowball fight.

“They’re kind of barbaric, aren’t they?” asked Hermione who is standing next to her,

“Well, they’re boys after all” said Eithne, “At least they’re enjoying their time here”

Harry and Ron teamed together against Fred and George, making a snow fort and keeps shooting each other with snowballs. Eithne is in no mood to play either, it’s rather cold for her this afternoon, she’d rather watch them.

The large clock turned and dinged, signaling it’s already 5 by the time. “I should head back now, I need to prepare” said Hermione as she stands up from her seat, walking away,

"What, you need three hours?" said Ron, looking at her incredulously and paying for his lapse in concentration when a large snowball, thrown by George, hit him hard on the side of the head. "Who're you going with?" he yelled after Hermione, but she just waved and disappeared up the stone steps into the castle.

Eithne followed after the giant clock strikes 6 PM. As she entered the common room, not many people are there most of them are boys, she thought some of the girls are already by their room to prepare for the ball.

She rushes upstairs to the dormitory, Freya just finished taking a bath, Sue Li was helping Lisa with her rather messy hair. “Oh took you long enough! Are you going to be prepared or not?” asked Freya, Eithne takes off her coat and went to take a bathe.

Eithne walks out of the bathroom, she opens her trunk to take the white box and plumps it down on her bed. She carefully opens the box and takes out the dress, it’s huge, she never wore something like this before in her life.

“How am I going to wear this?” asked Eithne as she looked over to Freya who is already in her dress, brushing her curly brown hair. “Oh dear, that is indeed a large dress, I can’t lie” Freya stands up from her seat in front of her dressing table, helping Eithne with her dress.

“Ouch! No need to be so--, !!” Eithne keeps gasping for breaths as Freya pulls the ribbon by the back of her dress, “I really thought that I was suffering more with my dress, turns out you suffered more with these type of dresses” Freya muttered as she pulled the ribbons of her dress more and ties it to a bow.

Eithne takes a look of herself on the tall mirror, she spins around to see the wave of her dress, she smiled delightfully at her dress. Sue Li who is finished wearing her dress and doing her and Lisa’s hair takes a look of her by the mirror.

“You look lovely!” Beamed Sue from her right, she’s wearing a red dress with her hair down. Lisa on her left side is wearing a navy dress with her hair up, gaping at their sight of the mirror, “Is this who we are?” she asked, “If this mirror is lying I would’ve burnt it” said Freya.

“Okay now make ways, we need to do your hairs!” Lisa grabs Freya and sits her down by one of the chair on the room, starting to do her hair. “Ouch! Easy now!” “Shh!” Freya and Lisa is bickering on the other side of the room. Sue Li is helping her with her hair.

“Do you want it laid down or up?” asked Sue as she takes some bobby pins from her trunk.

“Any is fine though—” “Alright then” Sue Li walks over to Eithne again, doing her hair. Around twenty minutes passed as Lisa and Sue finished doing their hairs and light makeup. Freya on the other hand kept complaining of how it hurts when Lisa brushes her hair, the reason why is because Freya is rather hard to sit still.

“Oh wow, worth the pain..” Said Freya as she rushes over to the mirror, taking a close look of herself by the mirror. “I wouldn’t mind if I get to do this everyday I tell you” said Freya as she glanced over to Lisa who looks tired from doing her hair.

Eithne takes a look of herself by the mirror this time, pleased with Sue’s skill. “This is amazing!” she exclaimed, smiling to Sue. She used Eithne’s hair comb accessory on her bun. Eithne takes a small black box by her trunk. The necklace that Cedric gave her by her birthday, she takes out the ring from her necklace and puts it alongside with the necklace that Cedric gave her. The small sun pendant hanging next to her ring. She wears the necklace and the four of them walked downstairs to the common room.

Eithne must admit it’s hard to go down by the stairs with her dress, not to mention the weight of the dress itself. She wishes dearly that she does not slip a step by the marble staircace.

Some of the students are already downstairs, she could smell the mixture of soft cologne here and there. For the girls they smell similar to flowers and honey, kind of odd to say it huh?

“You look dashing today…” said Eithne, walking over to Callen who is standing in the middle of the room by himself with an undone tie by his hand. His long black hair is pulled back to a high ponytail, some strands of his hair loose by the front.

“Well I do have to look perfect for this” said Callen. He’s wearing a black and white dress robe. Eithne must admit it’s new to see him wear a dress robe, he looks like a nobility with it. He seems to carry the pocket watch his father gave him. There is a hint of cologne to him.

Callen looked at her and Freya, then looked away, “The two of you seem to be going all out tonight.” He said, tying his tie to a bowtie. Freya rolled her eyes, “If we don’t look representable, Professor McGonagall would scold us for not dressing up decently”

He chuckled, “I guess you two got a point there”. The three of them walked down from the tower, heading to the entrance hall. As the arrived to the corridor they could see the students walking with their dates, since their dates are from different houses, they decided to walk together at the moment.

As they were walking to the entrance hall, they met Padma along the way. She’s wearing a bright turquoise dress robe with her hair braided in gold. “Hey Padma!” Said Freya, she turned around and smiled at them, “Hello.”

The entrance hall was packed with students too, all milling around waiting for eight o'clock, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Those people who were meeting partners from different Houses were edging through the crowd trying to find one another. Some of the students looked at her in a way, she could feel the anxiety spiking up inside her.

“Why so tense?” Freya whispered from her right, who seems to enjoy herself.

“Did I overdress?” whispered Eithne back. She could feel the eyes on her, she doesn’t like it that much.

“What do you mean by overdressing? Heck you look stunning” whispered Callen, he’s walking on the front, turning his head on her. “You could own this place, they’re looking at you for your beauty, Eithne” he mentioned.

“Such sweet words you have, Callen” Freya mocked,

“At least I know how to treat a lady right.” Said Callen, turning around for a brief moment as he give them a wink. Padma turns slightly pink as she whispered over to Eithne “He looks dashing indeed, like a gentleman” Eithne giggled at her words.

The three of them arrived in front of the entrance hall, they met Harry, Ron and Parvatti. Freya is struggling with her dress as she lifts up some part of her dress to make her easier walk in her shoes. Ron is wearing the dressrobe his mother gave him from before, except some to the frills are gone. Harry is in dark green dress robes. Parvatti is in a bright pink dress robe.

“Hello” said Eithne greeting them all, “Hello” said Harry back. Ron looked at her in almost a gaping manner and waved. Padma walked over to Parvatti, “Hi” said Padma, “Uh.. Hi” said Ron. Padma seems to be looking at Ron up and down, she couldn’t lie, Ron does look different.

Parvatti looked at her dress and smiled, “You look pretty..!” she said, smiling. Eithne turns a little pink by her remark, “Thank you..”

“Wonder where she is…” said Callen as he looked around the corridor, looking for any sign of his date, Caroline from Slytherin.

“Oh no…” said Ron,

He bent his knees slightly to hide behind Harry, because Fleur Delacour was passing, looking stunning in robes of silver-gray satin, and accompanied by the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, Roger Davies. When they had disappeared, Ron stood straight again and stared over the heads of the crowd.

“I never knew that he went with Fleur” whispered Callen to Eithne, she nodded.

“He probably asked her earlier than we thought, he’s winning” said Freya.

"Where is Hermione?" asked Ron.

A group of Slytherins came up the steps from their dungeon common room. Malfoy was in front; he was wearing dress robes of black velvet with a high collar, which in Harry's opinion made him look like a vicar. Pansy Parkinson in very frilly robes of pale pink was clutching Malfoy's arm. Crabbe and Goyle were both wearing green; they resembled moss-colored boulders, and neither of them, Harry was pleased to see, had managed to find a partner.

“Oh there she is..” Callen quickly separated from Freya and Eithne, walking over to a dark haired girl by the end of the group of Slytherins. She’s wearing a lilac dress. Callen walked together with her as they enters the entrance hall, the two of them looked rather lovely together. Not long after Freya is off with her partner, Noah who is wearing a maroon dress robe, the both of them entered the entrance hall together.

“Who is your date, Eithne?” asked Harry. Eithne looked around to see any sign of Cedric, perhaps she came too early to the hall, “I’m actually going with Cedric.” She said as she peeked over inside of the hall if he was inside.

Eithne looks rather uneasy in her dress. She doesn’t know if it’s her dress that’s making her like this or it’s the crowd and the new atmosphere around her. “Do I look… Too much?” asked Eithne to all of them, she’s rather insecure of the size of her dress.

“No, no. You’re perfectly gorgeous--, I-I mean, fine.” Said Ron stuttering, turning slightly pink. “I don’t look like I overdressed… Right?” asked Eithne, Padma shakes her head, “You’re absolutely fine, you look pretty!” Padma words made her feel at ease.

“I think he’s over there” said Harry, as he gestured behind her. She turned around to see Cedric walking down by the other end of the corridor. Eithne anxiously walked up towards him, she could feel that she’s going to trip anytime soon with the rush like this.

Cedric is in a jet black and white dress robe, she must admit that he looks perfect in his dress robes. Cedric saw her and smiled from the distance.

“H-hi..” said Eithne,

Cedric stands in front of her, looking at her in utter disbelief. “Wow I.. Uh. Hi” he said, having a rather goofy smile of his. Eithne couldn’t help but to smile too, his dark hair combed neatly, but still have the fluffy tone to it.

“Have you been waiting?” asked Cedric. He looked at her neatly bunned up hair, with some of them braided by the sides. He could see the soft blush and the tint of lipgloss she’s using. The white dress she’s wearing looks rather puffy with some blue flowers on it, he notices the necklace she’s wearing, it’s from the one he gave her by her birthday at Hogsmeade, with her ring on it too.

“No, not really… I just arrived with Freya and Callen. They left already.” She said as she looked behind her to look at the entrance. Some people entered the entrance hall already, she doesn’t see Hermione anywhere to be fair.

“You look beautiful…” He said, looking at her. Eithne’s cheeks turned red, being fluttered by his words, and rather embarrassed too. “T-thank you” she said, giving him a sheepish smile. He smiled too, having cheeks turn slightly pink. “You look rather fancy tonight” she said. “Haha, thank you..”

“Shall we?” He said as he offers his arm, Eithne anxiously linked her arms with his, she’s never been like this before with anyone, _what if she mess up? What if she trips? What if she forgot how to do the dance? She couldn’t explain how much she’s rushing with thoughts now._

As the two of them walked back to the Entrance hall, some of the students that are there by the corridor are looking at her and Cedric. She could feel the rush of blood to her cheeks once more, out of embarrassment.

The oak front doors opened, and everyone turned to look as the Durmstrang students entered with Professor Karkaroff. Krum was at the front of the party, accompanied by a pretty girl in blue robes Harry didn't know. Over their heads he saw that an area of lawn right in front of the castle had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights - meaning hundreds of actual living fairies were sitting in the rosebushes that had been conjured there, and fluttering over the statues of what seemed to be Father Christmas and his reindeer.

Then Professor McGonagall's voice called, "Champions over here, please!"

Parvati readjusted her bangles, beaming; she and Harry said, "See you in a minute" to Ron and Padma and walked forward, the chattering crowd parting to let them through. Professor McGonagall, who was wearing dress robes of red tartan and had arranged a rather ugly wreath of thistles around the brim other hat, told them to wait on one side of the doors while everyone else went inside; they were to enter the Great Hall in procession when the rest of the students had sat down. Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies stationed themselves nearest the doors; Davies looked so stunned by his good fortune in having Fleur for a partner that he could hardly take his eyes off her. Eithne and Cedric were standing close to Harry and Parvati. She glances over to Krum and the girl next to him.

It was Hermione.

But she didn't look like Hermione at all. She had done something with her hair; it was no longer bushy but sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She was wearing robes made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material, and she was holding herself differently, somehow - or maybe it was merely the absence of the twenty or so books she usually had slung over her back. She was also smiling - rather nervously, it was true - but the reduction in the size of her front teeth was more noticeable than ever.

"Hi, Harry!" she said. "Hi, Parvati, Eithne!”

Parvati and Eithne was gazing at Hermione in unflattering disbelief. She wasn't the only one either; when the doors to the Great Hall opened, Krum's fan club from the library stalked past, throwing Hermione looks of deepest loathing. Pansy Parkinson gaped at her as she walked by with Malfoy, and even he didn't seem to be able to find an insult to throw at her. Ron, however, walked right past Hermione without looking at her.

Once everyone else was settled in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and to follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting.

The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

Eithne is struggling to walk with her rather heavy dress, well to be fair it’s not only her dress. It’s her anxiety. She could see Freya by the left side of the line with Noah, clutching his arm as she waved at Eithne and whispered “Hi! You look dazzling!” she can barely hear her but Eithne waved at her, pulling a smile. _Will I be alright until this party ends?_

She could see Lisa and Sue by the right of the row, waving at her. She waved at them back, looking at the people who waved at her makes her a little distracted from her anxiety, she could feel the anxiety slipping off from her, a little bit more eased.

“Don’t be too tense… It’s alright” Cedric whispered to her right ear, the slight heat from his voice makes her blush slightly. She nods at his words

It’s rather odd for her to wave at people like this, but she could tell Parvati is having a rather delightful time of herself too, she could hear her saying hi to other people.

Dumbledore smiled happily as the champions approached the top table, but Karkaroff wore an expression remarkably like Ron's as he watched Krum and Hermione draw nearer. Ludo Bagman, tonight in robes of bright purple with large yellow stars, was clapping as enthusiastically as any of the students; and Madame Maxime, who had changed her usual uniform of black satin for a flowing gown of lavender silk, was applauding them politely.

As the champions reached to their table, Eithne and Cedric sits side by side. On her left is Hermione she does look rather different and more elegant tonight, “Hi Eithne!” she said, “Hi Hermione” said Eithne as she smiled.

Eithne has a little difficulty while sitting down on the circular table, she tries to adjust her seat so she doesn’t tip over and fall down. She finally managed to sit herself down by the chair comfortably, not fearing to fall down that is.

There was no food as yet on the glittering golden plates, but small menus were lying in front of each of them. Harry picked his up uncertainly and looked around - there were no waiters. Dumbledore, however, looked carefully down at his own menu, then said very clearly to his plate, "Pork chops!"

And pork chops appeared. Getting the idea, the rest of the table placed their orders with their plates too. Eithne glanced up at Hermione to see how she felt about this new and more complicated method of dining - but for once, Hermione didn't seem to be thinking about S.P.E.W. She was deep in talk with Viktor Krum and hardly seemed to notice what she was eating.

Eithne is having a rather pleasant time by her table, she’s talking with Cedric. He actually told her everything that had happened after the first task. Eithne told him that she’s quite pleased to hear him not having that much of fatal injuries, unlike Harry, he broke an arm.

“Say, I would like to know… Who is that Beauxbatons boy you’re talking with?” asked Cedric. Eithne finishes munching the food in her mouth first and takes a sip from her drink, “He’s Callen’s brother. Kaillen Laurent. I think he’s in his 6th year.” Said Eithne.

Cedric gives her a nod, but something from his look is rather odd when she mentioned Kai’s name, “Cedric, What’s wrong?” she asked. He looks rather off guard with her sudden question, he just shakes his head and smiled, “Nothing, lost in my thoughts.”

The two of them enjoyed their food for the time being. Hermione herself has been intrigued with Viktor Krum’s conversation for the moment. Harry and Parvati looks rather odd together, while Roger himself is obviously interested in Fleur.

"Veil, ve have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking," he was telling Hermione. "Ve have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical purposes. But ve have grounds larger even than these - though in vinter, ve have very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. But in summer ve are flying every day, over the lakes and the mountains -"

"Now, now, Viktor!" said Karkaroff with a laugh that didn't reach his cold eyes, "don't go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!"

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Igor, all this secrecy, one would almost think you didn't want visitors."

"Well, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, displaying his yellowing teeth to their fullest extent, "we are all protective of our private domains, are we not? Do we not jealously guard the halls of learning that have been entrusted to us? Are we not right to be proud that we alone know our school's secrets, and right to protect them?"

"Oh I would never dream of assuming I know all Hogwarts' secrets, Igor," said Dumbledore amicably. "Only this morning, for instance, I took a wrong turning on the way to the bathroom and found myself in a beautifully proportioned room I have never seen before, containing a really rather magnificent collection of chamber pots. When I went back to investigate more closely, I discovered that the room had vanished. But I must keep an eye out for it. Possibly it is only accessible at five-thirty in the morning. Or it may only appear at the quarter moon - or when the seeker has an exceptionally full bladder."

Meanwhile Fleur Delacour was criticizing the Hogwarts decorations to Roger Davies.

"Zis is nothing," she said dismissively, looking around at the sparkling walls of the Great Hall. "At ze Palace of Beauxbatons, we 'ave ice sculptures all around ze dining chamber at Chreestmas. Zey do not melt, of course...zey are like 'uge statues of diamond, glittering around ze place. And ze food is seemply superb. And we 'ave choirs of wood nymphs, 'oo serenade us as we eat. We 'ave none of zis ugly armor in ze 'alls, and eef a poltergeist ever entaired into Beauxbatons, 'e would be expelled like zat." She slapped her hand onto the table impatiently.

Roger Davies was watching her talk with a very dazed look on his face, and he kept missing his mouth with his fork. Davies was too busy staring at Fleur to take in a word she was saying.

"Absolutely right," he said quickly, slapping his own hand down on the table in imitation of Fleur. "Like that. Yeah."

Eithne almost choke by his remark out of humor and surprise. She hides her grin as she glanced down at her food, eating them again. Cedric seems to know why she chuckled, he leaned in close to her side, “I think that they don’t fancy Hogwarts that much..” he whispered lowly so that Fleur doesn’t hear him.

Eithne smiled and nodded, “I wouldn’t be mad at them. I couldn’t blame them that much to be fair, our castle and theirs are rather different, like one hundred eighty degrees. Total different worlds” whispered Eithne back, he chuckled.

Cedric and Eithne talked a little bit more, she cracked up some jokes and tells him the story of her dress. She admitted to him that she’s scared that the dress might not fit for her because Freya needs to pull the ribbons fiercely.

“Was it that hard to wear a dress?” he asked, with a curious look in his face. “I mean, not to be rude or anything..”

Eithne laughed it off, “Oh no, not really to be fair. I was not the one who bought this dress to be fair. It’s from my aunt in France, Aunt Gloria. She’s the one who picked the dress, and she picked the laced one.” Eithne turns around just to make sure that her ribbon is still in place and not loose.

“I was having second thought about the dress, I almost sent a letter to my father to send me my old dress back at home. But eventually Freya forced me to keep wearing this dress instead” said Eithne patting the dresses skirt. “Slightly heavy, which is one of the reason why I was having second thoughts about the dress…”

“I think it’s worth it,” he said, looking up to her, “You look beautiful by the end of the day” he smiled at her, the same smile he’s been giving her for the past years, his charming smile. Eithne blushes slightly on his words, “Thank you”

Eithne looked around the Hall. Hagrid was sitting at one of the other staff tables; he was back in his horrible hairy brown suit and gazing up at the top table. Harry saw him give a small wave, and looking around, saw Madame Maxime return it, her opals glittering in the candlelight.

Hermione was now teaching Krum to say her name properly; he kept calling her "Hermy-own."

"Her-my-oh-nee," she said slowly and clearly.

"Herm-own-ninny."

"Close enough," she said, smiling.

Eithne couldn’t help to smile at their cute gestures at each other it’s rather cute to see them like that. She couldn’t help to hear Hermione and Viktor talking to each other, they sound almost like they’re a new couple by the town.

When all the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it.

The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause; they were all extremely hairy and dressed in black robes that had been artfully ripped and torn. They picked up their instruments, Eithne got to her feet, feeling the rush of anxiety rushes striking back to her head.

"Come on!" Parvati hissed. "We're supposed to dance!" she could hear Parvati hissing at him.

Eithne was led by Cedric by the middle of the room, the dance floor is rather bright. She could feel people’s eyes are glued on her. Eithne’s look of worry seems to be obvious by now, she couldn’t help to look down at the floor in anxious.

“Hey.. Look at me” Cedric whispered softly, she looked up to him in his soft grey eyes. He takes one of her hand, “Follow my lead” he whispered at her, they got into their dancing position. With one of her hands in his, the other by his shoulder, while his other hand is by her waist. The unusual touch made her rather rosy.

The Weird Sisters struck up a slow, mournful tune; first the Champions and their partner danced by the dance floor, then soon by the corner of her eye she could see Ginny and Neville joined the dance floor, followed by Callen and Caroline, then she could see Sue and Anthony joined the dance floor. Not long after the dance floor is filled by students and professors, dancing and enjoying their time.

She caught a glimpse of a figure with a white dress robe, dancing with a girl with a black dress, the silk brown hair that is neatly combed and the blue-green ish eyes are none other than Kai himself, he gives he a wink.

Step by step as she was led by Cedric, she could feel her worry slips off her little by little. He could soon see her smile by her face, he could see that she’s rather relaxed now as her shoulder eased. As the notes of the orchestra sped up at one part of the music, he picked her up in a swift, twirling her around she could see her surprised face.

As he puts her back to the ground and continues their dance, Eithne slightly giggled at him, “A-aren’t I heavy?” she whispered at him, he smiled at her, “You’re as light as my broom for Quidditch” he whispered back at her, only to earn her soft giggle.

There was a last note from the music as they stopped dancing, applause filled the hall once more, Eithne stands there with Cedric, having sheepish smile plastered on their faces, the excitement inside her flutters once more.

A rather faster note has replaced the applause as students rushes up to the stage where The Weird Sisters now plays an upbeat music. The students could be seen jumping and vibing to the music, she could see Fred and George getting pumped up for the music.

“You want to dance?” asked Cedric, still close by her.

“Dance? Of course!” she told him in excitement as the both of them joined the crowd of people. She could feel the energy and excitement piling up in her, she enjoys the music quite well, even though it’s a different genre from what she liked before. She could see Professor Flitwick is being carried by students in a human wave, she couldn’t help but to laugh.

“He’s living his best life isn’t he?” asked Cedric in the rather loud crowd,

“Yes! He is!” Eithne exclaimed as she laughed looking at Professor Flitwick, “If he’s not carried up there, we probably wouldn’t see him by the morning” He laughed, “Oh dear, I’m too barbaric to laugh at that..”

Eithne enjoys her time with Cedric. He looks rather thrashed around now, she doesn’t mind he’s still Cedric Diggory anyways. She could see by the other corner two tall red heads screaming the lyrics of the song with their whole heart, it’s none other than Fred and George Weasley.

On the other part of the crowd she could see a bright yellow dress, if she’s not mistaken it must be Freya, and there she is with her laid down wild curly hair, jumping up and down from the music, getting all excited with Noah beside her, they seem to radiate the same energy.

“Hey Eithne-“ she turned around to see Cedric to be twirled around by him, just like earlier while they’re doing waltz. She gasped but just went with the flow, she just goes on with whatever they’re doing at the moment, enjoying the chaos all around them, but they seem to be stuck in their own bubble.

Soon after the song finishes, some of the students head off to the corridor, ending their night for the moment or they’re probably out by the corridor or walk down by the yard to enjoy their moment with their dates for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! Thanks for reading!  
> I just want to put a quick reminder for all of you to stay hydrated and taken care of! Don't forget to eat and take your vitamins <3


	18. Chapter 17 (II)

The music slowed down once more, Eithne and Cedric takes a seat by one of the chairs. Eithne is slightly pink because of exhaustion from the dancing and the crowd. Cedric told her to stay, telling her he would get them some drinks.

Eithne sits down, feeling a little bit more relaxed. But what is certain is that her ankle are not putting up with her this time. She lifted up the end of her skirt a few inches to take a look at her ankles, it’s sort of red now. She softly massaged her ankle a little.

“You’re having a rather rough time there…” Cedric’s voice ringed, she look up to see Cedric carrying two bottles of butterbeer. He sets the bottles down by the table near them, sitting close next to her, “Oh it’s nothing… I’m just not used with these shoes..” she said, the flats itself doesn’t have a high heel on it, but she’s just rather tired out.

“Come then, don’t force yourself..” said Cedric, helping her out with her flats, taking them off. “I’m sure this is your first time getting this excited about a dance, am I right?” he asked, Eithne hesitantly answered at him, “W-well… Yes, sort of”

He places the white flats in front of her, she could feel the cold air to her toes now, feels a little bit more free, she shows a relaxed face, “Oh I think this is much better..” she muttered, taking the butterbeer from Cedric, “Thank you”

“I suppose this isn’t your first rowdy dance then?” asked Eithne, Cedric is taking a few gulps down from the bottle of butterbeer, his dress robe are rather messy now, she had no idea where he left the coat of his dress robe to be quite fair.

Eithne’s hair is rather messy now too, the bun is rather loose now. “Well, I can say this is my… third perhaps?” said Cedric, chuckling, Eithne looks at him rather surprised, “Third time? That’s rather rowdy of you…” She drinks a bit from her bottle, “I can barely keep up with one.. I think I would be tired for the rest of the week…”

He chuckled, “I would take you back to the tower if you couldn’t walk” he offered, looking up to her, she blushes quite a little and gives him a goofy smile, “I-I can walk you know, it’s just a little…” she takes another look at her ankle, “a little mark, it wouldn’t hurt that much”

“I wouldn’t mind to carry you back to the tower that is” He smiled, “And I think you would need it” he teased, “Oh hush it” said Eithne getting rather red and drinks her butterbeer more, almost empty, he laughed.

Suddenly the music plays again but in a rather slow tempo, she could see Madam Maxime and Hagrid by the middle of the dance floor, having a slow dance together. Freya and Noah is dancing on the other corner of the floor, with her head against Noah’s chest. Some of the student that were sitting down stands up to join to slow dance.

“Care to have a last dance? A closing act I could say” Offered Cedric, who is already up on his feet, offering a hand to her. She smiled at him, taking his hand, getting back on her flats and is lead by him back to the dancing floor. “I love to”

The dance floor itself not very crowded as it was before, some people had already left the place. Eithne and Cedric danced slowly, following the rhythm of the slow jammed music, both of her hands are by Cedric’s shoulder and his hands were on her waist.

“You know… I never get to know if you liked the necklace or not..” He whispered, staring into her blue eyes, “I don’t like it… I love it” she said, smiling softly as he did the same.

“I think this would be my last dance in Yule… I’m not even that good in dancing” she said,

“Not that good? You’re just tense that’s all…” he said, smiling.

“And besides, this wouldn’t be your last” Eithne looks at him rather interested,

“Why so?”

“I would be the last person you’re dancing with in probably… twenty years?” He joked,

She softly laughed, feeling a little blush on her cheeks, “Twenty years? Isn’t that too long?”

“Oh? I suppose you want it often then?” He teased,

“Why I would love that” she smiled,

“Ah.. Just remind me every year to take you out on a dance..” he said,

“And safe your last dance for me” He said, as he looked deep into her eyes, she could feel the butterflies inside her going wild with the pitter patter. “I will.”

There was a brief silence between them, just enjoying the mood that is set inside of the room.

“I suppose this is my first and last Yule ball” she murmured,

“Well… I guess it is for the rest of us” said Cedric, “But I wouldn’t take myself lucky”

“Hm? Why so?”

“To have you as _my_ date for tonight feels like… a blessing”

Eithne’s face turns rather rosy from his words, smiling goofily at his words as he chuckled at her gestures.

“Well, not to mention I almost went to the ball with another person that is…”

Eithne suddenly remembers the words Sue and Padma told her by the common room, feeling rather guilty again she decides to ask him, “Say, don’t you regret it that you left her? I mean Cho” she asked.

“No, I don’t. To be fair, I was… going to plan to go with Cho for the ball. I kept seeing you walking around with the Beauxbatons boy, to be fair I feel a little discouraged. So I asked _one_ of your friends if you had a date yet for the ball and they said no. Well… I-I instantly made my choice, I cancelled my request with Cho, even though she looks rather displeased.” He said, turning slightly pink.

“Ah… I’m sorry--, I really hope I don’t wreck your relationship with her-“

“No, no. You didn’t. We’re all good..” He said.

She’s at ease now from hearing his words, so in the end she didn’t wreck anyone’s relationships at all. “Say, were you… You know, jealous perhaps?” the blunt question caught him off guard and made him look away from her with a nervous look on him.

“I uh…Well-, to be fair, I… might be” he trailed, “I was too self assured about asking you out… But, I kept seeing you getting asked with other people at the time and… I could say that I’m rather discouraged.”

Eithne smiled at him, “I actually turned all of them down, even Kai’s request. I found out another girl wants to dance with him, I couldn’t accept his request… It would be selfish..” Said Eithne

He smiled, and there is a small silence between them, just the music playing behind them.

“And yet here we are.. Dancing together” he said

“Is this what they call fate?” she couldn’t help but to giggle at his corny pick up line.

“I guess it’s already written in the stars” He chuckled at her words, the two of them danced with their foreheads against each other, the time feels rather slow around them, she enjoyed every single moment she’s having right now, it might be her last.

As they were dancing she could see Hagrid and Madame Maxime having a rather close and warm moment for themselves, Roger and Fleur already went out first to the school yard, most of the students are still there, slow dancing, Ginny and Neville could be seen dancing by the distance.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione could be seen sitting down at one of the tables. Ron looks rather pissed off for some reason, Harry looks rather confused, Hermione looks furious and seems to be close to tears. She could slightly hear their bickering from far away.

"No it isn't!" shouted Ron. "It's about winning!"

People were starting to stare at them.

"Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are," said Ron.

"Don't call him Vicky!"

Hermione jumped to her feet and stormed off across the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd. Ron watched her go with a mixture of anger and satisfaction on his face. Padma left Ron to Parvati and the Beauxbatons boy by the other side of the dance floor.

“They seem to be having a rather complicated situation..” said Cedric, who is also glancing to their tables

“Seem like it…”

After dancing for a while, the two of them decided that they had enough dancing for the day, the two of them sits back down to their chairs, taking a small break. A figure in white suit walks towards them, the slick brown hair reminds her of someone.

“Good evening, both of you” said Kai.

Eithne smiled as she stands up from her seat, along with Cedric, “Oh hello Kai. How’s the party?” she asked.

“It’s wonderful, the vibe in Hogwarts is indeed different back from Beauxbatons…” He said, smiling. Cedric who is standing next to her is rather uneasy, an odd energy. She could see his date behind him in an elegant pink dress, she have a resting face, perhaps she’s tired.

“Oh! Kai, meet Cedric” Eithne said smiling, Cedric shakes hand with Kai with a slight smile.

“Diggory, Cedric Diggory. A pleasure to meet you.”

“Laurent, Kaillen Laurent. A pleasure.”

“I shall leave you two, have a pleasant night.” Kai said, as he takes his leave with his date for the night, Eithne smiled and waved goodbye to the two of them. “Say, let’s take a walk?” asked Cedric offering his arm, Eithne agreed and takes his arm as they walked out from the entrance hall.

The two of them walked outside by the Rose Garden, She admitted to Cedric that she is tired from dancing, she’s not used to it very well. The two of them takes a stroll by the rose garden. She could see twinkling fairy lights as they walked down to the front steps.

The air is rather pleasant for lungs, being cramped by the great hall with many people is making her feel stuffed, a huff of fresh air immediately refreshes her mind. There are a few reindeer statues by the garden here and there.

The moonlight shines brightly by the black lake, the reflecting moonlight looks very calming, the slight breeze of night wind compliments the mood all around the castle. Eithne could’ve sworn she saw two figures behind and rather large rosebush, she dared to not look.

Eithne and Cedric found a rather vacant spot of the garden, in front of the stone fountain, they take a seat by the bench, relaxing with each other presence as they settled themselves with each other’s comfort for the night.

Eithne’s dress is not much of a problem, even though she knew her dress would get dirty by the ground, she doesn’t care that much. She had spent such a wonderful night with Cedric, he somehow managed find his dress robes coat. He looks rather thrashed for the night.

“What?” He asked,

“Oh nothing-“ she giggled,

He smiled at her, “What is it? There must be a reason you laughed”

“You know… This is actually the first time I saw you look this… Thrashed around”

“Oh?” He said, “Then I should invite you to a party when break comes around”

“Geez, I could barely handle Yule Ball and you’re inviting me to a teen party?”

“Why not? It might be a new experience for you” He smiled, “And I would be the one to escort you back home of course”

Eithne smiled as she flushes slightly pink, “We’ll see then…”

The two of them just sits there by the bench, looking at the black lake, enjoying the view while talking with each other. She loved it when they talk like this, he knows what she loved to talk about and she does too. Eithne is much more of a passive shy person, sometimes she gets really bold sometimes she’s just rather quiet and shy.

Their chatters and laughter rang through the garden, they were having a rather pleasant conversation about how their days at breaks. With Eithne being with the Weasleys half of the Summer or Winter breaks, she told him many stories about either the Twin’s pranks, her days with the trios and even her conversation with either Bill or Charlie. Percy on the other hand wont speak much with her.

Once she was talking with Bill about his work at Egypt as a curse breaker. Turns out it was more challenging than what she had heard from her father. Her father told her about her mother’s ambition to become a curse breaker, sadly she wasn’t granted to be a curse breaker, so she stayed home instead until her disappearance when she was only 2 years old at the time.

Eithne is interested on being a curse breaker but she does realize that her father wouldn’t approve any of that, he said _“Are you sure you want to go out all alone dear? I thought you would rather love it inside of my part of ministry! I got to see odd creatures every single day!”_ Which is true to be honest--.

Eithne also talked to Charlie at the time, she must admit both Charlie and Bill got so many interesting and dangerous stories. Charlie himself are very unique and full of stories, he told her a story of that time he taped a paper wing at scabbers when he’s young with a spellotape and do an “Observation on dragons” as scabbers fly around the room.

She also found out about the Cursed Vault which the two of them told her about, she was told that Charlie almost dropped out somewhere around his fifth or sixth year in Hogwarts, considering about the events that had happened with the vaults, but he finished his school in Hogwarts.

“You have a thought of joining the Ministry?” asked Cedric,

“Ministry…? I don’t have the thought that far yet… But what I knew for sure is that I would love to interact with creatures…”

“Oh? You want to follow your father’s steps?”

“Hmmm… Not really. Newt Scamander is much of an inspiration for me to be fair. He sounds very adventurous, with all of the journey he had within the years..” said Eithne, smiling, remembering the stories she’s been told by her grandma about Newt Scamander.

“A Magizoologist then?” asked Cedric

“Ah, yes, that’s the word for it!”

“That’s actually good, I thought you would take Auror as your profession choice”

“An Auror? That sounds rather amazing to be fair, but, I think taking care of creatures are more interesting, perhaps I could follow Charlie’s steps as a Dragon Keeper.” She exclaimed which made Cedric looked at her in surprise.

“Dragons you say? Haven’t you seen the one we faced at the first task? They’re enormous!”

“I’ve handled many creatures before with my father, well, even though he done most of the job, I think dragons are interesting.”

“Ah, you’re brave enough…” He said, running his hand through his hair. He looks rather charming in front of her, the butterflies wouldn’t stop, the slight tingles inside her and the pitter patter, but she pressed all of those feelings down, _she doesn’t even think he had feelings for her, perhaps they are just close_.

“What about you, what do you have in thought?” Eithne asked, leaning against the bench.

“Me? Hmm.. Lets see..” he trailed,

“I would probably try and get myself a position in the national Quidditch players, if not, I would join the ministry, probably International Magical Corporation”

“International Magical Corporation? That’s neat!”

“Haha, indeed. Even though my father asked me about joining his part of ministry, I’ll give it some thoughts.”

“Ah, Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?”

“Yes, you father is inside of that ministry too, right?”

“Well yes, Beast Division.”

Cedric was lost inside of his thought for a moment, staring at her face, she looked at him confused but with a rather goofy smile plastered on her face. Eithne just waited for him to snap out of his thoughts while removing the bobby pins from her hair and let her bun loose, letting her wavy strawberry blonde fall.

“What is it?” she asked,

“Since our parents are in the same division… They might assign us to their part of ministry which means… We could end up in the same side of ministry.” He said, with a delighted smile, “There’s a chance that we could work together-”

“That sounds.. great! But… You said you wanted to be at the International Magical Corporation..?”

“True.. But, what if--, we really ended up together in the same division?”

A flash of thought flashes inside of her mind, where the two of them would work together in the same space, and maybe even go to a journey of identifying magical creatures together, “Well… That would be good of course! But, we don’t know yet what the future holds”

“What the future holds huh… What if I hold you in the future?”

Eithne’s mind went blank as she stopped twirling her locks of hair and looked at him in disbelief, and a gaping mouth. It seems like her ears had fooled her, but Cedric’s face says otherwise, he was smiling sheepishly at her.

“I-, You know--. Ah, never mind…” She nervously looked away.

Cedric rang with laughter as her face turns scarlet from his words. Even though it looks like he’s just joking around, the little tingles inside her wouldn’t stop. Eithne just looked away to the black lake in front of them.

“It’s rather fun looking at your face, I mean--, it’s priceless!”

“Oh you sure do love it to toy around with me, don’t you?”

The two of them decided it would be better for them to go back inside the castle as the chilly wind blew all around the garden. As they stepped back inside the castle she could immediately feel the warmth touching her skin. She could see some students here and there, some couples too, it’s rather surprising she haven’t seen Freya yet-.

She could see a few groups of students, one of them is a group full of girls with two of the girls crying. She couldn’t make out what are they saying but what she could hear is somewhere around _“I thought he wouldn’t do that to me!”_ or _“He’s pathetic! A jerk!”_

As Eithne and Cedric walked down the corridor, they passed by Viktor Krum who looks very delighted. “He looks rather pleased for the night…” She said, rather surprised to see a slight smile on his face, she thought he’s the type to not show emotions at all.

“Oh there’s Harry-, would you mind?” Cedric whispered, she nodded as Cedric walked up the stairs to meet with Harry and Ron who is on top of the staircase, heading to their own dormitory for the night. She caught a glimpse of Ron, she waved but it seems like his mood for the night is not pleasant at all. Ron left Harry and Cedric to talk as he headed up to the dormitory first, leaving Harry.

As Cedric and Harry finished talking, Cedric walked her back to her tower for the night. The two of them arrived at the spiral staircase, he offered her to walk her up to the entrance of her common room. Eithne denied, she thought it would be too much of a fuss for him, especially for someone that rarely goes up and down these staircase--.

There are a few students going up and down the tower, to her surprise it’s rather crowded by the staircase, flooded with students.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to walk you up there?”

“No need to worry, I don’t want to trouble you..” Eithne said, looking up at him.

“Say, did you have a good time tonight?”

“A good time? It’s more than that, Cedric. It’s wonderful!”

He smiled, “I’m glad-,”

“You know, I would like to say thank you..”

“Hm? What for?” He asked,

“For tonight. A-and especially I got to attend the ball with you… I-I really appreciated it”

“Ah, that… I would like to say the same--, thank you. I thought you would go with someone else and… turns out I’m wrong” He smiled and takes her right hand and gives her knuckles a light kiss,

“I shall see you tomorrow. Good night.”

“Good night” She smiled as he walked away from the tower. Eithne climbed up the stairs one by one, still troubled with her dress. She lifted a few parts of her dress to make it easier for her to walk upstairs to her common room.

As she entered the common room, she could see Callen who is sprawled on one of the couch, with some of the students circling around him. Some of the students who had already changed their garments to their sleeping cloth seems to be watching over Callen too.

Eithne who is curious walked over to Callen, some of the students noticed that she had arrived, to be fair she is as confused as all of them.

“What happened?” Asked Eithne, glancing at Lisa who has already returned earlier. “We actually carried him up, we found him somewhere near the garden, looks like had passed out” said Troy, “I thought he was attacked—But it turns out he had passed out-“ said Eddie.

Eithne decides to take a closer look, Callen who is passed out on the couch doesn’t seem to have any scars or bruises on his face. He looks rather neat himself, not thrashed around, just like the last time she saw him before he left with his date for the Yule Ball.

“How on earth he’s like this?” asked Eithne

“Trust us, we had no idea either. We decided it would be better to bring him up here first rather sending him to Madam Pomfery” said Eddie

“How long has he been like this?”

“Not long-, a few minutes before you came back here.”

Eithne steps closer to his couch and patted his cheeks which to her surprise is rather cold. She feels his forehead, she thought he might be having a fever or some sort. “Hey, Callen!” she said, tapping his cheeks.

Suddenly Callen coughed, some of the students looked at him in surprise. He sat up and coughed to what seems like a never ending cough. Finally when he had recovered from his cough, they gave him some strong tea for the night, Eithne stays by his side.

“What happened?” she asked.

Callen who looks rather dazed gives a slight pause before taking a sip of his tea,

“I was walking with Caroline by the garden.. We were talking and all… Then I forgot what had happened.” He murmured, furrowing his eyebrows, “Wait, I was holding a drink…” Callen then suddenly rummages his hand on his pocket, his eyes widen.

“My wand! It’s gone!” He exclaimed.

Callen quickly stands up and walked to the boys dormitory, leaving Eithne dumbfounded for a moment. Not long after he rushed back downstairs, going back to Eithne, “Were you there while they take me up here?”

“Wha-, no.”

“Oh for heaven’s sake!” Callen turned on his heels once more, heading back to the boys dormitory,

“I will be going out, I need to find it tonight.”

“It’s late, Callen! We should wait for tomorrow, you know the Professors would scold us.” Said Eithne.

Callen peeked from the stairway, “And if I don’t go and find it tonight, it would have snapped into two pieces by morning!”

Eithne could not debate with him much. Soon after he headed back downstairs no longer in his dress robe but is now wearing his coat and grey shirt. He really does look panicked and furious for some reason, she watched him walked out of the common room.

Eithne stands up from her seat, heading back to her dormitory. She feels like her ankle would twist each time she takes a step up to her dormitory. She could hear muffled sounds inside her room, she thought it was on the wrong door, but she remembered very well, on their doorknob there is a tag that says “No, we don’t want none of your business.” Which would say “Come, we are free at the moment” if flipped. Freya made this because once, one of their friends by the dormitory barged inside of their room loudly because they’re Lisa’s friend.

She slowly opens the door to see Freya who is sprawled on their dormitory’s couch with Sue Li comforting her on her side. Freya’s hair is a mess, she hasn’t changed to her night wear just yet, she’s still wearing her yellow dress from the Yule Ball, Lisa just returned from the bathroom, carrying a bowl of water with a cloth napkin or some sort.

“A-a-and he just t-told me t-that I am t-too…Rubbish!” Freya wailed, Eithne quickly closes the door behind her, taking a seat in front of Sue Li and Freya. She could see some tear stains on Freya’s face which is now smudged with her tears and make up.

“Oh please settle down Freya…Come I’ll clean your face up.” Lisa puts the bowl of warm water by the small table in front of them, taking the cloth napkin, dabs it inside the water and proceeds to clean Freya’s messy face.

“B-but he told me b-before that I’m b-b-beautiful… Where did it go…..?” she wailed harder, she start to sound like Moaning Myrtle by now, it’s not that she’s annoyed with her crying, but it sounds rather sad to hear her cry like this, she guessed it must be Noah.

“Shhh shhh. It’s alright! We could mess with him later!” Lisa shushed her as she dabbed the napkin on Freya’s face softly, removing all the remaining makeup. Freya’s cheery eyes is now dull from all of the crying, puffy too. Freya sniffled slightly as she realized that Eithne had returned.

“H-hi… E-eithne..” she sniffled, Eithne couldn’t do anything but to give her a slight smile.

Sue Li finally could lean back to the couch, letting go of her hug on Freya. “What happened..?” Eithne asked, Freya was about to wail again before Lisa shushes her and patted her back, “It’s a rather long story…” said Sue Li, giving a sorry look to Freya.

After Freya’s face finished cleaned by Lisa, Eithne helped her change to her pjamas, even though Eithne haven’t changed to her night wear yet, she’s more concerned about her friend, she doesn’t want Freya to wake anyone up in the middle of the night with her wails, _she also want to sleep_.

Eithne eventually got out of her dress after, taking off the dress feels like she had lost some pounds. She quickly changed to her pjamas, sitting with Freya afterwards by the couches in the middle of their dormitory bedroom.

Freya then explained of what had happened to her while Eithne wasn’t around.

Freya was walking with Noah, she was having a rather fun time with him by the dance floor. Then they decided it would be nice for them if they went to the yard to get a fresh air and _away from everybody_. Freya followed Noah around of course, they were talking quite pleasantly. Noah told Freya to wait by the yard since he’s going to get them some drinks, Freya offered to come with him, he denied telling her that she needs to relax.

Long story short, Freya, who is not patient and somehow had _separation_ issues with her partner, decides it would be better for her to follow him because its been a few minutes and he haven’t returned back to the yard. She almost reached the Entrance Hall but she halted on her steps and hid behind a decoration, she saw Noah and a group of other kids talking.

She overheard him talking with them, he said-

_“She’s so clingy… I wish I went with Hannah instead.”_

_“Wow, she is?” one of the male student asked in a red dress robe._

_“Yes. She’s too rowdy for my liking… She’s not so charming either.”_

Freya who overheard all of the matter, turns really upset and asked him if what he said were true. She infact doesn’t care about his friend, watching all of the ruckuss and fussing between them both. Freya who had enough of his rubbish, sets a babbling curse on him which surprisingly to her amusement doesn’t fire back to her, and she told him _“If you were trying to tell me that I’m ugly, YOU should have done it in the first place!”_ Before she stormed back to the common room crying.

Eithne who is now letting Freya hug the living out of her, is actually helping Lisa to sleep who is trying her best to block out Freya’s sniffles and crying. Eithne couldn’t do much but to hug the brown haired girl, she thought Freya was already asleep but it turns out Freya was trying to remember her reasons of why she shouldn’t cry for that jerk.

“Well..? You’re feeling better..?” Eithne asked, running her hands on Freya’s hair trying to soothe her.

“Mhm… Am just wonderin’ where is Callen…?” asked Freya as she looked up at Eithne with puffy eyes,

“Callen…? That boy got another problem in his hands..”

“He did? What crushed him down?”

“Well, some of the 5th years carried him back to the tower, he passed out, I assumed it was a sleeping drought in his drink. He said he was with Caroline, but the last thing he remembered was walking out by the garden and then whack, he passed out. And after he woke up, he realized that his wand is not there anymore…”

“Aw..? Really? He lost his wand?”

“Mhm, I really wanted to help him out, but he looks steamy already from knowing his wand is not with him. I’m sure he left it somewhere around the castle… But it would be a problem, I cannot lie.”

“We should catch up with him you know….” Trailed Freya, who still sound sad from all of her crying, surprisingly Freya jumped up to her feet, slightly tipsy she almost tipped over and fell backwards to the couch.

“Come on now… Let’s go! He needs us-“

“No!-, you’ll tip over and fall before you even reach the bottom of our tower!” said Eithne as she holds Freya back and sits back down to the couch. Freya looks tired and slightly disappointed,

“Oh you know well he wouldn’t last an hour searching that wand! He’s too stubborn!”

“And it would be better for him to retrace where he had left off, since none of us were with him…” said Eithne.

“But he needs us…!”

“You don’t want to roam around with night wears don’t you..? We would be spotted almost immediately, Freya.”

Freya just gave up and finally climbed up to her bed and so does Eithne and Sue Li. After their room’s light dimmed down, Eithne could still hear chatters from outside of their room, she assumed many of the students haven’t slept yet.


	19. Chapter 18 (I)

Everyone woke up late on boxing day, a holiday which Hogwarts students have at the 26th of December. Eithne woke up with a sore legs and a sore back for sure, she hold her posture for too long while dancing and she must admit, it’s not good.

Freya woke up with even more puffy eyes, Freya decided it would be better for her to compress her eyes first. Almost everyone by their dorm woke up late, except for some students that went back earlier to the dormitory.

Eithne peered down to the black lake from her tower to see that the lake is still cold frozen, too foggy too for her liking, she guessed that it might be the tower. She woke Freya up for breakfast that morning, not so early though, she woke Freya up at 8AM in the morning.

Freya and Eithne went down to the hall to eat breakfast, surprisingly the hall is already cleared and their four large tables of each houses are back at their places. No more of the icy decorations and such, she wondered if the house elves were overworked last night, she feel slightly sad thinking of it.

They found that Callen is not by their dining table that morning. Some student by the table asked Freya of what had happened with her eyes, Freya, being the chaos she is, she told them that she got stung by a bee last night, which none of them believed and they assumed she doesn’t want to talk about it. She could see some student with puffy eyes too, perhaps had the same event as Freya last night.

After Eithne and Freya finished their breakfast that morning, they decided it would be better for them to spent the morning to walk around the school yard or by the lake since it’s not too foggy anymore. Before they could reach the bottom of their tower to take their scarf and coat, they were surprised by Callen’s rushing footsteps from the spiral staircase.

“Oh good morning pretty boy-“ Freya greeted,

“Good morning you screaming to-, wait a minute, what happened to your eyes?” he asked,

“I got stung by a bee-“

“Rubbish! Gah-, nevermind, I need the two of your help, _please_ ”

“Let us get our coats first, dear Merlin! We would freeze before we reach the yard!” complained Freya,

“Oh alright—”

Eithne and Freya rushed upstairs to their common room and to their dormitory, taking their coat and scarves with them and headed back downstairs to the bottom of their tower. Callen seems to be very energetic somehow that morning, he took them to the garden which is not disassembled yet, the statues and the other decorations are still there.

“Where did you passed out..?” asked Freya as she tries to warm herself, rubbing her hands together trying to get some warmth.

“Eddie told me I passed out somewhere behind these bushes… But I don’t remember thunking my head to the ground..” said Callen as he looked around, making sure no one had seen them lurking around the bushes.

“What were you doing anyways around these bushes? Were you-“

“Sh! No I don’t!” said Callen, shushing Freya before she could continue her words which earned a snicker form Freya.

“It’s maybe hidden underneath all of these snow..” said Eithne, crouching down to the ground, trying to remove the snow in front of her by the ground. Freya also busied herself, cleaning the snows, she thought she had found Callen’s wand but it turns out it’s a twig.

“Don’t you think someone had stolen them..? I mean you’re with Caroline, were you not?” asked Eithne, Callen who is busy trying to check behind the bushes for his wand looked at her in despair, “I haven’t seen her all morning.. I was planning to look for her, but all I got were some jackass Slytherins.”

“You sure she didn’t steal your wand..?” asked Freya, standing up from her position,

“I… She might have stolen it, but I swear, that wand wouldn’t obey anyone. My brother tried to use it once, Kai, he actually zapped himself as the spell bounced back to him.”

“Maybe it’s not used to your brother? I mean, any wand have their own flexibility, from what I know, the flexibility actually affects the wand itself whether it would obey anyone besides the owner.” Explained Eithne as she stepped out of the bushes.

“You got a point there, but my brother told me that the wand is too _bold_ for him. I really don’t know what he meant by that but he told me that the wand just pushed him back.” Explained Callen. The three of them walked down by the corridor, trying to find a slytherin student to ask where is Coraline’s whereabouts.

Even though Freya is against this idea, because she hates to see Slytherins students (Most of them that is.) but she gave in eventually since Eithne told her that they would get nowhere without asking the students. Eithne asked if she had any other houses students that are close with her, Callen said he had no idea about it.

“Where should we go now… We’ve be roaming for quite some time now…” said Freya as the three of them stepped out from the library, they thought Coraline would’ve been there, even though the chances are low.

“The grounds perhaps?” asked Callen, looking around the corridor, “Or we could go down by the dungeons to their Common Room..?” suggested Freya, “She might be around her common room.” She said.

Callen agreed and the three of them walked down to the dungeons, the dark and damp atmosphere is too clutching for Eithne to be fair, she doesn’t like it at all, it feels very cramped there she feels like she could faint instantly.

They take a turn to the left to the Slytherin’s common room, they stopped at the top of the steep staircase, they saw some students coming out of the staircase, they try their best to not look suspicious at all, they walked past the entrance a few times.

“Wait-, look!” whispered Callen, he pointed at the corner of the dungeon, a girl with maroon sweater and a dark hair, “It’s her Caroline!” said Callen, he immediately stepped out of their corner and walked over to Caroline, “Hey- Caroline!”

Caroline who darted her gaze at Callen in fright ran away from the dungeon, “Wha-!” Callen catched up with Caroline as he chased her down, Eithne and Freya is not far behind them as they’re catching up with Callen and Caroline.

They were chasing around the castle until they ended up at the snowy grounds of the castle, Freya’s run is fast but what they did not realize that Callen and Caroline were both fast runners, Eithne feels like she could trip anytime soon.

Eventually they stopped at the lake’s edge by a large tree, Eithne and Freya were catching their breathes, but Callen were standing still in front of Caroline who looks like she’s trying to catch her breath too.

“I assume you have some explanation to do-,” said Callen, stepping up to Caroline, the girl has a rather concerned and a slight fear on her face.

“No, I do not-. Now leave me alone!”

“No!” Callen catches up with Caroline and holds her by the hand, “Hey! Look at me! You know what you did don’t you?” he asked, Freya and Eithne could hear the temper and the impatience in Callen’s tone.

“Let me go! I’ll tell you to the Professors!” Caroline said as she swished her wand out of her pocket, Callen who is too assured with his gut feeling doesn’t budge from his place and is still holding her hand in his, with anger in his eyes and impatience.

“Woah, hold it there Miss Sweet Princess” said Freya, she and Eithne walked up to Callen’s side, Freya was already with her wand out and is going to point it at Caroline, but Eithne holds her down, trying to avoid problems.

“You know where is it, don’t you? Now say it.” Said Callen in a pressing tone.

“I won’t tell!”

“So you really did this to me? After everything?” asked Callen as he let go Caroline’s hand in disappointment. Caroline just stood there, with a red face, out of cold and embarrassment, Freya who had enough of their fussing decides to tackle her down. Eithne tries to lift Freya back up, the two of them seem to be quarrelling by the snows.

“No! Stop! You’ll get grounded! Freya!” yelled Eithne as she tries to pull her up,

“No! Just-, let me--, do this!” said Freya, she was struggling with something and so is Caroline who is struggling to push Caroline off of her.

Callen just looked at them with a rather hopeless look with a tint of anger. Soon Eithne managed to get Freya stand back up to the ground, Freya shuffled something inside of the pocket of her coat. Eithne looked at Coraline who dazily stood up.

“Now tell me, our so called princess, where is his wand?” Freya asked, crossing her arms.

“It’s with Draco...” she muttered, which she quickly covered her mouth in surprise.

“You witch!” she howled.

“I am a witch you dingus! Now who made Callen pass out?” pressed Freya, Caroline looks indeed embarrassed, she let go of her hand from her mouth before she blurted out her answers.

“I put a sleeping draught inside of his drink… not all of them to be fair-“

Callen who looked at Caroline furiously suddenly cooled down, something in his gaze is rather cold for her.

“Don’t bother to try and find me after this, turns out all of you are the same.” And with that Callen turned on his heels, heading back to the castle. Freya gave Caroline a shrug and a smug smile, “You should’ve done him right, he ain’t coming back for you I see.”

Eithne and Freya followed Callen back to the castle, they’re off trying to the castle, on the middle of their journey back to the castle, the ground by their right is rather loud, they could hear voices and yelling of some sort. They sneaked behind the large tree to see a clearing with some students there, three students to be exact. 2 stout looking student and a skinny one-, wait, that’s Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle!

“Are those people the pesky rats?” whispered Freya, peeking from the large oak tree, with Callen and Eithne behind her. There, they could see Draco was pacing around the snow, he looks frustrated, while Crabbe and Goyle could do nothing but to hear the blonde’s rambles.

“How could it not work! I thought every wand would obey! Do it correctly you dingus! Try again, Crabbe!” said Draco furiously as he threw a wand at Crabbe, who tries to catch it. He looks rather confused of what to do with the wand.

“Come on now! Do something!”

“Depulso!” said Crabbe as he pointed the wand at a rock in front of them, surprisingly Crabbe was the one who is thrown away, dropping the wand at the ground with him flown back to the tree, hitting his back, he groaned in pain.

Goyle who looks terrified thinks that he might be next. Draco furiously takes the wand from the ground and takes a good look at it, “What kind of person would earn this type of wand? That half blood?! Are you kidding me! He is not worthy for this wand, he’s not even a pureblood, a half-blood.” Draco said in fury.

Callen almost jumped out of their hiding spot but Eithne holds him back, “Shh! Wait! Let’s wait for the right moment!” she said. Crabbe got back onto his feet and walked back to Draco.

“Cave inimicum!” said Eithne, and so the three of them are protected underneath the transparent like shield, Freya turned at her, “What does this do?” “He couldn’t hear and see us under this ward, so let me try something—”

Eithne takes a few step to the front, trying to take a good look at the area, Draco was facing on their direction with an irritated look on his face, “What kind of noble he is to earn this wand? He must have stolen it somewhere, he’s not even originally from England!” said Draco.

“I swear I would pluck his eyes out if he doesn’t stop—”

“Hold your horses Callen. Let me try and… Flipendo duo!” said Eithne as she pointed her wand at Malfoy who is thrown back almost hitting the tree, she jumped out of their hiding spot to the grounds, Freya and Callen followed after, Callen immediately retrieved the wand from Malfoy’s hand with a harsh gesture.

Both Crabbe and Goyle scurried to help Malfoy stand up to his feet. Callen who is running out of patience points his wand at Malfoy who is smiling smugly, “As I’ve thought, you’re not worthy of the wand. What kind of noble would eavesdrop?” he mocked.

“And what kind of pureblooded wizard would envy someone’s wand? What kind of foolish act is that?” said Callen, pointing the wand closer to Malfoy, who is now laughing at his face as he takes out his wand from his pocket.

“Try me, Laurent. I’ll have my father hear about this-,”

“Shut up with your father! I don’t give a single damn, Merlin’s Beard!” said Freya from the back, which made Malfoy dart his gaze at Freya who is now snickering which made him turn red, boiling with embarrassment and anger.

“Levicorpus!” said Callen,

“Glacius!” said Draco,

“Protego !” said Eithne, aiming at Callen, trying to block him from the spell Draco casted.

A blue light emitted from Draco’s wand which bounced back at Goyle on his left, while Callen’s wand emitted a green light which struck Draco, and in a blink Draco was turned upside down, there was a magical light around his ankle, he was held upside down by the spell. Goyle was struck with the spell and is now frozen with ice around him, he was shivering madly.

“Put me down this instant!” howled Draco in embarrassment,

“And let you roam around and trashtalk to me like that again? No!” said Callen as he crouched in front of Draco and looked at him with a dead glare, “Next time I find you with my wand, you wouldn’t be hanged upside down only, but I would feed you off to the forbidden forest, who knows what’s waiting for a fresh meal.” Said Callen.

Draco shivered at his words, Eithne tries to chill him down as he stepped back, she looked at Draco in irritation, even though he made enough problem throughout the year, she’s no longer angry, she is just mere irritated with his problems and his pride. She had enough of his fussing for the whole 4 years.

“Liberacorpus!” Draco fell down with his head first to the ground causing a thunk, he groaned in pain. While Freya, who is having too much fun looking at Goyle who looks like he’s going to freeze in matter of seconds now.

“Incendio!” said Freya, aiming at the bottom of the ice which caused it to emit a loud crack noise which made the ice around Goyle’s body crack open. The poor boy stepped out of the mess in a shivering mess. Freya smiled smugly.

“He’s going to freeze to death… Incendio!” aimed Eithne at the pile of branches near them, which made a loud cracked noise as fire emitted from the branches, Goyle hurried to the small fire and tries to make himself warm there.

“Let’s go, I had enough with him.” Said Callen, who turned on his heels first. Freya and Eithne catches up with him soon, continuing their walk back to the castle. Eithne hopes that this time they wouldn’t be caught with this mess, or they will cause their house to lose some points again.

As they returned back to the castle, they decided it would be better for them to catch up with their homework since winter, Eithne doesn’t want to waste anymore time with her piling homework. Freya, who looks dear stressed is pondering on her book, not writing a single word, her homework is twice Eithne’s pile, she hasn’t finished one!

Callen seems to be pissed and is stuck in his thoughts. Eithne could notice his odd vibe, unlike the usual cool _posh like_ attitude of his, this time he just look chilly cold, his cold stare and all, even though he muttered _sorry_ a few times, she knew that he’s not feeling it today.

With Caroline betraying him, and with his wand taken by Draco, heck, he’s drugged! Eithne couldn’t believe Draco would envy his wand to be fair. From what Eithne had been told by Callen before, his wand is a Cypress Wood with unicorn hair, around 14 inches in length.

Her wand is a Hawthorn wood with a unicorn hair core, with a matching length for her hand around 10 inches long. Freya’s wand on the other hand is a cedar wood wand with a phoenix feather core, around 11 or 12 inches in length. She learned that unicorn hair usually produces the most stable magic, but what she had seen in Callen’s magic, they’re rather bold and large depending on his mood.

There was this accident around last year at Professor Lupin’s class of DADA, which is stuck inside of her head quite dearly.

_Professor Lupin wasn't there when they arrived at his first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. They all sat down, took out their books, quills, and parchment, and were talking when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals.  
  
"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."  
  
A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. They had never had a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts class before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when their old teacher had brought a cageful of pixies to class and set them loose.  
  
"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."  
  
Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.  
  
Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song.  
  
"Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin --"  
  
Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling.  
  
"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."  
  
Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, a bad-tempered, failed wizard who waged a constant war against the students and, indeed, Peeves. However, Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry.  
  
Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand.  
  
"This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."  
  
He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "Waddiwasi!" and pointed it at Peeves.  
  
With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.  
  
"Cool, sir!" said Dean Thomas in amazement.  
  
"Thank you, Dean," said Professor Lupin, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"  
  
They set off again, the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect. He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.  
  
"Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.  
  
The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."  
  
Neville went scarlet. Harry glared at Snape; it was bad enough that he bullied Neville in his own classes, let alone doing it in front of other teachers.  
  
Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."  
  
Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap.  
  
"Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.  
  
"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a Boggart in there."  
  
Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.  
  
"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks -- I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice."  
  
"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?"  
  
Hermione put up her hand.  
  
"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."  
  
"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed. "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.  
  
"This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"  
  
"Er -- because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"  
  
"Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake -- tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.  
  
'The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.  
  
"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please...riddikulus!"  
  
"Riddikulus!" said the class together.  
  
"Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."  
  
The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows.  
  
"Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"  
  
Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.  
  
"I didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin cheerfully.  
  
Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."  
  
Nearly everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful.  
  
"Professor Snape...hmmm...Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"  
  
"Er -- yes," said Neville nervously. "But -- I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either."  
  
"No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"  
  
Neville looked startled, but said, "Well...always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress...green, normally...and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."  
  
"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin.  
  
"A big red one," said Neville.  
  
"Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"  
  
"Yes," said Neville uncertainty, plainly wondering what was coming next.  
  
"When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "And you will raise your wand -- thus -- and cry "Riddikulus" -- and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."  
  
There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently.  
  
"If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical..."_

_“Comical he said…What kind of form would mine be..” Muttered Callen, looking at the wobbling wardrobe._

_“Do I even know what my fear looks like…?” asked Freya_

_Eithne herself doesn’t know what she feared much in her life, besides the old tell tales about monsters being under her bed, she does fear them until this day on, they might exist, well, magic does exist right? There are tons of possibilities._

_"Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward...Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot --"_

_They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.  
  
"On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One -- two -- three -- now!"  
  
A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.  
  
Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.  
  
"R -- r -- riddikulus! " squeaked Neville.  
  
There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.  
  
There was a roar of laughter; the Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!"  
  
Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising --  
  
"Riddikulus!" cried Parvati.  
  
A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.  
  
"Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin.  
  
Seamus darted past Parvati.  
  
Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floorlength black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face -- a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on Harry's head stand on end -- "Riddikulus!" shouted Seamus.  
  
The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.  
  
Crack! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then -- crack!- became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before -- crack! -- becoming a single, bloody eyeball.  
  
"It's confused!" shouted Lupin. "We're getting there! Dean!"  
  
Dean hurried forward.  
  
Crack! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab.  
  
"Riddikulus!" yelled Dean.  
  
There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.  
  
"Excellent! Ron, you next!"  
  
Ron leapt forward.  
  
Crack!  
  
Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. For a moment, Harry thought Ron had frozen. Then --  
  
"Riddikulus!" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Harry's feet. He raised his wand, ready, but --  
  
"Here!" shouted Professor Lupin suddenly, hurrying forward. Crack!  
  
The legless spider had vanished. For a second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. Then they saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said, "Riddikulus!" almost lazily.  
  
Crack!  
  
"Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" said Lupin as the Boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. Crack! Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined.  
  
"Riddikulus!" he shouted, and they had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the Boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone._

_“Come on now, Freya!” said Professor Lupin, “Come and step forward!” Freya who has been waiting in the line stepped forward to the wobbling wardrobe, she takes out her wand, and with another crack the wardrobe opens to reveal a giant lion about 8 feet in size, Professor Lupin looked at the lion in amusement at first then glanced at Freya again, “Steady Freya!”_

_“Riddikulus!” a crack emitted as she pointed the wand at the large lion which then made the lion turn into a mini size with it’s mane braided, wearing a baby diaper. Professor Lupin and the other students laughed at the sight._

_“Brilliant! Come on! Callen, you’re next!” Callen leaped forward infront of the mini lion, then suddenly a loud crack emitted and there was a large fire in front of his eyes, the fire itself looked like a serpent or some sort._

_“Careful! Callen!” said Professor Lupin as he walks over to Callen, trying to back him out from the fire serpent. “Riddikulus!” said Callen as he pointed at the fire, which then turned to an otter, which made Freya awed at him. “Excellent!” said Professor Lupin._

_Eithne was still surprised at the sight of the fire serpent, she could see Neville at the other corner froze on his place. Ron looks like he had seen a ghost. “Come, Eithne!” she leaped forwards in front of the otter, there was another crack before the otter changed into a person, standing in a black cloak holding out a hand with sharp black nails, with their cloak dragging down by the floor, there is no face whatsoever. The dark figure sent chill down to everyone’s spine inside of the room, they could feel their legs start to wobble._

_She holds her wand firmly in front of her, still shaking in fear, the figure start to walk really slowly in front of her, “Focus!” said Professor Lupin, the figure was about 5 steps away from her, whispering something under the cloak, Eithne takes another sharp hale of breath and swishes her wand “Riddikulus!”_

_The figure surprisingly transformed to a Diricawl, looking at her curiously as it gawks at Eithne, she smiled at the standing creature, replacing the horrid figure that once was there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! Thank you for waiting!  
> I would like to inform I would be taking a 2 week break since I have end terms, see you! <3 Take care


	20. Chapter 18 (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the very late update, please have this chapter for the moment! I'll update in a week or so! See you! Stay hydrated people! <3

Harry, Eithne, Ron, and Hermione left the castle together on Saturday and set off through the cold, wet grounds toward the gates. As they passed the Durmstrang ship moored in the lake, they saw Viktor Krum emerge onto the deck, dressed in nothing but swimming trunks. He was very skinny indeed, but apparently a lot tougher than he looked, because he climbed up onto the side of the ship, stretched out his arms, and dived, right into the lake.

"He's mad!" said Harry, staring at Krum's dark head as it bobbed out into the middle of the lake. "It must be freezing, it's January!"

“He must be a different breed I suppose—” Ron looked at Eithne in a rather confused and laughing look

"It's a lot colder where he comes from," said Hermione. "I suppose it feels quite warm to him."

"Yeah, but there's still the giant squid," said Ron. He didn't sound anxious - if anything, he sounded hopeful. Hermione noticed his tone of voice and frowned.

"He's really nice, you know," she said. "He's not at all like you'd think, coming from Durmstrang. He likes it much better here, he told me."

Ron said nothing. He hadn't mentioned Viktor Krum since the ball, but Harry had found a miniature arm under his bed on Boxing Day, which had looked very much as though it had been snapped off a small model figure wearing Bulgarian Quidditch robes, Eithne assumed that it was one of his anger relief.

Harry kept his eyes skinned for a sign of Hagrid all the way down the slushy High Street, and suggested a visit to the Three Broomsticks once he had ascertained that Hagrid was not in any of the shops.

The pub was as crowded as ever, but one quick look around at all the tables told them that Hagrid wasn't there. Heart sinking, the four of them went up to the bar, ordered four butterbeers from Madam Rosmerta, and thought gloomily that he might just as well have stayed behind and listened to the egg wailing after all.

"Doesn't he ever go into the office?" Hermione whispered suddenly. "Look!"

She pointed into the mirror behind the bar, and Harry saw Ludo Bagman reflected there, sitting in a shadowy corner with a bunch of goblins. Bagman was talking very fast in a low voice to the goblins, all of whom had their arms crossed and were looking rather menacing.

It was indeed odd. He was looking strained again, quite as strained as he had that night in the forest before the Dark Mark had appeared. But just then Bagman glanced over at the bar, saw Harry, and stood up.

"In a moment, in a moment!" They heard him say brusquely to the goblins, and Bagman hurried through the pub toward Harry, his boyish grin back in place.

"Harry!" he said. "How are you? Been hoping to run into you! Everything going all right?"

"Fine, thanks," said Harry.

"Wonder if I could have a quick, private word, Harry?" said Bagman eagerly. "You couldn't give us a moment, could you?"

"Er - okay," said Ron, and he and Hermione went off to find a table.

Bagman led Harry along the bar to the end furthest from Madam Rosmerta.

The three of them made themselves comfortable at their seats, Hermione was looking rather thoughtful to herself, while Ron is somewhat distracting himself with the crowd. Eithne could not lie that there is a hint of tension between them two that is somewhat bothering for her.

“The new Professor…” mentioned Eithne, breaking the silence,

“I don’t think she would be long here in the school” she continued,

“You think so? I mean-, Hagrid is nowhere to be seen anywhere. He could not have ended up in Az-“

“Oh no he wouldn’t!” Hermione cut Ron’s word, looking somewhat anxious, “He wouldn’t…”

“Alright, He wouldn’t. I believe that Dumbledore have his own plans, maybe he’s hiding him somewhere or he’s making an agreement of some sort.. Who knows?” said Eithne, taking a sip from her butterbeer, trying to ease her mind. She could not help but to let her mind wander around of what could happen with Hagrid at the moment.

"What did he want?" Ron said, the moment Harry had sat down.

"He offered to help me with the golden egg," said Harry.

"He shouldn't be doing that!" said Hermione, looking very shocked. "He's one of the judges! And anyway, you've already worked it out - haven't you?"

"Er...nearly," said Harry.

"Well, I don't think Dumbledore would like it if he knew Bagman was trying to persuade you to cheat!" said Hermione, still looking deeply disapproving. "I hope he's trying to help Cedric as much!"

"He's not, I asked," said Harry.

"Who cares if Diggory's getting help?" said Ron. Harry privately agreed.

Eithne who was sitting there silently somehow observed the three of them, Ron looking rather odd in the face now, “Sorry Eithne, but it really must be sa-“ “I paid no mind, Ron. Either way, Harry and Cedric are our champion, _Hogwart’s_ champion.” Eithne pressed.

"Those goblins didn't look very friendly," said Hermione, sipping her butterbeer. "What were they doing here?"

"Looking for Crouch, according to Bagman," said Harry. "He's still ill. Hasn't been into work."

"Maybe Percy's poisoning him," said Ron. "Probably thinks if Crouch snuffs it he'll be made head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

“Oh Percy have become fond of the twin’s prank too now?” asked Eithne,

Hermione gave Ron a don't-joke-about-things-like-that look, and said, "Funny, goblins looking for Mr. Crouch....They'd normally deal with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Crouch can speak loads of different languages, though," said Harry. "Maybe they need an interpreter."

"Worrying about poor 'ickle goblins, now, are you?" Ron asked Hermione. "Thinking of starting up S.P.U.G. or something? Society for the Protection of Ugly Goblins?"

"Ha, ha, ha," said Hermione sarcastically. "Goblins don't need protection. Haven't you been listening to what Professor Binns has been telling us about goblin rebellions?"

"No," said Harry and Ron together.

"Well, the're quite capable of dealing with wizards," said Hermione, taking another sip of butterbeer. "They're very clever. They're not like house-elves, who never stick up for themselves."

"Uh-oh," said Ron, staring at the door.

Rita Skeeter had just entered. She was wearing banana-yellow robes today; her long nails were painted shocking pink, and she was accompanied by her paunchy photographer. She bought drinks, and she and the photographer made their way through the crowds to a table nearby. Harry, Ron, and Hermione glaring at her as she approached. She was talking fast and looking very satisfied about something.

"...didn't seem very keen to talk to us, did he, Bozo? Now, why would that be, do you think? And what's he doing with a pack of goblins in tow anyway? Showing them the sights...what nonsense...he was always a bad liar. Reckon something's up? Think we should do a bit of digging? 'Disgraced Ex-Head of Magical Games and Sports, Ludo Bagman...' Snappy start to a sentence, Bozo - we just need to find a story to fit it -"

"Trying to ruin someone else's life?" said Harry loudly.

A few people looked around. Rita Skeeter's eyes widened behind her jeweled spectacles as she saw who had spoken.

"Harry!" she said, beaming. "How lovely! Why don't you come and join-?"

"I wouldn't come near you with a ten-foot broomstick," said Harry furiously. "What did you do that to Hagrid for, eh?"

Rita Skeeter raised her heavily penciled eyebrows.

"Our readers have a right to the truth, Harry. I am merely doing my-"

"Who cares if he's half-giant?" Harry shouted. "There's nothing wrong with him!"

The whole pub had gone very quiet. Madam Rosmerta was staring over from behind the bar, apparently oblivious to the fact that the flagon she was filling with mead was overflowing.

Rita Skeeter's smile flickered very slightly, but she hitched it back almost at once; she snapped open her crocodile-skin handbag, pulled out her Quick-Quotes Quill, and said, "How about giving me an interview about the Hagrid you know. Harry? The man behind the muscles? Your unlikely friendship and the reasons behind it. Would you call him a father substitute?"

Hermione stood up very abruptly, her butterbeer clutched in her hand as though it were a grenade.

"You horrible woman," she said, through gritted teeth, "you don't care, do you, anything for a story, and anyone will do, wont they? Even Ludo Bagman -"

"Sit down, you silly little girl, and don't talk about things you don't understand," said Rita Skeeter coldly, her eyes hardening as they fell on Hermione. "I know things about Ludo Bagman that would make your hair curl...not that it needs it -" she added, eyeing Hermione's bushy hair.

“Oh shut it woman, your way of making news is worse! At least she got the smarts when she’s talking.” Eithne blurted in to their conversation, getting rather heated with Rita’s presence in the room too. “The only thing you know are nothing than mere school girl gossips, everything that came out of that lizard mouth of yours ends up as a foul message” said Eithne, who is now standing up from her seat. As much as she disliked her, she know who hates her more, her father. For the information, the two of them have a rather… Heated problem in the department.

She could have sworn she saw something flicker in Rita’s eye, the smile flickered once more, “Oh why isn’t this… A Crawford, hm?” There was something in her eyes that says _You little rat._ Eithne paid no mind, the people inside the three broomsticks are now watching them all, hissing at eachother.

“Let’s go..” said Hermione, “C’mon you three-“ Hermione said as the four of them walked out of the place, with the people’s eyes still on their backs.

“Bloody hell…” muttered Ron, he glances back for a moment, “She’ll be after you two next!” he warned them. Eithne scoffed.

“Oh? Will she? Let’s see!” said Hermione with a hint of heat, “Let’s see what she could dig up!” she exclaimed.

“No, I’m being serious here, Hermione-“ Muttered Ron, “She would dig up something from your name, she always does-“

“My parents don’t read the daily prophet! She got nothing on them” hissed Hermione, Eithne could tell Hermione is still furious from the previous encounter, but Eithne herself had cooled down. She couldn’t bare to see her friends getting sneered like that, especially with a lizard like that.

“What about you Eithne? Won’t your father hear about this?” asked Ron, glancing at her,

“Him? He wouldn’t bother much… The two of them have a rather… Complicated background I could say, they never got along in the first place.”

"And Hagrid isn't hiding anymore! He should never have let that excuse for a human being upset him! Come on!"

Breaking into a run, she led them all the way back up the road, through the gates flanked by winged boars, and up through the grounds to Hagrid's cabin.

The curtains were still drawn, and they could hear Fang barking as they approached.

"Hagrid!" Hermione shouted, pounding on his front door. "Hagrid, that's enough! We know you're in there! Nobody cares if your mum was a giantess, Hagrid! You can't let that foul Skeeter woman do this to you! Hagrid, get out here, you're just being -"

The door opened. Hermione said, "About it-!" and then stopped, very suddenly, because she had found herself face-to-face, not with Hagrid, but with Albus Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon," he said pleasantly, smiling down at them.

"We er we wanted to see Hagrid," said Hermione in a rather small voice.

"Yes, I surmised as much," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Why don't you come in?"

"Oh...um...okay," said Hermione.

She, Ron, and Harry went into the cabin; Fang launched himself upon Harry the moment he entered, barking madly and trying to lick his ears. Harry fended off Fang and looked around.

Hagrid was sitting at his table, where there were two large mugs of tea. He looked a real mess. His face was blotchy, his eyes swollen, and he had gone to the other extreme where his hair was concerned; far from trying to make it behave, it now looked like a wig of tangled wire.

"Hi, Hagrid," said Harry.

Hagrid looked up.

"'Lo," he said in a very hoarse voice.

"More tea, I think," said Dumbledore, closing the door behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione, drawing out his wand, and twiddling it; a revolving tea tray appeared in midair along with a plate of cakes. Dumbledore magicked the tray onto the table, and everybody sat down. There was a slight pause, and then Dumbledore said, "Did you by any chance hear what Miss Granger was shouting, Hagrid?"

Hermione went slightly pink, but Dumbledore smiled at her and continued, "Hermione, Harry, and Ron still seem to want to know you, judging by the way they were attempting to break down the door."

"Of course we still want to know you!" Harry said, staring at Hagrid. "You don't think anything that Skeeter cow - sorry, Professor," he added quickly, looking at Dumbledore.

"I have gone temporarily deaf and haven't any idea what you said. Harry," said Dumbledore, twiddling his thumbs and staring at the ceiling.

"Er-right," said Harry sheepishly. "I just meant-Hagrid, how could you think we'd care what that-woman-wrote about you?"

Two fat tears leaked out of Hagrid's beetle-black eyes and fell slowly into his tangled beard.

"Living proof of what I've been telling you, Hagrid," said Dumbledore, still looking carefully up at the ceiling. "I have shown you the letters from the countless parents who remember you from their own days here, telling me in no uncertain terms that if I sacked you, they would have something to say about it -"

"Not all of 'em," said Hagrid hoarsely. "Not all of 'em wan me ter stay."

"Really, Hagrid, if you are holding out for universal popularity, I'm afraid you will be in this cabin for a very long time," said Dumbledore, now peering sternly over his half-moon spectacles. "Not a week has passed since I became headmaster of this school when I haven't had at least one owl complaining about the way I run it. But what should I do? Barricade myself in my study and refuse to talk to anybody?"

"Yeh - yeh're not half-giant!" said Hagrid croakily.

"Hagrid, look what I've got for relatives!" Harry said furiously. "Look at the Dursleys!"

"An excellent point," said Professor Dumbledore. "My own brother, Aberforth, was prosecuted for practicing inappropriate charms on a goat. It was all over the papers, but did Aberforth hide? No, he did not! He held his head high and went about his business as usual! Of course, I'm not entirely sure he can read, so that may not have been bravery...."

"Come back and teach, Hagrid," said Hermione quietly, "please come back, we really miss you."

Hagrid gulped. More tears leaked out down his cheeks and into his tangled beard.

Dumbledore stood up. "I refuse to accept your resignation, Hagrid, and I expect you back at work on Monday," he said. "You will join me for breakfast at eight-thirty in the Great Hall. No excuses. Good afternoon to you all."

Dumbledore left the cabin, pausing only to scratch Fangs ears. When the door had shut behind him, Hagrid began to sob into his dustbin-lid-sized hands. Hermione kept patting his arm, and at last, Hagrid looked up, his eyes very red indeed, and said, "Great man, Dumbledore...great man...."

"Yeah, he is," said Ron. "Can I have one of these cakes, Hagrid?"

"Help yerself," said Hagrid, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. "Ar, he's righ', o' course - yeh're all righ'...I bin stupid...my ol' dad woulda bin ashamed o' the way I've bin behavin'...." More tears leaked out, but he wiped them away more forcefully, and said, "Never shown you a picture of my old dad, have I? Here..."

Hagrid got up, went over to his dresser, opened a drawer, and pulled out a picture of a short wizard with Hagrid's crinkled black eyes, beaming as he sat on top of Hagrid's shoulder. Hagrid was a good seven or eight feet tall, judging by the apple tree beside him, but his face was beardless, young, round, and smooth - he looked hardly older than eleven.

"Tha was taken jus' after I got inter Hogwarts," Hagrid croaked. "Dad was dead chuffed...thought I migh' not be a wizard, see, 'cos me mum...well, anyway. 'Course, I never was great shakes at magic, really...but at least he never saw me expelled. Died, see, in me second year...."

"Dumbledore was the one who stuck up for me after Dad went. Got me the gamekeeper job...trusts people, he does. Gives 'em second chances...tha's what sets him apar' from other heads, see. He'll accept anyone at Hogwarts, s'long as they've got the talent. Knows people can turn out okay even if their families weren'...well...all tha' respectable. But some don understand that. There's some who'd always hold it against yeh...there's some who'd even pretend they just had big bones rather than stand up an' say - I am what I am, an' I'm not ashamed. 'Never be ashamed,' my ol' dad used ter say, 'there's some who'll hold it against you, but they're not worth botherin' with.' An' he was right. I've bin an idiot. I'm not botherin' with her no more, I promise yeh that. Big bones...I'll give her big bones."

The four of them looked at one another nervously; Harry would rather have taken fifty Blast-Ended Skrewts for a walk than admit to Hagrid that he had overheard him talking to Madame Maxime, but Hagrid was still talking, apparently unaware that he had said anything odd.

"Yeh know wha, Harry?" he said, looking up from the photograph of his father, his eyes very bright, "when I firs' met you, you reminded me o' me a bit. Mum an' Dad gone, an' you was feelin' like yeh wouldn' fit in at Hogwarts, remember? Not sure yeh were really up to it...an' now look at yeh, Harry! School champion!"

He looked at Harry for a moment and then said, very seriously, "Yeh know what I'd love. Harry? I'd love yeh ter win, I really would. It'd show 'em all...yeh don' have ter be pureblood ter do it. Yeh don have ter be ashamed of what yeh are. It'd show 'em Dumbledore's the one who's got it righ', lettin' anyone in as long as they can do magic. How you doin' with that egg, Harry?"

"Great," said Harry. "Really great."

Hagrid's miserable face broke into a wide, watery smile.

"Tha's my boy...you show 'em, Harry, you show 'em. Beat 'em all."

Lying to Hagrid wasn't quite like lying to anyone else. The four of them later head back to the castle around the afternoon, the four of them could not help but to feel rather guilty, knowing what Hagrid had been talking about with Madame Maxime, overall, Eithne feels like she could feel a knot on her stomach, knowing that Hagrid has never been this sad before.

Later that evening Eithne made her way to the Ravenclaw Common room, wishing that she could find Callen somewhere but to no avail he’s not there. She saw Anthony on the way and asked about Callen, he said that Callen had been locking himself up in his room, not bothering to come out unless it’s time for dinner.

“Where have ya’been?” popped Freya from behind the couch, “I thought you’re dozing off in the library again, you made me walk twice there!” Freya joked, Eithne rolls her eyes, “I wasn’t there, I was with the trio, going somewhere”

“You guys always have something for the run huh?” she asked, Freya looking at her in a rather curious look,

“Not really, but yeah, somewhat-“ said Eithne.

“Anywho, I got a bit of news for you-“

“News?”

“Mhm-,” Freya proceeds to pull out a box, it looks rather old in some sort, the old mahogany wood looks antique but somewhat enticing to the eyes, it had a slight scent to it, some type of aroma she’s unfamiliar with, Freya’s face is glowing with excitement, Eithne looked at the box and shrugged,

“What’s the catch?”

“There are no catch to be honest-, but-, look!” Freya opens the box to reveal a few aged books along with some tiny jars with dried ingredient of some sort, there are also a letter on top, Eithne could see that there is something underneath the letter, it looks like a wand.

“I got this from my father, back in Greece, he’s away for the moment, he sent this back to me, he said this is one of my grandmother’s belongings back in our farm house in Greece.” Said Freya, turning the box so she could face it, taking out the letter, “This letter is supposed to be open my by Grandma but, she passed away. I shall keep it that way.”

Turns out the 2 book that is inside of the box are some old books that Freya grandmother’s used in her wizarding time, the book itself doesn’t have an author, Freya told her that her Grandma never attended any wizarding school so she is a self-learner, while her father and mother actually attended a private wizarding school back in Greece.

Some of the spell inside of the book is very unfamiliar for Eithne’s eye, she couldn’t even pull to read or say it out loud, since it’s not in English but in Greek and a little bit of Latin. Freya could actually read some of the Latin words but the rest are unspoken.


	21. FUN CHAP 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a fun addition for my characters and the other HP Original characters.  
> Enjoy!

Here are some songs that reminds me of the characters :

\- Castle on The Hill : Callen Laurent

> He's an active kid when he was young, he would venture out on his family's large land with his broom, though their place is very hidden from muggles, he was actually seen by some, this song represents his adventurous spirit while he was young, but the spirit died down when he's around 11 years old. The story would be explained in another fun chapter!

\- Maniac : Michael Corner

> Just like the song, on the first few lyrics "You were with your friends, partying" and "Do you think I'm a joke?" is the situation where he dated Ginny, in my mind their relationship is indeed complicated, but I believe he does have the feeling for Ginny, what I see from other people is that Michael felt sad and all about the Quidditch match and Ginny dumped him, and so the lyric "Then tell them you hate me and dated me just for laughs" kinda sums up his feelings

\- Supercuts : Fred Weasley

> Looking from the lyrics, I could already see that this is more of the twin's vibe rather than Ron's vibe, because Ron is rather soft inside towards Hermione even though they bicker almost 24/7, the lyric "And I don't wanna make your mama cry at dinner, And see her at the mall next winter" Kinda sums up Fred's daily acts of jokes and mischievous acts that would end up bad with his partner.

\- Do You Ever? (Phil Good) : Harry Potter

> I see Harry as a person who actually wants to say lots of things but he's awkward in his own ways, this song might express his way to his crush or significnt other if he were in a modern time, seeking a time alone with his significant other just enjoying the peace as they run away

-Can I call you tonight? : George Weasley

>The vibe I got from this song is straight up George Weasley type of vibe, I see him as a much more gentler version of Fred but still mischief in his own ways, and the type beat for this fits George imo

These shall be it for the moment! See you!

(The next few chapters are gonna take quite a while)


	22. Chapter 19 (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, sorry for the late updates, i really am sorry, new terms have started and I was shoved with 3 programming projects, so the next chapter would take quite a long while, I am so sorry and I would try to write short chapters of the characters as actors! (Behind the scenes) type of stories! See you <3

"You said you'd already worked out that egg clue!" said Hermione indignantly.

"Keep your voice down!" said Harry crossly. "I just need to - sort of fine-tune it, all right?"

Eithne and Callen were sitting right in front of the Golden trio at the back of the Charms class. They were supposed to be practicing the opposite of the Summoning Charm today - the Banishing Charm. Owing to the potential for nasty accidents when objects kept flying across the room. Professor Flitwick had given each student a stack of cushions on which to practice, the theory being that these wouldn't hurt anyone if they went off target. It was a good theory, but it wasn't working very well. Neville's aim was so poor that he kept accidentally sending much heavier things flying across the room - Professor Flitwick, for instance.

Eithne is helping her other classmates to cast the banishing charms, on the other hand, Callen is having too much fun with it, she could have sworn it almost hit Neville on the head about a few minutes ago. Freya herself is having quite a fun time with herself, banishing her cushions over and over again.

She could hear the trio’s talk for a small period of time before one of her classmate asked for her help again. Eithne glanced to the trio every once and then just to ask them what’re they talking about at the moment, turns out they were still rambling about who put Harry’s name in the goblet and what is the egg’s hidden hint or help.

Ron quite liked the idea of using the Summoning Charm again - Harry had explained about Aqua-Lungs, and Ron couldn't see why Harry shouldn't Summon one from the nearest Muggle town. Hermione squashed this plan by pointing out that, in the unlikely event that Harry managed to learn how to operate an Aqua-Lung within the set limit of an hour, he was sure to be disqualified for breaking the International Code of Wizarding Secrecy - it was too much to hope that no Muggles would spot an Aqua-Lung zooming across the countryside to Hogwarts. Eithne on the other hand gave them a small tips to go on a research by the library, if she’s not mistaken, there are two things that would help oneself to breathe underwater, but she’s not quite sure about it.

"Of course, the ideal solution would be for you to Transfigure yourself into a submarine or something," Hermione said. "If only we'd done human Transfiguration already! But I don't think we start that until sixth year, and it can go badly wrong if you don't know what you're doing...."

“You do know transfiguration is complicated itself, you do not want to shapeshift into a bucket or with a periscope by your head and sink by the lake don’t you?” said Eithne,

"Yeah, I don't fancy walking around with a periscope sticking out of my head," said Harry. "I s'pose I could always attack someone in front of Moody; he might do it for me...."

"I don't think he'd let you choose what you wanted to be turned into, though," said Hermione seriously. "No, I think your best chance is some sort of charm."

So Harry, thinking that he would soon have had enough of the library to last him a lifetime, buried himself once more among the dusty volumes, looking for any spell that might enable a human to survive without oxygen. However, though he, Ron, Eithne and Hermione searched through their lunchtimes, evenings, and whole weekends - though Harry asked Professor McGonagall for a note of permission to use the Restricted Section, and even asked the irritable, vulture-like librarian. Madam Pince, for help - they found nothing whatsoever that would enable Harry to spend an hour underwater and live to tell the tale.

By the evening before the second task. Harry felt as though he were trapped in a nightmare. He was fully aware that even if, by some miracle, he managed to find a suitable spell, he'd have a real job mastering it overnight. How could he have let this happen? Why hadn't he got to work on the egg's clue sooner? Why had he ever let his mind wander in class - what if a teacher had once mentioned how to breathe underwater?

He sat with Eithne, Hermione and Ron in the library as the sun set outside, tearing feverishly through page after page of spells, hidden from one another by the massive piles of books on the desk in front of each of them. Harry's heart gave a huge leap every time he saw the word "water" on a page, but more often than not it was merely "Take two pints of water, half a pound of shredded mandrake leaves, and a newt..."

"I don't reckon it can be done," said Ron's voice flatly from the other side of the table. "There's nothing. Nothing. Closest was that thing to dry up puddles and ponds, that Drought Charm, but that was nowhere near powerful enough to drain the lake."

“The ministry wouldn’t bee too dull to make such an impossible quest, I mean, even though the first Quest were rather impossible enough when you’re facing dragons and all, there’s no way that it’s impossible for you to breathe underwater.” Said Eithne, returning from one of the bookshelves, carrying about 5 volumes of Charm and Spells book, one of the dusty ones.

"There must be something," Hermione muttered, moving a candle closer to her. Her eyes were so tired she was poring over the tiny print of Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes with her nose about an inch from the page. "They'd never have set a task that was undoable."

"They have," said Ron. "Harry, just go down to the lake tomorrow, right, stick your head in, yell at the merpeople to give back whatever they've nicked, and see if they chuck it out. Best you can do, mate."

"There's a way of doing it!" Hermione said crossly. "There just has to be!"

She seemed to be taking the library's lack of useful information on the subject as a personal insult; it had never failed her before.

"I know what I should have done," said Harry, resting, face-down, on Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts. "I should've learned to be an Animagus like Sirius."

An Animagus was a wizard who could transform into an animal.

"Yeah, you could've turned into a goldfish any time you wanted!" said Ron.

"Or a frog," yawned Harry. He was exhausted. "It takes years to become an Animagus, and then you have to register yourself and everything," said Hermione vaguely, now squinting down the index of Weird Wizarding Dilemmas and Their Solutions. "Professor McGonagall told us, remember...you've got to register yourself with the Improper Use of Magic Office...what animal you become, and your markings, so you can't abuse it..."

"...Hermione, I was joking," said Harry wearily. "I know I haven't got a chance of turning into a frog by tomorrow morning...."

"Oh this is no use," Hermione said, snapping shut Weird Wizarding Dilemmas. "Who on earth wants to make their nose hair grow into ringlets?"

"I wouldn't mind," said Fred Weasley's voice. "Be a talking point, wouldn't it?"

Harry, Ron, Eithne and Hermione looked up. Fred and George had just emerged from behind some bookshelves.

"What're you two doing here?" Ron asked.

"Looking for you," said George. "McGonagall wants you, Ron. And you, Hermione."

"Why?" said Hermione, looking surprised.

"Dunno...she was looking a bit grim, though," said Fred.

"We're supposed to take you down to her office," said George.

Ron and Hermione stared at Harry, who felt his stomach drop. Was Professor McGonagall about to tell Ron and Hermione off? Perhaps she'd noticed how much they were helping him, when he ought to be working out how to do the task alone?

"We'll meet you back in the common room," Hermione told Harry as she got up to go with Ron - both of them looked very anxious. "Bring as many of these books as you can, okay?"

"Right," said Harry uneasily.

“That’s rather odd…” trailed Eithne, “We haven’t done anything dangerous.. right?” said Eithne,

“Yes, not yet at least” replied Ron.

The four of them managed to read more books after dinner later that night, but she met Roger Davies on her way back to the Library, He told her that Professor Flitwick wishes to meet her after dinner, she managed to get some of the unfinished books and climbed the spiraling staircase to Ravenclaw’s common room.

She is in a bit of a rush as she steps her foot inside of the room, she could see Professor Flitwick waiting by the large book case, Freya and Callen were chatting by the fireplace along with Penelope and Troye, She caught Professor Flitwick’s gaze and rushes up to him, barely holding any of her books in her hands.

“There you are, Miss Crawford.” Said Professor Fltiwick, it’s rather odd for her still to look at him like this, he’s quite small.

“I have been searching for you all day, but from my guess is that none of us would find you by day time unless after dinner, I already expect you to be having these type of business” he said as he glances over the books she’s holding.

“Having a trouble I see?”

“Ah, no, not really-“

“I suppose it’s Potter’s problem?”

“Yes professor.” Said Eithne rather anxious, she still doesn’t know what Professor Flitwick’s point of view with her helping the golden trio.

“Well then, you shall put those books here and follow me for the moment, Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you presence! And so is Professor McGonagall” he said, walking away from Eithne. She is rather dumbfounded and rushes over to Callen and Freya.

“He-, what? Hey! What are these books for?” Callen asked, as she handed over those books and walked away, tailing Professor Flitwick, “Just keep them for me! I’ll be back!”

Eithne was following Professor Fltiwick down the corridor, even though there are some students staring at her, she paid no mind for the moment. They arrived in front of Dumbledore’s front office, as they climbed up the stairs, she could hear slight conversations from Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore, also a slight fuss from Hermione.

“I-is that even allowed?” Hermione said

“Yes, it is allowed Miss Granger” Dumbledore replied.

As she and Professor Flitwick entered the room, she could see Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, Gabrielle Delacour, Ron and Hermione, standing near Dumbledore’s desk. It seems that her entrance is a bit of surprise.

“Her too?!” Ron asked in a very confused tone, “Is this serious?”

“Indeed, Mr Weasley, now come Miss Crawford.” Asked Dumbledore, she walked closer to the group of people along with Professor Flitwick.

“As we’re all gathered here, I would like to explain to Miss Crawford what we have been discussing for the past couple of minutes. Miss Crawford, for the participation of the second task, there is a specified reason why I called you here along with your friends. I realized people tend to switch “Fight or flight” senses when they see their loved one in a very dangerous spot, and so, I would like to choose the four of you as the candidate for this matter.”

“I-I, pardon?” Eithne stuttered,

“You’ll be participating in this second task, do not worry, you don’t need to prepare your charms and spells or even energy to do so. You’ll be put into a deep sleep, you wouldn’t be awake unless your head is above water. You’ll be held underwater with chains, and the champions must rescue their dearest ones to the surface”

Eithne was still processing all of the information, Gabrielle is rather petrified with this but Madame Maxime was patting her back and gives her a reassuring grip. Ron looks rather mortified, Hermione looks like she’s still in disbelief.

“I see that all of you agree? Yes or no?” Dumbledore asked,

The four of them nodded, she couldn’t pull off to say no to him, he’s one of the most respected wizard of all time, she couldn’t say no.

“Very well then! Please take a seat by one of those chairs, don’t worry it wouldn’t hurt.”

The four of them proceeds to sit down by the chairs, “Now close your eyes, let the comfort sink in”

She closed her eyes as everything turns pitch black for her eyes, she could slightly hear her heartbeat, still worried about what’s about to happen.

“Don’t let your worry sink in, this would be a rather long slumber for all of you…” she could see a purple-ish light underneath her eyelids, she slowly feel her body relaxing little by little, and then everything went blank.

_Everything around her feels cold all of a sudden, it was hard to move, she doesn’t like this feeling. She opens her eye to reveal that she was lying down on a meadow, her breath steadies once more as she adjusted her sight, the light blue sky along with the fluffy white cloud entertains her eyes. A glimpse of colorful sparks by the sky slightly confuses her._

_Eithne sits down by the breezy green grass, she looked at her surroundings, it turns out that she was somewhere by the middle of the meadow, she was surrounded with colorful flowers, there are a few butterflies that are flying by the distance in front of her._

_To her right is a funny coloured forest, trees with various colour that she could ever imagine, it feels like the forest is whispering to her, but maybe it’s just the winds. To her left is a tall blue mountain with snow covering it’s top._

_She stands up to take a better view of the meadow, in front of her, stands a very large tree with purple leaves, the tree looks very bushy to her, she could see a few yellow leaves too by the tree. The more she walked closer to the tree the more lighter her body feels. Her head feels like it was distraught, an odd disturbance that made her slightly confused._

_The tree moves along with the wind around her, she feels like she’s somewhat floating, she sits down by the tree, observing the colorful forest, the funny colours made her feels like she ate a forbidden mushroom or some sort from his father’s cabinet._

_Everything feels out of place somehow, something doesn’t add up, but she doesn’t know what it is._

_“A little bit distraught are you?” the unfamiliar husky voice asked, she jolted from her position and looked to her left to be greeted by a rather large wolf who’s height is about 4’3 feet tall. Eithne could feel her bones sunk to the ground beneath her._

_“Hmmm, you do look like her. Very familiar, but those eyes…” the wolf said as it circled her, she could feel the intimidation from the wolf itself, she could feel her heartbeat rushing and her trembling fingers. The wolf only sits in front of her and paid locked it’s gaze to hers._

_“Do not fear, everything here is temporary, what you see is somewhat your inner self” the wolf said as it laid down by the grass._

_“Are you an animagus?” she blurted out,_

_The wolf somewhat smiled at her in a way but it shakes it’s head,_

_“Not really, I didn’t think about showing myself in this form, but I guess this form is what your inner self preferred.”_

_“Then… What-, uh I mean, who are you?”_

_“Me..? Ah, it must’ve been years, of course you forgot about me…”_

_“We’ve met before?”_

_“Ah, of course, countless times to be fair, you were so young yet so fragile and unstable, I couldn’t blame you, I was just like you back then.”_

_Eithne was still confused by the wolf’s word, is the wolf someone significant to her? A family? Her cousins? Or perhaps a stranger?_

_“I shall say this, pay attention to your steps, the rock may look strong enough to hold you up high but don’t be fooled, even the strongest Diamond on earth could break within a slight pressure, dearest. Someone is after you, look after Potter, give your words, those visions never missed.” Said the wolf as it made it’s way to the forest._

_The wolf halted on it’s track,_

_“The ring, pay attention to it, they’ll give you lead on, do not be deceived, no rush. And also, brace yourself dear.”_

_The wolf’s figure disappeared to the distance, everything around her feels heavy once more, the feeling greatly disturbs her, she could hear something, it’s not clear, it feels so-_

“GASP!”

Everything around her sounds very loud, she could hear people cheering and claps,

“Cedric Diggory! The first champion to finish the task, well done!”

Something was around her body, she could feel her other arm clinging onto something, _well_ , someone to be exact. Her robes are drenched with the water below her, the view of the lake beneath her is very dark and eerie, she doesn’t know how these people managed to swim by the lake without a single fear haunting their nerves.

She’s clinging onto Cedric for dear life, trying not to drown for somewhat the 5th time throughout her life by now. Cedric seems to take her signal and helps her up to the platform where the judges were standing, she could see Dumbledore and Ludo Bagman having a rather pleasant smile.

“Oh poor kids! Come now!” Madam Pomfrey came rushing to the both of them, carrying thick blankets and wraps it around them and takes them to a bench and make them drink a rather hot potion. It tasted like ginger and mint, she somewhat disliked ginger, she doesn’t fancy it.

Soon enough her body stopped trembling from the cold. Even though her hair is a mess to look at, she paid no mind. A few footsteps were rushing towards their way, to the look of it, it’s Cedric’s friends. They congratulated him and they were talking for a bit, Eithne feels out of place.

She fiddled with her blanket, she already warmed herself with the blanket and the potion madam Pomfrey gave them. Eithne was glancing by the lake in front of her, she noticed that they were the first people to emerge from the lake, if she’s correct, Hermione, Ron and Gabriella were with her.

_The clues… The egg’s clue.._

_“We’ve taken what you sorely miss”_

The clue! It was about a person.. The champions, the people that were chosen, her-.

It clicked through her head, it was never about their most valuable treasure, object wise, it wasn’t it, it was a person.

_But her, Cedric-. Oh!_

She could feel her bloods rushing through her cheeks. _I’m his treasure..? I mean, Dumbledore could’ve picked someone from his House, they’re probably way more closer than him for sure, I mean, true right?_

“Ah, Eithne.” She felt a tap by her shoulder, she looked to her right to see Cedric,

“Are you alright? Is there sum’ wrong? You’ve been blanking out for quite some time now-“

“Y-yes! I’m all good. I’m just lost in my thoughts and….” She trailed,

The thoughts came rushing back to her mind as she flushes, “T-thank you for saving me back there, I uh, I can’t swim y’know…” she said in embarrassment. Out all of the things that she couldn’t do, why must swimming be one of them?

“Say, do you know about the golden egg clue?”

“Er, yes, Harry actually told us about it-“ _Wait, wouldn’t he be upset that I helped Harry..?_

Cedric does nothing but smile warmly at her,

“It’s alright, I know the times where you and the trio roam around the library, desperate for answers and… I couldn’t blame you either, I would’ve helped my friend too in a similar situation.” Something in his way of talk is warm for her, somewhat like he understands where she is standing, not looking at it in a negative way.

“Viktor Krum, Drumstrang champion has arrived! Well done!”

She glanced at the lake to see Viktor carrying Hermione back to the dock, Hermione looks poorly cold, I think Hermione had it worse than her. Madam Pomfrey scrurries over to Hermione and Viktor and hands them the same potion as she wrap them in thick blanket and escort them to the bench area where Eithne and Cedric were sitting on. _This means it’s only Harry and Fleur left-._

She saw another figure emerge from the water, it was fleur, she looks rather distraught. Madame Maxime rushes over to Fleur’s side and speaks to her in French, Fleur’s tone were clearly showing people around her she was filled with concern and fear and… Gabriella isn’t with her. _She failed?_

“Sadly, Beauxbatons’ champion couldn’t retrieve their Treasure!” said Ludo Bagman,

Fleur stays by Madame Maxime’s side with her other friends, not joining the her and the others by the bench. _She wouldn’t blame her to be fair._

Hermione and Viktor were talking with each other, from what she see is that Hermione takes a liking of Viktor’s presence now, and so does Viktor. _Kind of the match, aren’t they? Well, someone might not be pleased about this-._

Eithne was sitting by the same bench as Cedric, they were having a small talk for a while. Eithne glanced at the clock, _10 minutes left_. She glances by the lake once more, there were no bubbles whatsoever, Harry hasn’t returned to the platform just yet.

“It’s almost one hour, he hasn’t come back yet…” said Eithne, getting worried, Hermione seems to snap out of her talk with Viktor as she glances over to Eithne, Hermione’s expression changes. Eithne takes a deep breath and rushes over to the end of the platform, looking over at the lake for signs of Harry. _He’s safe, right?_

“I see you’re worried?” Dumbledore asked, he looked at Eithne, she nodded slightly. He gives a slight hum, “Do not worry, he… Shall be fine.” _Well dear sir, your words aren’t so reassuring now, there are 3 people that hasn’t emerge from this pitched lake yet._

There were bubbles by the distance, Eithne was on the edge of the platform, almost falling down, Hermione holding her back. “It’s him!” said Eithne, pointing at the water, and there she could see both Harry, Ron and Gabriella emerge from the water.

The crowd in the stands was making a great deal of noise; shouting and screaming, they all seemed to be on their feet; Harry had the impression they thought that Ron and the little girl might be dead, but they were wrong...both of them had opened their eyes; the girl looked scared and confused, but Ron merely expelled a great spout of water,

They pulled Fleur's sister through the water, back toward the bank where the judges stood watching, twenty merpeople accompanying them like a guard of honor, singing their horrible screechy songs.

Dumbledore and Ludo Bagman stood beaming at Harry and Ron from the bank as they swam nearer, but Percy, who looked very white and somehow much younger than usual, came splashing out to meet them. Meanwhile Madame Maxime was trying to restrain Fleur Delacour, who was quite hysterical, fighting tooth and nail to return to the water.

"Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she 'urt?"

"She's fine!" Harry tried to tell her, but he was so exhausted he could hardly talk, let alone shout.

Percy seized Ron and was dragging him back to the bank ("Gerroff, Percy, I'm all right!"); Dumbledore and Bagman were pulling Harry upright; Fleur had broken free of Madame Maxime and was hugging her sister.

"It was ze grindylows...zey attacked me...oh Gabrielle, I thought...I thought..."

"Come here, you," said Madam Pomfrey. She seized Harry and pulled him over to Hermione and the others, wrapped him so tightly in a blanket that he felt as though he were in a straitjacket, and forced a measure of very hot potion down his throat. Steam gushed out of his ears.

"Harry, well done!" Hermione cried. "You did it, you found out how all by yourself!"

"Well -" said Harry. He would have told her about Dobby, but he had just noticed Karkaroff watching him. He was the only judge who had not left the table; the only judge not showing signs of pleasure and relief that Harry, Ron, and Fleur's sister had got back safely. "Yeah, that's right," said Harry, raising his voice slightly so that Karkaroff could hear him.

"You have a water beetle in your hair, Herm-own-ninny," said Krum. Harry had the impression that Krum was drawing her attention back onto himself; perhaps to remind her that he had just rescued her from the lake, but Hermione brushed away the beetle impatiently and said, "You're well outside the time limit, though, Harry....Did it take you ages to find us?"

"No...I found you okay...."

Dumbledore was crouching at the water's edge, deep in conversation with what seemed to be the chief merperson, a particularly wild and ferocious-looking female. He was making the same sort of screechy noises that the merpeople made when they were above water; clearly, Dumbledore could speak Mermish. Finally he straightened up, turned to his fellow judges, and said, "A conference before we give the marks, I think."

The judges went into a huddle. Madam Pomfrey had gone to rescue Ron from Percy's clutches; she led him over to Harry and the others, gave him a blanket and some Pepperup Potion, then went to fetch Fleur and her sister. Fleur had many cuts on her face and arms and her robes were torn, but she didn't seem to care, nor would she allow Madam Pomfrey to clean them.

"Look after Gabrielle," she told her, and then she turned to Harry. "You saved 'er," she said breathlessly. "Even though she was not your 'ostage."

"Yeah," said Harry, who was now heartily wishing he'd left all three girls tied to the statue.

Fleur bent down, kissed Harry twice on each cheek (he felt his face burn and wouldn't have been surprised if steam was coming out of his ears again), then said to Ron, "And you too-you 'elped -"

"Yeah," said Ron, looking extremely hopeful, "yeah, a bit -"

Fleur swooped down on him too and kissed him. Hermione looked simply furious, but just then, Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice boomed out beside them, making them all jump, and causing the crowd in the stands to go very quiet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows....

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

Applause from the stands.

"I deserved zero," said Fleur throatily, shaking her magnificent head.

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour." Enormous cheers from the Hufflepuffs in the crowd; Harry saw Cho give Cedric a glowing look. "We therefore award him forty-seven points."

Harry's heart sank. If Cedric had been outside the time limit, he most certainly had been.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points."

Karkaroff clapped particularly hard, looking very superior.

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect," Bagman continued. "He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own."

Ron, Eithne and Hermione both gave Harry half-exasperated, half-commiserating looks.

"Most of the judges," and here, Bagman gave Karkaroff a very nasty look, "feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However...Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points."

Harry's stomach leapt - he was now tying for first place with Cedric. Ron and Hermione, caught by surprise, stared at Harry, then laughed and started applauding hard with the rest of the crowd.

"There you go. Harry!" Ron shouted over the noise. "You weren't being thick after all - you were showing moral fiber!"

“You did great, Harry!” congratulated Eithne, the three of them were cheering Harry who seems very embarrassed and somewhat glad that he managed to gain some points by the end of the day. The three of them were beyond happy for this, at least he managed to survive.

Fleur was clapping very hard too, but Krum didn't look happy at all. He attempted to engage Hermione in conversation again, but she was too busy cheering Harry to listen.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June," continued Bagman. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."


	23. Chapter 19 (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I really miss it going on a writing roll, and doing a lot of research on writing some chapters, I really do! After this there would be 2 fun chapters before I head on and write the main plot of the story! Thank you for waiting <3

As the people were going with their group by the deck onto their own boats, Eithne was actually searching for Freya and Callen, she found Troye instead, he said that they were already gone because they thought she’s going to be with the trio.

Eithne was roaming around the platform to search Hermione and Ron, or even Harry, well, the three of them to be fair. She reached the end of the deck to see that the three of them were already on a boat, with Neville. Ron saw her and poked Hermione and Harry to show them that she was left behind. _Oh it’s fine_

She glances around there were around 5 more boats left to get back to Hogwarts. She saw Luna at one of the boats and walked up to her boat, “Can I join you, Luna?” Eithne asked, Luna who was focused on the water took a few moment to realize that Eithne was there.

“Ah, sure, hop on in.” Luna’s soft voice is something that could make her ears perk up and look around the room, she’s somewhat different than anything she sees everyday. She got her own room and bubble around her, people cannot bother her that much, even thought there are many people who done her wrong and bully her on daily basis, Luna never done anything, which angers her to be fair.

“Oh hello there!” she looked behind her to see Lisa, she’s wearing a rather thick red coat with her, perhaps she’s feeling really cold today, “Lisa! Hello… How’s your arm?” asked Luna, which Lisa replied with a wide smile, “It’s doing fine now, thank you!”

“So, how was it, Eithne?” said Lisa as she sat across Eithne with Luna, “How was what?” asked Eithne back, Lisa was a smiling mess in front of her which made Eithne smile too, “What is it, Lisa?” she asked again to the girl.

“How was it? Being rescued by the famous Hufflepuff?” Eithne was blazing red at this moment, she feels like she’s about to burst into a confetti pile. She collected herself again and gave Lisa a shrug, “Well… It’s.. You know… It’s nice perhaps?”

“Nice?! Are you kidding? I thought it was something more!” whispered Lisa loudly,

“Something more?! You thought t-this is a theatre class?” asked Eithne, Luna was giggling at this point, she was playing with her hair and glancing by the waters again, Eithne was curious this time, she glances down at the water by her right side, to see a Merepeople, at first she was confused and startled, it said something underwater, sounds something like a… _“Hi”_

“Seems like that one notices you, Eithne” said Luna

“It did?” Luna nodded,

“D-do you guys have another space?” the rather familiar voice made her turn around once again to look at Dean, “Oh hi Dean! Wait, why aren’t you with Seamus?” asked Eithne, “He went off with Lee, he forgot about me midway” Eithne laughed slightly and tapped the space next to her, “Hop on in”

As soon as Dean hops in on the boat, the boat moved itself, Eithne managed to grab Dean’s arm, preventing him from falling down to the water, Lisa yelped, the boat was moving too much. Luna is somewhat calm with the situation they’re in.

“Thanks… T’was a close call..” said Dean,

“One wrong step and the merepeople would carry you to their base underwater…” murmured Luna,

They could’ve sworn they saw something move by the water, not a merepeople, more like tentacle.

On their way back, Eithne was talking with the three of them of what had happened underwater and what happened while she was in the sleep. She didn’t explain the whole dream but some of them actually knows Eithne got slight visions once in a while, Lisa actually got one while Eithne was brushing her hair, Eithne told her that be careful her mirror might be broken next week out of nowhere or that one time where she warned Troye to be careful by the stairs, or he’ll trip, and he surely did. He spent a week on the nursery wings.

Some of them asked Eithne for visions, but to be fair, she doesn’t remember how she got them, she just had the urge to say so.

As the their boat leaned against the deck, the four of them made their way carefully back to the castle, “Need’a help there?” she looked up to see… George! “Sure do” she said, smiling as she takes his hand. She forgot how short she is compared to either George or Fred.

“I saw you earlier, you were… Struggling” he said, “Can ya swim?”

“Me? Swim? That’s not on my encyclopedia” she joked, “But yes, as what your brain might tell you, I can’t swim.”

“Geez! You can’t swim? What kind of person that couldn’t swim?” said Fred out of nowhere, bumping in their conversation, “You need us to teach you or something?”

“You two? Teaching me how to swim would rather be impossible, none of you could catch me dipping inside a pond or a pool, not any time soon.” Said Eithne, the three of them made their way back to the castle together. The twins were bombarding her with questions about what had happened underwater, and how she was asleep on the first place.

Later that night after dinner, Eithne collected the urge to tell Harry about what had happened earlier. The entrance hall were filled with people, enjoying their meal for the night, some students by her table were asking her with tons of questions.

“What was it like then? Weren’t you afraid?” asked Callen, who was already done with his meal, getting more interested in Eithne’s story rather than the food that was in front of him. Freya were still drinking the last few drops of her pumpkin juice as she glances over to Eithne.

“As I said before… I have no senses whatsoever while I was underwater, I was awake when I was above the water, even though I feel like I was dreaming.” She explained as she drinks her soup.

“Dreaming? You were dreaming? What sort?” asked Penelope,

“Ah… Some absurd dream, none of you were in it… Relax” _Not you guys to be fair…_

“Was it terrifying to be underwater?” asked Anthony, who is a few students to her left.

“Not really…? Well, I mean, yes of course to the dark water and the mossy atmosphere, it is somewhat _scary_ ”

“Gee, were they attacking you?” asked Padma, who is now on the edge of her seat with unfinished meal by her plate.

“Attacking me? Well… It’s rather more true that the merepeople were attacking Cedric instead at the time” she explained to them as she takes another bite of her food.

The more deep they got into their meal that night the more bombardic question Eithne got. It’s rather tiring to answer their question one by one, even though they are similar questions, she feels bad if she doesn’t answer them.

Later that night, after everyone finished eating dinner, Eithne roams around the main hall to find the trio. The hall was not that packed with students so she finds it easy this time to find the three of them. The leftover feeling of being underwater by the lake still sticks with her closely which she doesn’t like, it feels rather stuffy and overwhelming.

“Harry!” she said, catching up her pace towards her three friends, they turned around with a rather surprised look, “We were looking for you after the second task, Fred’n George said you went to your common room” said Ron as the three of them stops on their tracks.

“Well yeah, turns out I got some moss or some sort around my legs, and I need to clean them up” explained Eithne, “Could’ve been worse, but they’re literally a pain to clean” groaned Hermione as she rolled her eyes.

“I need to talk with the three of you, well, Harry specifically, but it’d be better if you all come with me, now come.” Said Eithne, leading their way to the astronomy tower. Since the hall is not really crowded, it’s rather safe for them to sneak around the castle. Eithne was actually careful on her way up the tower, she doesn’t want to catch any student doing _their deed_ , it’s a horrid sight to see.

“Out of all place you choose the tower? It’s really dark in here-“

“Lumos.” Eithne swishes her wand as a beam of light flew out of her wand, floating mid air following her tracks, the light was enough to show the clearing in front of them. The four of them walked near the railing, looking at the black lake with the shining moon and stars, the night breeze were rather chilly.

“This is something that I should’ve told you all months ago… “ said Eithne, facing the three of them, “Especially you, Harry.” He looks rather confused at her words, “Why so?”

“I have been getting vivid dreams lately, and they’re not that pleasant. Not to mention my ring has been glowing at some certain hours and it’s… Disturbing. A few months ago I dreamt about meeting Voldemort through my dreams, it’s all too vivid, I thought it was real.” Eithne explained, she could see the discomfort on Ron and Hermione’s face, while Harry seems to be used to this.

“He was appearing in your dreams too?”

“Sometimes, yes, but he’s always by the corner of my dreams, but that one time… He appears completely in front of me, and I don’t like it. He said something about my mother and all… But that’s not the case, it’s about you, Harry. Earlier while we were held captive underwater, I was actually dreaming. A wolf of some sort spoke to me, he sent me a message, and it’s about you. You need to be careful, maybe it’s about your next task.”

“Isn’t it too odd for a wolf to visit your dreams? I mean, maybe it’s a coincidence” said Ron, Hermione nudged Ron by the ribs which made him wince in pain.

“Was it Voldemort? The wolf?” asked Hermione, Eithne shrugged.

“I have no idea, but, Harry.” Eithne rummages through her pocket and takes out to what seem to look like a necklace under the dim light. The necklace looks like any other necklace, but the pendant of the necklace was a small bubble like shape with something inside it.

“I might sound like Luna now, but this necklace has a charm on it. I’ve been lettering my father for quite some time now, I’ve been asking him about enchanting items and all, he only gave me one charm though, and I hope this would eventually came to use.” She said as she hands over the necklace to Harry.

At first Harry looks at the necklace in confusion, Ron looks rather interested at it, while Hermione is just as confused as Harry is. “Absurd isn’t it? Want me to demonstrate with it then?” asked Eithne, she knows very well they wouldn’t believe her if the items is not put on a test.

“Oh, I’ll do it” said Ron as he takes the necklace and wears it, Harry looks rather baffled at Ron while Hermione just rolls her eyes. “Is this suppose to protect me from harming spells or…?” asked Ron, looking at the bubble pendant.

“I suppose it should, I mean, my father told me it’s an all use charm, even though some spells might get through it.” Explained Eithne as she finds a clearing to cast her spell. Ron looks rather sure that the pendant would protect him, but Hermione’s face said otherwise. “I could handle a small-“

Before Ron could even finish his sentence, Eithne swishes her wand “Flipendo!” a blue light emerges from the tip of her wand, flashing towards Ron. He winced, but the knock never came in contact, as the invisible bubble in front of him indulges the blue light, the invisible bubble looks like it’s jiggling as it takes in the Flipendo spell.

Ron looks rather baffled and amused by it, “Wicked!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm sorry for the short chapter :<, any feedbacks and suggestion are welcome for the progress of the book! Thank you very much and please take care ! <3


	24. FUN CHAP 2 [Deleted Scenes]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long updates!  
> I am somewhat losing my interest in writing this story as I am also occupied with something else at the moment and I am so sorry!

IDEA 1 : I was planning to make the twins, Fred and George to back Eithne out of a scene where Cedric was _switching_ hearts to either Cho or someone else that is official inside of the book, I was even planning to make another character as Eithne's nemesis of some sort. I plotted that Fred and George went lurking in Hogwarts, plotting their major prank on Mr Filch, on their way to the small corridor (Its like a corridor anyone barely walked to), they found Cedric and Cho/Another Girl/Character insert talking and seemingly to share interest to one another. George in this story were actually more close to Eithne than Fred because of their similarity, Eithne likes to do jokes and pranks once in a while but still remain kind and considerate, and I think George too! 

I plotted that Fred was planning to tell Eithne all about this and expose Cedric to the public for his mischief behaviour of playing a girl's feeling behind her back, while Fred was being more mischievous, George on the other hand would feel slightly pissed off and wants to encounter Cedric personally, but Fred tells him that what if they stay low because they might ruin Eithne's mood. On the other hand, Eithne knows nothing about this but to notice Cedric's odd behaviour.

Moving on, after dinner somewhat 2 weeks before the ball, Eithne walked out of the hall, with some students proposal on her mind. Fred and George were right around the corner, at this point Eithne already admitted her liking towards the Hufflepuff boy, but Fred and George remained silent about it. Until they saw Cedric and Cho/Insert character having a rather warm contact with each other, holding hands like literally. Fred and George noticed that Eithne was staring at them, the look in her eye were already enough words for the twins as they dragged her out of the place, with Fred saying "We got some pranks you need to help on!"

They actually led her to the bottom of astronomy tower, the both of them knew what was happening, Eithne didn't bawl her eyes out just soft sobbing at the moment. And at this point Eithne admitted she feels a little bit sad, surprisingly, Ron came around the corner still holding the desserts from earlier in his hands, he saw both of his brother and sobbing Eithne, in his mind he thought that Fred and George went too far, the twins would tell Ron to stay with her as they storm off back to the main hall, looking out for Cedric, long story short, George almost lost it, Fred was just beyond pissed about it. Fred and a few students held back George. The two of them yelled of how ill hearted and numb he is for not noticing Eithne's feelings.

IDEA 2 : I was going to make a scene where Eithne was asked out by Callen instead. But my brain said nevermind.

IDEA 3 : I thought encountering Eithne with Blaise would be much of a rollercoaster, but I didnt do so because I didnt know much of his personality.

IDEA 4 : I almost made Eithne to encounter a student to a duel inside of the forest.


	25. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the late and short update, I really found out that I've lost the ambition and the spirit to write this book for some reason. Maybe I'm too focused on other games at the moment and it would be the main reason, but please do leave a comment or suggestion or even ideas! It would be very helpful! See you and merry christmas!

After the second task finishes, Eithne noticed that people were still eager to ask her about the second task, some of them were questionable questions, yes, you read that right. Eithne is having a rather hard time explaining the same stories over and over again to the people around her, some of them had different version of stories from Ron, let’s say… He likes to tell his _own version_ of story. Harry on the other hand is getting more bustling stories from everyone, more than he needed. On the other side of their story, Hermione is having a rather pleasant time talking to Krum a few times.

“Oh come on now, there must be more to the story-“

“No there isn’t, Callen. I’ve told you many times!”

The two of them were pacing around the wide hall, packed with students. Callen has been tailing her the whole day, the cold air of January is slowly seeping in the warm breeze of spring, still chilly but somewhat warm enough, so far yet so close. Eithne has been bombarded with questions here and there, she too have encountered Rita Skeeter after the whole second task matter, she still question how she managed to get inside Hogwarts… I mean, doesn’t it violate the rules?

“What’s next?” He asked, peering over to her shoulder, Eithne who is shorter than him, being 5’6 and him being 6’1 tall, it feels like she’s being towered over a giant statue. Eithne was flipping through her journal as the two of them made their way to a turn by the yard, “Ah, we’re having Arithmancy”

Callen shrugged and Eithne couldn’t help but to sigh, she never liked this study at all, it’s a pain.

“Say, it’s the weekends isn’t it?”

“Well yes,”

“…How about we visit Hogsmeade later on? With Freya? I might… Bring Kai along, he said he’s looking for some sweets.” He said in a rather unsure tone,

“Sure, I mean I got leftover pocket money from last month, I think it should be enough.”

“Brilliant!”

Throughout the whole class, Eithne was like always, struggling in it, and as always Callen was there to help her. Freya came late to class, turns out she was in another problem again, likewise, she always show up with a huge smile on her face. The Professor didn’t take this lightly for the matter that Freya keeps showing up late to their class. The cold winter may pass, but some _cool_ never really pass, even when the winter flies by ten times by your own eyes.

After the last class, Eithne and Callen rushes back to the common room and back to their own dormitory. Eithne found Freya nowhere to be on her bed or their bathroom, she assumed she’s on another detention strike, maybe her 3rd by this week. Both ironic and sad, especially she’s taking it on weekends which means no Hogsmeade for her.

“Oh? Where is she?” said Callen as he climbed downstair, wrapping his dandy black scarf around his neck, he seems to wear a knitted cream sweater coat with a black shirt underneath, and his aged leather boots. Eithne was already waiting nearby the fireplace, Eithne is wearing a maroon coloured sweater, and extra layer of her grey coat and blue jeans.

“Ah, Freya? She’s probably in another detention strike.” She said, standing up from her seat,

“Another one? Oh for heaven’s sake, she’s never done with those jokes-“

“Let her go, Cal. I mean, she’s happy for sure with what she’s doing”

“And yet inconsiderate of her own well being” he said,

The two of them made their way downstairs, looking around for Kai, the group of Beauxbatons students are somewhat many, none of them could see where Kai is standing or even notice he was even in the plot at all. They spent a good 10 minutes searching for the man and turns out he was running late, he’s caught up with his friends earlier. He came to the yard, Kai on the other hand prepared himself for the cold of Hogsmeade with a rather thick white coat and a pair of gloves, just like Eithne and Callen.

“Sorry for the late attendance-“ he said, rushing up besides them, Callen somewhat looks unimpressed and made his way ahead first, Eithne and Kai shrugged as they both followed him from behind. Eithne and Kai were having a good time talking to each other, with Callen popping in once in a while, asking them about random stuff or ask Eithne about their lecture earlier.

Hogsmeade were not too packed with people today, it’s not so crowded and not so deserted too. The three of them made their way to Honeydukes first for Kai’s need for the day, turns out he needs a ton of sweets he even brings a list for it, Callen was baffled by his brother’s request, Kai told them _“My friends had a thing for sweets, I’m sure they would fancy this”_

“Come again why would you buy this many?” asked Callen as he picked himself some Salt Water Taffy,

“For friends, Callen. Do you need me to put that on a memo for you?” asked Kai,

“No need, I’m just making sure you didn’t spend too much on this again”

“I shall help myself, Callen. Father wouldn’t mind”

Callen was on the edge of facepalming himself but he shakes his head instead as he roams his way inside of the store. Eithne doesn’t have much to buy except for some toffees, she loves them as much as she loves jelly slugs. She also bought some ice mices for Freya since she’s stuck on detention for the weekend. She glances outside to the window, she saw some ginger heads passing by, it must be the Weasleys.

After the three of them finishes their shopping at Honeydukes, Callen was glancing around for somewhat reason.

“Callen, you’re having a problem with your neck or you’re trying to catch a lady’s eye?” asked Kai,

“None of those, I’m just looking around.” He said,

“Now why don’t we stop by three broomsticks? Have you been there?” asked Eithne, glancing at Kai.

“Ah, not yet, how’s the place like?”

“Somewhat crowded with any kind of person you could find on Hogsmeade” said Callen.

“Fair enough, let’s head there shall we?”

The snowy road of Hogsmeade is very familiar to her senses but not much for Kai, he seems interested on the buildings around him. He mentioned that there isn’t much of _wizard like_ buildings, there are barely any at France, he said going here at Hogsmeade is something else for him, the nuance and the colours is… Welcoming for him.

As they open the door before them, the three broomsticks is crowded already with students from Hogwarts, she could see some of the Durmstrang’s students by the corner of the building. The three of them made their way to an empty seat as Eithne ordered them 3 glass of butterbeers, Hogsmeade’s trademark.

“Ah, sometimes I wonder, why there are no place like this in France, everything that is there is too well organized, sometimes too formal for my liking. Instead I enjoy myself at the local Muggle bar and pubs, blending in with muggles there are no big fuss after all” said Kai as he takes another gulp of the butterbeer.

“Then why don’t you come back to England?”

“It’s not that easy, Callen. Being a student of Beauxbatons is something else for me, it feels like an achievement. Besides, moving here for me wouldn’t be easy and any good, for I need to learn your daily activities and all… A cultural shock.”

“But do you enjoy it here then? In Hogwarts?” asked Eithne,

“For sure I do, I fancy the Yule Ball for sure. And the open space is nice, not very organized and strict like Beauxbaton’s yard, but simply welcoming for students to gather around in a comfortable space-“

“-even though some of the female students dislike the nuance here, and some male students too. I see that Hogwarts hold a certain amount of history through Wizarding ages, I’m sure of it. Your founding wizard and witches are told to us by books and words, I find it quite fascinating.”

The three of them were almost done with their drink as they were talking about each other’s experience in early years as a wizard or a witch. Turns out Callen was indeed more careless in his magic for his forceful power unlike Kai who is more stable in controlling his own emotions and power within his wand. Eithne found the similarity between them both being equally considerate of their own friends and all.

“Wait, you passed out?” Kai asked,

“I…Uh, yes. Yes I did, but do not wor-“

“Who did that to you? And were you alright?”

“Yes, it’s all fine. Some misunderstandings here and there-“

“Unbelievable! That foul student! How can they be so selfish! And were they too dumb to not think of their actions?” Kai was surely steamed by this point, they sure do share the same temper.

“Wind down, Kai. I told you I’m alright, and besides, I found my own revenge. A good one, and she’s none of your concern no more. I… talked to her, and made my grounds clear. She wept in front of me and of course, she told me that she was scared that _he_ would harm her and all for he hold some quite of power by the House. I show no mercy, even though I needed to. I simply told her I was done with her and do not wish to see her again, and so she didn’t and its been months” Callen explained, looking at his empty glass.

Eithne had never heard this side of the story.

“…As expected from you, I saw it coming. And even thought we need to be more merciful towards ladies, maybe you had your own vision and thoughts. I see that you’re hurt and she probably deserved it.” Said Kai, still rather steamy and unsure of his words.

“Such bad experience you have, Callen. I mean, this event is surely once every a few years it could be five, ten or even hundreds of years to take this event to be celebrated again.” Continued Kai.

“As for you, Eithne. How about your experience? I’m sure you’ve got plenty to tell.”

“Ah? Me? Well… I’ve danced of course, I went to the garden with uhm.. Cedric and we had a small talk, after that I went back to the common room and found Callen laying unconscious by the common room’s couch. Well, the rest is history of what had happened of course. And I went upstairs to see Freya crying for an hour straight”

“Oh to explain that part of mine is rather embarrassing if I thought about it.” Said Callen rather flushed.

“Ah, speaking of your date, haven’t he uh… Made everything official yet?”

Eithne almost choked on her last drop of butterbeer, that question did caught her offguard.

“O-official? I, uh… Not yet of course!” she said rather flustered.

“How come? I mean the two of you are close enough already! Some girls are yearning for your position and here you are, just friends with the boy? How unfortunate!” said Callen in disbelief,

“Ah what a boy he is. A true gentleman would consider a lady’s feeling if he were so obvious about his feelings and not leaving her hanging for months! What is this nonsense…” butted Kai,

“Maybe he had other in mind…? I-I must say, the relationship between us is… More friend like. Sure thing I have a feeling for him but… Ah, I don’t know, maybe he’s not ready for it, or maybe I’m not even ready for it, who knows!” said Eithne

“Oh for God’s sake if he’s into someone else in the first place, maybe they would have been official! And those girls over there wouldn’t be eyeing you right now!” said Callen in a rather loud whisper as he motions the girls by the other side of the room, somewhat looking at them. She noticed that some of them are Hufflepuff students and maybe a Gryffindor student, she could not lie, they look somewhat… Intimidating. Eithne feels like she wants to sink on her seat and just disappears.

“Ah! Speaking of the devil!” Eithne’s eye darted at the doorway to see the familiar smile of Cedric.

It feels like the room lit up as his presence enters the room, but what made her uncomfortable are her own gloomy thoughts. “Oh no..”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the very late update! I can't find any motivation and I am so sorry, hopefully i can update every 2 weeks! See you!

“What is it?” Kai glanced at her as he takes another sip of his drink, glancing back and forth to Eithne and Cedric who is now sitting at the other corner of the room with his friends. Eithne noticed Hannah and Ernest were with him today, _today out of all days they could be with him._ Some of the students noticed Cedric and seems rather happy and went closer to his seat.

The bubbling thoughts inside her head was too bothersome for her already, he’s here, she should be fine with it but she’s not. The talk from before really blow out her chill. Callen and Kai of course noticed Eithne’s expression, Kai finishes his drink in a hurry and place his glass down as Callen wraps his scarf close to him once more.

“Rather than sulking here until that boy walks out of this room, let’s go.” Said Kai as he blocked the view from another corner as his tall figure blocked Eithne’s small figure while Callen walked first leading their group. Eithne feels like she would trip anytime, her legs are not helping her much with her wobbly walks. She could hear his chatters along with Ernie and Hannah. Eithne is clutching her coat close to her as if she’s _naked._

As the three of them walked out of three broomsticks, Eithne could feel all of her worries just slipped off her. The cold air hits her once more by the face sending chills down her spine. Callen and Kai were sharing a conversation with each other in French she assume, she barely know what they’re talking about. But it seems that Callen’s French were not as fluent as Kai’s, he slipped some English in his phrase leaving Kai chuckling.

“Why is it that you avoid him..?” asked Callen, catching up to Eithne’s side.

Her mind went blank, she had no precise answer for him. Her mind wanders around until they’re taking a turn to one of the streets which is filled with students. Kai was following with them closely from behind, looking closely to the buildings there, seemingly storing some ideas perhaps. Callen gazed at his friend’s blank face, _‘Pft, as expected…’_

“No need to answer, I think I know why…” said Callen, stashing his hands on his pockets, warming his cold hands.

Eithne gazed at him and raised an eyebrow, “What makes you think you know the answer?”

“Because sometimes… People tend to not see the skyscraper before their eyes but the little shack far away from the crowd. Technically speaking, you’re looking for the furthest reason which are irrelevant to my question, therefore you’re spending minutes to think of the answer.”

“Ah yes, master of all knowledge I see?” teased Eithne which Callen replied in a chuckle,

“Not master of all, but I’m more of a jack of all trades.”

“And master of none.” Kai slipped in their conversation which made Callen roll his eyes, Kai catches up with them, walking to Eithne’s left which made her stand in the middle of the brothers. “You see, Eithne. _Liking_ someone is like lighting a candle, once the fire ran out, it will never come back. Unlike a lantern, you got a _fuel_ to keep that _love_ burning. Now I must ask you, what do you have at the moment? A candle or a lantern?”

“A candle. I-, _sigh,_ I don’t know the exact way to express my feelings for him. We’ve known each other for quite a year or two, he helped through my studies and all. Do I _like_ him? Maybe. Will it wear out? _One day_ , that’s possible. But… I’d rather enjoy the warmth I got with him for now and I don’t plan to tell him anytime sooner…” said Eithne, as she stared at the ground, kicking the snow beneath her in a small skip.

“I see… You seem to have hope, even just a little in your voice, are you expecting something from him?” asked Callen as he bend a little to see Eithne’s face from below, he could see her with a mixed expression. Callen’s smile wear out and pat her on her back reassuringly, “Oh dear Merlin, don’t break now. Do you want me to come at him or…”

“No! No. You don’t have to… I’m just… Confused.” Said Eithne as she wiped her eyes and looked back up. Kai notices her slightly pink face, maybe from all the emotions and the cold. “Say, let me tell you this. If he doesn’t express his feelings in a few weeks or so. I’ll ask him myself to give you certain situation of all this.”

Eithne went silent for a moment and nodded in agreement.

They were already a few feet off from the Hogsmeade gate, they were enjoying their walk as they see the sky seemingly dim down, welcoming night to their eyes.

_Thump_

_Thump_

The sound of her beating heart were rather loud. Confused, she tries to steady her walking but her vision blacked out for a good three seconds, causing her to wobble. _She saw a face, a familiar face. Not one but two, one was far away and one was rather close to her. The figure which was in front of her is a lady, she could not see her eyes, her hair were very long pulled up to a ponytail, a blonde like colour. She wears a long black robe and some combat gloves._

_The figure which was standing far away in the dark were moving slightly closer. The eerie green light were brighter each step the figure takes, ”You were meant to be with us…” The whisper feels so close to her she looked around. The overwhelming feeling strikes her once more, before her stand no other than Voldemort. Looking right at her, she could feel her legs wobble, “I shall see you very soon…”_

“Eithne!” She takes a sharp gasp as she opens her eyes once more, sitting down by the cold snow. Her vision were blurry, her head feels like it’s been hit with a pan or something. Her head is spinning miles away, it feels like she’s about to pass out-. The warm sensation came to her senses as she feel a pair of hand by her shoulder, she looked up to see Callen, worried to his skeletons.

“Bloody hell! At least tell me when you’re going to pass out!” He said, she takes a look around they were still somewhere by the sidewalk of the road, some students stop by to help them out. She thanked them all. Her head feels slightly light but Callen helped her to stand up.

“What happened?” asked Eithne, holding onto Callen for slight support.

“You gasped for a moment, you whispered something but I didn’t catch it quite well. And Kai caught you first, you almost landed head first to the ground!” Exclaimed Callen still in a worried tone. “What was it really that happened…?” Kai asked, glancing at her. Eithne was still a little lost in her thoughts, it feels like she’s not literally sleeping or fainted, as if she was awake the whole time.

“Everything suddenly blacked out… I was in an empty space, _a void,_ I don’t know where it is and I saw… Two figures, before me. I don’t know the other, but the furthest one from me is…” She stops speaking as she closes her mouth, Kai looked at Callen for answers which he responded in a head shake. “It’s alright take your time.. You probably had too many… Butterbeers!” said Callen as he tried to cheer her up.

Their walk to the castle were filled with random talks both in English and French. Callen was eager to teach Eithne French but Kai said no since _“Your French is not even that decent, and you’re teaching her bad grammars? Unbelievable!”_ Which made Callen cage in his thought and agreed anyways, even though Eithne was curious about it.

It was almost dinner when they got back to the castle, an hour to be exact. Eithne took a bath and wore one of her thick sweaters. She made her way downstairs to the common room to see Padma who is snuggling in her pile of blanket she brought down from her room, seemingly to read a book intensely. Eithne who sat next to her apparently knocked Padma off from her concentration, causing her to drop her book.

Padma quickly snatched the book back to her hands, the cover is very unfamiliar unlike what Eithne used to see around. Maybe a new book of hers?

“Good evening-, am I uh, interrupting something?” asked Eithne which Padma responded with a shake,

“No, not all to be fair. I’m just… reading a book! I-it’s interesting!” she said as she quickly flipped through the pages of the book and continue where she had left off. Eithne sure is curious about the book she’s reading. Is it a story? A tale? Or… Her diary perhaps? But that wouldn’t be possible, what kind of person would read their diary out in the open like this.

“Boo!”

“AIEE-“

Eithne could’ve sworn the couch was going to roll backwards because Padma’s yelp and her shock was quite great, the couch moved slightly. This time Padma didn’t drop her book but holds it for her dear life. Eithne feels a pair of hands by her shoulder as she looked up to see Freya’s goofy smile and her long curly hair, “Come on now you have to help out!”

“What for-“ She didn’t even finish her sentence before getting dragged out by Freya downstairs to the Library, the hall was oddly empty tonight, maybe they’re busy or some sort, who knows? Eithne was thinking of many possibilities Freya dragged her to the library at night time which is very unlikely of her. There were times where Freya would drag her to the library to help Freya out on working her detention task given out by professors. One time the two of them snuck out to one of the empty classes that had certain books because Freya’s task was due the very next morning.

As they’re getting closer to the library, Freya walked slowly near the door, the two of them know very well, the library is not going to be closed before diner, they still have some time to read.

“Why are we here again?” asked Eithne, looking around the hall just to make sure Snape wasn’t around to scold them or anything,

“Shhh, just come, I’ll tell you why later!” said Freya as she dragged Eithne once more inside the library. The dim bronze light feels _oddly_ familiar to Eithne, the light somehow bring back some repressed memory in her brain. There are few students too by the library which is unlikely. It’s rather odd too to not see Madam Pince behind the desk where she usually sit.

“It’s almost diner, care to tell me what are we doing?”

“Fine, here’s the thing.” Freya turned around to her, “We need to talk.” The strict tone caught Eithne offguard, Freya has never been this serious before.

“Sure? What is it?”

The two of them went to one of the library section of Magical Creatures as Freya takes two random books out of the bookshelf and hands one over to Eithne, “The long mystery of Kelpies”. _Interesting_ she must say.

Freya and Eithne takes a seat in front one of the large window by the library. Freya gives a loud exhale before looking back to Eithne seriously. Eithne now wonders about what is it that she’s trying to explain or what is she trying to say.

“This is weird for me, isn’t it? Dragging you out so far away but just to talk here. Well the thing is that… This time I might _really_ need your help.” Freya looked around to see if anyone was snooping at them, Eithne leans in out of curiosity.

“Hmm? Go on?”

“I-I think I am being followed by a dementor or some type of spirit recently-“

“Deme-“

“SHHH!” Freya slapped Eithne’s mouth shut with a loud _whack_ sound, Eithne is more surprised with Freya’s act now. “No need to be so loud! I’ll explain, but don’t say a word.” Eithne nods in agreement as she takes off her hand from Eithne’s mouth. Freya was clutching the book tight to her.

“I know it sounds silly with all of the magical creature that exist by Hogwarts! Peeves might be the one who annoyed me recently but I’m sure it’s not Peeves! I’ve been hearing words and voices recently! I’m not going mental, am I?”

Freya talked so fast Eithne needs a few second to cope and catch all of the information she just heard.

“I-, uh-, of course you’re not going mental. Well maybe not yet-“ said Eithne, Freya knocked her head with the book which left Eithne even more confused than before, _maybe she’s mental now, is she?_

“I sometime need to get a good grip of my own reality, so don’t mind me Eith. You’ve seen me done more crazier things and this is the only way I cope-“

“I’ve seen crazier things, and you’re the last on the list!” Eithne whispered.

“Look, it started around 3 or maybe 4 days ago. I was by the girl’s restroom. I thought Myrtle was messing around with one of the stall or some sort! I was by one of the stalls right, I snuck out a book, it’s like a theory about Wizarding life and such which I thought was fantastic. Of course I didn’t mind any of the sounds until I walked out of the stall, I was washing my hand alright everything was fine until one of the mirror cracked! And I saw a black figure by the broken mirror. _Bloody hell_ I was running like a mad girl! Professor McGonagall caught me and I told her it wasn’t another _running away_ type of scene. I just told her I was uh… Late to a class.”

“And…? Did it bother you in any other ways too?”

“I…Yes, maybe. Look, I was by the dungeon, let’s say I was messing around by the dungeon and encountered some Slytherin students. I think it’s one of Pansy’s gang or some sort. They mocked my _weird_ accent and such. I was about to screw’em off but as I turned around nobody was there-“

“Are you sure it’s not one of the castle’s ghosts?”

“No! I’m sure of it!”

“You’re literally making me think of this, and I haven’t ate diner yet!” said Eithne as she feel her stomach slightly growls.

“Well sorry-, I’m confused about all this. I can’t run to Professor Flitwick that I’ve been terrorized by some unknown being! Not even Trelawney!” groaned Freya as she stands up and walked back to the bookshelf to return her book with Eithne following close behind her.

“I never thought you’d encounter these type of experiences, I thought you never cared for any superstitions?” said Eithne as she tucked the book by the empty side of the bookshelf, looking at her friend who is still lost in her cloudy thoughts. The window gives them a good amount of light with the bright full moon outside, shining a brilliant light for them to see.

“The spirit of the underworld never picked a side to whom they’re going to scare for the night, Eithne. I mean, I didn’t expect I would encounter a dementor or any type of spirits! If I could knock them out within seconds I wouldn’t bother to come looking for help.” She said as she leaned against the chair she was sitting on.

“Don’t you think it’s rather… Odd?”

“What is-“

A loud thump followed by the sound of books falling rang at the other side of the bookshelf, Eithne walked up to the aisle and saw a girl by the floor with a few books scattered in front of her. Since they were shadowing the moon light, Eithne couldn’t see well who are they helping. As Eithne gathered the books, Freya helped the girl to stand back up.

“Are you alright?” asked Freya as she holds the girl

“Yes-“

“Bloody hell! You’re Caroline!” said Freya with her loud voice, it sounds like her voice were bouncing by the walls.

The girl stands straight and looked at them both as if she was mortified. She saw the books by Eithne’s hand and gets fidgety, “I-I’m sorry, I shall get going now!” the girl turned on her heels, trying to leave the scene but Freya holds her hands, “Wait.”

“Please I do not want anything to do with-“

“But you already did.” Said Eithne as she placed the books by the table, walking close to Caroline.

“What is it that you’re hiding. I assume you have another plan for Callen by the way you picked out those books? Herbs about love effects? Charms? And even jinxes?” said Eithne, looking at Caroline, trying to figure out what is she hiding from all of them, “I rather hear it from yourself than hearing it from Professor Snape of what you have done.”

Caroline didn’t budge an inch. She stood there as if she was frozen in time. Freya’s patience were utterly tested by the dead silence around them, the sound of the windows rattling of the night wind is the only thing that ticks off the silence. Caroline darted her eyes somewhere else by the wooden bookshelf, getting more fidgety with her hands.

The glowing warm bronze light dimmed down to a small burn until it’s finally gone. Each of the lanterns flickered one by one to darkness. The bright moon is now nowhere to be seen, covered by dark grey clouds by the sky with no trace of light, it all feels so. _Cold._

“W-what’s going o-“

Freya suddenly pulled Eithne over to the side of Caroline and she swatted her wand out pointing at the dark library hallway, “ _Expecto Patronum!”_

A dim light emerged from Freya’s wand and suddenly burst into a ray of light blue light with a holographic bear taking form with the blue mist. Right before their six eyes, is a dementor. The dementor was sent away by Freya’s Patronus, a brown bear. Caroline almost collapsed as she shakes more by her legs, Eithne holds her shoulder still to ensure she doesn’t run away.

“We’ve got to go!” said Freya as she swishes her wand and another light blue light emerges from her wand in a torch like form, and so does Eithne while she was dragging Caroline close to her as the three of them ran for the door.

Freya budged the door open but was sent on a halt when the door wont budge. She budged it a couple of times before Eithne walks up to the door and used the _Alohomora_ charm but to no avail, the door stays locked. _Did Madam Pince locked us up inside?_

“What in the barbaric situation is this! Why are we-“

“AH!” A loud yelp could be heard through the other end of the hallway of darkness. Caroline who is clinging close to Eithne was not even batting an eye at the source of voice. Caroline was trembling mad, her grip on Eithne’s sweater was more than just a clutch, it feels like Eithne and Freya could hear the racing heartbeat of her in the dead room.

There were a few sound coming from the other end of the dark hallway and a dim spark of blue light. Freya runs to the dark pitch hallway with her soaring blue wand in her hands, she was fast enough to reach the end of the hallway, the small figure of Freya on Eithne’s eye looks just like a small dim blue lantern.

 _“Expecto Patronum!”_ Another bright blue light soared through the room and Eithne could see a glimpse of a dark figure being sent away followed by a hurried footsteps to them. The loud thumping noises of them running bounces through the wall and make it seem so loud inside the library.

Freya takes a quick breath as she leaned against the door, turns out the person that she had rescued was none other than… _Ron?_

“R-Ron? What are you doing here?” Eithne asked as she takes a glimpse of the boy’s face. He was so pale she could swear his hair went two times brighter this time, Ron’s tall figure didn’t match too much of his bravery towards dementors. Well, it is not something she can blame on him though. Ron was clutching a copy of an arithmancy book and a quill, she guessed that he must’ve brought his note and somewhat left his note by the table.

Freya was budging the door too much Eithne could’ve sworn the handle was about to be broke. Ron and Caroline were somewhat in their own bubble of fear while Eithne takes turn with Freya to budge the door, she tried a charm on the door multiple times to hear nothing budge from the door.

“Please he-“

The door was slammed open which made Eithne and Freya stumble backwards. All they see once again is a bright blue light of the Lumos spell. At first everything was blinding for her eyes until her eyes adjusted to the scene and saw Professor McGonagall, the halls were pitch black and behind her stood Professor Snape. The stern look of Professor Snape landed on his own student, Caroline.

“For the love of Merlin, what are you all doing here? Get out now, quick.” Professor McGonagall scooted them over, exiting the Library. Professor Snape was holding his wand high with the soaring blue light to light their way on the dark hallway, the dark robe of Professor Snape makes him look blending with the dark pitch aura by the halls.

“What happened, P-professor?” Asked Ron, who is still clutching the book from before and his quill.

“…An outage, something happened. No time to explain, we need to take you to the great hall.”

The four of them were led by the Professors to the Great Hall in a rush. As they entered inside, the tables were already set up with meals for dinner, but what makes it different tonight is the lack of light that is there by the room. When they arrived at their seats, the door were closed by the help of some professors. Dumbledore were already standing by his podium, looking at the students,

“I need to have all of your attention.”


End file.
